


In the Pale Starlight

by lordcornwalis



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marco Diaz is a Blackbelt, Mewni Adventure, Piano, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 181,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcornwalis/pseuds/lordcornwalis
Summary: Following his breakup with Jackie, Marco moves to Mewni full time. Given a second chance to be with Star, will he finally find the courage to recognize and act on his feelings? Meanwhile, a sinister plot to upend the Butterfly Dynasty is brewing as new enemies rise. Can Star discover the threat in time to save her family?





	1. Alea iacta est

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my own take on season 3 of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. I absolutely adore the series and felt inspired to write a serious fanfic after finishing the show. I will do my best to stick to canon characterization of our main characters and cover some of the major events that occurred during the third and fourth season. However, I plan on diverging significantly from the established canon with my own original story ideas and some minor original characters sprinkled in here and there. I've also aged up our two protagonists a couple years to make the more mature situations they may find themselves in feel a bit more believable. This is my first fanfic, but I'm hoping it's a good one and thank you for reading!  
> 7/15/19 Did a few passes to clean up any stupid typos. Additionally since I've been asked by a couple people. Marco does have his black belt, being about 16 and a half in this setting. In addition to his increased martial arts capability I decided I'd like it if Marco was a talented pianist. It was teased in "Sleep Over" that Marco had some skill with jazz piano so I think it would fun to flesh that concept out more and have it be a story hook.  
> 7/28/19 Did a final pass to tighten up the dialogue a bit and try to weed out any grammar and structure errors.

The still Mewni morning shimmered in the summer heat radiating off the parched grass. In the distance, a large onion domed castle rose high into the sky, pink and blue banners hanging limply from flagpoles atop each colossal dome. The castle, surrounded by a large medieval looking village looked almost abandoned in the bright sunlight as most of the inhabitants of the Butterfly Kingdom had retreated indoors, eager to find refuge from the searing sun overhead.

* _SHHRRRP!_ * a tearing sound shattered the morning stillness as a swirling blue portal tore into existence. Stepping out of the portal, a teen wearing a red hoodie and black skinny jeans quickly patted the duffel bag hanging at his side, reassuring himself that it was still there. _Well buddy, we're here. No turning back now,_ he thought to himself before setting off down the low meadow in the direction of the castle; his silvery blue cape flowing out behind him as he quickened his pace in anticipation of the reunion to come.

Two hours later, Marco found himself walking through the nearly deserted Butterfly Castle village. Looking around, he noticed more than a few curious looks from inside shuttered homes and a couple of the townspeople even waved. Undoubtedly remembering his assistance against Toffee only a scant two months earlier.

Walking to the front gate, Marco waved to the armored knights holding large intimidating halberds. The guards, noticing the intruder, quickly shook off their heat induced stupor to cross weapons and bar his passage up the winding path into the castle. "No Entry at this time!" One of the guards barked harshly.

"Guys its ME! Marco Diaz? I was here a couple months ago? Helped with Toffee?" Marco explained.

"No Entry!" The guards repeated a bit more forcefully.

"I'm... I'm best friends with Star Butterfly! K-King River said I could be a knight!" stammered Marco.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" bellowed both knights laughing uproariously and slapping their knees, bent almost double with mirth. "That's a good one little boy. Run along before we throw you in the dungeon!"

_What an asshole..._ thought Marco as he turned on his heel and walked back down the cobbled street away from the still guffawing guards. Looking around as he walked back into the village, Marco couldn't help but notice a small tower sticking out of the side of one of the main turrets of the castle. Made of golden bricks with a teal onion dome and a small balcony, Macro smiled to himself, recognizing his best friend's style immediately. _I might have just the thing in here_ , he thought as he unzipped the large duffel bag at his side and began to root around inside.

The gift had been for a "Friendshipaversary" from Star Butterfly, his best friend and it was much more than the mundane teal duffel bag it appeared to be upon first glance. The inside was cavernous, and Marco only had to think about the item he wanted before it appeared at his fingertips ready to be extracted.

Smiling to himself, he pulled out two small black toe crampons and a pair of shuko climbing claws that he quickly fitted to his feet and hands respectively, before stepping to the rough stone wall. _Man am I glad Star loves giving me presents, she really is the best!_ he mused as he secured his toes to the wall and began slowly ascending hand over hand. The present had been to celebrate Marco obtaining his Cho Dan rank in Tang Soo Do. Star had gushed over him finally becoming a "Ninja" even if Marco did his best to dissuade her of such silly notions.

Now, as he climbed steadily higher up the wall, Marco found his breathing was still easy and light even after more than 100 feet of vertical climbing. _I think I remember Star telling me she found these items at Quest Buy. I suspect they might be a little more than meets the eye as I am flying up this wall,_ Marco mused. Finally reaching the outcropping of Star's tower, he shimmied sideways onto the golden bricks and slowly worked his way to an open window.

"Ooh-ooh burrito, burrito, I'll never let you go my little burrito. Burrito, burrito buriiito. We've such a long way to go, for me to eat you," Star sang holding the Mexican dish in front of her mouth like a microphone. *Thump!* the sound of a duffel bag smacking into the floor broke her out of her solo performance.

"Hey Star!" *OOF ***** Marco called, climbing over the stone windowsill before being knocked off his feet by the force of Star's thrown burrito.

"Marco! What did I tell you about..."she started before realization set in. "Wait... Marco!"

"Hi!" he feebly waved from his place on his back.

"Oh my GOODNESS! It's so good to see you. Um, what are you doing here?" she followed up.

"I missed it here, sooo, I decided to come back, permanently." He explained with a shrug.

"Burrito, Burrito," came a male voice as the door to Star's bathroom opened and out stepped Tom singing into his burrito.

"Tom?" Marco asked surprised to see the demon teen here.

"Marco!" Tom exclaimed happily

"Intruder!" a hoarse female voice called before Marco was tackled by a huge Magenta haired knight who instantly rolled him up in his own cape to keep him from moving. Armored knights with yellow star insignia on their chests quickly filed into the room through the door to provide backup as Marco limply laid pinned under the huge knight.

"Uh, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute..." Star started, attempting to defuse the situation. "Guys, guys, hey guys, it's all right. It's just Marco," she continued.

"Like I told the guard at the front gate I'm not an intruder! King River said I could be a knight! See? I got the cape and everything!" Marco shouted from the floor.

The huge knight stared at him blankly for a few moments before she burst out in a slow deep belly laugh. Soon the other knights in the room joined her in laughing and slapping their knees with amusement. "Look, He's got a cape." She said between laughs, further amusing the knights around the room. "Come with me please Princess, and we'll see just who this boy really is!" she said, motioning two knights to pick up the stricken teen and carry him through the hallway to the throne room as Star followed close behind her face unreadable through the echoing stone hallways.

"I'll see you later Tom," Star called over her shoulder to the confused demon as they marched from the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The Magenta haired knight bowed low as she addressed the King and Queen in the throne room. "Your Highnesses, we apprehended this young man in the princess's room. He claims to know you and that you promised he could be a knight?"

"Thank you for your vigilance Lady Whosits, but Marco here is indeed a frien-" started King River before Queen Moon interrupted him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Ugh, River. I'm so confused here," she began, an unamused look on her face. "You told Marco he could be a knight?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I never actually thought we'd see him again. Ha ha," he laughed as he nervously played with his beard.

"I'm sorry Marco, but I'm afraid that's not how it works," Queen Moon explained sympathetically.

"But King River game me a knight's cape. M for Mewni!" Marco explained sourly.

"No, my boy, that's my meat blanket," King River clarified.

"Meat blanket?!" Marco asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"But I wore this thing every day..." Marco muttered sadly "For weeks. Weeks..." he continued a bit of disgust edging into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Marco, but becoming a knight is no easy task," the King explained.

"Yes, it takes years of intense training, dear," Moon continued.

"Yeah, years of intense training" Lady Whosits repeated mockingly. "He hasn't even been a squire."

"A squire?" inquired Marco. "Hey! I can do that!"

"River, are any of our knights in need of a squire?" asked Moon turning to her husband.

"Hrmm I am not certain; we will have to ask around and see who my have some vacancies."

"Star, why don't you have Marco stay with you? It will give you two a chance to catch up while we figure this out," Moon started.

Marco smiled broadly and glanced towards his best friend. _Spending more time with Star is really why I came here in the first place_ , he thought as the feeling of some quality time with his bestie brought forth a bevy of pleasant feelings.

"Wait, wait, wait," Star began. "I know a knight he can squire for. Come with me Marco."

Instantly the burly knights released his shoulders from their iron grip and Marco respectfully bowed to River and Moon before dutifully following Star out of the throne room. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence as Star seemed to lead him down an endless set of corridors and stone stairs. Eventually finding themselves on a vast spiral staircase lit by torches on the wall. Feeling an increasing need to say something, Marco ran his fingers through his hair as they continued their descent before opening his mouth. "Man, Star. I'm sorry. I feel like I just crash landed into your life," he continued with an apologetic gesture.

"Well we figured it out," Star said, dangerously close to cutting him off.

"Yeah... um, cool" he responded, noticing the distinctly chilly tone of the princess as they continued walking. "Wow, heh. Check out all these stairs. Sure are a lot," he mused awkwardly as they rounded yet another turn on the helical stairs.

"So, what does Jackie think about all this?" Star asked, doing her best to keep her tone light.

"Oh, well, she wasn't really into it, but you know me. Ain't nobody telling me what to do," he said with a nervous chuckle giving a halfhearted gesture to himself. "That-that was a joke. Eh, actually, yeah, she-she," he stammered, feeling his chest tense up at the raw memory of that day on the pier. "She broke up with me," he finished rather flatly.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that," she replied an in equally flat tone.

_She doesn't sound very sorry at all,_ Marco thought as they continued to spiral ever lower into the bowls of the castle. _You'd think after all the effort she put into getting the two of us together she'd be a little more upset..._ His train of through trailed off as another more shocking thought broke through. "So, are you and Tom-?" he asked rather more tentatively than he wanted

"Yep!" Star said, cutting him off before he could finish the sentence.

Their uneasy silence returned as they continued down the stairs, Marco lost in thought. He found the idea of Star and Tom back together bothered him a lot more than he felt like it should. _Maybe he's changed?_ _He was trying to work on his anger issues... I shouldn't really be this bothered by the thought of those two together, but for some reason I'm a lot grumpier about it than I should be. She's my best friend in the entire damn universe! I should be happy she's found someone! But for some reason I'm pissed..._ Marco's thoughts swirled and stormed during the final leg of their long journey down the stairs.

"Here we are!" Star said, stopping so suddenly that Marco almost bumped into her. Clearing his head with a quick shake, he followed her through the small wooden door which was labeled "Knight of the Wash" on a neat plaque.

_Knight of the wash?_ Marco thought, frowning as he looked around the giant laundry room. Everywhere he looked there were socks and shirts hanging off clothes lines along with tables of neatly folded garments.

"HAHAHA," came an exotic sounding laugh from a giant pile of laundry.

"Ah, here's our guy, Sir Lavabo. Hi!" Star said as the head of an elderly knight popped out of a mound of socks and shirts. He appeared to be wearing a sea green tunic with the crest of the laundry room upon his breast. Yellow rubber gloves covered both of his hands and ran halfway up his forearms and a large grey beard and mustache completed the man's appearance. Marco immediately noticed his piercing blue gaze as if the knight was appraising him.

"Ah Princess," Sir Lavabo began in a heavy Spanish accent. "I will be with your shortly," as he placed a lone sock with its mate on nearest table. "How may I be of service?" he asked as he returned to give a short bow to the princess and her companion.

"Well, I..." Star began before letting her words fade. "I got you a squire," she finished, hitching a smile on as she placed her arm around Marco's shoulders.

*GASP!* "My own squire?" Lavabo's voice quavered with the excitement. "What do you call him?" he asked, practically bursting with interest.

"Marco Diaz," said Star with pride.

"What?" asked Marco, his voice rising sharply with indignation. "I'm squiring for the laundry guy?" _This unbelievable, I come all the way here and they make me the laundry guy?_ Thought Marco bitterly. "Buttt, I'd be way down here in the basement," he continued, disappointment evident in his question.

"Actually, sub-basement," she replied with a swing of her arm. "So moody. You're gonna love it."

"Yeahhh, it does seem pretty moody," Marco agreed. "But just the same, how about you princess me up something maybe a little closer? Like, say, something actually in the castle?" he continued.

"Marco, just cause I'm a princess doesn't mean I can do anything I want," she replied, anger tinting her words.

"Yeah, but if I'm all the way down here, we're never even going to see each other!" His smile slid off his face at Star's words. _Is she really going to put me down here? We'll barely ever get to see each other!_ Thought Marco in a half panic.

* **GRR!** * "You don't appreciate anything I do!" Star spat back through a half growl as she stomped away from Marco towards the exit.

"Star, wait. I didn't mean..." he reached for her as the heavy oak door slammed shut behind her.

_Well I could have handled that better_ , thought Marco resignedly before turning to face Sir Lavabo. "I apologize Sir Lavabo, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, what would you like me to help you with first?"

"Marco Diaz, Squire of the Wash, are you ready for your first quest?" began Sir Lavabo, his face serious and his gaze steady upon his young charge.

"Yeah... sure," replied Marco dejectedly.

"It will test your daring, your resourcefulness, nay your very skills to survive!" finished Sir Lavabo with a flourish of his arm.

"Oh?" he said, feeling his interest rising despite himself.

"Oh, yes. The quest I have for you now has been the downfall of many a young squire before you. Succeed and you will have proven yourself to me as my squire and I will accept you into my service and teach you all I know!" answered the knight.

Sir Lavabo put his arm around Marco's shoulders and lead him deeper into the stone chamber. _Hrmm, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I could still end up as a knight. It might be a little more unorthodox than I thought a squire's duties might entail, but it seems like it may still be dangerous and a chance to prove myself!_ Marco excitedly thought as they came to a stop before a vast metal cylinder with a hatch on the front.

"You must enter the chamber beyond that hatch and empty the lint catcher," the knight began, a solemn look upon his face and holding up one yellow gloved finger for emphasis. _Oh for the love of..._ thought Marco bitterly. _I was wrong, this is going to suck big time._

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Oh, hey Star!" mocked Star as she walked up the castle steps from sub-basement. "I just showed up out of NOWHERE," she continued in her mocking tone. "Why don't you give me a job to do..." she finished before noticing she had accidentally walked to the castle's rose garden. "Okay Marco, here's a job to do," she continued feeling anger course through her. "No, not that job! Another job-" finished Star in the same mocking tone imitating Marco. _Ugh he can be SO INFURIATING!_ groaned Star internally before promptly tripping on a massive chain laying across the garden path. _What the fuc-_ Star thought through the haze and pain of falling flat on her face with no time to brace herself.

Looking up, Star followed the chain until she spotted it clamped securely around her Great Great Great Great Grandmother Eclipsa's ankle as she sat on the garden bench feeding the birds and humming quietly to herself. "Hello," said Eclipsa with a friendly wave.

"They're giving you some outdoor time. That's great," said star as she walked over to the elder Butterfly seated on the bench.

"I know. And real dragon chains, too" said Eclipsa with a small blush around her spade cheek marks. *Sigh* "They make a lady feel so free," she said leaning back on the bench.

"Oh, yeah, that's uh, that's really awesome" replied Star half sarcastically. "Can I sit? Sit, like, right there?" she pointed to the end of the bench currently occupied by Eclipsa.

Grunting, Eclipsa slid down the bench, her leg dragging the heavy chain through the grass with some serious effort. Eventually she managed to move the two feet or so and Star promptly sat with an unhappy frown on her face. "Thanks," Star said with a sigh folding her arms and leaning against the bench.

"Here, take a load off. Feed the birds. Always makes me feel better," Eclipsa said, holding out the brown paper bag.

Snatching the bag angrily from Eclipsa's hand, Star hesitated briefly before opening her mouth to vent. "I don't get how some people think it's okay to just drop into your life without," she threw a handful of the bag's contents into her mouth crunching loudly, "so much as a head's up." _Man this popcorn is terrible,_ thought star as she continued to toss handfuls of it into her mouth. "You know what I'm saying?" she finished, glaring straight ahead. "And then you try to help him out... No APPRECIATION!" she shouted, letting a handful of the feed fly out to the strange horned pigeons that were excitedly hopping around her feet eagerly waiting to be fed.

"So, what's his name?" asked Eclipsa with a knowing smile.

"Huh? What?" Asked a startled Star, the various birds taking off with annoyed looks. "No, no, no, no, no it's not like that," she nearly choked out. "Well... Well, not anymore," she finished rather quietly. "It's just Marco."

"Well, Marco," Eclipsa said softly. "So, that's it is it?" she continued with a chuckle.

"Marco thinks that just because I'm a princess, I can get him whatever job he wants," Star said through a mouthful of feed. _I really have to stop eating this popcorn, its barely popped_ , thought Star.

"Well, can't you?" Asked Eclipsa seriously.

"No... yes." Star replied her eyes shifting guiltily to the side. "But that's not the point!" she quickly said.

"Well, now that he's here do you want him to stay?" inquired Eclipsa rather intensely.

"Yeah... No..." said Star without any certainty. "Ugh, I don't know. Doesn't matter anyway. I already made him a laundry squire," sighed Star.

"He's squiring, for the knight of the wash?" asked Eclipsa, her eyes widening dangerously. "Well, then your problem will take care of itself dear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Star her expression becoming increasingly worried. _Oh corn, what have I starred up this time,_ she thought guiltily.

"No squire has ever survived more than a day in the laundry room," replied Eclipsa, the look on her face deadly serious. "It's the most dangerous place in the castle."

* **GASP!** * "MARCO! I got to go!" shouted Star before jumping up and racing for the basement. "Thanks for the popcorn," she added on the run.

"That... Wasn't popcorn..." sighed Eclipsa.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Here my squire, take this and begin your quest!" said Sir Lavabo as he handed Marco a large wooden broom with some stiff bristles on the end. _Gee, great, can't wait to get started sweeping up lint_ , thought Marco as he took the broom with no words before climbing the iron rung ladder and stepping through the hatch. Walking into the cavernous chamber, Marco looked around and noticed an immense amount of pink lint clinging to the walls, floor, around a few thick iron pipes and in the far distance, a giant mound piled at the end by a large fan. "Well, no time like the present I guess," he muttered to himself before beginning to scrape the pink fluff from the walls in his immediate area.

Pulling it off the walls into a small pile before pushing it out the large hatch, Marco made steady progress. _At least it smells like nice fresh laundry,_ noted Marco as he busied himself with his work. _If this is going to be my life I definitely need to invest in some good earbuds for my phone. Music is the only thing that's going to make drudgery like this tolerable,_ he thought making a mental note to pop home to buy some new earbuds and a solar charger for his phone.

As Marco continued to work, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was being watched. Frequently he'd look up and scan the cavernous shady interior trying to spot something that his body was telling him he was sharing this space with. Repeatedly looking and finding nothing, Marco lowered his head to continue pushing the vast amounts of pink fluff out of the room. *Shhhhhh* Marco's head snapped up at the sound. It sounded like rustling clothes, or something being dragged along the floor slowly.

Gripping the broom tightly, he stepped back a little way towards the exit and thoroughly observed the room. Long shadows were cast by the light behind the massive fan at the end of the chamber. It mixed crazily with shadows cast from the open hatch behind him giving him an uneasy feeling. Knowing the human eye spots movement best on the periphery, Marco let his gaze unfocus as he slowly stepped deeper into the cavern in an attempt to find the source of the mysterious noise. His head swept side to side as he held the boom as makeshift staff to defend himself. _Relax, Marco. It was probably just some lint shifting in one of these huge piles. There's nobody in here with you. It's just the light and the noise playing tricks on you,_ he thought attempting to calm his rapidly fraying nerves. _Mewni is weird as hell though, so maybe you aren't alone,_ another small voice in his head replied.

* **OOOPH,*** Marco gasped as a heavy blow pounded into his back. The force of the blow was hard yet soft, like being hit with a twenty-pound pillow. Stumbling, but not falling, he spun away from the direction of the blow just in time to see a huge fluffy tentacle the size of small wrecking ball swinging back in for another hit. Remembering his martial arts training, Marco pivoted on one foot and deftly swept out of the path of the blow before a bellowing roar from deeper in the chamber almost brought him to his knees.

Pushing the handle of the broom hard into the floor, Marco stomped the spot where it met the broom head freeing the sturdy wood handle for him to use as a staff. Whirling it in a figure eight pattern in front of him, he dropped into a fighting stance and continuously turned, trying to anticipate the direction of his next attack. He didn't have to wait long as a large tentacle made of compressed lint swept at him from the left attempting to take him in the back as he rotated. Whirling the staff around he brought the end down just as the tentacle hurtled past him, severing it in an explosion of pink lint and heard whatever was attacking him cry out in pain. _This is crazy. Am I fighting a lint monster for Christ's sake?!_ thought Marco, his mind focused but incredulous at the nature of the enemy he was facing.

Two more tentacles shot at him from the front this time. Marco whirled forward, his makeshift staff a blur as he smashed both aside with a quick series of sweeps and downward strikes. More howling rang out before he finally saw the beast. Forming up at the far end of the chamber, right in front of the frozen fan a small mountain of the pink lint was coalescing into a huge pile. Bizarrely, Marco saw a crack form down the front of the pile and a gaping maw lined with what looked very much like razor sharp teeth open widely to let out another bellowing roar. _That thing is BIG, I really wish I had Star here to back me up_ , thought Marco in a half panic as he reset his footing and increased the speed of his staff, hearing it sing as it split the air on front of him.

Four huge tentacles from two sides shot out in the blink of an eye as Marco committed himself to the defense. Quickly dispatching two tentacles, he dodged left and rolled out of the way of the other two screaming in from his right. _This thing is fast, I need to get that fan moving if I want to have any chance,_ he realized as he used the thick pipe to protect his vulnerable right side. "Come on you son of a bitch! Come and get me!" he screamed as he ran up the side of the chamber trying to close the distance to the stopped fan. Jumping a tentacle that went for his legs, Marco batted two more out of his way before he felt a strong grip around his midsection. "Oof" cried out Marco as tentacle squeezed heavily, threatening to break ribs and choke the breath from his lungs.

Raising the staff in both hands, he brought it down with all his remaining strength on the thick tentacle holding him around the midsection, only for the staff to bury itself in the middle and become stuck fast. The monster howled in pain again and this time Marco felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown back towards exit of the chamber.

* **Crack!** * Marco bounced off one of the three-foot thick iron supports in the room. As soon he hit, he felt his right forearm snap like a dry tree branch. Instantly, his arm blazed into a white hot ball of agony as he careened off the pipe and skidded for several more feet on the iron floor, tumbling roughly before rolling to his knees and looking around wildly. "Fuck..." he hissed through clenched teeth, rising back to his feet and dashing back behind a pipe to get some cover. Looking down, he felt his stomach churn upon seeing his red hoodie sleeve stained crimson with his blood, the angle of the limb inside all wrong. _Compound fracture. This is bad,_ he thought, racing through his very limited options in his mind. He was too deep in the chamber to make escape a certainty and from the feeling above his left eye he knew that he had at least a moderate sized gash above his eyebrow staining half his vision red, forcing him to try and wipe the blood out of his eye. _Who knew doing the laundry was such a risky job,_ he thought darkly to himself letting out a half laugh, half grunt of pain.

"Sparkle Slushie Juice Blast!" he heard a familiar female voice say from outside the chamber.

Pressing his back firmly against the pipe, Marco tried to moderate his breathing by calling on his martial arts training to center himself despite the raging pain in his forearm. In... Out... In... Out... In... Out... He breathed deeply and steadily, mastering himself before forcing his eyes and ears to open and scan for any sound or movement that could be the monster making another attack.

"Marco...?" a soft voice called from somewhere near the entrance. "Marco!?" again but louder this time. _I need to warn Star before that thing attacks her_ , he thought desperately. Seeing his bestie come around the nearest small hill of fuzzy pink lint with her wand at the ready, he tried to get her attention by waving his good arm at her. Their eyes made contact and Star blanched at the sight of her best friend's battered form pressed up against the iron pipe. The left side of his face was a mask of blood and his right arm hung in his bloody and torn hoodie sleeve at an angle that could only be a break. Blood fell like slow rain off his loosely hanging fingertips at his side, making a soft *pat* *pat* on the iron grated floor in the utter silence of the chamber.

"MARCO!" Star cried out before rushing to his side. _Oh my God what have I done?! s_ he thought to herself, seeing the wretched form of her best friend leaning heavily on the pipe.

"Star! Shhhh, you'll give us away!" hissed Marco as Star skidded to a stop in front of her injured bestie. "We need to get that fan running and kill this monster," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I am SO sorry Marco," she sniffed, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I had no idea this place was even dangerous."

"We can talk later if survive, now let's move!" he implored, putting his good hand on Star's shoulder. With a shared nod, they split from behind the pipe, Star going left and Marco rolling right while trying to ignore the sharp stabs of pain every time his now useless right arm was jostled.

"Watch out Marco!" Star cried while blasting two lint tentacles that were aiming to crash into him as he sprinted up the right-hand side of the chamber directly towards the large fan at the back. "Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!" a thick beam of blue energy firing from her outstretched wand and hitting the lint monster directly in the mouth. *POOF* the mountain exploded into multiple small piles of pink lint before slowly starting to reform. Individual mounds began slowly creeping toward the center of the room so the towering mountain could reform and finish them off.

Marco jumped the hill of reforming pink fluff and let out a triumphant cry as he reached up with his good hand and hung from one of the massive fan blades. "Star! I need you here! It's not moving!" he yelled out in a panic.

"I'm coming, Marco!" she yelled before pointing her wand down and behind her. "Rabbit Rocket Blast," a shower of rabbits later Star was airborne flying over the top of the still reforming lint beast to land with a hard thud next to his hanging form. Jumping up and wrapping herself around his torso, she felt the fan blade finally break its resistance and begin to spin, depositing them both roughly on the floor as it gained speed.

As the fan quickly revved up to speed, a strong pull of air rushed over their prone forms. Small bundles of pink lint began whipping past their faces as they gripped the floor the best they could and let the suction of the fan pull piece after piece of the roaring lint monster into the fan. In only a few seconds, the monster was pulled entirely through the fan and only the sound of the rushing blades filled the chamber.

"hahaHaHaHAHAHAHA" beginning as a small chuckle, both Star and Marco rolled onto their backs and began laughing. Instantly he felt the unspoken tension between the two break, and just like that it was if he'd never been away for two months after their battle with Toffee. Just two besties facing danger and coming out victorious once again.

Getting to her feet, Star brushed some pink lint off her dress and extended her hand down to help Marco get up. He took it shakily before struggling to his feet. "Thanks Star, for the assist. I thought I was a goner back there," he gave her a weak smile, though the pain on his face was evident. Star gave him a teary smile before crashing into him and wrapping her arms tightly around his battered form, letting a quiet sob escape her into the fabric of his hoodie. "I'll be okay Star, It looks worse than it really is..." He tried to reassure her as she continued to quietly cry into his shoulder. They remained entwined for several minutes before Star finally hiccuped her sobs into silence.

"F-Fantastic Exit Beam" she stammered, and Marco felt himself being pushed out of the lint catcher and back into the laundry room.

"Bravo my squire! Fantastique! You have completed your first quest!" said Sir Lavabo, clapping enthusiastically. "Only one other squire has survived the lint catcher. Me! Marco Diaz, you will make a fine squire for the Knights of the Wash," he followed up with a broad smile on his face.

Star's mouth hung half agape as she glanced from the smiling laundry knight to her best friend. He was wobbling noticeably on his feet, all the color drained from his face. Blood was still dripped steadily from the ruin of his arm and sleeve. _Oh man, I really fucked up this time,_ Star thought. _I should have never put Marco down here. If I hadn't run into Eclipsa he might be dead right now!_ Quietly, Star held her wand out and muttered "Summoning Cloudy Charm"

"Hey Sta-" Cloudy began before noticing the dark blood stains on the front of Star's rainbow dress and around her shoulders. It's eyes quickly shifted to her friend silently standing with his torn sleeve dripping crimson on the floor.

"Sir Lavabo, consider this Marco's resignation!" Star said loudly before slipping her shoulder under Marco's arm and helping him gently onto Cloudy. Climbing gingerly onto the fluffy pink cloud. "Take us to the castle infirmary cloudy," she said.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Laying in bed, Marco felt dizzy and so very tired. The sheets were warm and when looking down at his arm he felt a strange apathy to the storm of pain centered right below the remnants of his sleeve, now stiff with dried blood.

"Hold still Marco," Queen Moon said as she slit up what was left of Marco's tattered hoodie sleeve and cut it away from his shattered forearm.

"Oh my corn..." Star gasped aloud when she saw what had been done to her bestie's arm. In no less than three places, jagged pink-streaked bone was erupting from his light tan flesh like an obscene sapling sprouting from the soil of Marco's arm. Star had to physically restrain herself from hugging her best friend as he lay on the bed, a strange sense of contentment across his face as he uncaringly gazed at the horror show Queen Moon had just revealed.

"You've lost a lot of blood Marco. I need to treat your injuries. Unfortunately, this next part is going to hurt..."

Marco weakly nodded before his unfocused gaze fell on Star. Silent tears were coursing down her pale cheeks and leaving tear tracks over the pink hearts there. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her slender form, the blood dry and dark on her bare shoulders and rainbow dress. "You did an amazing job Star, thank you for helping me so much today. I couldn't have done it without you." He spoke, a slight slur in his tired voice undoubtedly from the blood loss.

"You were magnificent Marco," she softly whispered back, her eyes becoming more and more blurry as the full weight of today's events caught up with her.

Moon gently laid Marco's arm straight on the bed and placed both of her gloved hands on either side. A slight golden glow encircled her fingers before the sound of Marco's screams shattered the stillness of the Infirmary Wing. Star shuddered and closed her eyes tight upon hearing her friend scream like that. It was pure agony given voice and it chilled her to the bone hearing her bestie make a noise that barely sounded human.

"Marco, I've set the bone and sealed your wounds, but it is not completely healed. I daren't push any harder with magic at this time with you so weak from blood loss," she explained.

His face was white as a sheet and beads of sweat were beginning to run down from his brow as his chest heaved from the residual pain. "Please rest here for at least today before we move you to your quarters. I've put you in a guest bedroom next to Star's as I know you two are close, and she will undoubtedly want to keep your company while you convalesce," Moon continued as she stood up, peeling off and dropping her blood stained gloves into the nearest trash.

"Thank you. Queen Moon," Marco replied weakly before laying his head back on the fluffy pillow.

"Please Marco, call me Moon. You've more than earned that with the help you've given my daughter and helping free Mewni from Toffee," Moon smiled and gave one last glance over her shoulder before quietly leaving the two friends to themselves.

Star gave a final hearty sniffle and sat down in the now vacated chair next to Marco. She took his good hand in hers while he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Again, Marco I am so sorry you were hurt squiring for Sir Lavabo. If I had known..." she stopped to wipe a tear away from her puffy eyes.

"It's alright Star, neither of us knew that the laundry room was a death trap," he chuckled weakly. "I know you wouldn't have put me down there on purpose if you knew it was so dangerous and besides, we kicked butt, even if I did come off a little a little worse for wear than usual," he finished darkly.

"Look, Marco," she began, before taking a deep breath. "Here's the thing. A lot has changed in my life since you left. It's complicated, but I finally figured out that I just need to be the best princess I can now. And with you here it's really hard to-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I totally get it. It was a crazy bad idea for me to do this without giving you a heads up. When I heal up I'll go back to Earth..." he answered, his eyes downcast.

"That's not what I meant..." Star said flatly, giving him an exasperated look that soon gave way to a small smile. Reaching out she put her fingers softly onto Marco's downcast chin and gently tilted his head up to face her, so his brown eyes met her steady crystalline blue gaze. "I'd ask you to kneel, but in your condition, I think I'll make an exception this one time. Hold up your hand please and listen."

Marco shakily raised his bloodstained right hand and put on a solemn and serious face as his bestie faced him in his hospital bed. Star raised her own glowing wand level with her chest and they both found themselves bathed in a soft white light as she began to speak.

"I hereby declare, that you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, shall henceforth be my royal squire. To stay by my side in times of peace or danger, as my most trusted confidant and advisor. To go clubbing with me even when he's too tired," she continued, a small smile tugging at her lips as she tried to maintain her 'Royal Face'. "To share his late-night nachos, but most importantly to be my very best friend so long as we both shall live. Amen." she finished with a huge grin on her face. "Do you accept?" she asked seriously.

"I do," he answered immediately. _Wow, those sounded almost like marriage vows,_ he thought, gazing at the wide smile his bestie was giving him. _I don't know where Star got half that stuff but just wow..._ his thoughts trailed off. he was surprised to hear her utter those very serious words considering the cold reception he got and Star's usually flighty nature. But perhaps even more so, he was surprised at his eagerness to accept a lifelong position at her side. If he was honest with himself, it excited him and for a moment, he felt the fatigue and pain of his injuries drain away at the thought of being by his besties side for the rest of his life.

Star bent down and gave him the hardest hug she dared without making the boy cry out before straightening up. "Marco, I have a couple surprises for you when you get out of the Infirmary later this week, but I want you to just rest now okay?" she said seriously. I'll leave you to sleep but I'll bring you some dinner in a few hours and we'll play some card games until bedtime afterwards I promise."

"Okay Star," he returned her smile as he closed his eyes, _I have the best friend in the whole universe,_ he thought to himself happily before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Squire's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second Chapter in the BANK! I must admit, writing decent dialogue is probably the hardest/slowest part of putting these chapters together so far. I hope you enjoy the second part of this Fic. No real "Action" in this piece, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. A couple things to cover/clarify before you tackle the chapter eager readers. I must credit MorningMark for the awesome dimensional scissor/sword transformation. The idea was too awesome to not use. As the idea of dimensional scissors having the ability to transform into a weapon is genius!
> 
> Secondly, the songs Marco plays/sings are the following:
> 
> Beethoven's "Für Elise", Scott Joplin's "Maple Leaf Rag", and Billy Joel's "Prelude/Angry Young Man"
> 
> I would highly recommend listening to these songs at their specific parts in the story. I have some very musical plans for the next chapter, and I feel like listening to the song at that specific part in the story or even before you start reading will really help bring the scene to life and give you a better context. Now I hope you enjoy the second chapter in my story.

Cold…

Cold and dark…

Marco opened his eyes and saw only his hands pressed up against glossy black floor. It felt like cold stone under his touch, smooth and seamless with no hint of wear or pattern. Shivering slightly, Marco rolled to his side and looked around. _Where am I?_ he thought. _I should be in the castle infirmary, but I've never seen any place in the castle that looked remotely like this. Am I dreaming?_

Getting to his feet, Marco looked down and saw he was wearing a very familiar grey sports coat. His blue tie laid neatly upon his chest just like he remembered. _This the suit I wore the first time Jackie and I went out,_ he remembered, feeling a slight pang of sadness pulling at his heart as he remembered his failed romance with the skater girl.

Looking around, he saw nothing but the glossy black floor stretching off in all directions. _Might as well pick a direction,_ thought Marco as he started walking straight ahead. The sound of his dress shoes' heels clacking off the stone the only sound to accompany the solitary walk. After walking for what he felt may have been 20 minutes or two hours, Marco drew his arms around himself. "I wish I had something more than a suit jacket right now. It is FREEZING in here," he muttered under his breath, noticing for the first time the puffs of white vapor now escaping his mouth as he walked.

Squinting his eyes, Marco stared straight ahead. There was something up there, just at the edge of his vision. Quickening his pace, the vague shadowy shape slowly resolved into a figure. _God damn this cold_ , shivered Marco now tucking his hands under his arms to keep the feeling in them.

"Hey! Hey you! Can you help me?!" Marco called to the figured in the distance. "Can you tell me-" his words died on his lips as recognition widened his eyes. The figure in front of him turned at his words, revealing a teenage girl with short blonde hair accented with an aqua streak. "Jackie?!" Marco half shouted.

"Hey dude," Jackie nodded, a small smile played on her lips. She was clad in the same outfit she had worn the night of their first date, an elegant sea green dress and her trademark seashell necklace.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked, feeling his body start to shiver involuntarily as the cold seeped through his suit into his body.

"What do you mean dude? I've been here the whole time," replied Jackie smiling.

"Wha-, don't you think this place is a little odd? It's just like this infinite black abyss," Marco asked, gesturing a little frantically around the featureless space. "And aren't you cold?" he continued, teeth starting to chatter.

"It's a beautiful warm California night dude, what are you talking about? The stars are shining and there's even a full moon out tonight!" Jackie excitedly responded. Marco looked up and suddenly found his face illuminated by a huge pale moon. Instantly, he felt the air surrounding him chill further. It felt like he was standing naked in freezer now, his body racked by uncontrollable trembling as he desperately fought against the all encompassing cold that was penetrating his chest like a dagger.

"Jackie, I… I just wanted to say I'm so sorry…" Marco softly said, willing himself to speak clearly against the cold threatening to overwhelm him. "I never came back from Mewni. Not really." he continued, feeling a tightness in his chest threatening to overwhelm him as each word fell from his mouth. "You deserved..." he trailed off. "You deserved better than that. than me…" he finished, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

* **Clunk** * The deep sound startled Marco as he suddenly found himself bathed in blood red light. It sounded like a spotlight snapping on in a theater and instantly he felt warmth returning to his body. Looking up, Marco noticed the moon. Once pale and cold, it now shined down blood red, bathing his form in its ruby light. Pulling his gaze away from the entrancing red orb hanging above him, he quickly spotted Jackie standing outside the cone of red light surrounding him. _She's was always so beautiful in that dress,_ he thought, noticing now that her form was starting to become fuzzy at the edges.

"Jackie!" he called out in a panic, reaching for her as the fuzziness became much more pronounced and her form dissipated in a burst of cold smoke.

* **HUUUU** * Gasped Marco raggedly as he sat up sharply in his infirmary bed earning a startled cry from Star who was seated at his bedside.

"PEGASUS FEATHERS MARCO!" screeched Star as she put her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Marco lied, sniffled loudly as he began to wipe the tears out of his bleary eyes. Before turning to face his best friend. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked noticing the dark circles under her tired blue eyes.

"Oh Marco..." Star cooed sympathetically. "You're crying..."

"It's nothing." Marco quickly said. "I had a bad dream is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Star asked earnestly, fixing him with a concerned gaze.

"It's okay Star, I'm fine really…" Marco trailed off. "It was silly anyways," he quickly finished, seeing her concerned face drop back slowly into a friendly smile.

"If you're sure about it," she replied trying to read his expression. "How about someeeee BREAKFAST?!" She asked, the last word coming out in an excited shout. Star found herself laughing as Marco answered her question with a deep rumble of his stomach. Holding her wand up she poofed up a pair of trays filled with various corn-based foods along with some pig goat bacon. "I know its not as good as your mom's pancake breakfast we love so much, but the cooks in the castle are quite good," she continued as Marco eyed the plate hungrily.

Marco let an involuntary moan of pleasure escape his mouth at the first bite of his breakfast. He hadn't eaten since before he came to Mewni two days ago, having slept through Star's offer of dinner the previous night and he found himself ravenous with hunger as he attacked his breakfast.

"Woah, Marco you might even beat me this time," Star said, chuckling at the inhuman speed her bestie was devouring his breakfast.

"Itsh shoooooo gooooood!" he exclaimed through a mouth packed to bursting with food. _Oh my god I can die happy_ , thought Marco, barely swallowing before shoveling more of his breakfast into his mouth.

Reaching over and taking Marco's unoccupied hand, Star waited for him to finish his mouthful of sausage and look up. "I was thinking if you're feeling better today, I can give you your first surprise as my faithful squire," she said almost teasingly.

 _I wonder what she has planned. I've seen Star's "surprises" and they are fairly hit or miss,_ Marco thought apprehensively. "Star this isn't anything like that Quest Buy gift card is it?" he asked nervously.

"Dear, sweet, silly, Marco," Star began. "First of all, I had no idea that card was going to try to kill us if we didn't use it before it expired! And Secondly, without that card you wouldn't have that awesome Prussian blue wallet, now would you?" she finished with a smug grin.

"We still almost died Star," replied Marco flatly.

"Well I can promise this time the surprise is wayyyyyyy better. And there is no risk of being blasted by an angry gift card into ash!" she said before both burst out laughing.

"Good to hear, I think after yesterday I've had about all the mortal danger I can take for the week," Marco managed to say after they had both finished laughing.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Star you know I can still walk right?" Marco asked, feeling slightly annoyed as Cloudy carried him slowly alongside Star as they walked together through the castle corridors. _This is embarrassing. I feel like she's treating me as an invalid_ , he thought. _Relax, she probably still feels super guilty over what happened yesterday and to be fair, this castle is really big. I'm not sure I could walk this far in the condition I'm in right now,_ said hi a more rational voice in his head.

"Relax Marco, you had a reallllly rough day yesterday. I just want you to take it easy until you're back to normal," Star replied happily, ignoring the annoyed look on Marco's face.

Marco fell silent as they continued to float along well decorated stone corridors. he vaguely recognized the route they were taking as the way to Star's bedroom and felt a heat rising under his collar despite himself as they got closer to their destination.

Soon, they approached a short hallway. At the end of the shorth hallway, a familiar door with Star's curly writing and doodles adorning on the outside stood closed. Slightly closer along the right-hand wall a door lay open exposing a magnificent marble-laden bathroom. However, it was the door on the left-hand wall that caught Marco's eye. _She couldn't have…_ he thought incredulously as they closed the distance. Sure enough, his eyes widened as he spotted the familiar curved lintel with the diamond pattern and a door he would recognize anywhere. "Oh Star you didn't…" he said, a huge smile spreading across his lips.

"Yup I did!" squealed Star, fluttering her arms in joy as she opened the door to reveal an exact copy of his room on earth, right down to the Mackie Hand posters adorning the walls. "Only the best for my best bestie and squire!" she said excitedly before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much," * **urk** * Marco managed to wheeze out before the rest of the air was forced from his body.

"I didn't want you getting too homesick Marco, so I thought what better way to avoid it than to bring your home to Mewni," Star happily explained.

"It's perfect Star," Marco said. "Thank you so much! I don't deserve you," he continued, barely able to keep his shining eyes still as he took in every perfect detail.

"You're my best friend Marco," said Star, her own eyes starting to become a little wet as she helped Marco get into his bed. Pulling the covers up to his waist and letting him settle in on a mountain of pillows she continued. "I wanted to do this for you. I missed you so much when you went away after we defeated Toffee. I thought… I thought I was never going to see you again…." She said, her voice getting very quiet. Once more she wrapped her arms around him and leaned hard into his firm torso. Marco felt the all too familiar feeling of hot tears sliding down her cheeks again as they ran against the side of his neck.

"Star you goof. Why would you think that? I have dimensional scissors! I could visit whenever," Marco said trying to reassure her. He felt himself giving her trembling form a tight squeeze. _Then why didn't you go see her you jerk?_ said a nasty voice inside his head. _I was really trying to make things work with Jackie_ , he replied weakly in his head. _Well you hurt your best friend and Jackie broke up with you because you couldn't shut up about Mewni for five fucking minutes…_ the voice continued.

"Then why didn't you?" Star asked quietly, almost fearfully, her body pressed ever more firmly against Marco's reclined form as she continued to sniffle.

"I…" Marco started before closing his mouth. "I was really trying to make things work with Jackie…" he responded weakly noticing a distinct increase in the pressure of Star's hug at the mention of his ex's name.

"I'm really sorry you and Jackie broke up," Star sniffed. "I sounded like a total bitch yesterday when you told me. Do you need to talk about it? Best besties don't have secrets!" she finished.

"Honestly Star, I do. But not right now. It's too raw… too fresh…" Marco replied feeling his own cheeks grow hot. Fresh tears threatening once again to fall. _God I'm so tired of crying lately,_ he thought to himself. Unconsciously, Marco nuzzled further into the crook of her neck feeling his fingers tighten around her slender midsection. _She smells really good,_ he thought, a small thrill running through his chest as Star let out a soft noise somewhere between a gasp and a light moan. _Like strawberries and honey…_ thought Marco as he forced himself to physically pull his nose out of the mass of Star's blonde hair before he let out an audible purr.

"Okay Marco, whenever you're ready to talk about it I'll be here," she said, noticing the slight recoil of her friend but choosing not to comment.

Breaking their embrace, Star plopped down in Marco's computer chair and rolled over to his bedside before speaking once more. "So, your last big surprise has to wait. You aren't well enough for it anyways, but I do need to borrow your dimensional scissors for a few days if that's okay?"

"Sure thing Star, I'm not going anywhere," Marco said, gesturing to his sky blue hospital pajamas as they both shared a chuckle.

"Good! Because after yesterday you're stuck with me mister!" Star said smiling broadly.

*Bang* Both Marco and Star jumped at the sound of Marco's door opening forcefully and bouncing off the wall!

"Marco!" cried Tom excitedly. "How ya feeling buddy? I talked with King River and he told me you were in the Infirmary after a fight with some kind of lint monster?" he said, half chuckling looking at his friend in bed still looking a bit pale from blood loss. "When I got there, they told me Starship had taken you away, so I figured you'd likely be up here."

"I feel a lot better than yesterday that's for sure," Marco replied smiling at his friend. _Can't believe we used to hate each other,_ he thought smiling to himself. _Tom's a pretty good guy when you give him a chance._

"Hey Boo," Tom said bending down to plant a quick kiss on Star's cheek.

"Hey there yourself," she said smiling at her boyfriend.

"So, Starship, what's the plan for today?" Tom asked leaning against the wall a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Wellllll, since Marco is still recovering after his heroic brush with death yesterday, I was thinking we could all hang out in here. Play some board games, watch some movies, just some low-key fun while Marco can't do much besides lay there," Star explained.

 _Hrmm, he doesn't seem that excited about hanging out with the two of us,_ thought Marco noticing the momentary shadow that passed over Tom's face at Star's words. Star seemed oblivious as she happily looked back and forth between her bestie and her boyfriend, ready to start having fun. "Wait… The TV works?!" said Marco looking incredulously at her.

"Of course it does! I had to ask mom to help with that part but all the erm… 'outlets', yeah that's the word. All the 'outlets' work just like they did on Earth!" Star replied happily.

"Wow, remind me to thank Queen Moon for that," said Marco, clearly impressed. _Man, magic can really be something special when it's not blowing up taco signs or setting the school on fire_ , he laughed to himself shaking his head.

The rest of day passed uneventfully with Star, Marco, and Tom playing board games like Castle Defender, Hungry Hungry Mewmans, and even a heated game of Monstropoly that ended inconclusively when Tom lost his temper and incinerated the board after a particularly bad roll.

"Eh, I was losing anyway," laughed Marco while Star glared at Tom.

"Tom! I thought you were working on your temper!" she said rather heatedly.

"Sorry Starship. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that. But I don't think you'd be as upset if you weren't kicking both of our asses here," Tom apologized.

Laughing, all three of them made themselves comfortable before putting on movies and spending the rest of the evening pleasantly chatting and making fun of the terrible movie selections made by Star. Late that evening, with Marco soundly asleep on his bed, Star found herself in the hallway with Tom saying good night to the demon. "Thank you for hanging out with Marco and I today," Star said sweetly before planting a quick kiss on Tom's blushing cheek.

"No problem Starship. Sleep well," he said, returning her kiss and stepping back into a column of fire before disappearing. The faint smell of Sulphur lingering in the air made Star wrinkle her nose before she turned back to Marco's door and hesitantly grasped the handle.

"I'll just check on him one more time before I turn in myself," she told herself.

Quietly, Star slipped back into Marco's room and stepped to his bedside. Pulling the covers more securely around his sleeping form, she quickly bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. _Thank you for coming back Marco, I missed you so much, and having you back is more than I could have dared asked for_ , she thought to herself silently. With one last look over her shoulder, Star closed the door behind her softly and made the ten-step journey into her own room for a well-deserved rest.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Starship… I know you two are best friends, but we've been hanging out in that room for the last four days!" came Tom's muffled voice from outside Marco's door.

Opening his eyes slowly, Marco cocked his head, straining to hear the voices just outside of his room.

"Tom, I know you and Marco only recently started liking each other, but I'm the reason he's stuck in bed right now! He almost died in that stupid laundry room!" Star's heated voice responded. "Please try to be patient. I JUST got my best friend back. There will be plenty of time to go on dates once Marco's back on his feet," she continued, trying to defuse Tom's rising anger.

"I know you feel guilty Starship… But Queen Moon has given you the entire week off from your princess duties. I just thought we could take advantage of some of that free time as I barely see you otherwise," Tom finished, the bitterness apparent even through the thick wood door.

 _I wish I couldn't hear this right now,_ Marco thought, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Star had apologized more than enough in Marco's eyes and while he deeply appreciated all the quality time to catch up after their 6 weeks apart, he certainly didn't want Tom and Star to be fighting because of him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY TOM?!" Star exploded. "WE'VE HAD THIS DISCUSSION MULTIPLE TIMES ALREADY! You know how busy I am doing this whole 'better princess' thing!" she continued, startling Marco with the intensity of her anger. "I am happy to have you here with me to spend time with Marco while he gets better. But if you're going to be jealous and sulk the entire time today than you should just go home. I will call you when Marco's better and I think you're ready to stop acting like a child!"

"Fine. I will." came Tom's curt reply before a whoosh and flash of orange under the door signaled his departure.

Marco quickly let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes wishing he could have slept through that ugly fight. _Why am I almost smiling right now?_ Thought Marco feeling a guilty flutter in his chest as he thought about Star and Tom's fight. _Is this related to the other day when I felt so upset about the thought of them dating? I need to get a grip…_ he finished his thought feeling ashamed.

* **SLAM!** * The sound of Marco's door smashing open startled Marco out of his fake reverie and onto the floor in a tangle of blankets. "HE. IS. SO. INFURIATING!" Star yelled overenunciating each word as she stomped into the room. Noticing the struggling mound of blankets on the ground Star felt her anger melt away as she helped Marco extricate himself from his soft prison. "Sorry about that Marco, we probably woke you up." Said star apologetically, eyes downcast.

"It's fine, I'm finally feeling fit as a fiddle!" answered Marco, eager to change the subject. "I was thinking if it's ready, maybe you could show me that other surprise you were talking about the other day?"

"You're sure you're feeling up to it?" Star questioned, staring intently into his eyes as she tried to detect any hint that her bestie was hiding something from her.

"100% Star. Sleeping 16 hours a day will do a body good. But if I don't get out of this room soon I am going to start climbing on the ceiling…" Marco answered. _He's so damn cute,_ Star thought as she watched Marco drop into a fighting stance to demonstrate his fitness for duty.

"Okay, get dressed and meet me in the banquet hall in 15 minutes!" Star said, excitedly rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "You are going to flip over this!" she called over her shoulder as she bounced out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Changing quickly, Marco threw on his classic hoodie and skinny jeans before running a comb through his wild hair trying to tame the ferocious bed head he was sporting. Slipping into his olive colored converse he quickly slipped out of his room and made his way to one of the few places in the castle he knew how to reach.

 _I wonder what she has up here sleeve,_ Marco thought as he journeyed through the halls of the castle. _Recreating my room was almost too much. She's too damn sweet,_ he thought pleasantly. Again feeling that familiar warmth in his cheeks returning at the thought of his bestie. _You know, you're single now,_ a small voice at the back of his mind suggested. Marco stopped dead in the hallway feeling his pulse spike and the blush on his cheeks spread dangerously. _And you know she likes you,_ the unbidden thoughts continued. While that was true, the end of year party had been a complete and utter disaster. Marco couldn't even think about that night without wanting to leave the planet out of embarrassment. _I couldn't do that to Tom. We're finally connecting and he's a great guy. We both love Love Sentence, and its great having someone to play video games with in this dimension! Plus, if I did anything with Star it would crush him,_ Marco thought quickly, trying to shelve those unbidden thoughts. He felt like a creep for even thinking about the possibility of having Star be more than his bestie.

Continuing his walk down the corridor, Marco pushed open the heavy carved door and stepped into the ornate banquet hall. Star was waiting for him, fiddling with her wand before noticing his presence. "Ready to go Marco?" she called in a happy voice before flourishing a short-curved pair of dimensional scissors.

"Star where are we going? And PLEASE tell me you didn't lose my scissors…" Marco asked feeling panic exploding in his chest. _I worked for fucking 16 years for those things. If she lost them in 4 days…._ Marco thought angrily.

"No no, nothing like that Marco. I had to give them to Heckapoo. She's helping me with your surprise. She's been making a few changes I think you're going to like," said Star trying to reassure him with a wide smile.

"What kind of changes…" Marco asked cautiously, worried about the fate of his most treasured possession.

"The kind you're going to love," replied Star with a hint of mischief to her voice. "Besides, I need my squire to be well equipped if he is to carry out his duties," she continued now adopting a more official voice.

"Alright then _Princess_ , lead the way," Marco responded with a sarcastic grin, making sure to enunciate the word and earn himself a dirty look for his trouble.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

* _SHHRRRP!_ * Reality split along the length of the cut Star made in the air in front of her as they both stepped through the rent in reality. Coming out the other side of the swirling portal Star immediately took the opportunity to ogle Marco's adult form. Rippling and glistening abs beckoned for her fingers to reach out and caress. Letting her gaze travel up his tall muscular form made her head fuzzy as she chewed on the end of her wand.

"Absssss Dimensionnn….." Star half drooled the line as she drank in Marco's statuesque form.

"Star, my eyes are up here!" Marco chided her half chuckling at his besties wanton ogling.

"Right. Sorry Marco," Star apologized, snapping out of her abdominal induced reverie. "Let's go see Heckapoo, she should have it ready by now"

Walking together towards the scissor forger's tree stump workshop, the two let themselves in the front door. In front of them, Heckapoo was bent over a pair of molten scissors. Shaping and imbuing them with the ability to split the barrier between dimensions as they slowly rotated in the air. Noticing the two visitors she turned and gazed at the princess of Mewni and her very grown up best friend. "I had a feeling you two would turn up today," she stated, a smug smile forming on her face.

"Hey, H-Poo," Marco nonchalantly greeted. His deep adult voice earning him a puppy dog look from Star as she swooned.

"I told you don't call me that!" Heckapoo shouted back.

"You love it," teased Marco. "So, Star told me she had a surprise involving my scissors and you were involved?" he continued a more serious look on his face.

"She did, did she?" Heckapoo asked sounding a little annoyed at having her surprise spoiled so soon.

"Sorry," Star said looking a little embarrassed as Heckapoo's annoyed glare fell on her.

"Well, since the surprise is ruined. Feast your eyes on these babies!" Heckapoo said with a flourish. In her hands a small black box appeared with a puff of flames.

Taking the box gently in his hands, Marco slowly opened the velvet lid to find a very familiar pair of scissors nestled within. They gleamed in the orange light of the forge; his name clearly spelled out in runes. "So… What's different?" he asked, slipping the scissors out of the box and holding them up for close inspection.

"Stand back and give them a flick," Heckapoo said simply as she took a step back and motioned Star to do the same.

Nodding, Marco held the scissors in front of him and give them a half swing down to this right before nearly dropping them in surprise. Where his dimensional scissors had been clutched in his hand, a flaming sword now resided. Studying it closely, Marco's eyes first fell on the hilt. It appeared to be made from the handle of his scissors. It consisted of a pommel and hand guard formed neatly from angled purple steel with a smooth leather grip large enough to comfortably fit two hands connecting the two. Nestled above the purple hand guard, a deep red ruby cut in the shape of a dancing flame adorned the base of the blade on both sides. Continuing to inspect his new weapon, Marco noted how the long silvery blade came to a wicked point looking lethal in its ability to penetrate armor and hide alike. What fascinated Marco most, however, were the blade's edges. They glowed a cherry red and radiated with the heat of a furnace as yellow-orange flames licked up and down the blade.

Marco closed his eyes, feeling memories from his time in the Neverzone flooding back into his mind. Images from a hundred desperate sword fights and countless hours of training firing through his mind. _So many battles. How many times I almost died because I didn't want to kill my opponent,_ he thought to himself as his knuckles whitened on the grip. _I could have gotten those scissors a whole lot sooner if I had just put my morals away,_ he thought bitterly. _16\. Fucking. Years…._ He finished his thought, feeling his eyes burn and sting as sweat and tears mixed, rapidly threatening to spill over.

"Marco… Are you alright?" Star asked, the voice of his best friend snapping him out of his past recollections. "If you don't like them, I can ask Heckapoo to put them back the way they were before," she finished, looking at the unreadable expression on Marco's face.

Marco opened his eyes and blinked away the moisture residing there before turning to face Star. "I love it Star. I've never seen a finer sword in my life," he said finally letting himself smile. _It's so light. It feels like it barely weighs any more than the scissors do!_ He thought excitedly giving the sword a few practice swings. "Heckapoo, this… is a masterpiece," he said, giving the portal master his best smile. "You've outdone yourself, really."

"Anything for my favorite fleshwad," Heckapoo said before leaning in and placing a fiery slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Marco cried feeling the burned bald spot on the back of his head before drawing Heckapoo into a tight hug.

"Alright, alright, save the hugs for your girlfriend over there," she muttered, grinning, as she watched Star squirm uncomfortably behind the tall man before playfully extricating herself from Marco's arms.

Marco turned just in time to see a flash of blonde hair as he felt Star's body smash into him and wrap him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you liked it Marco," she said into his bare chest, emphasizing her pleasure by leaning against him. "It was actually my dad's idea once I told him I had made you my royal squire. He said you should always have a good weapon at your side for when we go adventuring together!"

"It's amazing Star," Marco said as he returned her warm hug with one of his own. Lifting her easily and he spun the small blonde before putting her back on her feet with a breathy giggle.

"So how do I get it back into its scissor form H-Poo?" Marco asked, now wondering how he could get his scissors back to their original form to get home.

"Oh, just think about your sword returning to its normal form and it should shrink right down for you," She said turning back to the molten scissors waiting for their finishing touches in her forge. "Now get out of here you two I have work to do!" she shouted with a dismissive wave.

Shrinking his flaming sword back to their familiar scissor form, Marco quickly cut a rent for them to step through as he felt the smile fall from his lips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping out of the portal into Marco's room, they both sat down his bed. Star gazing wistfully as his now normal body. "I'm gonna miss those abs," Star said longingly. *Fwump* the sheets billowed slightly as Marco let himself fall back on the bed, his face distinctly unhappy.

"What's wrong Marco?" Star asked concerned at the look on his face. "You said you loved the gift."

"It's not that Star…" Marco said staring at the ceiling as he fiddled with the scissors in his hand clearly torn on something. _How do I tell her?_ he thought. _So much happened in the Neverzone when I was hunting Heckapoo's clones. Most of it is probably going to require therapy when I get older… I don't want her to think less of me if I tell her. But knowing Star, she's going to get it out of me if I don't share something._ "Star," Marco started. "I did a lot of things in the Neverzone. I was a 16-year-old kid with nothing but the clothes on my back," He continued. "Well, I did a lot of things there to survive… Things I am not proud of. I lied to people. I stole. I hurt people. Usually when I didn't have a choice… but there were times I did it just because It was the easiest option." Marco felt his voice catch at admission. "I didn't talk about it when you found me because when we got out of the Neverzone, most of those memories just kind of got bottled up and put aside when I became young again. But now I'm remembering things. Things I'm not proud of… and I feel ashamed." He finished, wiping his eyes.

Feeling a pressure to his left, Marco felt his face being turned by a gentle hand. Star had laid on her side facing him. "Hey, look at me," she said softly. "The Marco I know is the kindest, sweetest guy I know. You have always done the right thing and I know that if you did some things in that place you aren't proud of, it's because you were trying to get back home. To your family, to your friends, to me…" she finished smiling as Marco fixed her with a watery smile. _She's so close, I can see her eyelashes,_ Marco thought as his chocolate brown eyes fixed Star's sapphire blue ones without blinking.

Suddenly realizing the intensity of their proximity, both teens quickly sat up. "Thanks for that Star. I needed to hear that. I really did," Marco said slightly awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair and tried to let the unspoken tension in the room die down.

"Sooooo, I know just the thing that will cheer you up!" Star excitedly said positively trembling with excitement as the idea hit her.

"What's that Star?" Marco replied.

"Can't tell you it's another surprise!" Star answered, chewing her wand in excitement.

"Another one eh? Well you're two for two so far, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," he replied.

"I'm 16 Marco. You know that," she said looking askance at her bestie.

"It's an expressi- you know what? don't worry about it," he replied.

"Oookay, well listen, I need some time to get everything ready. You okay to hang out by yourself for a few hours and I'll come get you when everything is all set?" Star asked.

"Sure thing Star," Marco said.

"Oh and Marco? Dress up a little bit okay? Maybe a shirt with buttons? I think this place has a dress code," Star added as she stepped out the door and closed it with a snap.

"Ughhh, can't wait," Marco muttered to himself before standing up stretching.

Walking to his window, Marco took in the quaint village that surrounded Butterfly Castle. Villagers filled the streets, going about their daily business and Marco let his gaze settle on the large cornfields beyond the periphery of the village, magical forcefields shimmering in the sun. Looking down, Marco smiled as he spotted his keyboard nestled up against the wall under the window. _Its been too long since I sat down and played,_ he thought. _I do have a few hours before Star comes back for me, why don't I just have a sit down_. Pulling a stool over, he quickly found the power switch for the keyboard and amplifier and smiled to himself as his fingers automatically found their usual rest positions above the polished white and black keys.

Closing his eyes, Marco slowly worked through his warmup exercises. He could feel the tension draining from his shoulders as he slowly progressed through them. _It was always like this,_ he thought, smiling to himself. Martial arts and Music were his escapes. Both of them focused his mind and body in a way that he had never been able to replicate, and while he was inspired to take up martial arts by his hero Mackie Hand. It was his mother who saw the musician in him, even when a 7-year-old Marco couldn't. _Man I fought her tooth and nail back then,_ he thought, thinking back to all the tantrums and arguments about practicing the piano when he was younger. Now though, as his fingers flew gracefully up and down the scales, he could only smile at the gift his mother had given to an unwilling and ungrateful child all those years ago. _Love you mom,_ he thought. _I'll come visit and bring Star soon. I'm sure she would love to see my parents again._

Soon though, Marco felt as limber as he was likely to get and placed his tablet on the sheet music stand. Scrolling for a moment through the various titles, he settled on an old favorite. Closing his eyes, he felt his hands begin to move and the familiar notes of Beethoven's "Für Elise" filled the room. He easily worked his way through the piece by memory alone, having played it a thousand times in practice and recitals when he was younger. _Still got it_ , he thought with a huge smile feeling his hands gliding along the keys and pressing them effortlessly.

In the hallway just outside Marco's door, a slender blonde leaned up against the wall with her eyes closed, her cheek marks softly glowing in the dim light of the castle corridor. Dreamily listening to the wafting notes coming from her bestie's room, Star smiled to herself thinking of the irony of this scene. _Star Butterfly, me, the rebel princess. The girl who hated all royal tradition my entire life is here listening to songs written for royalty,_ she thought. _But he's so good at this and he almost never let me listen when we were on earth!_ Star didn't know why Marco didn't show off his musical talent more often. He was always so proud of his martial arts skills. Always competing in tournaments when he could, and always quick to defend her from any danger that showed itself. But his talent with music was something he always kept very close to himself. He didn't talk about it openly and the first time Star even knew he could play was the night of the sleepover with Jackie, where he played something called "Jazz" in an effort to impress the young blonde. Much like the "keytar" Oscar played, Star absolutely adored the piano. There were no instruments like it on Mewni, and she loved the bright and soaring sounds the instrument could make.

 _I had to beg him to play for me after that,_ Star thought. _Even had to use the puppy dog eyes on him when he was being extra stubborn_. Even so, Marco had only let her listen in on his practices maybe a dozen times in the following months, using headphones most other times so that Star could only hope to catch him at it when he thought she was out hanging with Janna or Ponyhead. The soft notes of "Furry Lice" as Star called it faded as Marco finished playing. _I know what's coming next_ , she thought, smiling to herself as the notes came crashing through the door.

Finishing the piece, Marco stretched his fingers and prepared for something a bit more intense. Setting his fingers in their usual start position he unleashed them as the opening notes of Scott Joplin's" Maple Leaf Rag" sang out from the amplifier. He loved playing this song simply for the energy of it. Feeling his fingers dance along the keys to play such a happy tune never failed to make him smile. _I wonder if Star can hear me play_ , he thought. His practice headphones didn't seem to have been copied when she duplicated his room. _I'm living in another dimension now,_ he thought amusedly _, I think a lot of things are going to change now that I'm here_ , Marco smiled at the thought as his fingers continued to belt out the jaunty ragtime tune.

In the hallway, Star couldn't help herself from dancing a little to the upbeat song. Tapping her foot and humming along to the tune as she leaned into the wall. Soon enough, the sounds of the classic song faded as before and an extended silence could be heard from within. _He can't be done already he usually practices for at least an hour_ , thought star as she strained to hear if Marco was planning on coming into the hallway.

Inside, Marco finished plugging his tablet into the passthrough of his piano. _This should be just what I need,_ he thought as he opened his music player and found the song he'd been working on right before he came to Mewni. His mom had caught him working on it and she had been delighted. Billy Joel was one of her favorite singers and the song he had picked was a personal favorite of hers. Setting the delay, he tensed as he readied his hands, _Don't usually play this fast but I finally nailed it right before I got here so let's see if I can hit it again,_ he thought excitedly as the delay hit zero and his fingers began to fly. His hands were a blur, playing the opening strains of the piece before settling back to a more comfortable pace to be joined by the riff of an electric guitar and accompanying drums.

Outside Star was shocked out of her reverie. _Marco never plays with music playing_ , she thought, intrigued and impressed at the speed of the song she was listening to. Hearing Marco settling into a lively rock beat to flow into a soft piano solo being rejoined by the other instruments. The song continued for another minute before Star got the surprise of the day.

" _There's a place in the world for the angry young man_ _  
_ _With his working class ties and his radical plans_ _  
_ _He refuses to bend, he refuses to crawl_ _  
_ _He's always at home with his back to the wall_ _  
_ _And he's proud of his scars and the battles he's lost_ _  
_ _And he struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross_ _  
_ _And he likes to be known as the angry young man"_

 _Is Marco singing?!_ Star thought listening hard through the door. Sure enough his voice rang out loud and clear against the backdrop of rock music. _Not only that, but he's singing well,_ she gasped finishing her was on key and from what Star could hear he was syncing well with the man's voice coming out of the speakers in his room. _I can't believe he's actually singing out loud,_ she thought as the lyrics continued to roll through the door. _Ooooo, that is going to make tonight so much more FUN!_ Star squealed internally as she thought about the plan she had made that evening. Settling into a happy dance as she jammed along to Marco's rendition of the rock song, she happily enjoyed the rest of the piece before fairly skipping down the castle corridor to gather what she needed for this evening's festivities.


	3. Of Crowns and Cocktails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go! Chapter three. This honestly turned out to be an enormous chapter. Took most of the week to write, but I hope everyone enjoys it I had a lot of fun writing this one. This will be another very musical chapter as well. I'd also like to let readers know that here will be some adult content later in the chapter, so if things like underage drinking bother you, I apologize and invite you to skip that part of the story.
> 
> The songs I used in this story are wholly the property of their respective copywrite holders and are as follows. As in the previous chapter, I HIGHLY recommend listening to the songs as they show up in the story. I tried to do the lyrics this time around in a much more organic way as they would be sung in person. As always, I hope you enjoy my writing and I look forward to starting the next chapter shortly.
> 
> Star and Marco Duet: "Just Friends" Written by Brian H. Kim, Composed by Zach Marcus and Brett Varon. Vocals by Nick Lachey.
> 
> Marco Solo Performance: "Cosmic Girl" by Jamiroquai, Written by Jay Kay, Derrick McKenzie off of the album Traveling Without Moving.
> 
> Star Singing and Marco on Piano: "Boop" Composed by Jeff Williams, Sung by Casey Lee Williams off of the album RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack.

*Slap, slap, slap* the sound of Star's boots echoed down the stone wall of the corridor as she practically raced for the castle entryway. _I can't wait for tonight!_ she thought excitedly, slowing to take a corner without skidding into the opposite wall. Turning the corner, Star barely had time react as she hurdled past the small blonde-bearded mountain chewing a roast pig-goat leg that had just walked into the hallway through a door on her right.

"Hi Dad!" she shouted waving to him over her shoulder as she speed off down the hall.

"Star! A moment please, if you would dear," River called after her.

Skidding to a stop, Star turned and hurried back to her father as motioned for her to come. _Am I in trouble?_ she thought. _I can't remember destroying anything in the past few weeks_.

"I wanted to ask you how Marco is getting on? I hope he is recovering nicely. I have become very fond of that boy you know."

"I know Dad. Marco told me all about how you two bonded during your time in the dungeon when Ludo took over the castle," Star answered, smiling to herself at the memory of Marco animatedly explaining his daring escape using only butter and his wits. "He's doing really well; I am surprising him tonight by getting a bunch of our friends from Mewni and Earth and taking him out to have some fun!"

"AHa-Ha-Ha! Excellent! So you're chosen the Diaz boy after all!' River happily shouted as he clapped Star roughly on the shoulder. "You know I've always felt you two had a special connection! A hunter such as myself possess keen powers of observation and I knew it the moment I saw you two together on Earth this would happen!"

"Daddddd, we're just best friends alright?" Star pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at the floor to hide her burning cheeks. _How is he so good at embarrassing me,_ she thought ruefully. "He… doesn't feel that way about me."

"Oh." River's face fell at her admission, but almost immediately brightened as continued. "Well the boy came all the way to Mewni for you Pumpkin, you can deny whatever you like, but a man simply doesn't drop his entire life for a 'friend.' Mark my words, he feels something powerful for you. A father knows these things."

Chuckling to himself as he tore a strip from the roasted leg in his hand, he continued up the hallway before calling over his shoulder. "Have the boy come see me when he's feeling better. I would love to have him for tussle! See what the boy can really do! No suitor of my daughter will earn my approval without a good scrap."

"Oh my Godddddd…" Star groaned, feeling the heat radiating off her beet red cheeks as she continued down the corridor.

Arriving in the castle entrance way, Star pulled out her compact phone and quickly dialed some numbers as she motioned for Manfred to come over. "Need to borrow the scissors for the night Manfred,' she said.

"As you wish your Highness," he replied as he handed her a pair of short curved dimensional scissors. "May you have a pleasant evening. As ever, I am at your call should you need anything."

"Kiss ass…" Star muttered as she cut the familiar portal to Earth.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping into the bright California day, Star pressed the call button and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" came a tired sounding voice from the phone as Star grinned ear to ear.

"Heyyy Janna Banana!" Star teased.

"STAR?!" shouted Janna into the phone. "It's so good to hear from you! It's been what a couple months?"

"It's been too long that's what it's been Janna," she replied, feeling almost giddy hearing her best gal pal for the first time in months. "Can you do me a favor and round up Alfonzo and Ferguson and you three meet me at Britta's Tacos?"

"Sure thing, what do you have planned?"

"Well, Marco got seriously hurt when he came back to Mewni. Don't worry, he's feeling a lot better now, but I wanted to do something a little special to celebrate his recovery. I think getting to see his friends from Earth for a special night of fun will do a lot for him. Oh and I also made him my Royal Squire," she added proudly.

"Is that Mewnian for boyfriend?

"NO. Jeez, why does everyone think we're dating," she shook her head. _Now Janna, what is going on_ , she thought before Janna answered her thought for her.

"Because you two are basically made for each other duh. How do I even have to explain this to you?" Janna answered, sounding incredulous.

"There's no way Marco feels like that… And besides, I'm dating Tom now."

"Ugh, wait, you got back with your angry demon ex?"

"He's honestly changed since the blood moon ball," Star pleaded. "He's doing a lot better with his anger issues now and he can be very sweet when he wants to be." _Although, he was acting like a petulant child when I was spending time with Marco this week,_ she thought. Feeling conflicted, she quickly changed the subject. "Listen, Janna. I just want us all to have an awesome night tonight and not talk about who my boyfriend is or isn't. Is that okay?"

"You're the boss."

"Great! See you soon."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sitting at a table outside Britta's Tacos, Star found herself deep in thought as she lovingly poured more sugar on her burrito. _Ugh, everyone from my Father to Janna think I should be dating Marco,_ she pondered the implications as she chewed the sugary delicacy. _I wrestled with those feelings for weeks after he left. I finally feel like I made my choice in Tom, and yet here he is, back in my life._ The thought of Marco back in her life full-time was equal parts terrifying and ecstasy if she was truly honest with herself. _He could be mine…_ a small voice whispered at the back of her mind as she began breathing quickly at the thought.

Steadying her breathing, she continued to munch her sugarito as memories flashed through her mind. Images of shared laughter, of late-night nachos during Friendship Thursdays, of adventures kicking monster butts. Images of his smiling face as he looked at her, of innocent touches that made her heart flutter, and of hugs that she always made sure were frequent and just a little too long to be entirely platonic.

_That night… We danced under the blood moon. I've never felt that way before,_ Star sighed happily, remembering their shared waltz. _He was so handsome,_ she swooned as she remembered how the masked stranger had swept her off her feet. The feel of his strong arms around her as they gracefully danced under the warm crimson light. The shock, and then pleasure as he had lifted the skull mask to reveal the familiar face of her best friend. The memory of it gave her goosebumps all over…

And then suddenly, like an image in a mirror shattering, the illusion fell away. The veneer of her self-denial vanished to reveal the raw truth underneath. It was time to put away the lies and the self-denial. _I can't be afraid anymore; I have to know. It feels like a wound in my chest living with this uncertainty,_ Star thought bitterly. _Even if the answer is no, tonight I'll get him alone and ask him,_ she resolved.

"Hey Star," Janna waved as she walked over, flanked by a tall curly haired teen and a short portly one. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to blow a gasket you're thinking so hard."

"Hey guyssss," Star waved excitedly as she greeted the approaching trio. "I'm fine Janna, but the real question is, are you three ready to parrrrrrrtay?!"

"YEAH!" they shouted in unison.

"So where's Marco?" Ferguson asked.

"He's back at the castle," answered Star. "I planned this as a surprise for him. We still have one more stop before we meet back up at the castle.

"Does that mean..?" Ferguson and Alfonzo asked, excitedly clutching each other's hands as they leaned in towards Star.

"Yup we're headed toooo…" Star let the excitement build as she quickly ran her scissors through the air in front of her, "Another Dimension!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" the boys squealed as they ran through the swirling vortex hand in hand.

"Boys…" Janna muttered before following the pair into the portal.

Skipping after her three friends Star grinned as she emerged into the hairy dimension of Woolandia.

"Welcome to Woolandia!" Star announced, as her friends looked around in wonder at the strange buildings and inhabitants, who both appeared to be covered top to bottom in thick hair in a multitude of vibrant colors. "Oh I wouldn't do that Ferguson," she cautioned him as she noticed the boy approach a teal shaded Woolett and stick out his hand to great the creature.

"Hi, my name is Ferguson and I'm from Ea-," Ferguson hadn't even finished the greeting before the Woolett grasped it and simultaneously punched him hard in the stomach.

"Nice to meet you Ferguson, I'm Rob. Welcome to Woolandia," the blue haired creature said before walking casually away from the large boy now curled on the ground clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna throw up... This is how Houdini died…" Ferguson moaned as he rolled side to side on the ground.

"Oh get up, ya big baby! He didn't hit you that hard," Janna stomped over and helped the teen to his feet while he continued to grimace and clutch his stomach.

"Yeahhh, I forgot to mention that the culture in this dimension is almost entirely based on fighting," Star explained while she looked at the ground feeling a little bad for not warning her friends. "We're here to pick up a friend," she continued as she dialed Kelly's number.

"Hey Star, what's up?" asked Kelly breathlessly as she picked up the call.

"Kellllly its party time! Meet us by the library and we'll head back to Mewni to pick up Marco and grab Ponyhead!"

"Sweet I'm in," Kelly answered as a cacophony of loud bangs and thumps sounded in the background.

"Kelly, are you okay? Do you need any help?"

***Bang*** The front doors of the library burst open as Kelly was kicked bodily though them before landing in a heap at the group's feet.

"Hey guys," she waved to them as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Kelly, this is my sista from another mistah, Janna," said Star, grinning with delight. "And these two are Alfonzo and Ferguson. I met them all when I stayed with Marco on earth."

"Good to meet you three," Kelly said, extending her hand to Ferguson before he started to whimper and back away.

"Don't mind the wimps Kelly," Janna replied shaking her hand and ducking the punch the green haired girl threw as they clasped hands. "They're total dimensional newbies."

"Nice dodge," she said impressed with the dark-haired girl's moves.

"Picked up a thing or two here and there from Marco," she replied grinning.

Checking her phone, Star texted Marco to be ready "Alright now, one last stop in the Cloud Kingdom to grab Ponyhead, and then the party express leaves the station people!" Star shouted as the quartet strolled through the cotton candy colored portal.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stretching his arms after finishing his piano practice, Marco stood up from the stool and checked the time. "Two more hours, jeez," he complained as he opened his closet and scanned the interior. "I gotta hand it to Star, she really is getting better at her magic." Impressed, he slid the stack of hoodies over and checked the end of the clothes rack. A small smattering of other clothing hung there including his grey suit, his karate gi, a small collection of button-up shirts, and his white prince outfit from song day. _What a fiasco that was,_ he vividly remembered running from the thrown rotten corn and vegetables as they all hustled into the safety of the tower away from the angry mob.

Grabbing his gi, Marco quickly shrugged out of his pajamas and dressed in the white outfit. The light cotton breathed well, and he smiled to himself as he tied his black belt around his waist. Wearing his gi always filled him with pride. He had worked for years to get where he was in his martial arts training. Countless hours spent in the dojo practicing his katas and strikes and even more in his room pushing himself. _I think I have just enough time to go down and get some training in before Star_ _gets back,_ he thought as he padded out the door and down the hall.

After a short peaceful walk, he found himself at a stone arch leading to a large rose garden complete with some small grassy areas studded with stone benches for sitting. "This should work just fine," he said, talking to no one in particular as he padded out to the center of the largest grass field and sank to his knees in the seiza position.

Brining his arms to his side, Marco began his meditation. Softly focusing his eyes in front of him, he began to slowly breath first in through his nose and out through his mouth. _In…, out…, In…, out…,_ he thought rhythmically as he stilled his mind. _Feel the raging ocean become the still pond_ , he continued in his mind as he felt his thoughts and troubles slipping away. Always the "Safe-kid," Marco loved the minutes he spent every day in meditation. It helped him release the anxiety and tension of each day and centered his mind. Since Star arrived, he found he needed it more than ever, as the near daily assaults from Ludo and his rag tag band of monsters as well as his frequent extra dimensional trips with her were a major source of stress.

Minutes passed with only the soft rustle of the breeze through the garden as Marco centered himself. Finally feeling his mind, body and spirit in harmony, he opened his eyes to see a short green haired woman with a huge chain around one ankle sitting several feet away from him on a bench. She wore a dark purple dress with a white cravat along with a large black sunhat topped with feathers and a thorny vine. "Hello Dear," she said, with a small wave of her purple gloved hand. "You must be Marco Diaz I presume?"

Standing slowly from his kneeling position, Marco studied the woman cautiously, noting the red spade symbols she bore on her cheeks before answering. "Yes I am, and you must be Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness," he finished.

"That would be me, though, I must admit the appellation is hardly justified," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Star has told me so much about you dear. She thinks quite highly of you, you know."

"Thanks, I think she's amazing too!" he replied, beaming at the thought of his bestie despite feeling distinctly uneasy around this darkly clad woman.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked. "I can go if you would prefer to be alone."

"No, I can train and talk between exercises if you don't mind waiting for an answer."

Eclipsa just nodded as Marco began his kata. Starting in the ready stance with his legs shoulder width apart, and both fists down and in front of him. He quickly stepped to the left, pivoting 90 degrees and entering a front stance with his left arm in a low block. He then stepped forward to throw a chest high punch with his right arm while letting out a loud bark-like "Saa!" Pivoting back 180 degrees the right he repeated the move set and yell.

Turning 90 degrees on the ball of his foot to face back to Eclipsa, he stepped closer; throwing his left arm out in a low block before stepping again into another punch. Two more step, block, step, punch combos and he repeated his pivots of the beginning of the kata. He noticed Eclipsa watching him with a puzzled look on her face as he turned his back to her and worked his way back to his starting position.

"Are you… Dancing?" Eclipsa asked, clearly confused. "And why are you yelling?"

Chuckling to himself, Marco remembered Star asking him the exact same questions when she had first watched him practice his forms. "No, this is part of my Tang Soo Do training. It's a martial art, or fighting technique. I am practicing my katas, or forms to put it plainly. Specifically I just performed the Kicho Hyeong ll Bu. It's a beginner form, but I always like to start out with the basics. Keeps me sharp," he explained. Continuing as he began a series of stretches "Katas help me focus my fighting spirit. They also provide physical conditioning and rhythm so when I do have to fight for real, I will be ready."

"But why the yell?" she asked again.

"Ah yes, it is called the Kihap or Ki Shout. There're a few reasons I do it. First, it allows me to focus my power and strike harder. Second, it strengthens the muscles in my core through exercise and makes me tougher to injure. And finally it helps me regulate my breathing, so I won't get exhausted as quickly."

"Ah, well the more you know." She simply replied with a smile. "I heard you were injured several days ago. Are you sure you're not overdoing it? From what Star tells me you lost a lot of blood and your arm was broken quite badly."

"I feel fine now after spending the last four days in bed. Magic is really something else," he admitted with a smile.

"Are you sure it's magic you're smiling about dear? And not a certain, blonde princess?" she teased.

Feeling his cheeks redden, Marco couldn't hide the small smile that had crept onto his face as he looked away embarrassed. "She used to have a crush on me, but she has Tom now and…" he trailed off as he chanced a glance at the purple clad woman.

"How do you feel about her Marco?" Elcipsa asked, still wearing that same small smile. "You came all this way, swore to be by her side as her 'loyal squire,' and gave up everything about your old life. Surely there's more to the story than just being 'best friends'?"

Marco turned slowly back to face the soft-spoken former queen. Despite her ominous title, he found himself trusting the green haired woman. _Why am I being so open with her,_ he asked himself. _She seems friendly enough, but then, why is she chained up if she's harmless._ Opening up about Star was something he hadn't even done with his own parents and here he was discussing deeply personal things with a near stranger.

"Star is something else. She's a force of nature. Destructive, loud, excitable, easily distracted," he chuckled at the last statement. "But by the same token, she is sweet, caring, loyal, fun, and beautiful," his throat tightened at that admission. "And when I think about her, I feel like I can barely breath. Being with her used to be simple, fun, easy. We kicked monster butt and were best friends."

He paused, swallowing hard as Eclipsa continued to gently gaze at him. "Now that I'm here… I feel like I want more. I want to take her in my arms and tell her she means the world to me. To make her mine and give myself to her. Fully, and freely." Speaking those last words, he felt like he'd been dealt a heavy blow from a frying pan over the head.

"I think… I think I'm in love with my best friend," he admitted, feeling his eyes burn and water.

"Oh dear, come here you sweet boy," Eclipsa stood up and wrapped her arms around him as he let out a muffled noise somewhere between a sigh and a sob. Patting him on the back she stepped back and put her arms on the taller boy's shoulders.

"I think you might find if you talked with Star dear, you might be pleasantly surprised with her answer," she said comforting him with another small hug. "She did destroy her wand for you once did she not?"

Thinking back to the events of almost a year ago, he could almost kick himself at the memory of that awful day. The fight the night before, and his kidnapping at the hands of Toffee before being almost crushed to death in a crystal box. _She did destroy her wand to save me,_ he remembered. _The most powerful magical object in existence, and Star first was willing to hand it over to a power mad lizard before he turned the tables and asked her to destroy it._ He remembered the shock on both of their faces as Toffee gave them the surprise of their lives. _She destroyed her birthright for me… willingly gave up her ability to do magic at the time… for me._ The thoughts racing through his mind were a whirlwind. The revelation that Star had had much stronger feelings for much longer than he realized rocked him to his core.

"She did." Marco finally answered the question his eyes burning with intensity at his unvoiced revelation.

"Then I think you two deserve a conversation with each other, don't you?" she answered with one final question before turning to slowly walk back towards her tower.

"Thank you Eclipsa, I needed to talk about this, and you've helped me realize something I've been suspecting for a long time…"

"We all deserve a chance at happiness dear," was all she said as she disappeared through the archway towards her tower.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Heyy B-flyyy," Ponyhead said, coming in for a hug from the blonde princess as she greeted them outside the Cloud Kingdom castle. After a short embrace Ponyhead looked up and noticed the company that Star had brought with her. "Hey Kelly, how are you girl?" she asked nodding at the green haired girl.

"Hey Ponyhead" Kelly responded with a wave.

"Oh Star…, three more earthturds?!" Pony head complained, looking between her bestie and the three earth teenagers two of which were looking astounded that a flying decapitated unicorn head was talking and floating in front of them. "I already have to deal with Marco, now we have three more earthturds. Are you starting a charity or somethin girl?"

"Don't mind these two slack-jawed nerds, they've never seen a flying pony head before," Janna said casually, gesturing at the still trembling teens behind her. "Janna Ordonia, mischief maker and the bane of Marco Diaz's existence since kindergarten."

"Oh I like her B-fly," Ponyhead said, smiling at Star.

"Knew you wouldddd," she replied giving her bestie a knowing smile.

"The Jury's still out on you two though," Ponyhead snorted pink glittery smoke in Alfonzo and Ferguson's faces.

"D-Don't worry about us," the two stammered clutching each other in fear.

"So Girl, you ready to make some bad choices?" Star asked, mimicking Ponyhead's question of so long ago.

"You know it Girl!" Ponyhead shouted as they both gave an excited jump. "Where did you say we were going to party it up?"

"I didn't," Star replied, a mischievous smile forming on her face. "It's a surprise for everyone. I found this place about a month ago," she explained.

"Well what are we doing standing around here, lets go cause some trouble!" Janna shouted.

Laughing, Star cut open a portal back to Butterfly castle as the group casually strolled through the swirling blue and pink portal.

Finding themselves in the ornate main entrance hall of Butterfly castle Star motioned for them all to come huddle close to her. "Okay so here's the plan, I'll go upstairs and collect Marco, I want all of you to hide in here and when we get down you can hop out and surprise him!" she explained excitedly.  
Quickly the five others dispersed around the room and Star took off back up the grand staircase in the direction of their rooms.

Flying up the stairs at run, she quickly reached their private suit of rooms off of the main stairwell. Approaching Marco's door quietly she let out a forceful kick that slammed the door open and revealed to her an empty room shining with the golden light of the setting sun.

"Marco?" she called out as she poked her head into the room noting the open closet and the stool neatly stowed under the piano. _Maybe the bathroom?_ she thought to herself as she hurried across the hall and knocked this time on the solid wooden door of their shared bathroom. "Marco are you in there? I'm back, and its time to party!" she called and then listened for any response. Hearing nothing she opened the door and noted the empty bathroom.

_Where could he have disappeared to,_ she thought perplexed. Turning back to the mirror, she noted her appearance and frowned. "I think I should wear something a little special for tonight. Especially if I go through with what I promised myself I would…" she said to herself while readying her wand. "Radiant Shadow Transform!" she shouted, letting the spell wash over her in a flash of blinding light.

As the light of the spell faded, Star smiled at her handiwork in the mirror and gave a small twirl. She wore a crimson skirt with a small white lace ruff along the bottom edge topped with violet hearts all around. The dress had matching suspenders that went up over her shoulders and under that she wore a matching red dress shirt with poufy shoulders. Her bare legs were tucked into knee high white boots capped with red hearts and a small heel. _I really can pull red off can't I,_ she thought happily as she continued twirling and posing in front of the mirror. _I hope Marco likes it,_ she thought, feeling only a small tinge of guilt.

Touching up her hair and make-up, Star left the bathroom and began her search for her bestie. She worked her way down the stairs peaking her head in common area rooms she thought he might have wandered off into. Finding nothing in all the usual spots he might have gone to, Star found herself stumped. _He couldn't have left could he,_ she thought in a momentary panic. _No way, he was smiling the last time we saw each other he wouldn't just walk out on me, would he?_ she questioned, feeling a creeping dread rising up her spine.

Just as her doubts threatened to swallow her up, Star heard a faint "Saa!" wafting through a passageway on her right. Following the noises down the corridor she quickly found herself at the archway into the rose garden. A much louder "SAA!" echoed through the archway and Star couldn't help but creep to the edge and peak around it.

The sight that greeted her eyes as she gazed on the lone figure in the rose garden took her breath away. Her Marco Diaz, her "Safe-Kid," was standing in a small grassy clearing with his back to her in nothing but the white pants of his gi. Star could see rivulets of sweat running down his well-defined back as he practiced his kicks and punches. "Oh Marco, karate does a boy good doesn't it…" she said softly to herself as she chewed the end of her wand. Star felt a heat being to build in her core as she let her eyes hungrily drink in the toned form of her best bestie. He was muscular without being bulky, well defined muscles around his shoulders, arms and hips made her head feel light as she brazenly ogled his lithe form.

Suddenly, he stilled momentarily before exploding in a flurry of movement. Star gasped as she saw him rock back before executing a spin to bring his leg around into a high crescent kick that would have taken the head off of anyone unlucky enough to have it connect with. After executing the kick, Marco gave a short bow and turned back towards her. "Oh my corn," she nearly gasped aloud as she took in his front side. His abs were not the chiseled marble slabs of his Neverzone form, but Star couldn't help but appreciate how well defined they were and as her eyes traveled up his chest, she felt more than a little desire beginning to burn inside of her.

_Get ahold of yourself girl,_ she thought, as she shook her head to break the entrancing vision that was a shirtless sweaty Marco. _We don't even know how he feels yet, calm down girl._ Star took several deep breaths before finally stepping through the arch and announcing her presence. "Hey Marco!" she cheerily waved as she called out her greeting.

He froze in the act of picking up his gi jacket and turned to look at her his cheeks burning red. "Hey Star, I uh… I guess I lost track of time," he admitted weakly.

"It's okay Marco," I know how focused you get when you're karate-ing" she teased with a giggle.

"It's called Tang Soo Do Star…" he retorted trying to keep the exasperation in his voice to a minimum.

"Well anyways, it's time to get our groove on!" she said breaking out into silly pose. "Come on lets goooo!" she almost shouted, as she grabbed for his hand to drag him down the stairs to the waiting surprise.

"Star I'm a sweaty mess and I'm in my gi, I need to shower and change before we go anywhere," Marco said, straining to resist her enormously strong pull.

"We don't have time for that right now Marco," she said in a huff. "Looks like I'll just have to use…"

"Don't you dare Star!" he started, struggling to break her iron grip on his hand.

"Magic." she finished, as she brandished her wand at him.

"No Magic on the Marco!" he shouted as he saw the amber crystal begin to glow.

"Double Bubble Clean-up Beam!" she bellowed, giving the wand small flourish. A twin stream of soapy white bubbles shot out of the wand and enveloped her friend's struggling form. They swirled around him, scrubbing away the grime and sweat before dissolving away, leaving a pink faced Marco breathing heavily as his panic subsided.

"Star we talked about using magic on me. Remember Monster Arm?" he scolded her as she approvingly nodded at her handiwork.

"Relax Marco, I've gotten wayyy better at my magic since then. I've even used that one on myself a few times when I've slept late and needed to meet with my mom in a hurry," she reassured him gently. "This next one's an old favorite too so relax, your best pal Star's got you covered."

"No poufy dress this time okay Star?" he responded, recognizing what was coming next.

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" she again shouted and hit him with the spell. Light exploded all over his body and when the dazzling show died away she found herself almost drooling at the results.

Marco's outfit was a perfect match for hers. He wore a close-fitting crimson button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back almost to his elbows, long black dress slacks that ended with smart looking black dress shoes and his hair was neatly combed and swept to the side just how she liked it.

"Take a look!" she said, excitedly holding up her compact so he could examine his reflection.

"Nice, very nice," he admitted, admiring her handywork. "I'm not going to lie. I like how we match. We look damn good."

Without warning, both of them struck a silly pose with each other before bursting out laughing. "Alright now lets goooooo," Star shouted again grasping him by the hand and pulling him roughly through the arch and down the stairs.

Racing into the grand entrance of the castle, Star and Marco skidded to a halt as 5 people jumped out from behind the grand columns. Marco barely had time to register his shock before he was smashed between six people giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Surprise!" came six voices as Marco looked at the smiling faces of Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Ponyhead, and Kelly.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them, happily breaking the hug. "What is everyone doing here?" he asked, looking to Star for the answer.

"Well, after the difficult events of earlier this week, I thought you deserved a special treat to celebrate coming back to Mewni and becoming my royal squire," she said grinning ear to ear. "So I grabbed our best friends and planned a night out you're not going to forget anytime soon!"

"Aww Star, you didn't have to anything like that," he gushed, feeling the heat rising in his face at her thoughtfulness.

"Of course I didn't have to silly, I wanted to."

"Well thank you. All of you," he smiled around at his friends. "So where are we going Star?" he asked.

Holding out her hand, Star motioned for his scissors and he eyed her before slowly pulling them out of his pocket and handing them over. With a twirl, she quickly opened a riff of swirling red and gold before shaking her booty and walking backwards into it. A moment later, her hand burst through the portal and motioned for her friends to follow.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

What greeted Marco's eyes as he stepped from the portal was like a scene from a fever dream. A large neatly cobbled street stretched out before the group of friends. On either side, gaudy lighted signs shone brightly from everywhere the eye could see. They were in more languages than Marco could count, though surprisingly he saw English and a few of the other languages he had picked up during his time in the Neverzone.

The entire avenue looked like a combination between the Vegas strip and time's square. Laughing people of all different races were strolling up and down the street and visiting the various venues.

"Wow…" all five of them muttered simultaneously.

"So where are we B-Fly?" Ponyhead asked.

"This, Ponyhead, is Neonia!" Star explained excitedly. "I discovered this place after the Bounce Lounge shut down. It's an entire dimension of clubs, bars, arcades and just about any other entertaining thing you could want to visit!"

"Wait and why didn't you show it to me?" Marco asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"You were a little… preoccupied with Jackie for trips to go out dancing with me Marco," Star responded, a slight edge in her voice.

"Right, totally, totally, totally," he said, the faintest grin on his face. "Well no need to worry about that anymore is there."

"It looks awesome," Janna said to no one in particular, as she gazed at the stunning display of lights in front of the group.

"Ladies, gentlemen, if you'll all just follow me please," Star motioned with a sweep of her arm for the group to follow her as she walked down the glittering street, her friends in tow.

"So guys, how's Earth been?" Marco asked as they walked along behind Star who was animatedly chatting with Ponyhead and Kelly.

"Dude, it's been like a week," Janna teased him. "But I can still tell the dork twins over here have been missing you terribly," she motioned to Alfonzo and Ferguson. "Dungeons and Dragons just hasn't been the same without you,".

"Hey," They both said in unison at the insult.

"I miss you guys too. I still feel like maybe this is all some crazy Goblin Dog trip ya know?" Marco told them. "I start my squire training soon. From what Star told me over the past few days, it will be a mix of combat training, some study work, and a whole lot of adventures with her," It's certainly going to beat the hell out of sitting through another Trig lecture from Ms. Skullnick," he explained as they all shot him a dirty look at the thought of him getting to skip any further math based torture sessions.

"Sounds so cool," said Alfonzo, the jealousy obvious in his voice.

"What about you Janna, miss having me around to harass yet?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I'll struggle along somehow Diaz," she teased as she held up his wallet and waved it in front of his face.

"Janna," he growled, snatching the wallet out of her light grasp and stuffing it back into his pants before reluctantly pulling her into a half hug. "I'm glad you came out," he admitted to the mischievous Filipino girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she said, giving him a knowing wink.

"Oh boy, tonight's going to be trouble isn't it?"

"You have no idea Diaz."

After another 10 minutes of walking, the group stopped in font of a gaudy looking club. Lights flashed on the awning and a large line waited outside the glittering red front doors. Marco noticed an enormous muscled monster holding a clipboard at the head of the line occasionally letting people in here and there. Loud music and singing boomed out of the doorway every time a customer walked into the club.

"This is the place guys," Star said happily as she walked towards the muscle-bound bouncer.

"Uh Star, shouldn't we get in line?" Marco asked nervously as they walked right up to the scowling mountain.

"Oh, sweet, silly, naive Marco," she explained slowly as if to an idiot. "There are more than a few perks to being royalty."

At those words, the bouncer unclipped the red velvet rope strung across the entrance and allowed the group to walk into the club unimpeded.

"Thanks Sergio!" Star said over her shoulder as they passed him.

"No problem Star," he responded in a deep voice before turning back to the supplicants waiting to be judged worthy of entering the club.

If Marco thought the club looked gaudy on the outside, he was not prepared for what he saw as they walked through the glittering doors. The dancefloor heaved with people moving to the sound of the music. Multicolored lights strobed and pulsed to the beat as patrons of all different types walked around with drinks in hand. Looking around further, he spotted a large bar shiny bar wrapped around one end of the club and a low stage where a single person was singing with a small screen in front of them.

"Star!" he called out over the music. "Is this a karaoke bar?!"

"Marco! This is not just A karaoke bar. It is THE karaoke bar!" she shouted back, bounding over to take his arm in hers and pulling him toward the bar. "This is THE BEST karaoke bar in the entire universe!"

"Star, I'm not that good a singer," he admitted to her.

"Nonsense Marco, I heard you this morning when I was getting ready to get everyone for your surprise. You were excellent!" She reassured him with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

_When did we start holding hands,_ Marco thought, slightly alarmed. "I don't know about this Star. I sing to myself mostly, and maybe you, if you asked me nicely, but this is a huge group of strangers."

"Marcoooo, you'll do fine," she continued to reassure him, keeping a gentle pressure up as she felt him squeeze back. "In fact, it's better with strangers. After tonight you'll never see them again. So much less pressure than say singing for all the nobles at court while your mother silently judges you from the front row and you want to throw up and run away at the same time!" she finished quickly with a small shudder.

"That, was, oddly specific Star."

"I'll go up with you first okay. We'll do it together, and it'll be just like any other of our adventures," she reassured him, feeling the pressure of his hand increase strongly at her words of comfort.

"Okay Star, just like any other adventure."

Reluctantly releasing her grip on her squire's hand, Star leaned over the bar and motioned for a bartender. A large six-armed creature in a smart dress shirt sauntered over and nodded to her. "Anything they want," she motioned to the small group of teens with her, "put it on the Butterfly tab got it? And we'll need tablets for karaoke!"

Nodding, the bartender slid 6 glossy black tablets over to her. "Anything to drink?" He added, studying the 6 teens intently.

"Get us six Mewni Sunrises!" Star ordered happily and slid a gold coin over the bar for the friendly barman.

"Always a pleasure princess," the barman replied as he produced six glasses and rapidly began crafting the cocktails. Unlabeled bottles were tipped up into each glass as he worked, mixing and pouring each ingredient over an inverted golden spoon. With a final flourish, he gave each tumbler a small flick with one of his six arms and smiled as each one let off a soft glow between layers of pink and gold.

"Come and get it guys, they only glow for a few minutes!" Star shouted as her friends all crowded around and marveled at the glowing row of drinks on the dark bar top.

Ponyhead, and Kelly immediately thanked Star and took their drinks in hand or tongue, in Ponyhead's case, but the three earth teens hesitated.

"Uhm, Star? Is there alcohol in those drinks? You know we're not twenty-one, right?"

"Marco, my man, relaxxx. There's no drinking age here," she replied, handing him a softly glowing glass. "There isn't one on Mewni either," she added with a wink. "I've been having wine at dinner with my parents since I was 13, it's no big deal, and this is my absolute favorite drink."

He hesitated slightly before accepting the proffered drink. _It's not like I haven't had a drink before_ , he thought, remembering loud and dark parties in Jackie's basement. _But still, I never drank more than a few and it was always cheap beer._ He smiled to himself remembering some of the happier moments at parties; a friendly wrestling match with Justin that sent the both of them crashing through a coffee table, and sloppy make out sessions with Jackie in a shadowy corner while their friends partied around them.

Raising the glowing glass to his lips he took a tentative sip, and felt his eyes widen involuntarily. It tasted like a summer day on the tip of his tongue. Sweet and light with almost no hint of alcohol. "Wow," he muttered in amazement before staring at the glowing drink in his hand.

"Told you it was good," Star said, nodding sagely.

"When in Rome," Janna uttered before leaning in to pick up her drink, followed shortly by Alfonzo and Ferguson.

"A toast!" Marco started raising his glass. "To great friends, a great night, and new beginnings!"

"Cheers!" The five replied before clinking glasses and taking deep draws.

After the shared toast, Star handed out the glossy black tablets and explained to the group how to work them. "Basically, you just write the song you want to sing on the tablet and your name and when it's your turn it will vibrate in your pocket, so you know to go up on stage," she instructed. "Marco and I will show you," she said as she wrote with her finger on the glossy surface and watched as it glowed briefly, before the written words disappeared.

"Star, what were those two boxes at the top that popped up when you started writing?" Asked Kelly.

"Oh, yeah. Very important!" she responded her eyes glowing excitedly. "The place has two different styles of karaoke. The stage is magic, so depending on the song you pick it will change how it looks. Lights, effects, anything you can think of it will do it. Also the microphone is magic so even if you're singing off key it will correct your voice and provide any effects that may have been used in the song."

"So basically anyone can come here and be a Rockstar?" Alfonzo asked excitedly.

"Exactly," she responded. "See this is why I took us here; it's going to be awesomeeeee."

"Dude, magic fucking rules!" Ferguson yelled.

"And the second setting?" Marco asked. "What's different about that?"

"That setting, Marco, is not for beginners. It lets you play an instrument if you'd like and there's not as much help from the microphone. I wouldn't recommend it for any of us here as we're pretty new to all this," Star answered.

"See you party animals on the dance floor!" Ponyhead shouted excitedly before flying off to join the swaying and bouncing crowd.

"Come on Marco! Mama's got to shake it!" she shouted as she griped his hand and pulled him hard to the dance floor.

Sliding to a stop in the middle of the crowded floor, the pair started to move to the music as a lively dance beat kicked in. The lights flashed and went out before beginning a frenetic show of multicolored light. Marco began to dance somewhat awkwardly to the music feeling more than a little self-conscious. _I always need a little time to get loose_ , he thought, thinking of the many trips to the Bounce Lounge he had made with Star. _She's a natural though,_ he thought, always impressed at the graceful form of Star as she swayed and gyrated to the music. Rolling her hips and shaking them in time to the pumping base line.

Always one to throw herself into things, Star was a natural dancer. She was never self-conscious about dancing, and years of ball room dancing lessons, trips to the Bounce Lounge with Ponyhead and later Marco had taught her how to dance with the best of them. _God, she looks so good tonight,_ he thought, as he took a final swig of his drink and felt the glass and ice melt into nothingness along with his hesitancy. Looking back to his bestie after marveling at the drink's disappearance, he noticed Star was watching him and motioning him closer. He wordlessly accepted her invitation and the two stopped dancing next to each other and effortlessly switched to dancing with each other.

He noted her smile as she spun around him. Her ease on the dancefloor reassuring his naturally cautions nature, and the brush of her hand against his sending tingles up his arms as they moved to the beat. Breaking her spellbinding gaze for a moment, Marco saw Ponyhead dancing wildly with multiple guys and Janna and the boys a few dozen feet away barely visible through the crowd.

Feeling a pair of hands find his, his attention snapped back to his beautiful blonde dance partner as she took him by the hands and began a short little two step as they worked their way around the dance floor. She was laughing and smiling as the two worked through the crowd. He smiled back and threw in a little improvisation of his own, giving her a quick spin and exaggerating the movement in his hips as the song hit its breakdown. _Wow, we're getting off to a quick start tonight aren't we,_ he thought amusedly, as she unexpectedly spun against his chest. Marco almost moaned aloud as her warm back pressed tight to his chest and she began to work her hips slowly in time with his.

By this point in their friendship, he was well aware of Star's fondness for physical contact with him. It had most of his high school convinced the two were seeing each other less than a month after her arrival. Not that he minded her touch of course, he'd come to love the hugs, hand holds, and innocent couch cuddling on Friendship Thursdays. But the frequency and intensity of it tonight was already giving him goosebumps and he felt like electricity was passing between them as they continued to tear up the dance floor.

Sadly, the song eventually died down and the audience cheered and clapped for the bowing singer on stage as she walked down off the stage. "Hey Star, I'm going to grab another one of those drinks, do you want one?" he asked his breathless dance partner.

"Sure thing, I'll go dance with Ponyhead while you get us drinks," she said, leaning in to speak into his ear, the brush of her lips on his ear making him shiver.

Turning away from his departing form, Star found herself face to face with a grinning Janna. The raven-haired girl slid next to star and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Star, buddy, you got a second," she said as she steered the blonde princess off the dancefloor into the corner.

"What's up Janna," the blonde asked her friend, a raised eyebrow at the familiar look of mischief on her face.

"Planning to make a move on Marco tonight I noticed," Janna said stone-faced.

"What, h-h-how could you possibly know that" she stammered, looking completely panic-stricken.

"Your face told me everything I need to know when you came downstairs with him earlier tonight," she explained. "That, and our little conversation on the phone when you called earlier today. I just put two and two together and your reaction just now confirmed it."

"Janna, please don't say anything to him! Please!" she pleaded to her friend. "I just have to know... I need to know how he feels about me. Even if the answer is a no." Star explained a pained look on her face as she finished explaining herself.

"What about Tom?" Janna asked seriously, giving her a long hard look.

"I don't know yet Janna. I like Tom, and makes me happy, and I know he's trying to be a better person, but Marco… When I'm with him, I feel like can fly," tted checking quickly over her shoulder that they were still alone. Star admi

"Star, relax girl. I'm not here to judge you for how you feel. But I will say this, whatever Marco tells you tonight, even if you don't like what he says, don't you dare hurt him," she said warningly. "He was a fucking wreck when you up and disappeared the first time and I had to try put him back together. And when he got back from Mewni it was like he never actually left."

"I promise Janna. You know I'd never intentionally hurt him,"

"Good, Also, I get to pick your next song with Marco got it? That's the price for my silence tonight," she teased, a smile returning to her face for the first time since she had pulled Star off the dancefloor.

"Deal," Star said, sealing the pact with a handshake.

_Now to find a certain red-clad boy,_ Janna thought, as she walked back into the crowded dancefloor and off towards the bar.

"Here you are sir," the multi-armed bartender said as he handed Marco two more of the strangely glowing cocktails.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" he asked while digging in his pockets for some cash.

"The Princess is taking care of your tab tonight."

"Oh, well then thanks!" he said. Turning to rejoin Star on the dancefloor he almost walked straight into Janna as she corned him against the gleaming bar.

"Hi Marco," she said flirtatiously, running a finger down his chest from his collar to his midsection.

Physically pressing himself hard against the bar to create some distance between the two, Marco looked at the playful grin on Janna's face. He relaxed almost instantly, recognizing this as just another in a long line of her attempts to make him as physically uncomfortable as possible. _I swear that girl is really an imp in disguise_ , he thought uncomfortably. "Hi Janna," he finally responded after a moment of horribly spiraling awkwardness.

"Sooo, I have a small favor to ask you tonight," she asked. "I want you to let me pick the songs you sing tonight."

"Janna, why in the hell would I let you do that? I'm already nervous about doing this and that's like giving a can of gas to an arsonist."

"Well you could do it because we're such great friends, but if that isn't enough motivation for you…" she let her words trail off as Marco narrowed his eyes at her. "If you need further persuasion, I could always show Star this little gem I recorded a while ago."

Janna held up her phone for him and hit the play button. Marco's eyes went wide as he instantly recognized the scene. It was him at his kitchen table full on ugly crying into a bowl of cereal while he lamented Star's sudden departure earlier that week. The memory of that break in his composure was deeply personal for him and the fact that it looked like Janna had been in the room to film it from 3 feet away mortified him beyond words.

"That video, can, NEVER, see the light of day Janna!" he said in a panicky voice.

"And it won't, I promise. As long as you let me pick what you sing tonight. Look I'll even promise it'll be something off your music library from your phone," she added placatingly.

"How do you know about my-" he started. "You know what? Nevermind I shouldn't even be surprised at this point. Deal," he finished as the two shook hands on it.

Taking his tablet from him she quickly scribbled a song name onto the glossy black surface before the words faded away.

"Pleasure doing business with you Diaz." Janna smiled to herself as she turned and slipped away back into the crowd, leaving a bewildered Marco to head off on his own to find Star.

Walking slowly, he dodged spinning and gyrating couples. Marco walked through the crowd scanning for the familiar red horned blonde princess. However, before he could take more than a few steps through the crowd he felt his pocket vibrate. He turned and saw an excited Star leaping up onto the low stage and motion him over urgently. Hurrying through the crowd, he joined her on stage and set their drinks down before accepting an offered microphone. Looking down at the screen he could only smile as their second favorite song was counting down to its start.

Both of them spotted their friends in the audience waving madly at them as the lights dimmed and the song began

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"_ they both began singing in unison as the into started playing.

Both of them started dancing in sync with one another as the main beat cut in. Marco gazing at Star as he sang the next line. " _It was no secret, the way that we feel. A love that's so pure, a love that's so real,"_ he sang.

" _You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign. But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-ime,"_ she sung the next verse while staring back into his eyes.

Turning to face the cheering audience the lights flashed as they sung the next verse in unison. " _And now we'll be, just friends. We will be, just friends. And now we'll be, just friends. Be just friends."_

Alternating now, Marco began the next line. " _I didn't mean to hurt you."_

" _You didn't have a clue."_

" _So you went out and got busy."_

" _And found somebody new, new, new."_

Marco noticed his friends jumping up and down from the crowd as he took Star's hand and they stepped up to the edge of the stage. Belting out the chorus of the song together they continued.

" _And now we'll be, just friends. Oh, we will be, just friends. And now we'll beeee, just friends. Justtttt friendsss,"_ they finished as the guitar solo picked up. _We sound absolutely phenomenal,_ he thought as they waited for the lyrics to pick back up.

Marco raised the microphone back to his mouth as the final verses of the song scrolled on screen. " _I didn't mean to hurt you,"_ he said feeling this line in in his very bones as he looked at his song partner.

" _You didn't have a clue,"_ Star sang back, the intensity of her gaze giving him goosebumps.

" _So you went out and got busy,"_ he stepped slightly closer to her as he sang the next line.

" _And found somebody new, new, new,"_ she finished, also stepping a little closer. Her gaze now practically scorching him.

Finishing up the final chorus, the two of them leaned back to back as they sung the outro of the song " _Oooo-oooh, just friends…"_

The crowd exploded as the two took a short bow. _Apparently_ _Love Sentence knew no bounds, dimensional or otherwise,_ Marco thought, smiling to himself as he and Star grabbed their drinks and hopped off the stage.

"You were FANTASTIC," they shouted at each other in unison, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Star, we killed that," Marco said smiling as she nodded in agreement.

"Definitely! See you were great! There was no reason to be so worried," she reassured him.

"You were right Star, Thanks though for going up with me though. Great pick by the way," he chuckled as he downed the rest of his drink of his drink. "Also, this drink is ridiculously delicious, I want another one,"

At that moment, the rest of their party strolled through the crowd and surrounded the two friends complimenting their performance and dancing as a group to the next performer.

"For real girl, you were fire out there," Ponyhead complimented her bestie with a nod. "Earthturd you weren't half bad yourself," she continued, giving Marco a knowing wink.

"Yeah Marco, I didn't know you could sing at all, never mind sound like you could be in Love Sentence," gushed Kelly, her cheeks practically glowing red.

"Thanks guys. Star and I have listened to that song probably a 1000 times, so it was easy to match their vocals. I'm a bit more concerned about the next one," he shot Janna a glance and found the Filipino girl smirking as they all grooved together.

Excusing himself to the bar he quickly found himself with another tumbler of the glowing concoction. Sipping it on the way back to his friends he noticed Alfonzo and Ferguson getting up on the stage. _All right guys show us what you got,_ he thought, proud of his friends for getting up to sing. _Geeze this stuff is pretty strong_ , his thoughts continued as he felt a familiar warmth creeping up his spine onto the back of his neck.

Up on stage, the two boys had grabbed their microphones and were diving into a poor rendition of The Proclaimers "500 miles." Both teens adopting garishly fake Irish accents as they hammed it up for the audience. _Either everyone in here is absolutely hammered, or it doesn't even matter how good you are because everyone's going nuts right now,_ he thought, smiling to himself as he watched parody of music going on up on stage.

"Oh my God, they are horrible!" Janna complained while laughing at the terrible performance unfolding on front of them.

"I know right?" Marco said, agreeing with the remaining group with a laugh and offered his glass for a quick toast.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a smiling blonde who immediately pulled him back into the crowd away from their other friends.

"You're mine tonight Diaz," she purred to him, as they began to dance once more. "A royal squire must ensure his princess is properly taken care of."

"Of course your _highness_ ," he teased her as she stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

Mercifully, his friends ended their song and a much more danceable song began. He couldn't understand the lyrics of the song, but the melody was slow and strong, and he blushed furiously as he felt Star step into him and begin to move. _We've never danced this close before¸_ he thought, wild half formed thoughts racing through his head. She was resting both of her hands on his chest as she danced with him, bodies pressed tightly together. Both of his arms had automatically wrapped around her shoulders as he held her close and they swayed to the soft notes of the song.

Star sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. _This is perfect,_ she thought to herself as they swayed to the beat of the music. "Marco, thank you for coming out with me tonight. I'm so glad you're having fun," she cooed into his chest listening to the fast but steady rhythm of his heart. "I know we didn't get off on the best foot when you came back, but I want you to know that I couldn't be happier to have you back in my life," she continued.

"Star, I couldn't stay away if I tried," he replied. _I did try,_ he thought bitterly, _and failed miserably._

"Promise me you won't leave again okay? I have so much pressure in my life trying to do this princess thing right, I need my rock to keep me grounded," she practically begged him as she lifted her head off his chest to stare into his eyes.

Marco felt the need in her voice, felt her strong grip clutching at his shirt as they continued to sway together in harmony, his chocolate eyes gazing deeply into her blue ones. "Star, I already promised you that remember? In the infirmary? I'm not going anywhere, I made a promise and Marco Diaz keeps his promises."

"Thank you, Marco," she breathed, letting her head lay back on his chest to listen to his heartbeat as they continued their slow dance together.

As the music faded out, he very reluctantly stepped back from the beautiful girl wrapped in his arms. He felt his pocket vibrate as he was called up on stage. "Come on," he said, dragging a smiling star to the front of the crowd as he hopped up on stage.

Grabbing the microphone, he was surprised when the lights went out completely. Hearing the crowd murmuring he saw a familiar glowing star shape right in front of him before a brilliant flash lit the stage. Clearing the spots form his vision with a furious round of blinking,he looked around and noticed he was no longer along on the stage. A full band including backup singers now joined him and he noticed they all looked like riffs on the 1950's science fiction robots he saw on old time movie posters in his father's collection. Glancing back at the screen he noted the reason for the futuristic band and smiled to himself. _Janna, you may be a complete scoundrel, but you picked a good one,_ he thought as a futuristic sounding synthesizer beat soon melded into a jumping dance base line as he started to shake his hip in time with the beat. Colored lights began to flash in time with the beat and Marco closed his eyes and began to sing.

" _I must have died and got to heaven, 'Cause it was a quarter past eleven, on a Saturday in 1999. Right across from where I'm standing, on the dance floor she was landing. It was clear that she was from another time. Like some baby Barbarella, with the stars as her umbrella, she asked me if I'd like to magnetize. Do I have to go star-trekking, 'Cause it's you I should be checking, so she laser beamed me with her cosmic eyes."_

Marco strutted up and down the front of the stage pointing out at the audience as he grooved along with the syncopated beat. He looked down at the front of the dancing crowd and noticed Star's eyes as big as saucers as he put on his show. Right behind her his friends were in the middle of a dance off with Ponyhead currently spinning and bobbing up and down. Throwing himself in to a tight spin he locked with eyes with Star as he came back around and began the chorus.

" _She's just a cosmic girl uhuh-yeah, from another galaxy. My heart's in zero gravity. She's from a cosmic world. Putting me in ecstasy. Ooo, transmitting on my frequency. She's cosmic."_

The lights flashed and briefly illuminated the crowd. Marco was happy to see the dance floor packed and grooving to the strong disco beat. _Music really is magic,_ he thought before the interlude ended and the he crooned the next verse.

" _I'm scanning all my radars, well she said she's from a quasar. Forty thousand million light years away. It's a distant solar system, I tried to phone but they don't list 'em. So I asked her for her number all the same. She said, step in my transporter, so I can teleport ya. All around my heavenly body. This could be a close encounter; I should take care not flounder. Sends me into hyperspace when I see her pretty face._

Gliding across the stage with is mic raised, he finished the second verse and saw his bestie in the middle of a circle of his friends. She had her eyes closed as she seductively rolled her body in tune with the beat and sashayed her shoulders and arms to accentuate the back beat of the song. Coming to the chorus again, he stomped to front center let loose.

" _She's just a cosmic girl uhuh-yeah, from another galaxy. My heart's in zero gravity. She's from a cosmic world. Putting me in ecstasy. Ooo, transmitting on my frequency. She's cosmic."_

Finishing the chorus, Marco locked eyes with Star as the backup singers took over. He walked to the edge of the stage and extended a hand to her. Not missing a beat, she grabbed his hand and he helped her jump up to the stage. Waiting for the singers to finish their part he danced in place as Star circled him, shaking her hips and grooving to the funky bass line. Reaching out he took her hand and gave her a short spin before the final chorus began. He held her hand as he turned to face her and sing the final lyrics, hoping she would finally understand how he felt through song even if he couldn't give voice to his feelings yet.

" _She's just a cosmic girl. From another galaxy. Transmitting on my frequency. Yeah, cosmic, oh. Can't you be my cosmic woman? I need you. I want you. To be my cosmic girl for the rest of time. Oh, I'm losing my mind, on the cosmic girl yeah. She's putting me in ecstasy."_

Finally the song faded out as the two turned to face the cheering crowd. Janna, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were jumping up and down to cheer his performance while Kelly and Ponyhead were screaming their approval. Stepping down from the stage Marco was mobbed by his friends eager to praise him.

"Dude, you were like a Rockstar up there!" Alfonzo shouted.

"Yeah man, where have you been hiding those sick dance moves all these years?" asked Ferguson.

"Nice Moves Earthturd!" Ponyhead complimented him.

"See Diaz, I wouldn't steer you wrong," said Janna, smirking as she looked between Marco's smiling face and the Mewnian girl clearly still enraptured by his performance.

"Guys I wasn't that good. You're acting like I didn't have any help up there. I think Star here may have had a little something to do with making that song something special," Marco admitted, trying not to sound too embarrassed.

"Ooh, I just felt like giving everyone a bit of a show tonight. I've heard you singing in the shower for the last year Marco and I know how good you are. Just wanted to share that with everyone else!" Star excitedly explained to the group.

"Well whatever you did, it was awesome," Kelly chimed in, clapping the two on the back as another fast dance song began.

"I need another drink, come on Star," Marco yelled over the beat as he dragged his blonde friend towards the bar.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Reaching the well-kept bar, the two friends leaned on the cool bar top as the now familiar six-armed barman greeted them with a wave.

"What'll it be this time?" he asked, eying the two teens.

Thinking to himself, Marco named the only strong cocktail that came to mind at the moment. "Six Long Island Iced Tea's Please."

"Is that an earth drink?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, can you make it?"

"We can make any drink in the universe here man," the six-armed man responded with a grin.

After checking a small leather-bound book he busied himself making the drinks, working quickly with the four added hands. Star watched intently as she noted the immense amount of alcohol being poured into each tall pint glass.

"Those look pretty strong Marco, you sure you're going to be able to handle it?" Star said with a wink.

"Never had one, but my dad usually orders one when we go out so they can't be that bad right?" he explained, now feeling a little concerned at the five different liquor bottles being upended into each glass.

When the bartender finished making the drinks, they each grabbed three and hurried off back to their friends. Arriving back in the group they passed out the drinks and another toast was given, this time by Star.

"To an amazing night with even better friends!" she toasted, raising her glass for the other five to clink and nod in agreement.

Tipping his drink back into his mouth Marco could feel his buzz creeping down over his eyes as the liquid hit his tongue. _This is pure alcohol, but surprisingly it doesn't taste like gasoline,_ he thought. "I don't know about tea, but this is really good!"

Nodding in agreement, his other friends continued sipping their drink. Feeling his arm being nudged, Marco looked next to him to find his best friend Star, her cheeks flushed and her smile just a little crooked. Tipping the glass back to finish the earth cocktail, she waggled her eyebrows at him over the tilted glass.

"Woah Star, you might wanna slow down those are really strong," he warned her.

"Marco, I'll have you know that I've been drinking for years. I'm a Johansen!" she said letting out a loud belch.

"Well, I'll remember that when I'm carrying you home tonight."

_Don't make any promises you can't keep Diaz,_ she thought to herself with a guilty smile.

Checking his phone, Marco noted the time was almost midnight. _Don't feel tired at all yet,_ he thought as he continued to dance with his friends. _Tonight has been amazing, Star really knows how to have a good time when she wants. But when we get home I'm going to be a man and talk to her. It's time to figure out where we stand once and for all Diaz!_

"Having a Marco moment?" Janna asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?" he replied, a half grin on his face.

"To me it is. Remember Diaz, I've known you since kindergarten, you have no secrets from me."

Pulling him away from the group, she quickly got up on her tiptoes gave his cheek a small peck, causing it to immediately burn scarlet.

"What the heck was that for Janna?"

"Just a thank you for coming back. I know your heart will always belong to Star, but it's nice to know you haven't forgotten about your boring old Earth friends."

"It's nice to hear you say we even are friends. I just thought you got a kick out of spiking my blood pressure."

"You wound me Diaz, I only mess with the people I care about, you should know that."

Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Janna let it linger for a few seconds, enjoying the closeness with the handsome teen before she pushed off of him.

"Okay that's enough of that. Hugging is much more Star's thing anyways," she chuckled.

"Hey. I want us to make a promise to each other okay?" he asked, as she turned to rejoin their friends.

"What's that Diaz?"

"Let's promise to visit each other. If you weren't bullshitting me earlier, then you are one of my oldest friends Janna. I don't want to lose touch with the people that are important to me just because I don't live on Earth anymore. So promise me we'll see each other at least once a month. I'm sure Star would love to have you visit the castle, and I'll make sure I pry her away from princess duty when I can to come see you, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and my parents. She needs the break to be honest."

For a second, Janna was silent, the lights of the stage illuminating her face in a rainbow of colors before she finally answered him.

"I'd like that." She said before slipping between the nearest dancers and disappearing.

"MARCO!" a familiar voice shouted over the beat.

Turning, he had just enough time to catch the blonde girl as she flew though the air and latched onto him in a bear hug that almost topped him to the dance floor.

"Comonn, I just got the call to get up there and I need your help!" she said. "Janna picked it and she selected hard mode, so I need at least one other person to pull this off."

"Alright Star, lead the way."

As the two teens hopped back up on the now familiar stage several dancers gave a cheer remembering their earlier performance. Star took a short bow as Ponyhead wolf-whistled and Marco waved to their small group of clearly inebriated friends. Both Alfonzo and Ferguson seemed to be swaying on their feet, huge grins plastered on their faced, while a red-faced Kelly was already dancing with two random guys at the same time.

Turning from the crowd, Marco looked on stage and felt his jaw drop. A sleek ebony grand piano was now sitting stage left of the microphone stand, its cover in the full-open position to display row after row of strings and hammers. Walking over without saying a word, Marco sat on the comfortable bench and let his eyes drink in the instrument's graceful curves and beautiful ebony and ivory keys.

Immediately upon placing his hands in their usual positions a small screen appeared over the music rack and he finally saw what he'd be playing for Star. _God damnit,_ he thought, noting the all too familiar song. _I swear that woman has every part of my house bugged._

The series had been something he introduced to Star during a particularly rainy weekend after they were both "grounded" from extra dimensional adventures. Star had adored the quirky animation style and of course couldn't help herself from getting caught up in the various romantic aspects of the show. Once Star found out about his musical talents, it was all over. She practically forced him at wandpoint to add some of the songs from the show into his repertoire. and he had played each of them for her as he mastered them.

Noting the count down, Marco straightened up on the bench and looked back at star who gave him two big thumbs up and a wink. Slowly the lights faded until only the two of them were illuminated in pools of white light from above.

Letting the counter fall to zero, he began to play softly as Star's beautiful voice filled his ears. The chords and soft notes coming easily as he lent his voice as background to hers. _Wow, we harmonize well together,_ he thought smiling at the slight improvisation she was putting into the song.

" _Barely knew a time, when you weren't by my side. The one thing I could always count on. Always there for me, you've been my family. Even when all other hope was gone. But for a while things have seemed so different. Like it's the same, but still brand new. I can't believe it. When did I start to fall for you?"_

As those final words he felt his fingers fly as he played a flowing arpeggio that trailed off softly into a short pause. "Hit it Marco," he heard Star say from his right during the pause in the melody. Smiling, he crashed his fingers back onto the keys as he was joined by a fast-paced drumbeat and horns as Star picked up the lyrics again.

" _Have I lost my mind? Have I just been blind? Never to have seen you might be, everything I need, everything I dreamed. All along has it been right in front of me? We've been together for a long, long, long, long, time. I never thought that you and I could be a thing. I can't believe it. This is happening."_

Chancing a quick glance away from the keys, he saw star gripping the microphone stand and singing with a look of pure joy on her face. Out in the crowd people were dancing and swaying to the music as the lights flashed to the beat of the song.

" _I think oh woah what am I to do? I didn't know that I would fall in love with you. And what to do right now I haven't got a clue. I just bite my tongue and when I want to say 'I love you' I say Boop… Boop... Boop..."_

Finishing the chorus, Star took the microphone from its stand and danced over to Marco as he continued pounding out the notes of the song. Leaning close, she continued the next verse as he accentuated her lyrics with hard keystrokes.

" _Every chatelaine wants to share her reign. So come and join me in my castle. We'll crush our enemies. Bring them to their knees. And though I have a tendency to babble. Oh when I think about you, I can't help my heart from racing, and my mind goes fast, and my knees start shaking. My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops. And these feelings that I'm feeling I don't think I can stop."_

Star's singing sped up quickly as she worked through the next part of their song together. Her eyes meeting his as the world seemed to shrink to just them.

" _I could just say it; I love your everything. But I can't quite tell myself if you're feeling quite the same. Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint. Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint!"_

The music swelled as the brass instruments and an electric guitar picked up a small solo. Marco felt himself standing and dancing in place as his fingers continued to stab out the piano chords. Star didn't miss a beat after her breathless race through the last verse and immediately launched into the chorus once more as the music reached a crescendo with Marco providing backing vocals for her.

" _I think oh woah what am I to do? I didn't know that I would fall in love with you. And what to do right now I haven't got a clue. I just bite my tongue and when I want to say 'I love you' I say Boop! Boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boop. When I want to say I love you I say, Boop!"_

Abruptly, the song ended, and the dance floor cheered the two as they held hands and gave a short bow before hopping off the stage.

Marco took her hands in his and practically jumped in excitement as he recalled their performance. "That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, we really crushed it didn't we!" she said.

"Like I always say, we make the best team!" he said, offering her a fist bump. She tentatively wrapped her hand around his fist and grinned at him. _Oh yeah, I forgot she doesn't really get that greeting yet,_ he thought _._ "Comon Star, let's go find everyone."

Walking through the crowded dance floor, the two didn't see any familiar faces until Star spotted the group over by the bathrooms.

"What's up guys?" she asked. "Where are Alfonzo and Ferguson?"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledumb overindulged a bit on those Mewnian Sunrises," Kelly explained, rolling her eyes as the loud sound of retching echoed through the closed door.

"Let me go check on those two," Marco said, as he pushed past the swinging door. Inside he found his two friends kneeled over two toilets gripping the porcelain hard as they emptied the contents of their stomachs into them. Quickly grabbing the two teens some water from the sink he waited for them to finish and handed them some water.

"Sorry about the pukefest bro," Ferguson said,

"Yeah, still an awesome night though!" Alfonzo said, fist bumping Ferguson as they finished their water.

"Glad you guys had fun. Listen, I talked to Janna earlier and I'm going to make sure Star and I aren't strangers while I'm on Mewni. So don't you guys worry about never seeing me again," Marco said giving the two green-faced teens a smile. Nodding the three friends exited the bathroom and rejoined the group.

"Hey guys, now that the puke bus has stopped by, I think it's time we called it a night," Star said. "I know your parents would kill you three if I sent you back to Earth drunk, so you can crash at the castle tonight and go back in the morning after breakfast. Kelly, Ponyhead, you two are welcome to stay over obviously as well."

"Thanks B-fly, but I got my princess parole hearing tomorrow morning early. Can't mess that up or it's back to St. O's for me," she finished with a shudder.

"Yeah, I should probably be heading back as well, Jorby and I have a sparring match early tomorrow morning," Kelly said with a shrug. "Fantastic night though! You two killed it up there! We definitely need to come back here."

Walking the group out of the bar, Marco said his goodbyes as he cut a portal for Ponyhead and Kelly to go home.

"Let's go home guys," he asked the remaining group as he cut a portal back to Butterfly Castle before stepping in.

_Already thinking of the castle as home is he?_ Star thought happily as she followed him through the portal back into the grand entrance of the castle. Upon exciting the swirling portal Star found a waiting Manfred and motioned him over.

"Hi Manfred, can you get my three friends here set up with some guest rooms please?"

"Certainly your Highness"

Nodding to the princess, Manfred led the two wobbling teen boys away with Janna softly padding after them. Turning back around she flashed Star two thumbs up and a nod before jogging to catch up with the drunks.

"See you guys at breakfast," Marco called out to them as they were escorted towards the guest wing by Manfred.

"Star?"

"Yes Marco?"

"Thanks for an amazing night together. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," he told her. "You ready to head to bed?"

Marco's eyes went wide as soon as he uttered that last sentence. "I-I-I mean go to bed, in our own rooms, separately." He buried his head in his hands.

Star grinned at slip of the tongue and gave him a wink. "I didn't know you were so forward, my loyal squire." She teased.

"Starrrrrrr," he moaned into his hands.

"Relax Marco, I'm just teasing you. But no, it's not bedtime just yet. I think its time for a…" she paused for dramatic effect as she cut a small portal in the air in front of her and reached through. Biting her tongue in apparent concentration, she rooted around for a moment before extracting two elegant long-stemmed glasses. Passing them to Marco she plunged her hand back into the swirling portal and pulled out a dark bottle with an elegant label.

"Nightcap! Oooh, Mewnian Spring Reserve too, you're gonna like this one." She grinned as she studied the label.

"Now, my loyal squire. I believe there was something said about carrying me home. I think someone here owes me a piggyback ride."

"Oh was there? I don't recall hearing about that. Did Ponyhead tell you that?" he grinned at her.

"Up-bup-bup-bup, Turn around please."

Obeying his princess's commands, Marco turned around and felt a strong small frame climb onto his back.

"Away noble steed!" she cried, pointing the way with her wine bottle.

Letting out a shrill neigh, Marco took off at a jog up the staircase towards their tower, a laughing Star clutching his back.


	4. Butterfly Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yarr, ye be warned! Here be some adult content. We're going to get pretty PG-13 this chapter maybe even flirt with R rated stuff. So if you aren't comfortable with that type of content proceed with caution. However, I'm not writing anything that most of us haven't already done so I'll try to do it the justice it deserves!

**In the Pale Starlight**

**Chapter 4.**

Butterfly Kisses

*Pant, pant, pant, pant* "Star.." Marco breathed hard. "Star, I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Keep going Marco. Don't stop, almost there!" Star cried into his ear, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

Spurred on by her words, he reached down deep and summoned everything he had to keep pushing.

"Star if we don't stop soon, I'm going to drop."

He had been running with her on his back for almost 10 minutes and was ready to fall over. _She's a lot heavier than she looks,_ he thought. _Must be all that crazy Johansen strength making her so dense._

"Oh thank God," he wheezed, as the corridor to their private quarters came into view.

"Finish strong Marco! You can do it!"

Her hot breath and the brush of her lips on his ear were all the encouragement he needed as he made the turn, narrowly avoiding a very expensive looking vase before coming to a shaky stop in front of his door. Feeling her slim body slide off his back, he collapsed to his knees, breathing raggedly as he struggled to suck in enough air to not faint.

"I am way too drunk for a run like that. I feel like I'm going to pass out," he gasped as he flopped onto his back, the feel of the cool stone against his overheated body providing some relief from the grueling run.

"Come my faithful steed, I have a couple sugar cubes here in my purse if you get up and come inside," Star teased as she opened the door to his darkened room.

"Leave me here…, go on without me…, I'm done for…" he feebly waved for her to abandon him from the stone floor.

"Up and at 'em Squire, your Princess requires the pleasure of your company to drink some of this most excellent wine," she said, waving the large glass bottle like a treat in front of his face.

Groaning, Marco sat up and propped himself on his elbows. "Star are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at a suddenly blushing blonde princess.

"Me, psh, no way…" she looked away as she worked through her responses. "For your information, I am just as drunk as you are! And frankly, I'm insulted at the insinuation that a noble and high-born lady such as myself would ever stoop to such base tactics," she replied, finishing her defense in a posh affectation.

Grinning at her remark, he stood up and took the large bottle she had under her arm before entering his room. He flipped on the lights and set the bottle on his desk. Walking to the closet and pulling it open he called back, "Turn around Star, I want to change really quick, no peeking!"

"Princess's honor," she said, grinning ear to ear before turning her back to him. He quickly kicked off the dress shoes and stripped out of his slacks and dress shirt.

"Hahaha, nice touch Star," he laughed, as he looked down and noticed he was wearing white boxers covered in tiny red hearts.

"I knew you'd a kick out of that."

Turning from the closet, he quickly opened his dresser to pull on one of his ubiquitous grey t-shirts and a pair of loose silky athletic shorts. "Okay you can look now, I'm in my jam-jams."

"So Marco, I think it's time to resurrect an old tradition of ours," Star said as she waved her wand wordlessly as a pink and purple beam of magic shot out and created a small glittery explosion. When the conjured purple cloud of smoke dissipated, a pink loveseat with a large kitten-patterned blanket neatly folded over the back of it now sat at the base of his bed.

"Friendship Thursday!" they both shouted in unison.

"Oh, very masculine Star it really matches the décor in here. Remind me to never have you decorate in here," he said, with a disapproving shake of his head.

Sticking her tongue out at her bestie, Star eyed him furtively as he turned to inspect the offending pink loveseat. _Wow, I haven't seen his legs in a while. not too shabby if I do say so myself,_ she thought, a wicked grin forming on her face.

"Marco, pick out something for us to watch. I'm going to run and get changed too, It's too stuffy in here for this dress."

Nodding to her as she slipped back out into the hallway, he kneeled down to flip through his Blu-ray collection of action movies.

"Seen it, seen it, terrible, ugh I think this is Janna's," he wrinkled his nose as he pulled out a particularly grim looking Blu-ray with realistic looking blood spattered across the label. Tossing the offending disk into the trash, he continued flipping through the binder until he found his quarry. "Here we are!" He reached lovingly into the disk sleeve and pulled out his prize. "Hand to Hand to Hand 4: The Revengening. I don't think Star's seen this one actually."

Hearing his door open behind him he stood and turned to greet his bestie. "Hey Star, I think I found a Hand to Hand to Hand you haven't seen yet, do you wanna-" his words caught in his throat as he stared at the vision smiling at him from his open door.

She stood before him; her slender figure framed by the doorway; long blonde hair contained neatly by her familiar red-horned hairband. He slowly drank in her form as he lowered his gaze to her smiling face, heart-stamped cheeks slightly flushed from the night's indulgences and her soft pink lips shiny in the dim light. Marco could feel his heart racing with excitement, and he noticed his mouth had gone very dry. Letting his eyes wander lower, he saw she wore a snug white tank top over a lavender brassiere that cheekily peaked out under the straps of her tank top and near the curve of her modest bosom at the shoulder. Lower still, purple cloth shorts hugged her shapely alabaster thighs. Swallowing hard in an effort to regain the ability to speak, he finally managed to pry his jaw open to compliment her.

"Wow Star, you look great."

"Thanks Marco. Just because its PJs time doesn't mean I can't look fabulous. I am a princess after all," she said before padding softly across the floor and plopping down on the pink loveseat. "Coming?" she patted the seat next to her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course," he said, as he knelt to put the disk in the player before joining his bestie on the couch. Not missing the contented sigh that escaped her lips the moment he had sat beside her, he made no comment as she leaned forward and poured them two very full wineglasses and handed him one.

"So I think you'll like this wine Marco. It's spring wine grown in my uncle's vineyards. It's light and sweet and packs a bit of a punch!" she giggled as she took a quick nip from the bottle. "Mm, kind of like me!"

"Oh I don't know about light Star; I still feel like my legs are going to fall off."

"Ooo! Let's play a game!" she said, excitedly turning to him. "Every time Mackie hand knocks out a bad guy, we take a drink. And every time he says he 'Handled it' we take two drinks," she explained to him as the opening credits queued up.

"Star we're going to be drunk as a skunk in about 20 minutes if we stick to those rules," he said. _I'm already pretty buzzed from all those drinks at the club. I definitely don't want to get sick,_ he thought as she gave him her famous "Puppy dog eyes."

"Pleaseeeeee, Marco?" she asked, fluttering her soft blonde lashes at him.

Feeling his resolve melt away almost instantly, he could only nod as she gently touched her glass to his before turning back to the screen. "Ooh, one last thing," she said as she shot off the couch to turn off the lights in the room.

Marco felt his eyes being dragged from the screen to her toned backside as she quickly hurried to the switch. _This could be trouble,_ he thought before a grinning Star sat back down next to him. He almost jumped as he felt her warm, soft thigh press against his as she got comfortable on the couch, wine glass at the ready.

"Here, try it! I think you'll like it," she said, nudging his glass. Tentatively, he took a small sip and smiled. The wine was very pleasant, not cloyingly sweet and it went down very smoothly. Not at all like the vinegary overpowering reds that he'd occasionally tried when his mom was feeling generous.

"This is really good Star," he replied smacking his lips obnoxiously earning a cute titter from Star.

"Let's gooooooo!" she shouted as the movie opened on a gi-clad Mackie Hand as he stared down 5 ninjas. The five deadly warriors eyed him darkly as he gazed back unconcerned.

"So, Dr. Nefarious sent you to kill me, did he? He must sense I'm getting close to the truth of who killed my half-brother's roommate. But only 5 ninjas? He clearly underestimates me if he only sent five ninjas. Think you five can, 'Handle it!'" Mackie taunted the ninjas.

"OOOOOOHHHH! DRINK!" Star shouted, immediately clinking glasses with Marco as they both took two sips.

_Jesus, what was that 15 seconds in?_ he thought, shuddering at what he knew was coming. True to Marco's fears, the movie provided them with ample opportunities for them to drink. "DRINK!" Star cheered every time one of her criteria were fulfilled. The first two glasses were fun, with the two of them giggling madly into their glasses before and after each sip, but soon Marco was grimacing every time he heard the familiar call to drink more of the sweet ruby liquid.

*Hic* "Please, Star, have mercy," he begged her after his third glass of wine. "Just give me a 15 minute break, I'm not going to remember my name if we keep this up."

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, she eyed him up and down closely. "Okay Marco, you've got your break. But you've got to do something for me in exchange."

"What's that?" he asked, doing his best to keep the note of apprehension out of his voice.

"Make me some nachos!" she said as she threw herself onto him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Inhaling deeply, he involuntarily gave a small shiver of pleasure at the familiar strawberry scent of her hair as it cascaded around his face. Returning the hug he thought he heard a soft moan in his ear as his fingers tightened around her back. His fingers had brushed something soft under her hair right above where the fabric of her tank top ended.

Curious, he held the hug and began to explore her back with his fingertips. Star made no protest at the prolonged contact and he lightly ran two fingertips up the silky unknown object. Star let out a slightly louder moan as his fingertip dragged up the soft object. Continuing his exploration he pinched the thin material between his fingers and slowly began to rub his thumb against his index finger.

"Marcoooo," she moaned into his ear, this time much louder as she arched her back and dug her fingers into his back.

"Star are you okay?" he asked her as he continued stroke and tug at the object under her hair. His answer was a small nod from her as realization struck him like a thunderbolt. Pushing her hair to the side he saw he was stroking her small translucent-purple mewberty wings. They lay flat against her toned back looking fragile and slight, occasionally giving a small twitch at his touch.

Breaking the hug and looking away ashamed, he finally looked back to a confused Star sitting back on her side of the pink loveseat. "Star, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your wings."

"It's okay Marco… ilikedit…" she said, mumbling the last part so quickly and quietly that he couldn't make out what she had said.

"What was that?"

"I said Ilikedit." she mumbled again this time a little louder, but still spoken to fast for him to understand.

"What?"

"I liked it!" a very red-faced Star shouted.

"Oh? I didn't know they were sensitive. What does it feel like?"

"It's hard to describe... But, if I had to say, maybe like a cross between a good shoulder massage and like a gentle electricity running through my body," she finished, looking distinctly embarrassed at the admission.

"Let me…" he started as their eyes met once more. "Let me go make us some nachos. I think I remember the way to the kitchen. Give me like 20 minutes okay? You can keep watching the movie, I've seen it 100 times anyways."

"Okay Marco, but hurry! Remember you're still all mine tonight!" she reminded him with an grin.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Quickly leaving his room, Marco hustled down the stone corridor in the direction he knew the kitchen to lay in.

_After we eat, I need to talk to her about us,_ he promised himself. _Things are spiraling dangerously here. I need to talk to her before I do something stupid and ruin our friendship._ Still, the thought of her petite frame draped over him as they had embraced came unbidden to the fore of his mind. The memory of her soft breathy moans as he had played with her wings making him blush scarlet. Pushing those thoughts away, he set his jaw and continued. _I have to know,_ he repeated over and over in his mind as he quickened his pace and practically leapt down the small spiral staircase he knew led straight to the servant wing and kitchens.

Hurrying along the last corridor before the massive royal kitchen, he found himself thinking regretfully of his ex. _Ugh! I am so bad at reading girls,_ he thought bitterly to himself, remembering how frequently and poorly he had misread Jackie. _I always sucked at that stupid fucking 'mind-reading game' she was always playing with me._ _It doesn't help either that Star is always so touchy-feely with me_ , he continued in his mind as he tried to puzzle out the many signals he'd received tonight in his head. _Remember Diaz, keep your head in the game and find out how she feels! No backing down now!_

Finishing his thoughts as he turned into the kitchen, he spotted a portly man in stained chef whites and motioned him over.

The squat man hurried over quickly, a broad toothy grin on his face as he reached out a hand. "Squire Diaz, a pleasure to meet you! I'm the night cook. Hobbs is the name."

Taking his hand and giving him a quick handshake, Marco smiled at the excited cook. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I don't think there is anyone in the castle who doesn't. Her Highness spoke about you non-stop for weeks after she defeated Toffee."

"That girl…" he mumbled to himself with a small smile. "Hey, uhm, this might be a weird question, but do you guys have stuff for nachos?"

"Na-chos? Oh, oh, the little cheese covered triangle food her Highness loves? We do indeed, I just made a trip to earth last week to pick up ingredients for it."

"Awesome dude! Do you think you could help me make a special batch? I'd normally do it myself *hic* but I'm a little inebribated… Err, no that's not right. Inebiated? No.. that's not either…"

"Drunk?" Hobbs suggested softly, eyeing the wobbling teen out of the corner of his vision.

"That's the word! Thanks," Marco said as he gripped the counter harder to steady his deteriorating balance.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Dr. Nefarious! I've defeated your army of evil ninjas and now its just you and me! Give it up and come quietly or you'll get 'The Hand.'"

"Ha!" Star laughed, tipping up her glass to sip another mouthful of the sweet red wine. She had stretched out on the small loveseat and draped the blanket over herself as she waited for Marco to return, bearing her favorite snack of all time.

"Oh my dear Mackie, you think I've let you come this far into my evil lair without a plan? Release the Kung Fu Mutants!" Dr. Nefarious screeched.

"Mackie?! What are we gonna do?!" he sidekick Chop-Chop asked, panicking as two huge green mutants stepped out from a steel door to flank the evil doctor, cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"What we always do Chop-Chop. We, 'Handle it'."

"Boom!" Star called out and finished the glass of wine she had in her hand.

_Where is he?_ she thought to herself as she got up to check the hallway.

* **Bang** * Marco's door crashed open to reveal the tanned teen boy gingerly holding a large platter of nachos, a lopsided grin on his face as he stepped triumphantly into the room.

Puffing out his chest and striking a heroic pose, he eyed her blank face with a barely restrained grin. "I have returned my princess. I braved the endless stone corridors of echoing madness. I defeated the keeper of the triangles, the evil dragon Hobbgor! And I proved my worth in the trials of queso, to claim the bounty I now set before you." Finally feeling his composure crack, he broke out in a fit of giggles as he set the steaming plate on the table and fell into the seat next to her. "And I am officially, formally, and incontrovertibly, drunk."

Giggling, she reached out and took one of the golden triangles in hand. Popping it into her mouth and leaning back into the soft chair, she slowly chewing the morsel happily. "So goooooood," she moaned. "I missed these little babies so bad after I left Earth!"

Marco reached forward to snatch a few of the cheesy treats for himself while nodding at her. "I figured you'd been missing my 'Super Awesome Nachos.' And since you spoiled me all night with the awesome club, the delicious cocktails, being my karaoke buddy, and now this wine; It's fantastic by the way. I figured you deserved a treat yourself." He grinned at her as he washed the nachos down with a swig of the spring wine.

"Well my loyal Squire, I feel you must be rewarded for your valiant service in my name. Slaying a dragon is no small task." With those words uttered, Star leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on Marco's smooth cheek.

Closing her eyes as she made contact, she felt the warmth radiating off his skin and the intoxicating scent of his cologne wafting into her nose. It made her head go light. She wanted so badly to push off her knees and slip into his lap. To hold his cheeks and shower his beautiful face with kisses until the sun came up. But, against every fiber of her being she mastered the impulse and reluctantly broke the blissful contact before sitting back to watch the red creep up his neck like a thermometer on a hot day.

Standing up abruptly, Marco walked over to the closet and started to pace back and forth. "Ok… Ok… Ok…" he muttered to himself as he hugged himself tightly. After a few seconds he let out a loud sigh and stopped.

"Marcooo?" Star asked, her earlier contentment at kissing her bestie's cheek crumbling to ash as she began to worry. "Are you okay?"

"No." came his brittle response.

"What's wrong Marco?" she asked, staring at her best friend. His head hung in the half-shadowed room, shoulders hunched, and arms were folded protectively folded across his chest.

"Marco, I didn't mean…" she started before she noticed the small jerky motions of his hunched shoulders. Continuing to stare at her friend. as he stood illuminated by the glow of the television, she saw a flash of refracted light as a tear dropped to the floor in front of him. "Oh Marco, I'm so…"

"Star," he interrupted her as he raised his head to finally meet her eyes. Silent tears were coursing down his cheeks as his eyes shined in the half light. "Star I can't do this anymore, I…" he managed to choke out before a half a sob escaped his lips.

"What? What can't you do anymore?" she interrupted, her eyes widening in panic at the unspoken implications of his words. Her heart was hammering in her chest now. _I can't lose him again, not now,_ she thought.

"Star... Please… Please let me talk for a little, okay? I don't think I'll have the strength to do this if I don't do it now," he pleaded while trying to wipe away the tears that were still tracking down his cheeks.

Sniffling loudly, Marco slowly walked over to the pink loveseat and sat down next to her. He folded his hands in his lap and paused for a moment to steady himself. "Star, I can't keep lying to myself anymore. It's killing me. It's like when I look at you, I feel like an iron band is tightening around my chest and the more I fight against it, the harder it squeezes."

She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, it sounded tighter and more strained with each new admission. Fresh tears continued running down his cheeks to drip onto his lap. "Marco you know can tell me anything, anything at all bestie's don't keep secrets remember?"

"I can't keep pretending… Pretending, I don't have feelings for you," he spat out those last words as if they were venom leaving his body.

"Do you remember the day we met Star?" he asked quietly, as he fought the near uncontrollable trembling in his body.

"Of course, it's one of my favorite memories," she smiled at him, remembering the day vividly.

"It wasn't exactly a Hallmark moment though was it? You set fire to the school, destroyed my room, and single-handedly drove me out of my own house to beg for toilet paper in front of the Stop & Slurp, " he said, feeling a little strength return to his voice at the memory of that day.

"Yeahhhh, not one of my finer magical moments," she said, still feeling a pang of guilt over destroying every one of her bestie's possessions.

"You know, even with all that drama, losing everything I owned, and being thrown into a life or death situation against a group of monsters, it's one of my favorite memories too. Because… It's the day I met you," he said, as a fresh sob wracked his body. Star moved to comfort him, to reach out and take hold of his hand and make him understand he wasn't alone.

"Please Star, not yet. I need to get this all out first."

"Okay."

"Star, I used to be nothing, a nobody. You remember how Principle Skeeves called me 'Safe-Kid' right? Well, I earned that nickname by doing a lot more than wearing a helmet in the shower 'one time.' I was afraid before you came into my life. Afraid to take a chance on new people, on new experiences. Star… I was afraid to live. My world was cold, grey, lifeless… I went to school, and yeah I had my music and karate, but I was a hollow shell, too worried to step out of my regimented existence."

He reached out and plucked his wineglass off the table. Draining it in one, he put it down before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"And then, like a thunderbolt from the blue you crashed into my life. A fun, beautiful, sweet, and hyper magical princess from another dimension who took me on amazing adventures. Star, you approach life with an enthusiasm I know I'll never be able to match. You throw yourself into new experiences and opportunities with abandon. You're always willing to take a chance on someone and turn a stranger into a friend. Some might call it recklessness, but I think it's one of your greatest strengths. I love that about you Star. You taught me that living in fear isn't living. That facing life with an open heart is what it means to be truly alive. And this last year has been a dream beyond my wildest imagination. We've gone from strangers, to roommates, to best friends and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Star, I'm the best Marco I can be, because you gave me the courage to be better. To be more than that scared little boy I was and find the courage to grow." Finishing his thought, Marco looked up from his lap into his besties' eyes. Hers were mirrors of his own; piercing and fierce, full of tears that were slowly running down her cheeks. Returning his gaze, her lip trembled slightly as she smiled at him.

"Oh Marco… You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Star, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life," he answered in a near whisper.

"Do you want to know why Jackie and I didn't work?" he asked, giving her a watery smile. She nodded silently.

"Star, I idolized Jackie. I worshipped the image of her I had so carefully crafted in my head since kindergarten. For God's sake, I spent the first 8 years I knew her just nodding at her. She was always an unobtainable dream to me. I convinced myself that girls like her don't go for guys like me. But the point is, I NEVER knew who the real Jackie was before you came and started to push us together. And of course, because you are Star Butterfly, you managed to get us to go out with each other in only a couple of months of trying." He paused to shakily refill his wineglass before taking a bracing sip.

"Well of course you know the rest of the story. Jackie and I started dating and you suffered in silence with your feelings at that time. And because I'm a Marco, I didn't notice how all this was affecting you…" he trailed off again as he fought off the wave of fresh tears threatening to burst forth.

"After… After that night, when you left to go back the Mewni I was a wreck. I didn't eat for days. I left the party decorations up for a week in a feeble hope that if I held onto that night, you'd come back and it would be like you never left. I ignored Jackie for over a week. She understood I think, deep down. We'd text and talk on the phone, but I didn't leave the house. And shortly after that I went after you to Mewni."

Taking another shaky sip of wine, he sighed heavily and continued. "It was like being born again seeing you in that dungeon. The color came back into my world and we fought like heroes against Toffee. But when Toffee crushed your wand crystal…" he stopped and took her hands into his. "Star I thought I'd lost you. I never told you how badly that affected me. Part of me died in that moment. The best part. And then, you came back… Like an avenging angel you came back and destroyed him. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I had you back and it's all that mattered."

Star squeezed his hands hard at that admission, making him pause and squeeze back. "Well, when I got home, I couldn't stop talking about Mewni. My friends got tired of me constantly telling them about how much better Mewni was than Earth. Even my mom was sick of hearing me talk about it! Jackie was her usual cool self, but I could tell she was getting tired of hearing how awesome Mewni was. It got so bad that even I noticed the strain in our relationship, and of course, being me, I planned the 'ultimate date' for us. We went to the pier, had fun with the games, freed a lobster from an evil maître d' and had a real moment together."

Her face darkened at that last admission, but she made no effort to pull away from him as they continued to hold hands. "Well after that, she told me to take off my hoodie. She knew I was still wearing the cape your dad gave me. She told me if I was forcing myself to stay in Echo Creek just to make her happy, then we'd both end up miserable. And that was the last time I saw her before I came here."

Letting out a strangled sob as the pain of that day came roaring back, he felt Star pull her hands free of his and yank him into a tight hug. She stroked his back as he shook hard against her, fingers tangled in her hair and hot tears dropping onto her bare shoulders. "Star, I never came back from Mewni, only my body. Everything else… my heart, my soul, stayed here. Everyone knew it but me," he sobbed. "And I tried with Jackie, I really did... But I couldn't give her my heart." He admitted, voice breaking with the strain.

"Why's that?" she whispered into his ear, not daring to hope what his answer would be.

"Because I already gave it to you Star…"

He trembled violently at the finality of his admission. His fingers clutched desperately to hold the small blonde in his arms as she held him tight against her chest to let him cry. Wracking sobs shook his chest as he managed to finally give voice to the feelings that had been burning through his veins like fire.

"You're my whole world Star… I, I love you."

Star felt her heart soar at his words. It was everything and more than she had hoped to hear from her bestie tonight. Maybe more tear-soaked than she had anticipated, but she finally knew how he felt. _I could die happy right now,_ she thought as she pulled from the hug, but kept her hands resting on Marco's strong shoulders. She stared hard as he slowly mastered himself and rubbed his eyes, hiccupping back into some semblance of composure.

"Marco…" she said softly, as she squeezed his shoulders. Hearing her speak his name for the first time since he had opened the floodgates of his heart to her, he dared to look up and meet her eyes now that the truth he had hidden from her was finally out in the open.

Her gaze captured him as he stared into her crystalline blue eyes. Like himself, tears were softly running down her cheeks as she held him and he couldn't look away from them as she slowly moved closer. He felt the loveseat shift as she crawled slowly and deliberately across short gap between them and climbed into his lap, legs straddling his. He felt her soft warm hands sliding on his shoulders, one hand slipping around the back of his neck, the other brushing a tear off his cheek as she lowered her face his.

"I love you too," was all she uttered as her lips closed the final inch to meet his.

For both teens, time stood still as they shared their first kiss. Marco felt something beyond pleasure at the feel of her soft lips on his and instinctively slipped his hands around her slim form to pull her hard against him. She responded eagerly, gripping his face gently and letting out a soft moan of pleasure as they continued the kiss. The taste of her lips was divine, she tasted sweet from the wine, and it instantly wiped his mind of all thought as he poured every ounce of himself into that first kiss. Eventually, owing much more to their need for oxygen than any desire to not be kissing they reluctantly broke their kiss with a soft *chu*.

"Wow…" they both whispered, staring into one another's eyes.

"Star, I…"

"Shhhh," she silenced him before crashing her lips back into his. This time the kiss was full of fire and passion. She slid her hand up into his short brown hair and grabbed a handful as her other hand slipped down to rub against his chest through the thin material of his shirt. Letting her lips part against his, she slipped her tongue against his lips and felt no resistance as he parted his own to allow its entry. Star hungrily kissed him, letting her tongue slide and swirl against his.

"I can't live without you Star," he whispered to her in a break between passionate kisses.

"You don't have to Marco," she whispered back, before diving back into kissing his beautiful lips. She let out a low moan of longing as he took the initiative and invaded her mouth with his own tongue, gently working it around hers as his hands slid down her back and gripped her hips to squeeze and try to pull her even closer into him.

"God you're such a good kisser," she gasped as they took a short break in their frenzied make-out to breath and grin crazily at one another.

"You're no shlouch yourself, Butterfly," he shot back, a mixture of wine and passion slurring his speech.

The slip of the tongue caused both of them to break out in a frenzy of giggles. They clutched at one another, laughing uncontrollably as the unbearable tension and weight of the last half hour fell away. Marco managed to recover some semblance of composure first and he gently tilted her smiling face to his as the last of her giggles subsided.

"Star, you're my best friend, the person I most want to spend my every day with, would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! Marco, Yes! Yes! YES! Of course! I love you, of course I will!" She wrapped him in vice like hug as she rained kisses up and down his neck, cheek and lips feeling the boy under her laugh and squirm at her affections.

"Star, stop that tickles!"

"Oh you want me to stop, do you?" she asked, her voice suddenly falling to a sultry purr as she gave his neck a small bite. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from her Marco as he jumped at the sudden contact. "Why don't you make me?" she challenged him.

"Oh you want to play dirty do you princess?" he growled in her ear.

"Maybeeee…"

Feeling bold, Marco slipped his hand from her hip and slide his palm down the swell of her small pert butt. He squeezed it gently at first, letting her deepening breathing give him permission to massage her soft cheek harder through the thin fabric of her shorts. He let his fingertips wander down the curve of her backside to run along the crease where her thigh began and felt her shiver in his embrace.

"Marco… that feels, so good," she moaned into his ear breathily.

"I want you to feel good Star," he said, as he captured her lips once again in another passionate kiss. He continued to massage and squeeze her as their tongues danced.

Star, never one to be outdone reached down and grabbed the hem of her lover's t-shirt before placing her hands on his well-defined abs. _I can't believe I'm making out with him right now,_ she thought. It was one of her deepest fantasies come true, the most important person in her life sharing himself with her as they enjoyed each other's bodies.

Breaking the kiss, he began to trail his lips down the line of her jaw as Star instinctively tipped her head back to allow him better access to her neck. She let out a small mewl of pleasure as his worked his mouth down her neck, sucking and gently biting her smooth skin as his hand curled under her taut bottom and gripped hard.

"Uhnnng, Mar…Marco," She moaned as his fingertips grazed her sensitive core. She responded to the feel of his fingers, rolling her hips so he could stroke her through the thin material. A burning need was building in her, the raw passion she felt towards him threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. "Please… Marco, ahh, please touch me," she begged him as he continued to work the nape of her neck with hungry kisses. Wordlessly, he slipped his hand farther down her backside and cupped her sex. Squeezing it and gently grinding his fingers along its curve as she bucked in his arms, he could feel her heat through the soft thin cloth.

"You're so beautiful," he managed to pant out as she continued to grind hard against his hand. Her breath now coming in short sharp gasps as his touch drove her higher and higher. Feeling her excitement beginning to soak through the thin cotton, he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and was rewarded with Star's breathing coming heavier and heavier as she rolled her hips to help him stroke her sex.

"M-M-Marco, I'm gonna…." Was all she managed to pant out before she buried her head in his shoulder and screamed as her climax took her. Marco felt her shudder hard in his arms as she pinned his hand down against her core, dragging herself jerkily against him as she came.

Breathing hard, Star lifted her face from the crook of Marco's neck and gave him a soft peck as she managed to catch her breath and smiled at her boy. "I've never… you know… came that hard before," she started. "What I mean is, well, I've done it… on my own, but it's never been that intense."

"Relax Star," he chuckled. "I knew what you meant. Besides This kind of stuff is all new to me too. Jackie and I… we never did anything like what we just did," he finished. _Ugh, Diaz, don't bring up your ex in front of Star! Especially not now! Nice job idiot,_ he thought before giving Star an awkward smile.

"Marco, relax. I know that look, you're kicking yourself for talking about Jackie. Don't worry about it," she said, giving him a small kiss to reassure the mortified boy she wasn't mad. "We're going to be sharing a lot of firsts together, and I couldn't be happier that it's you I get to experience them with."

"What did I do to deserve you Star," he said as he stole another kiss from the smiling girl.

"Marco, you're an amazing guy. We'd be here all night if I listed everything that makes you so wonderful."

"Come on Star, you're the magical princess, I just got lucky the day I got called in to Skeeves' office to be your guide," he smiled at her.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz. You take that back right now!" she admonished him, narrowing her eyes before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Marco, this didn't happen because you got lucky. You say it like it could have been anyone that got called to the office that day and this would have been inevitable," she murmured into his ear.

"Oh? What do you mean?" he asked, listening intently as he continued to hold her tightly in his lap.

"Marco, you dork. I fell in love with you because you're sweet, and you're caring, you always do you best to look out for your friends, and you're so damn cute. Seriously Diaz, that mole of your makes my knees weak," she finished as she began to pepper his neck with light soft kisses. "You're my rock Marco. Just like how you said I taught you to embrace life and chaos, you keep me grounded. We complement each other so perfectly that it's almost scary."

"Star do you think that's why the Blood Moon picked us?" Marco asked. "Because it knew how compatible we are?"

"Maybe… But Marco, I don't think the Blood Moon had anything to do with us falling in love. That was all us," she finished with a giggle as she began to intensify the kisses was planting on his neck.

"Star… Ah, you're driving me crazy here," he half-moaned.

"Mmm, good. Because you have a lot of kisses coming your way Mr. Diaz. I was crazy about you for months without being able to do a thing about it, so I hope you're ready."

"Oh I'm sure I'll muddle through somehow," he chuckled, as she captured his lips again in a long deep kiss. _I can't believe this,_ he thought. _Star's in my arms, we just made out, and it felt like she was made for me. I can't believe it… Is this a dream?_

"Marco, can I stay with you tonight?" he heard her ask, interrupting his jumbled thoughts.

"Star, if your dad catches you in bed with me, he's going to rip off my arms and beat me to death with them…"

"Relax Marco, my dad loves you! He's thought we were going to get together since that time we went to see Old Youthful."

"Starrrr," Marco said warningly before feeling his resolve crack. "Okay Star, but we have to get up early so you can get back to your room before breakfast."

"Deal," she nodded, sealing it with a long gentle kiss.

"Now, I think it's bedtime," he groaned, as he stood up off the couch, a giggling princess clutching his chest and wrapping her legs around him to cling on as he walked towards his bed.

Laying Star gently into the bed she quickly scurried under the blankets as he stretched and slipped into the small bed with her. "Mmm tight squeeze," he said, feeling the closeness between them as Star wiggled backwards to press herself into him. He draped an arm around her middle, slipping his hand under the bottom of her tank top and began to softly rub her smooth flat stomach.

"Mmm, I like that," she purred and pushed her backside against him. "I love you Marco Diaz. Thank you for making me the happiest girl on Mewni."

"I love you too Star Butterfly, I feel like all my Christmas's just came at once," he said, giving her neck one last soft kiss before closing his eyes and basking in her warmth. "Good night beautiful."

"Goodnight Wildman."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

*Chirp Chirp* the tweeting of the birds outside were the first thing Marco noticed as he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness the next morning. The next thing was pain. "Oh my goddd my head, I feel like I'm having a stroke," he groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I'm never drinking again…"

In the throes of his hangover induced misery he felt a small shift of movement from his left and with no small degree of effort he managed to lever his eyes open, squinting against the harsh morning glare.

"GAH! Star!" he half-slid out of bed in shock as he was greeted with her manically smiling face hovering two inches above his own.

"Good Morning Marcooooo," she greeted him in a singsong voice, and pulled him back into bed with her before wrapping herself around his chest and laying he head on his shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, it was the best night of sleep I've had since before you left for Mewni. Except now I feel like someone's using my skull for a church bell."

Raising herself up to her elbows, Star leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Any better?" she giggled before laying back down.

"I think I'm going to need a second dose," he smiled as he rolled over and kissed the grinning princess deeply.

*Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt* the muffled buzzing of Star's compact phone sounded from somewhere under the bed. Groaning, Star rolled to the edge of the mattress and reached under the bed to retrieve the discarded phone. "Who is it?" Marco asked, still rubbing his temples trying to shake his pounding headache.

"It's Tom. Jeez, he called 15 times last night."

"Tell him I said h-, WAIT TOM!?" Marco shouted in a panic. "Oh my God, Tom. Star you were still with Tom when everything happened last night. I am such a shit… I didn't even think about him last night when I told you how I feel."

Burying his head in his pillows he felt a hot wave of guilt wash over him as he thought about how his friend was going to take this news. Feeling hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Star giving him a reassuring smile.

"Marco, I know this isn't the most ideal way this probably could have gone down, but I wouldn't change what happened last night for anything. I made my choice, and it's you. If I'm honest with myself, it's always been you," she said smiling at her worried boyfriend.

"I know Star, I just feel really bad. He's a great guy and he didn't deserve that ya know? I'd like to keep being his friend once the dust from all this," he motioned between the two of them, "Settles down."

"Marco, let me handle this okay? I need to talk to him and break this to him as gently as I can. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of this." She took his hand and squeezed it as he nodded to her.

"Star, I need about 5 aspirin and a hot shower. I smell like wine and your perfume," he said giving his t-shirt a sniff before sitting up in bed. Turning to face his grinning girlfriend, he leaned down for one final kiss before standing up and walking for the door. "Star? Before I go try to drown this hangover, I want you to know that last night was the best night of my life. I love you with all my heart, and I want to do this thing, you, me, together. But I want… No I need to do this right. So let's take it slow and enjoy ourselves. I'll never forgive myself if I rush into this and end up hurting you."

"I love you too Marco, and last night was magical for me too. And we can go as slow as you feel like you need to go," she beamed at him. "Just keep being the boy I fell in love with and we can't go wrong."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After spending a blissful 10 minutes rolling around in Macro's bed by herself, Star reluctantly returned to her bedroom to put on a dress and brush out her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey Star, how did Operation: Marco Diaz go last night?" Janna called out to her as she casually strolled in.

"Oh Janna, it was amazinggggg!" Star squealed as she ran to Janna. "He's mine, he's mine, he's all mine!"

"Who brought it up first?" Janna said dodging the flailing arms of the over excited princess as she danced around jumping and spinning.

"Well, I kissed him on the cheek, and then he started crying, and thennn it just sort of happened. He confessed how he felt to me and here we are." She said stopping her celebratory dancing long enough to tell Janna.

"Wow Star, you're really that bad at kissing?" Janna chuckled as her friend turned beet red.

"No, Janna. It was the stuff he was talking about that made him cry not the kissing. The kissing part was fantastic," she said, giving her friend a small wink.

"Ooo yeah? Anything juicy in Diaz's confession?" Janna asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh definitely, he told me about Jackie and his-," she started, before glaring at Janna. "Hey! That stuff's super private! My lips are sealed."

"That's fine I'll just check the recording myself then," she grinned as Star narrowed her eyes.

Before Star could reply to her mischievous friend, there was sharp knock on the door. "Star are you in there? Ready to head to breakfast?" Marco called through the door before opening it and sticking his head in. "Hey Janna, do you want to come to breakfast with us?"

"Ohh, I wouldn't miss this," she chuckled, eyeing a suddenly nervous Marco.

Leaving the room and walking down the hallway, Marco found his hand quickly scooped up in Star's as she led them to the royal dining room. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and heard her giggle as they strolled through the sun-lit stone corridors. Ahead of them Janna was smirking ear to ear as she listened to the giggling and cooing couple behind her. "Sooo, did you two have fun last night after we all went to bed?"

"Yeah it was great. We had some awesome wine, watched a Mackie Hand I hadn't seen before and Marco made me nachos," Star said.

"And of course your make out session, right? I bet that got pretty in-"

"Janna!" Marco interrupted her.

"How do you know we made out?" Star asked, giggling at the mortified look on Marco's face.

"Just a hunch."

Finishing their journey to the dining room, the three teens were let in by a servant to see Ferguson and Alfonzo eagerly scarfing down plates of rich food.

"Hey guys," Marco waved to his two friends as they waved back and continued to chow down on fresh Mewni corn.

"Hello Marco, I trust you're feeling well after your bed rest," came a cool regal sounding voice from his left. Turning his head, he spotted Queen Moon and King River at the head of the long table. The Queen had an unreadable smile on her lips, and her husband was too busy stuffing food into his face to do much besides grunt in acknowledgment of their presence. Now realizing he was still holding Star's hand he quickly dropped it and gave the two rulers a respectful bow.

"Good Morning your Majesties," he greeted after he finished his bow.

"Morning Mom, Dad," Star greeted casually, before skipping towards the two teens feasting at the far end of the table.

"Star dear, would you and Marco mind dining with us this morning?" Queen Moon asked. "I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about now that Marco is feeling well again."

Giving him a worried look, Star nodded and the two walked to the head of table to sit next to the Queen.

" _Bum, bum, ba-dum, bum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum,_ " hummed Janna quietly as they passed her, mimicking Chopin's "Funeral March."

"Star is there anything you care to tell me about last night?" the Queen asked seriously, pursing her lips after the two teens had served themselves some food.

"Uhm, I went out with Marco and a bunch of our friends and then we came home, and I watched a movie with Marco before going to bed. Why?"

* **CLUNK*** The leg of meat King River had been gnawing on crashed down onto his plate as he narrowed his eyes at Marco and began to mutter under his breath. The Queen paid no attention to the sudden interruption and continued to look at the two teens who quailed under her stern gaze.

"Star…" the queen began. "Would you like to explain this?" she pointed at spot partially hidden on Marco's neck by his folded over hoodie. "Or this? Oh and if you would be so kind as to indulge me, this?" she pointed to a second spot on Marco's neck and finally another one higher up on his jawline.

Star was confused at first until she looked closer and realized that Marco's neck was absolutely covered in hickeys.

"What's on my neck?" Marco asked, looking concerned as he felt at his neck for any wounds or bug bites. "Do I have a rash or something?"

"Oh, that's just a rash mom, Marco's was allergic to the wine we dr-," she began to explain as river bent the gold fork he had picked up in half with his thumb.

"Star, I was a princess once too you know, please do not insult my intelligence by lying to me," Moon cut her off.

"Impertinent… violation… my precious baby girl…" River was muttering angrily under his breath as he continued to stare daggers at Marco who was noticeably wilting under his murderous gaze.

"Star, explain yourself please. I want the truth, and I want it now." The Queen's voice had become dangerous as her eyes narrowed, and Star nervously looked between both of her parents and a lightly trembling Marco.

Taking a deep breath, Star reached over and took his hand and faced her parents. "Mom. Dad… Last night, Marco and I had a long talk about how we feel about each other. We realized that both of us have been very stupid for a long time and were denying our feelings for each other. The truth is, I love Marco and he loves me, and we've decided together to be a couple from now on."

"I see," the Queen said, eyeing the two nervous teenagers as they fidgeted with their breakfast. "And where… does Prince Lucitor fit into all of this?"

"I'm going to talk to Tom and end things. I care for him, but not in the same way I care for Marco. I hope he understands."

"That is very adult of you Star," the Queen said finally giving the two a small smile.

"Now Star. You know of course that I will allow you to love whomever you wish, and I believe Marco to be a fine young man and a worthy choice, but we must be careful. The Lucitor family will not take this news well and the Kingdom is not as stable as it once was. Toffee's attack has caused a lot of damage and the news that Eclipsa has returned has both the peasants and nobles in an uproar. Therefore I must ask you to be on your best behavior. We can ill afford another 'Song Day'."

"Okay Mom," Star said, nodding at her mother before turning to Marco and giving him a wide smile. "That went a lot better than I thought it would go, considering how they found out," she whispered.

* **Scraaappppeee** * the shrill sound of a chair being pushed out snapped their attention back to her parents. River had stood up and walked around the table, pausing only to give Queen Moon a quick peck on the cheek.

"Pardon me Moon Pie, I need to have a little chat with young Marco here," he fairly growled as he grabbed the high carved back of Marco's chair and dragged it and a very alarmed looking Marco out of the dining room and into the hall; the door slamming shut behind them with a terrible finality.

"Dad isn't going to hurt him, is he?" Star asked, now genuinely worried for her newly minted boyfriend's safety.

"I don't believe so dear, although I do hope Marco is very clear about his intentions with you or River will not be pleased," the queen answered now starting to feel a little concerned herself.

In the hallway just past the carved doors, the servants had wisely decided to leave their posts for the moment as River glared at the teen who still sat in the now marooned chair.

"King River, I can explain everything if you'd li-," he started before the King leaned in very closer and stared into his eyes. Brown eyes met Blue as the King studied his face, making small indiscernible noises here and there as he walked around the teen.

"Marco, my boy, I am going to ask you a few questions concerning your intentions with my daughter. If I do not like what I hear, I am going to have you locked in the dungeon until my next hunt with my brothers, where you will be the prey."

"I… I uh, understand your Majesty."

"I'm very glad we understand each other. So tell me Marco, how do you feel about my daughter Star?"

"King River, Star is honestly the most amazing person I've ever met. I knew right from the day I became her guide that she was someone special. She's caring, friendly to everyone she meets, adventurous, sweet, and beautiful," he explained to the King, seeing the corner of his mouth twitch. Feeling that maybe he might actually survive this meeting with the King, he continued to explain. "She's my best friend, and with your blessing, I'd like her to be my girlfriend. I love her sir, with all my heart."

"Marco, do you promise to be faithful to my daughter? To protect her from danger and be her companion as long as she'll have you?"

"I do sir. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"And do you swear, on pain of death, that you will treat my daughter with respect and behave as a gentleman should around her?"

"I swear sir. I would never try to force or pressure Star into anything she was uncomfortable doing." Marco held the King's steely gaze, trying to convey without words just how much he loved and respected Star.

Staring silently at the boy for nearly a full minute, the King finally spoke up. "Marco, I know you to be an honorable man. You have risked your life to assist my daughter on numerous occasions, and your assistance to the Butterfly Kingdom during the troubled times when Toffee invaded was invaluable in liberating her people from under his tyrannical rule. I think you are more than worthy of courting my daughter. However, Mewnian law is quite clear on this matter: a commoner simply cannot date the crown princess…"

Marco felt his face fall at this revelation before River cleared his throat loudly. "So we'll just have to change that, now won't we my boy!" he said as he grinned and clapped Marco on the shoulder. "I believe your service to the Kingdom more than warrants some recognition from Moon Pie and I. We will arrange the details soon, but for now, just don't advertise you are courting Star and I don't anticipate there will be any issues."

"Thank you so much your Majesty!"

"You've earned it Marco," the King said smiling at the him before grabbing the back of the chair and dragging it and a bewildered Marco back into the dining room. Putting his chair right back down where he had taken It from, River sat down and smiled at Star. "He has my blessing pumpkin, just please keep it between the four of us until Moon Pie and I make the necessary arrangements."

"WOOO!" Star screamed, jumping up and down at the table before bending down to grab Marco by the front of his hoodie and planting a long passionate kiss on the boy's lips. "Look out Mewni! Star and Marco are coming for ya!"

"Yes dear, I know you are excited but please remember to keep this quiet until we elevate Marco to the court. Now go, enjoy your friends," the Queen said as Star dragged Marco by the hand down the length of the table before the two settled in with their friends.

River smiled at the two teens animatedly talking with their friends as he took a long sip from his goblet. Gently placing it back on the table he turned to the love of his life and took her gloved hand in his breaking her out of her silent contemplation.

"That boy will make a fine King someday Moon Pie," River said.

"I think your quite right dear," Moon nodded.


	5. Fire and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so glad people are enjoying this fanfic. Rest assured readers we’re just getting started here. Only a little music this time, but don’t worry we’re setting up some fun stuff for later!  
> Marco playing for Queen Moon: Piano Sonata No. 14 in C♯ minor "Quasi una fantasia", Op. 27, No. 2 “Moonlight Sonata”

"Call Tom."

Star blew out a large breath as she steadied her nerves for what she knew was coming. It was time to end things with Tom, and while she knew this would be painful for them both, it was the only right thing to do, she couldn't in good conscious put it off any longer. She had spent a blissful day yesterday with Marco, watching movies, cuddling and stealing kisses whenever she could after their meeting with her parents at breakfast.

Eyeing the door, she felt an almost irresistible pull to run. To flee from her problems and hide until they took care of themselves. _I'm trying to be a better Princess dammit!_ She scolded herself for the wayward thoughts. No stranger to stressful situations, she had battled Ludo and his monster army countless times, faced down Toffee twice and been risen from the dead, albeit with some assistance from Glossaryck. But, as she waited for the call to connect, Star couldn't remember ever feeling more tension.

 _Remember Star, you made your choice,_ she reminded herself, steadying her nerves as the smiling face of Tom Lucitor appeared in her mirror.

"Starship! So great to hear from you boo." His smile was ear to ear as he greeted her. "I've been missing you like crazy. Look, I'm sorry I acted like such a selfish jerk the other day. I know you're trying to be a better princess, and that you're busy with your duties. I realize I probably sounded like a heartless jerk trying to keep you to myself when your best friend had just come back to Mewni and gotten hurt…" He scratched the back of his head at that remark, obviously uncomfortable with the thought that Marco and Star shared such a close bond. "It wasn't right, and I apologize."

For a moment, Star was caught off guard. _Tom being contrite and apologizing without having to be asked?_ She was almost beside herself with shock at the thought. "Wow Tom, um thank you for saying that to me. It means a lot to hear you apologize for how you acted the other day." She gave him a tight smile before looking down at her hands and grinding her toe into the floor. Pushing a stray strand of loose hair behind her ear she continued, "Soooo, how ya been? Keeping busy?"

"Starship? Is something wrong? Is Marco okay?" Tom asked, arching an eyebrow at her awkward behavior.

"Yeahhh, about Marco… Tom, we need to talk."

"What? What happened to Marco!" interrupted Tom frantically. "He looked fine last time I saw him! Is he okay? Starship, tell me he's okay!"

"Tom, he's fine, relax." Taking a deep breath, she began the speech she had practiced all morning. "Tom, before I tell you anything else, I want you to know that I care about you a lot. You're a big part of my life and I love all the fun we have together. You're a great guy and you have come such a long way from the hothead you used to be back when we dated the first time."

"Star?" She saw his smile sliding off his face at her words.

"Things have gotten really complicated since Marco came back… I realized a couple things over the past few days Tom, stuff that I've been wrestling with for months."

"Realized what Star?" Tom narrowed his eyes as he studied her face.

"I realized… that the feelings I had for Marco back on earth haven't ever really gone away. I was just trying to deny them when he left because I didn't think he felt the same way. I thought the only way to move on, to stop hurting, was to push those feelings away. And then the Silver Bell Ball came and we just sort of, happened. I honestly never thought I'd ever get back together with you Tom, but here we are, and now…" She trailed off, noticing Tom's face.

Tom's face had become a mask. He stood motionless in the mirror call, not even blinking as Star had began her explanation. Finally after several seconds of horribly spiraling silence he spoke, "Star, what are you saying?" The question was a simple one, softly spoken and without anger, but Star felt as though it were a command she could not disobey.

"I'm trying to tell you Tom, that Marco and I talked and he confessed his feelings for me." Star exhaled at that final admission to her boyfriend. "And… And I told him I felt the same way. I'm so sorry Tom. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

"Don't," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't you fucking dare!" He spat the words at her, flames roaring to life in the background behind him. "You didn't mean to hurt me?" His face twisted into a horrible mockery of concern. "Marco's back in your life for a day and you're already making me play second fiddle to him. And I bet the second he told you he liked you, you were all over him weren't you."

Not meeting his eyes, Star fidgeted. "Tom, you don't understand…"

"What! What don't I fucking understand Star? Do I not understand how I was your backup plan when Marco left to go back to Earth to be with Jackie? Do I not understand how I've always been second place to Marco! Do I not understand how, even though I've worked on trying to be a better person, it still wasn't enough for you! That no one could compete with the great Marco Diaz!" All three of Tom's eyes shone with a hellish red glow as the flames intensified around him.

"Tom, I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I can't help the way I feel." She was pleading now, trying to apologize and calm him down.

"You could have had a Prince of the Underworld Star! And yet, you chose him! A lowly human mongrel from a backwater dimension with no magic. I should burn him alive for even looking at you!" he shouted, fully losing himself to his anger.

"Tom." She said the name quietly, with no trace of warmth. "If you so much as singe a single hair on his head…" She narrowed her eyes at the raging demon before her.

"You'll what Star?" He was sneering now, rising to her challenge.

"Ask Toffee what I'll do if you threaten my Marco again Tom."

The ice in her voice stunned him out of his blind wrath, and he visibly paled under the power of her glare. Tom wasn't there for the climatic battle between Star and Toffee, but he had heard from, and verified that Star had annihilated the Septarian beyond any ability to regenerate. Effectively destroying the nigh immortal being. Feeling his anger fail him in the face of her intensity, he regained his self-control and blinked back tears.

"Star, did you ever love me?" he choked out, knowing his eye liner was starting to run.

"Tom… I don't know. I do know that I cared about you Tom, I still do! I've had a lot of fun with you since we reconnected at the ball. But it's just different with Marco…" Star was crying now as well. _I wish this wasn't so hard,_ she thought as the two teens stood in silence. "I want you to know that even if I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, I still want to be your friend Tom. We never really got a chance to be friends before we started dating, what with our families, well, being who they are you know?"

Swallowing hard and wiping his eyes, he nodded slowly at a teary Star. "Yeah. I'd like that Star, but I need some time okay? Just, give me some time to process this and come to terms."

"Okay Tom. Whenever you're ready, know that I'll be here, and Marco will be too. Don't you make that face at me Thomas Lucitor! I know you two are close friends, so if you can forgive me, you can forgive him. Besides, he's your video game buddy.

"I hate it when you're right…" Wiping his running mascara, he sniffed and gave her a small smile. "Well I guess this is it… Goodbye Starship."

"Goodbye Tom."

And just like that, it was done. Resting her forehead against the cool glass of her mirror, Star let out a long exhalation of breath. "Well Star, you ripped off the band-aid. It hurt, but it's done." Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she straightened up. "I gotta find Marco."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Walking briskly out of the castle towards the practice grounds, Marco could feel a growing knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. This would be his first group training session with the rest of the squires and to say his encounter with some of them yesterday at Quest Buy was a disaster, was an understatement. Higgs, Babyman, and Old Guy had instantly disliked him and did everything they could to try to ruin his day shopping with Star. She had been her usual unflappable self, but their attitude had put Marco on defensive. _They think I'm only a squire because I'm Star's boyfriend…_ The bitter thought stung his ego and he frowned deeply as he walked. _I'll show those assholes, I'm going to be a better squire than all three of them put together._

"Hey, you're Marco, right?" A voice from behind him called out.

Turning, he spotted a boy about his age. He was slightly shorter than him, with ginger hair and dark green eyes and he sported a toothy grin as he hurried closer. "Uhh, yeah that's me. Who are you?"

The boy extended his arm and Marco instinctively grasped his hand in greeting as he introduced himself. "I'm Fulke. Nice to meet you. I'm squiring for Sir Galafor. Who's your knight Marco?"

"Uh, technically I don't exactly have one. I did spend a day in the laundry squiring for Sir Lavabo, since then I've been Star Butterfly's Royal Squire."

"Wow man, squiring for you girlfriend? You must have it roughhh," he teased, giving Marco an exaggerated wink.

_Oh great, another jerk who's going to give me crap for being Star's squire. I've had just about enough of this from these guys. I bet I could mop the floor with any one of them if I wanted._

"Marco, dude, chill. I was just teasing you." Fulke put his hand on the glowering boy's shoulder to snap him out of his funk. "I bet it's awesome squiring for the Princess. She's got a magic wand, she goes on adventures all the time, and she's so hot!"

"Watch it dude, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Instantly he gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth. "Hey, um if it isn't too much trouble, can you not mention that to anyone? Technically speaking, I can't be dating the Princess yet."

"Hey, no offense intended Marco. I'm only telling the truth and as they say, 'The truth shall set you free.' All I'm saying is that I bet it's awesome and I'm totally jealous. My knight is fine, but sleeping in the barracks and scrubbing rusty chainmail for four hours a day is not the dream job you'd think it would be." Fulke gave him a lopsided grin at the joke and Marco couldn't help but relax a bit. Continuing, he gave Marco a serious look, "Listen, from what I heard around the barracks last night, you're not exactly super popular with most of the other squires right now."

"Yeah, I met Higgs, Babyman, and Old Guy yesterday at Quest Buy. Let's just say the feeling is mutual."

"Well Old Guy's nothing to worry about. I think the guy's like 75 or something. Baby man is strong, but he's dumber than troll shit so you can usually talk your way out of a fight with the him. It's Higgs you gotta worry about. She's smart, skilled, and has a chip on her shoulder the size of Butterfly Castle. Not to mention, she's squiring for Sir Stabby and that guy's a real piece of work." Fulke gave a small shiver thinking about the psychotic knight before continuing his explanation to Marco. "He's the head knight for Duke William Appleton and one bloodthirsty son of a bitch. Hate's monsters and has the skills to back it up. Last I heard he's personally killed over 300 in personal combat."

"Wow, yeah Sir Stabby was about to run me through me yesterday after Higgs lied about taking Star's starter horse at Quest buy. Guy seems to have a short temper alright. Who's this Duke you mentioned? Applebottom?"

"No man. Don't even joke about him. Duke Appleton is the richest noble in Mewni. Even richer than the Queen. He's Star's second cousin through her mother's side and apparently has the next most legitimate claim to the throne after the Princess of course. He's only 22 as well! Guy's parents both died less than a year ago, and since then he's been consolidating his power. He owns huge tracts of cornfields in the north part of the Kingdom and some precious gem mines that supply the royal jeweler." Fulke stopped them both and looked around nervously. "Marco, I know I told you to watch yourself around Higgs and Sir Stabby, but Appleton is the worst of the bunch. He's about as arrogant as mewmanly possible, and the best swordsman in the Butterfly Kingdom. I once saw him kill a man for spilling some wine on his doublet."

The fear apparent in Fulke's eyes made Marco pause and think. _It's easy to forget that Mewni is a much more dangerous place than Echo Creek sometimes. They still have honor duels here for god's sake it's like medieval Europe._ The two boys began walking towards the fenced in practice grounds and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Marco spoke up. "Hey Fulke, thank you for being cool man. It will be nice to have a friend here other than Star. Not that she isn't amazing, but it would be great to have someone to hang out with when she isn't around."

"No problem, you're a cool dude. Plus aren't you from like another dimension or something? That is seriously awesome."

"Yeah, I'm from Earth originally. It's a great place with no magic, but we have technology hundreds of years past what you guys have on Mewni. Still though, Mewni's a great place and I'm learning a lot." Marco eyed Fulke to make sure he hadn't insulted his home dimension too badly.

"Well maybe you can show me this Earth one day?" Fulke grinned at him. "I have a girlfriend in the village, her name is Evelyn. Maybe we can double date with you and the Princess some time?"

"Yeah, that could work. I'll ask Star when I see her," Marco answered.

"Fulke! Look sharp lad!" a deep voice called out.

"Oh that's Sir Galafor, we gotta leg it." Taking off at a run towards the training area he waved for Marco to join him. Marco picked up his own pace and followed close behind as they passed though the rough-hewn wooden gate and into a large open area filled with armored men training. Some were sparring with each other, wooden practice swords clacking loudly as they slashed and parried at one another. Others were riding on the back of warnicorns, lowering their lances and spearing straw practice dummies as cheering knights waited their turn.

"Squire Diaz, a pleasure to meet you," Sir Galafor said, extending his hand and grasping Marco's in a strong grip. "I've heard much about you from the King, and the rumor is you are quite skilled in the art of combat."

"Thank you Sir Galafor, I am a blackbelt in Tang Soo Do, and I know my way around a longsword or two," he answered the tall knight with a grin.

"Tang Soo Do?" the knight said, a confused look on his face.

"It's a martial art or fighting style. Mostly unarmed, but I'm pretty good with a bo staff." Marco couldn't help but think about his desperate life or death battle in the clothes dryer in the sub-basement.

The knight scratched his chin in thought before speaking, "Hmm, perhaps a demonstration is in order? Fulke here is no slouch in hand to hand combat, perhaps you two might spar with one another and show us all your skill."

"Umm, yeah sure if that's alright with Fulke."

"Fine with me man," the young squire responded.

"Excellent! Now I must go join my fellow knights in the practice arena. Fulke, introduce young Marco here to the other squires and begin your practice exercises."

"Yes, Sir Galafor."

Taking off at a trot, Fulke led them deeper into the center of the paddock and before long Marco saw the familiar faces of the three other squires as they leaned against a fence and chatted amongst themselves.

"Hey guys," Fulke greeted the three, "I've got Marco Diaz here with me for some training. What's up?"

"Huhu, look who it is Higgs," Babyman giggled at the approaching teen.

"Shut up Babyman, I have eyes you know," Higgs retorted. "Hey Dorko Diaz. I'm surprised to see you out here with the real squires. Thought you'd be laying in your silk bed getting fed chocolates by the Princess right about now."

"Shut up Higgs, he's cool," Fulke said, eyeing the three other squires.

"You would like him Fulke, always did have a soft spot for losers." Higgs narrowed her eyes as she stepped away from the fence. "He's not even a real squire! He just got the job because he's the Princess's boytoy."

"Higgs, I've had just about enough of you," said Marco, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Ooooo the scary earth nerd is going to give us a thrashing!" Higgs grabbed her cheeks in mock horror at his threat. "Tell you what loser, grab a practice sword from over there in the bin. If you can beat us in a one on one sparring match we'll lay off."

Marco looked from Higgs, to the towering Babyman, and finally to the hunched over and bearded Old Guy. _I'm still feeling rusty from my time in the Neverzone_. _I wish I had had more time to practice on my own before I came here._ Contemplating the challenge, he made up his mind and fixed the three with a harsh glare. "Fine. But when I win, I want to hear you call me a real squire."

"Hahahahahaha," the three squires laughed uproariously, baby man falling to his knees to slap the compacted dirt of the practice ring.

Wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. Higgs looked up at him and said, "Sure, whatever you say nerd."

Storming over to an oak barrel, Marco examined a few of the wooden practice swords before picking one he liked the feel of. Walking back, he noticed Higgs motion Sir Stabby over to the wooden rail fence and groaned to himself. _Great, now we're going to have an audience._ He rolled his eyes, as the large knight with tan skin and plum colored hair strode over to the fence and grinned to the trio.

"Ah, it seems Squire Diaz has decided to grace us with his presence today has he? The Princess let you over your leash?" Sir Stabby sneered at Marco as he walked up to the group.

Ignoring the taunt, he nodded to the three smug squires leaning on the fence. "Alright, who's going first?

"Eager to get your butt kicked aren't you Diaz. First thing's first though, where is your practice jerkin?"

"My what?"

"Your padded practice jerkin. You know, the thing we wear when we spar so we don't break each other's ribs? God are you dense or what?" Higgs taunted.

"Hey Marco, you can wear mine this time okay? I'll get you sorted when we get back to the castle." Fulke tossed him his padded jerkin and gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Thanks man, I owe you one!"

Slipping the padded garment over his head and down his chest, Marco gripped the handle of his wooden practice sword and gave it some swings to get the feel. Closing his eyes he felt the same surge of adrenaline course though him. _Just like the Neverzone._ It was always like this before a fight for him. His heart would beat fast and his hands would tremble ever so slightly. Early on in his hunt to blow out Heckapoo's flame it had bothered Marco. He had thought the trembling was a sign of weakness, that he was somehow afraid to fight. However, after many battles he eventually came to welcome the tremor in his hands. It was a sign that he was ready for combat, a sign of his focus and determination to put his life on the line. Then, as now, Marco responded to his body's call to action and fell into his familiar stance, longsword in high guard as he crouched slightly.

"Who want's a piece first?" he said, a distinct edge making the three squires hesitate.

Old Guy grabbed his practice sword and stepped forward into the circle marked on the ground. "I'm gonna whip yer keister." He moved surprisingly quickly for a man his age and swung hard at Marco's side in attempt to catch him in the ribs.

Marco quickly stepped back to let the swing harmlessly sail past him and brought his sword down in a vertical slash that cut from collarbone to hip. Old Guy grunted and staggered back from the blow before bringing his sword up to guard. "Lucky shot!" he called out. Saying nothing, Marco pushed forward feinting to the right to bait his opponents guard, before arcing the tip of his sword over and stabbing it hard into the man's stomach. * **Oof** * Old Guy fell to his knees on the dirt and called out "I yield!" holding up two fingers. Instantly Marco stepped back and gave his opponent a short bow.

"Outta the way, ya old geezer!" Babyman shouted as he stomped into the ring and kicked the still gasping squire to the side. The giant man grinned wickedly at Marco before rolling his head side to side, eliciting a sickening series of cracks and pops. "I'm gonna smush you pipsqueak," he taunted before charging straight at Marco. _Not with moves like that you aren't,_ Marco thought with a small smile to himself.

He timed the man's steps as he waited for the giant to close to attack range. _One, two, three, now!_ he shouted to himself in his mind, as he threw himself into a roll just as a vicious chop split the air where his head had been the moment before. Rolling past the giant as he made his attack, Marco sprang to his feet in a low crouch before gripping his practice sword with both hands and swinging it as hard as he could into the back of the giant squire's knees. The blow had its intended effect and the large man instantly fell with a loud cry of pain to his knees.

Losing no time, Marco leapt fully up to his feet and delivered a savage roundhouse kick to the side of the giant's head. _Fuck, it's like kicking concrete._ He winced hard as his foot connected with the thick skull of Babyman. Slowly, the giant squire keeled over and slammed hard into the packed earth, his form kicking up a small brown cloud of dust.

"Idiot," Higgs mumbled, shaking her head at the fallen squire. She walked over to the giant and nudged his drooling face with her foot. "Seems like he's going to be napping for a while." She grabbed one of his arms, and groaning with the effort, managed to drag him out of arena. "Not bad Diaz, I'm… mildly impressed." She plucked the wooden sword off her hip and pulled it from its loop. Slicing the air in a quick series of cuts and thrusts, Higgs stepped into the arena to face Marco. "Now are you ready for a real opponent?"

"Higgs!" Sir Stabby called out to her. "A moment?" He was turned to the side and looking past a row of tents. Following his stare, Marco saw a tall muscular young man walking towards their group. He had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and was resplendent in a regal white tunic and leggings stitched with golden thread. A half cape hung off one shoulder, a deep blue, trimmed in white fur, and on his hip, a longsword whose handle was studded in gems hung in a gold etched scabbard.

As the noble approached, both Sir Stabby and Higgs kneeled before him and he extended his right hand. Looking closely, Marco noticed a jeweled gold ring before Sir Stabby and Higgs each took turns grasping his hand and kissing it. Each greeted the man with a respectful "Your Grace" before receiving a curt nod. Rising to his feet, Sir Stabby leaned in close and whispered in the noble's ear. The man smirked and nodded to the knight before turning to face Marco.

"Ah, so this is the stray dog that followed the Princess Butterfly home. I should have thought we'd have put it down by now. There's no place on Mewni for mongrels from your flea-bitten dimension boy."

Marco could feel a flush of anger creeping up his cheeks at the man's haughty tone and disrespectful words. "And you must be William Appleton, I've heard you might be the most arrogant man in the entire dimension." Marco retorted, satisfied to see the man redden in anger.

"Common peasant trash such as yourself boy, will address me by my proper title or I shall have you whipped for your insolence. I am Duke William Appleton and you will address me as such. Do you understand?"

His voice was cold as he stared at Marco, and he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword to emphasis his threat. _Fulke wasn't kidding about this guy was he._ "Yes, your Grace," he spat through gritted teeth, returning the Duke's harsh glare before giving a short stiff bow.

"That's more like it," the Duke chuckled before continuing. "One should always pay respect to their betters boy, it is the proper way of things. Just as the dog must obey their master, the common rabble must learn to bow before their superiors… or be made to." he finished as he flashed a humorless smile. "Now I believe you and Squire Higgs here had some unfinished business to attend to."

At his words, Higgs turned to face Marco and he saw her knuckles whiten as she gripped her practice sword hard in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed, and her jaw was set as she brought her sword into a low guard and stepped forward to begin their duel. He mirrored her sword position and the two slowly circled around each other trying to spot an opening in their mutual defense. Suddenly, Higgs struck, quick as a viper she whipped the tip of her practice sword up to catch him under the chin. Marco only just managed to dodge in time, feeling the tip graze his face as he jumped back away from the strike.

Sliding to the right, he hacked at her unprotected left side only to feel his sword meet hers as she performed a lightning quick block. Predicting the move however, Marco let his arm fly and was satisfied as his palm strike found her chin. She staggered back and brought her sword up to block once more, shaking her head to clear it from the impact. "Cheap shot Diaz, it won't happen again."

"We shall see now won't we." He brought his sword back to center, gripping it tightly with both hands. Moving in to strike, he swung over hand to catch Higgs from above, but he was surprised as she nimbly stepped forward and deflected his chop with her own blade before catching him in the cheek with her elbow. He staggered back from the force of the blow, almost tripping and blinked hard to clear the stars that had exploded on impact. _This is bad, I'm wide open_ , he thought in a panic before he felt the impact.

As Marco reeled under the force of Higgs' elbow strike, she saw her opening and delivered a ferocious slash across his unpadded thigh. Instantly he felt the muscle spasm and he dropped to a knee. Knowing he had only a moment, he continued to fall until he was prone and could tumble out of the way of her follow up stab down into the dirt. "Nice dodge for an amateur!" she called out to him, as she pressed the attack, slashing and stabbing as he continued to roll away from her. Coming to a stop on his back as she raised the sword high over her head to smash it down into his chest, he kicked up with all his might and caught her in the hip, knocking her back and off balance.

"What are you doing you foolish girl! Finish him already!" Duke Appleton screamed at her from the fence. She looked back and nodded to him as Marco performed a fluid kip up to regain his footing and bring his sword back in to guard him.

"It's not over yet Higgs." Marco twisted his body, coiling himself like a spring before unleashing a leaping over hand strike at her. She brought her sword up to guard herself, but the force of his blow knocked her sword away and down. Instantly, he redirected the momentum of his swing, cutting back in towards her to deliver a vicious undercut that caught her in the midsection right below the ribs. Every molecule of air exploded from her lungs at the force of the impact and she doubled up wheezing and gasping. Seizing the moment, he brought the wooden pommel of his practice sword down hard on the back of her skull and knocked her to the dirt to lay still.

"Higgs!" Sir Stabby ran to the fallen squire, kneeling beside her prone form and rolling her onto her back.

"Ugh, my head…" she moaned, blinking slowly as she regained consciousness.

Breathing hard, Marco looked down at the fallen squire. He let the wooden sword drop from his hand as he felt the laser focused rage of the past few minutes drain away. "Are you okay Higgs?" Kneeling next to Sir Stabby, he looked her over to make sure she wasn't severely injured. Her eyes were out of focus and a small trickle of blood stained the dirt where her head had been laying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess you're a real squire after all Diaz." She gingerly felt the back of her head where an egg sized lump was already throbbing.

Reaching out a hand to her, Marco helped her to her feet and held on until she steadied herself. Her face was expressionless as she struggled to meet the boy's eyes. "This doesn't mean we're friends Diaz," she said, finally looking him in the eyes. "And I want a rematch!"

"Anytime Higgs." He nodded at her as Sir Stabby threw an arm around her and helped her off to the medical tent.

"Useless!" the Duke shouted at her from the fence. "You lost to a peasant! And you call yourself a squire? I should have you cleaning chamber pots before long, worthless girl."

"I'd watch that tone of yours, if I were you, your Grace… It's hardly befitting a man of your station." Marco turned to face the apoplectic Duke who instantly snapped his attention to the red clad squire.

Smoothly jumping the wooden fence, the Duke strode towards Marco drawing his sword from its filigreed scabbard. "I'm going to bleed you for your insolence boy." Bringing the sword over his head to finish the unarmed squire in one blow, the Duke growled in rage as he brought the blade down.

Reaching to his belt, Marco clasped his hand around the handle of his dimensional scissors and quickly whipped them skyward to catch the speeding sword of the Duke. In a flash of fire, his graceful flaming longsword was made manifest and a loud clang reverberated as steel met steel. The Duke brought his sword down from the overhand blow and stared. The exquisite flaming sword in the boy's hands could only be the work of Heckapoo. His eyes took in the masterful craftsmanship and he recognized her symbol in the carved rubies that nestled at the base of the flaming silver blade.

"So the dog has some tricks after all…" he sneered. "I must say, that blade is exquisite; though you are hardly worthy to bear it." Stepping forward, the Duke lowered his sword into a mid guard and narrowed his eyes. "I will be happy to claim it for my own after I've gutted you." Striking fast, Appleton flicked his sword up and to the right while Marco desperately moved to block the strike. Almost blocking the blow in time, he felt the tip of Appleton's sword bite though the padded jerkin he was wearing, digging a trench up the side of Marco's ribs.

*Ttthh* Marco sucked in a sharp breath as the blade left a white-hot trail of pain up his side. Moving quickly, he dodged the Duke's follow up attack and only just managed to block an unexpected cross chop that would have opened his throat.

"Tut-tut Marco, almost too slow there. The Princess will not be pleased to have her new pet returned full of holes. Do try to keep up." The Duke grinned wickedly as he saw the red bloom staining his jerkin. "I suppose I can't kill you, can I Marco? Her Majesty would be most displeased, and besides, I'm having far too much fun to end this permanently so soon."

"I'm not finished yet Appleton!"

"It seems I must remind you of your manners, dog!"

Marco let out a shout of fury and came at the noble. He swung overhead with vicious downward blow, pouring every ounce of his strength into the attack trying to catch his opponent in the face with the flaming blade. The Duke nimbly stepped forward and caught the blade with the cross-guard of his sword, pushing it up and out of the way before delivering a sharp strike with the steel pommel just above Marco's right eye. The last thing he saw was the Duke's smug face, as he tumbled into darkness.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Floating in the void, Marco felt weightless as a muffled voiced called out to him. Straining to listen, the voice slowly resolved itself into speech he could understand. "Marco! Wake up man!" The words dragged him slowly back to consciousness as the sensation of the hard ground, and the pain in his face and ribs returned in full force.

"Ugh, my head is ringing like a bell, what happened?" He groaned as he reached a hand up to rub the throbbing spot above his eye and felt it sticky with blood.

"Well, you fought the Duke. Didn't do too bad either, by my reckoning. He'd have sliced most people to ribbons in seconds, but you managed a few good blocks here and there. Plus, you're still alive, so I think its an all around not to shabby performance." Fulke chuckled at his own joke as he slowly used a damp cloth to wipe some of the blood from Marco's eye. "I already got the jerkin off and took care of your ribs. Bandaged them up really good and put some of this on them," he said as he produced a small jar of ointment. "Helps heal up cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Prevents them from scarring too, which is important in our line of work. Here you can have this jar; I've got about 5 back at the barracks."

"Thanks Fulke, you weren't kidding about the Duke. That guy is a grade-A asshole. But I must admit, he was incredible with that sword. I could barely keep up. I'm gonna go ahead and call it a day on training. I need a bit of rest after what just happened."

"Ughhh," Marco grunted as he stood. He was shaky on his feet, swaying slightly from the punishment his body had taken after his four duels that afternoon. Lifting his t-shirt, he saw crimson staining the white linen bandages and he winced as he gingerly touched his forehead to feel his eyebrow. Reaching to take the damp cloth from Fulke, he finished cleaning the blood from his eye. "I've got to get back to the castle Fulke, Star is expecting me to have dinner with the King and Queen tonight." The two boys nodded their farewells and Marco began slowly trudging back up the grounds towards the castle.

"Hey Marco! You did great today man! I still wanna see those unarmed moves sometime though!" Fulke shouted after him.

"No problem, I'll show you some next time we get together."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Limping slightly as he let himself into his room, Marco slowly walked to his closet before peeling off his filthy red hoodie. "Looks like this t-shirt's gotta go too," he muttered, as he looked down to see he had bled through the bandages during his walk back and it had stained his shirt. Peeling the sweaty and sticky shirt over his head, he tossed it into the laundry hamper with his hoodie and unraveled the blood-stained bandages wrapped around his ribs. After dropping the soiled bandages in the trash he flipped open the large first aid kit he had packed and opened the bottle of ointment again.

* **Bang** * His door crashed open as a grinning star butterfly pirouetted through the open door. "Ohhhh Marcooo," her lilting voice called out to him as she finished her spin and gave a short bow.

"Hey Starrr." He couldn't help but smile at his beaming girlfriend. She never failed to bring joy into his life, even after his worst days.

Star's eyes went wide as she got a good look at her boyfriend standing before her in nothing but his scuffed-up jeans. He sported an impressive black eye that marred the right side of his face. It was a rich purple with streaks of yellow and sickly green. Above it, a small evil looking egg-shaped lump sat on his brow having split it down the middle before being butterfly bandaged back together.

"Marco! What happened?"

"Just a friendly little chat with Higgs, Old Guy, and Babyman. Oh and I also met Duke Appleton. What. a. charmer…"

"Marco, it looks like you got trampled by a warnicorn! How did you get so injured?"

"Well the chat got a little more heated than I had anticipated. I ended up dueling with the three of them. Don't Worry Star!" he interrupted her as she opened her mouth speak, "it was practice swords only. I beat Babyman and Old Guy easily, but Higgs was another story. She has some serious moves. I managed to defeat her, but she got some good licks in before she went down." He pointed to the spectacular black eye now blooming around his right eye.

"Oh Marco, I told you not to worry about those guys. I made you my squire so we could be together. Remember?" She stepped up to her injured boyfriend and rested her hands gently on his bare chest. Softly pressing him back against the closet, she leaned in and kissed him. After a long moment, she broke the kiss and laid her head against his chest, listening to the slow steady beat of his heart.

Steeling herself, she let out a sigh as she forced herself to look up at Marco's smiling face. "I broke up with Tom today."

"You okay? You don't look okay." His eyes searched her face as he squeezed her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay, it was just painful is all."

"You're not… regretting this are you?" His voice tightened with the question as he continued to gaze concernedly at her.

"No, No! Never Marco. I want this, us, to work. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life actually."

Meeting his eyes, she blushed at the admission. But before she could spiral into embarrassment, Marco cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers softly.

"I love you Star," he whispered to her, pressing his hungry lips back against hers and running his fingers down her smooth back to grip her hips. Full of passion and hunger, he pulled her hard against him and slipped his tongue into her eager mouth. He lost himself to her in that moment, the world falling away as they stood tightly pressed together. Her body as hot as a furnace as his tongue danced with hers, sliding against one another and playfully swirling as his conscious mind focused only on the feel of her and the boundless affection, he felt for her right then in that very moment.

"I love you too Marco," she uttered as they broke their passionate embrace. Her head was spinning and the heat between her thighs was threating to flare into a roaring fire. Slipping her hands down his chest, she ran them around to his ribs before working her way down his lean muscled abdomen.

*Hisss* Marco jumped, sucking in air sharply as her fingers brushed something wet on his side. Breaking their passionate kiss, she looked down at her fingertips to see them coated in fresh blood. "Marco you're bleeding, let me see."

He hesitated for a moment, before sighing and turning to show her his side. Star winced involuntarily as she saw the thin slice held closed with a series of butterfly bandages but was still oozing blood slowly. "A present from his Grace, the Duke. The guy may be an arrogant ass, but he's deadly with a sword."

Star gave him an uncommonly serious look and reached to take his hands in hers. "Marco, Duke Appleton is bad news with a capital n, even my parents step lightly around him. The guy's filthy rich and has the ears of half the court. I want you to promise me you won't go messing with him okay?"

"I promise Star, I don't usually go looking for trouble, that's your job."

Laughing, she reached behind her wounded boyfriend and grabbed the roll of bandages before starting to wrap them around his chest.

"Thanks Star. Here, use some this ointment. Fulke said it would prevent scarring. And you're right, I got a little carried away today. I'll do my best to stay away from him from now on. But you should have heard the things he was saying to me. Not to mention he treated Higgs like she was a piece of trash after I beat her…" Marco winced as he felt her dab on the stinging liniment and quickly cover it with the fresh bandages.

"Who's Fulke?" she asked, looking up into his smiling face as he helped her back to her feet and rewarded her ministrations with another kiss.

"Probably the only squire on Mewni that doesn't despise me. He has a girlfriend too, in the village. Her name is Evelyn. Dude wanted to go on a double date with us sometime." Instantly, he regretted telling her this last bit of information. Her eyes got as big as saucers and her heart marked cheeks lit up in a light pink glow.

"Oh Marco! A date sounds wonderful! Where should we go!" She was rocking back and forth in excitement as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Haha, Star," he laughed, playfully batting her away as she continued to try to smooch him all over. "It's our first date as a couple, let me surprise you okay? I want it to be something special for both of us."

"Okay Marcoooo," she let the last syllable of his name roll of her tongue as she rested contentedly against his chest and let out a series of happy sighs and murmurs.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get dressed now?"

"No."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Humming to himself lightly as he strolled through the castle corridors, Marco looked around and stopped, realizing he was completely lost. He had spent the last hour after dinner exploring some of the less familiar areas of the castle to him. Star had been whisked away by her mother after dinner for some discussions about the upcoming corn harvest and he had reckoned that If he was going to be living here from now on, he wanted to make sure he knew the giant castle's many passageways and corridors intimately. It was starting to get embarrassing asking Star for directions every time he needed to go somewhere that wasn't the main entrance, throne room, or dining hall.

 _Speaking of embarrassing…_ He chuckled to himself as he remembered dinner with Star and her parents. He had had to stop her from cutting food up and feeding him more than once. She pouted at his refusal to be fed like a baby, but quickly recovered when he had relented at the end of the meal and let her feed him a single spoonful of ice cream. _I don't know if I've ever seen River look more murderous. And man can that guy put it away._ He had known just how much the King could eat and drink but was forcefully reminded as the King consumed no less than 6 cobs of corn, two pig-goat rib racks, mountains of assorted corn-based side dishes, and at least 8 goblets of wine. Marco had politely accepted one goblet out of courtesy for his hosts, but the thought of drinking more than one turned his stomach as he remembered the towering hangover he woke up with after his and Star's last Friendship Thursday.

Lost in his reminiscence of dinner, he nearly bumped into an ornate set of wooden doors at a T-junction in the hallway. They were at least ten feet tall and were banded in gold. Two watermelon sized, ornately cut sapphires were set in the center of each door and an elegantly curved handle of gold beckoned for his hand to grasp it. Looking left, he saw a grand hallway that connected back to the main entrance of the castle and to the right, a short hallway that opened up into a large ballroom.

Tentatively, he took the handle and slowly turned it. The door opened with a soft click and as Marco pushed the door open, he found it surprisingly easy for a door that must have weighed over a thousand pounds. "Wowww." He gasped aloud at the sight of the large concert hall laying before him. Row after row seats upholstered in baby blue stretched out before him, accented everywhere with gilt wood and white marble. The room must have been able to seat 500, and he spotted a section towards the front where large thrones were boxed off from the rest of the seating.

Walking down the soft carpet, Marco marveled at the décor, and as he climbed up on the huge stage he peered out over the sea of blue seats and imagined himself performing in the space. Continuing to explore, he found the backstage looked much like they did on Earth. Ropes and pulleys were everywhere, controlling the curtains and backdrops. Overhead, large multi-colored crystals must have been used to provide stage lighting and as he pushed deeper behind the stage, he found a large plain door standing open.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ Making up his mind to continue, he stepped through the door and instantly recognized he had walked into a music room. Instruments of all types rested on stands around the room and along one wall a set or risers for a choir stood empty. As he squinted in the dim light he saw something that caught his eye at first glance. Hurrying to the back of the room, he saw a large instrument draped in a sheet. "Ooohhh if you're what I think you are…"

Gripping the edge of the sheet and pulling it back, he almost moaned aloud in ecstasy as the gleaming shape of a large glossy black grand piano was revealed. A proud gold inlay on the nameboard read: Steinway & Sons. Marco did his best not to drool as he slowly circled the large black piano, lightly running his finger along its smooth curves and marveling at the amazing condition it was in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a cool voice called out.

Jumping at the sudden presence of someone else in the dark room, Marco quickly looked over to see the Queen smiling at him from a side door he hadn't noticed in his excitement. "Hello, you Majesty. Done with Star already?"

"Yes, I believe she is currently searching for you upstairs." The Queen stepped forward and gestured at the piano, eyeing him with a warm smile. "Do you like it? My mother, Queen Comet acquired it. She used to play for me when I was a little girl. I have it well maintained for nostalgias sake…" The Queen's small smile faltered at those words, her eyes looking away.

"I actually play your Majesty. I-I don't know if Star's told you or not." He fidgeted slightly as she returned her attention to him.

"Yes, actually she has. While my daughter is certainly not as open with me as I would like about the goings on in her life, she has always been very loquacious when it comes to you Marco. I think I don't need to explain how high a regard she has for you." The Queen smiled this time, a genuine warm smile as she addressed him. "Would you play something for me? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable, but I haven't heard that instrument played in over 30 years."

"Certainly Queen Moon, I would be happy to play something for you."

Walking around to the front of the piano, he pulled out the bench and sat. _What to play for her, hmm_? Instantly the answer came to him and he smiled as he placed his hands in position. Softly he began to play, the fingers of his right hand progressing through the rolling triplet notes as his left complimented with soft chords. He played gently, letting the pauses between notes speak almost as loudly as the notes themselves.

The piece was haunting and ethereal. The melody almost fleeting, and as he worked through it, he looked up to see the Queen standing very still, her eyes closed as the she let it wash over her. As Marco played a small crescendo, he noticed a tear run down her pale cheek. _I cried the first time I heard this song_ _as well_. He smiled to himself at the bittersweet memory and continued playing.

As the last soft notes of the first movement of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ faded away into silence, Marco looked up and saw the Queen dabbing away a tear. "Oh Marco, that was absolutely beautiful." Moon gave a short enthusiastic applause as he stood and made a small bow. "Perhaps you'd be interested in playing for a small gathering of nobles and the royal family. Star told me earlier today you ran afoul of Duke Appleton and that you're not particularly popular with the other squires. Putting on a recital may go some ways towards building bridges with the other nobles. This is especially important as you will be joining them before too long at court."

He had almost forgotten about that detail in the past two days. Between spending blissful moments with Star and fighting for his life against the Duke, the finer details of his conversation with King River in the hallway had faded into an obscure mist in his memory. Swallowing hard he felt a nervous sweat running down his back at the thought of seeing Appleton in person again and facing the scorn of the rest of the court. No one besides Star's parents were likely to be pleased that the Crown Princess was dating someone from another dimension.

"Marco? Did you hear me?" The Queen looked slightly concerned as her words dragged his attention away from his worried thoughts.

"Yes, um, sorry your Majesty. I'd be willing to perform. But I'll need some time to prepare."

"That's fine Marco, just let me know when you feel ready and I'll make the necessary arrangements. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find River. Goodness knows what trouble he's gotten into without me there."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Marco, can I ask you for a small favor?" Star nuzzled closer to her boyfriends' neck as they sat on their pink loveseat together watching another Kung Fu movie.

"What do you need Star?"

"I want you to come with me tomorrow to check on the monsters. I was in town this morning after you left to go meet the other squires and noticed that the way we mewman's treat the monsters is awful. I asked my mom about it and she wasn't much help. But apparently, we have a monster expert named Dr. Jelly Goodwell and I talked to her and she agreed to take me into the field!"

"So you want me to come with you?" He turned to face his beaming girlfriend as she hit him with her patented "Puppy Dog Eyes."

"Yeah! It will be just like another adventure!" She squeezed him hard around the middle as her excitement spiraled.

"Star, easy!" Marco winced as her strong hug made the wound in his side send shooting hot pains up and down his ribs.

"Oh yeah, your wound… Sorry Marco…"

"It's okay, and yes I'd love to come with you. I love our adventures together. Where are we headed?"

"Dr. Goodwell told me we'd be going to a monster settlement near the borders of the kingdom. Marco, I think we really have a chance to change some minds about monsters! It's terrible how they are excluded from the kingdom and forced to live on the outskirts." Star's eyes glittered as she snuggled close to him and finished explaining the plan. He always loved the look she got when she was set on doing something. Good or bad, the boundless confidence she displayed was intoxicating and Marco had come to love being swept up in her determination.

"I know, we've met a ton of monsters that were totally cool. Buff Frog, all those 'alternative' monsters at Ludo's old base, even Ludo seems like he's changed for the better!"

"Thank you, Marco." Star kissed him quickly before returning her head to his shoulder. She slipped a hand inside of his hoodie and slowly rubbed his chest as her boyfriend purred happily.

"Star, I can tell this is important to you; so, it's important to me. I love you and part of that is supporting each other. We're a team!"

Smiling at his words she nodded. "Diaz, why are you so good to me?"

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that don't we Butterfly."


	6. Zwischenschach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More music! As always do yourself a favor and listen to the piece as I write it into the scene. I promise you it will bring it to life far better than mere words could. Also, we’re going to get a little bit more spice in this chapter so ye be warned! And of course as always, I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to drop me a PM or a review if you feel like it.  
> Marco Practicing for His Recital: Brahms, Hungarian Dance No. 5
> 
> Star and Marco Dancing: Beethoven, Symphony No. 7 Op. 92: I. Poco Sostenuto - Vivace

**In the Pale Starlight**

**Chapter 6.**

Zwischenschach

The clattering sounds of hooves cantering against stone shattered the still calm night. A cloaked rider, bent low over a large pale blue warnicorn, was quietly urging it forward through the main gate and into the bowls of the castle. To the watchful eyes of the rider, apart from the many sentries walking the crystal lit ramparts, the castle grounds appeared deserted. In the distance a large tolling bell struck out 12 loud bongs before the rider brought his panting and lathered steed to a stop in front of a massive whitewashed keep. It was 10 stories tall and elegant in its construction. Large arched windows adorned the upper floors, and its thick walls had never been breached in the 500 years it had stood guard along the main road north through the Butterfly Kingdom.

The Rider took a moment to stretch after hopping off his mount. The journey had been a hurried one and he had nearly run his steed into the ground in his effort to reach the castle quickly. He had only a scant few hours before he had to return to his duties and his absence would be noticed and questioned. Quickly and silently, he walked past the two guards at the portcullis of the keep, noting the guards made no effort to see who was under the hooded traveling cloak that disguised him so well.

As he passed into the interior of the grandiose building he took a moment to admire the delicate tapestries, the mosaic tiled floor, and intricately carved stone ornamentation in the main entrance hall. The castle had been constructed initially to guard the northern road that lead to the vast cornfields and ancestral villages of House Appleton. However, centuries of increasingly wealthy nobles had renovated and expanded the castle from its modest beginnings to a majestic and opulent fortress rivaling even Butterfly Castle. The Rider sighed to himself, taking a moment to soak in the ambience before noticing a well-dressed servant who seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"I was told to expect a visitor at this hour. Come this way please, the Duke is expecting you." Nodding at the manservant, the Rider noticed again how his eyes remained focused on his boots and no effort was made to identify him. _Just as well, one can never be too careful in these troubled times,_ he thought as he tugged the hood lower over his face and followed the servant up the heavily carpeted grand staircase.

The journey was as long as he had remembered it. The two climbed in silence, passing through magnificently adorned corridors and up sweeping grand staircases that seemed to float on air rather than be a structural part of the keep. They passed several servants in the hallways, eyes downcast and heads bowed respectfully. The Rider smiled to himself at the thought of common folk having to bow to him for a change.

After some minutes continuing to navigate the interior of the keep, the two arrived at a set of a foreboding wooden doors. They were banded in black iron and studded with iron bolts. The servant pulled thick door open, grunting with effort as the door was almost a foot thick. The Rider stepped inside without a backwards glance and his eyes went wide at the scene before him.

The room was huge for what could only be termed a "study." The ceiling rose at least 30 feet overhead, with thick wooden beams arching gracefully to support the roof above. Tall stained-glass windows adorned all the exterior walls with each wall being clad floor to ceiling in glossy dark wood paneling. Below the far wall's double stained-glass window, a large fire crackled in the enormous stone carved hearth. Six knights in armor could have stood shoulder to shoulder in it and the Rider could feel his mouth hanging open slightly at the grand sight. It had always been like this for him. Opulence, lavishness, grandeur, all the trappings of nobility had fascinated and attracted him like a moth to the flame his entire life. Now, as he stood in this room, he felt closer than ever to being able to grasp that splendor for himself.

Lowering his gaze, the Rider spotted a huge carved wooden desk and a high wingback chair. The desk was covered in papers, small stacks of gold coins, and several thick leather tomes. Hunched over his desk, the large muscled form of the Duke worked in silence, the scratching sound of his quill the only noise in the room apart from occasional pop from the fire.

The Rider knew better than to speak first and so stood in silence with his head bowed respectfully. It was not his place to address the Duke without first being spoken to, for he was a dangerous man and a staunch believer in the superiority of the nobility over the lesser classes of Mewni. To offend Duke Appleton was to court swift and terrible retribution and few lived repeat the mistake.

"Lower you hood," the Duke commanded without so much as raising his head from his notes.

Instantly the Rider obeyed. Raising his slightly trembling hands to his face, he gripped the dark leather hood and folded it back over his head before kneeling before the noble.

"Ah, Manfred. You've come to me with another report?" Appleton raised his head and fixed Manfred with a piercing stare. "What foolishness are my royal relatives up to now?"

"Your Grace," Manfred began, feeling his brow beginning to perspire, "There is not much to report as of this time. The Kingdom continues to heal in the wake of Toffee's attack of several months ago. The Queen and King have been focused heavily on reestablishing the trust between the Royal Family and the nobles and common folk. It was badly strained with the admission of the loss of the Butterfly Book of Spells, and further deteriorated with the return of the Queen of Darkness Eclipsa."

Appleton smiled to himself and leaned back into his plush chair. "It seems the dynasty's impervious foundation has developed some deep cracks. With my plans in motion, it may be the exact opening we need to topple my Dear great Aunt's reign of mediocrity and instate someone with the will to rule Mewni as it should be!"

"Yes, Your Grace," said Manfred nodding in agreement.

"What of my dear second cousin? The fair princess is usually good for a laugh. Tell me Manfred, has she set fire to the castle again? I know she and that idiot Prince Lucitor are dating, something we are going to have to deal with sooner or later. When I make my move, we cannot risk angering the Lucitors until I have solidified my power base." Duke Appleton leaned forward in his chair, his smile evaporating as quickly as it had appeared.

"A bit of good news on that point Your Grace!" Manfred smiled as he prepared to deliver this juicy bit of gossip to the Duke. "The Princess and Prince are no longer seeing each other. I overheard her telling the King and Queen before dinner earlier this week. She is in fact now seeing the boy from Earth. A mister Marco Diaz if my memory serves. They have attempted to keep the status of their relationship a secret, as Mewnian law prohibits the Crown Princess from being courted by anyone but a noble. Naturally of course, the entire castle is buzzing about the news."

"The Princess and that filthy peasant boy from Earth!" Appleton jumped to his feet so fast he knocked books and papers flying. His face was alight with rage, cold blue eyes staring at the Manfred's cowering form. "I always knew the Princess was an utter failure as royalty, but this…" he trailed off, his rage smoldering before continuing. "That she would knowingly pollute our exalted bloodline by consorting with commoner trash from another dimension is beyond the pale."

"Um, excuse me Your Grace?" Manfred cringed as he interrupted Appleton's rant, knowing the danger he courted.

"What is it you worm?" Appleton eyed him as the spy shivered in place.

"As to his commoner status…" Manfred closed his eyes, pausing to choose his next words very carefully. "I have it on the authority of the Queen herself, that the Royal family intends to elevate the Diaz boy to the court."

Before Manfred could rise from his kneeling position, the Duke had stepped around his ornate desk and throttled him. Pushing him backwards, Appleton slammed him onto the stone floor, pinning the gasping and choking Manfred. The Duke squeezed harder, watching in satisfaction as Manfred's lips began to tinge blue before finally releasing his choke hold.

"If this is your sorry attempt at a joke Manfred, you have chosen your audience very poorly indeed," Appleton snarled at him.

"No, Your Grace. I swear it," Manfred managed to wheeze out between sharp gasps, massaging his red throat.

"The day that peasant joins the court, will be the day the final shred of dignity is lost for this misbegotten kingdom! I should have gutted that worm Yesterday!" Appleton stood up and strode over to his desk before sitting down and staring at the trembling man still flat on his back in front of him.

"Get up! You pathetic little man."

Manfred rolled to his stomach before rising unsteadily to his feet just in time to catch the pouch of gold the Duke had tossed to him.

"Your information today has been most informative Manfred. Do continue to not disappoint me and you shall be rewarded far beyond gold. I trust Viscount Manfred is a title to your liking?" The Duke flashed him a wry smile at the question.

"Yes, Your Grace! Or course, you are most generous." Manfred nearly fell over himself as he bowed to his master. "I will of course continue to provide you with all relevant information on the goings on with the royal family. And as ever, I am but your humble servant."

Giving the bored looking Duke a final low bow, Manfred turned on his heel and left the study, closing the huge door behind him before leaning heavily on it. He blew out a long-held breath, knowing that he had only just avoided making a fatal mistake in rousing the Duke's ire. Shivering at his brush with death, he drew up the leather hood of his traveling cloak and stowed the gold pouch on his belt before setting off back to the entrance of the keep at brisk walk. As he walked, he smiled to himself, thinking of the fine doublets and jewelry he was going to purchase when he became a noble himself. "Viscount Manfred," he muttered to himself with a smile, "now that's a proper reward for my services."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Master Tom?"

The words jolted Tom awake from his troubled sleep. Visons of Star and Marco kissing under a crimson moon slowly faded from the inside of his eyelids as he opened his eyes to see a servant floating in front of him.

"What is it?" Tom rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up on the couch in his castle office.

"I just came into clean, is something not satisfactory with your room? I can certainly have the servants in to dust again if it is not to your liking my Lord."

Tom gave out a short bark-like laugh at the thought of a servant coming in to dust the ash that was all that was left of everything in his room.

"My room is not fit for habitation at the moment… I sort of incinerated it this morning."

The servant remained silent at the Prince's words. It was never wise to rouse his anger and word had already spread throughout the castle that Princess Butterfly had ended their relationship, an event which was sure to have the Prince's temper on a hair trigger.

"I gave her my heart again you know…" Tom spoke aloud without looking at the small winged servant.

"My lord, I-" the servant began.

"I wish we'd never gotten back together at that stupid Silver Bell Ball!" he continued, interrupting the small creature. "At least if I never had gotten back together with her, she wouldn't have been able to smash it into pieces."

Grimacing, Tom fought a valiant battle against the burning behind his eyes as they began to water. The servant, clearly uncomfortable, did his best to avoid the stricken teen's eyes as he began to tidy up around the office. Two sharp loud knocks broke the awkward silence, causing Tom to start and wipe his eyes hurriedly.

"Come in," he called out.

The door swung open and through it stepped his father, King David Lucitor. To an outside observer the King appeared like any normal mewman. He was of average height and build, his spiked crown of gold nestled on a head of unremarkable brown hair, and his green eyes belied a shrewdness many only came to realize far too late, for King David Lucitor was the only member of Tom's entire family who was not a demon.

He had married Tom's mother, Queen Wrathmelior, years ago after meeting her at his job as a barista. At the time, most citizens of the Underworld had originally dismissed the upstart mewman as a usurper. But years of exceptional leadership on the king's part had changed most of the minds in the Underworld as to his acumen as king. For those who still doubted his worthiness, most were in no position to question due to the simple fact that they were no longer among the living.

"Son, I stopped by your bedroom earlier this morning to talk to you about our upcoming trade negotiations. You can imagine my shock when I opened the door and found a room full of Ashes…" The King narrowed his eyes at his son, who was busy intently staring at his own feet. "I've told you that you must work on your temper if you are to become a good king son. It's why I found Brian to help you manage your mother's rather… temperamental nature. Now Tom, what did she do this time?"

Despite himself, Tom felt a small smile tug at his lips at his father's knowing words. "Dad… Star and I are… We're no longer seeing each other. She called me yesterday morning to end it. Her and Marco are a thing now apparently."

"The Diaz boy? The one from earth who chopped your hand off last year. Tell me Tom, how could this have happened? You're a prince for Darkness's sake!"

Tom let out a long sigh before raising his head to look his father in the eyes. "It's complicated dad. Marco was her guide on earth and the two became extremely close. Somewhere along the way Star developed feelings for him, and he moved to Mewni last week to be with her full time. I don't understand everything myself, but I feel like she was just using me to get over Marco when he moved back to Earth the first time…"

"Son, it was important to the kingdom that you and the princess stayed together. We rely on those corn imports to help feed our people. You've put years of my and your mother's work in jeopardy." The king's eyes were cold and hard as he frowned at his son. "I expect you to make a serious effort to get her back Tom. I will not!" He jabbed his finger hard into his palm, "let that earthling boy destroy years of work!"

"Yes Father, I understand."

With those final words the king turned and swept from the room closing the door with a sharp snap behind him.

Laying back against the couch and staring at the ceiling, Tom could only rub his eyes and slowly shake his head back and forth, "Oh man, what am I gonna do…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco had always been a heavy sleeper. So much so, that he routinely set two alarms to help him wake up in time for school. Now on Mewni, he continued the tradition which is why in the predawn hours the slow creaking sound of his door being opened did nothing to dislodge him from his slumber.

Slowly and quietly like a lion stalking her prey, a blonde princess in a pale blue nightgown slipped into his room and softly closed the door behind her. She creeped closer to the bed, listening intently for any sign that he was awake before gingerly lifting the edge of his covers and easing herself into the bed next to him. Smiling deviously to herself at a successful infiltration, Star gently rolled to her side and prepared to scoot forward to spoon her sleeping boyfriend.

"A little early for a good morning wakeup call isn't it?" a sleepy voice called out from the other side of his still form.

"Wha, h-how, Marco, how could you possibly have heard me! I was using a traditional Johansen stalking technique for hunting kobadragons!" Star's incredulous voice carried in a loud whisper as she stared in awe at the her softly chuckling boyfriend.

He lifted his hand and wiggled his index finger for her to inspect. Looking closely, she spotted the gleam of fishing line tied neatly around his finger in the moonlight. "Tied it to the door to alert me if you tried sneaking in here tonight."

"You really are a ninja!" she giggled.

Rolling over, he slipped his arms around her slim waist and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Star, you know I love snuggling with you, and having you here in my bed at what, 3 am in just a nightgown is not exactly an unwelcome development…" he trailed off before planting another kiss on her soft lips as she melted into his chest, "but as I said the other night, if we get caught in bed together, the next time you're going to hear from me is when they put out an Amber Alert."

"Marcoooo, relax please. I wouldn't let daddy do anything to you and besides we're dating now. It's not like you're some strange boy that wandered in from the wilderness to sully his little girl's honor." She booped him lightly on the nose with her finger before pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. "You should hear about some of the stuff my parents used to get up too when they were dating. I overheard my parents talking about it one time and I had nightmares for a month!"

Trying not to picture Moon and River getting amorous, Marco shivered and slipped his hand up to cup Star's cheek. Her eyes were lidded as he leaned in to meet her lips. What began as soft tender kisses in the shadowy moonlight soon escalated, as fires ignited in the two teens. He felt her soft hand slide around the back of his neck to run up and into his hair, pulling his lips harder into hers. In response, he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure in response to this welcome invasion.

Not to be outdone by her suddenly ardent boyfriend, Star lost no time in returning the intensity of his embrace. She tilted her head to the side and deepened their passionate kissing. She hungrily stroked his tongue with hers, running up and down its length before exploring his mouth further. Her efforts were rewarded with a low throaty moan as he playfully gave her rear a hard squeeze. Feeling the need for breath starting to become more urgent, she gently took his tongue between her lips and gently sucked it before breaking the kiss to pant heavily next to him.

"Wow, that last move was…"

"Great," she finished for him, before pushing him onto his back and throwing her leg over his hips. She could feel his excitement pressing hard against her own they stared intensely at each other, faces half shadowed and eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Sliding his hands up her smooth silky thighs and under the hem of her nightgown, Marco kept reaching until his hands made contact with her hips. Almost instinctively as soon as he gripped her hips, she let out a soft breathy moan and slowly began to grind herself against his hardness. The sensation was almost overwhelming to him, dragging an involuntary mewl of pleasure from his lips at the slow steady pressure she was applying to his member. "God you're so beautiful Star," was all he managed to choke out between moans as she began to speed up her ministrations.

"M-Marco, you feel so good." She leaned down and placed both her hands on his defined stomach pushing them flat against the muscles there and sliding them towards his chest "Mmm, I love your abs," she moaned, rolling her hips against his.

They continued to writhe in ecstasy together, Star pressing her red-hot core down against his to drag herself along his length only to push back and repeat the process over and over. Each stroke of her body against his driving the two teens ever higher into the heights of ecstasy.

"Star… *pant* I'm gonna-"

"Marco, me too," was all she could utter before both lovers crested the wave of their shared passion to crash back to earth shuddering and panting together.

Laying flat on his chest, it took her a few minutes before she felt she had enough faculty to move her body. Slowly, she slid off his warm body and wrapped him in a tight hug before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Star?"

"yes?"

"That was amazing. I've never done that before and just wow…"

"Me either, I just did what felt natural when I felt it rubbing against me." She giggled and reached for his hand, groping slightly in the dark before finding it and interlacing her fingers with his. "Let's try to get a bit more sleep before we get up, Big day of adventure with Dr. Goodwell today."

"Good night, Starlight," he murmured sleepily.

Feeling her cheeks redden at this new pet name, she snuggled closer and closed her eyes before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Good night, Wild Man."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Star, do we really have to wear these ridiculous costumes?" asked Marco, gesturing to himself. "I mean come on, this is looks like a Halloween costume my mom made me when I was 9. Any monster is obviously going to know its fake."

"I know they don't look like much Marco, but let's have some faith in Dr. Goodwell. She's been the Royal Monster Expert for over 20 years, she's gotta be doing something right, right?" She laid a soothing hand on his shoulder under the giant mantis hat he was wearing before stepping into the oversized frog outfit and pulling it up around her neck. "Plus you look super cute as a monster mantis. Rawr! Look at those arms." She playfully batted at this stuffed mantis arms hanging by string from his neck.

"Okay, are we all ready? I see you two are in your monster camouflage outfits. Excellent!" Dr. Goodwell clapped her hands and pulled down the colanders she was using for her bug eyes and gestured to Marco to open a portal. "To the entrance of the Forest of Certain Death please."

"Alright, but if I get eaten tell my parent's I died in a less embarrassing outfit please Star."

"Relax Marco, that place is a breeze remember? Even your parents handled it fine."

"Oh, one final touch before we begin!" Dr. Goodwell reached into her costume and pulled out a spray bottle filled with a sickly green liquid and quickly sprayed the two teens in the face. "Two squirts ought to do it I think."

Feeling like he was on the verge of vomiting, Marco closed his eyes and focused all his energy on holding down his breakfast until the unpleasant taste in his mouth faded. "Next time a little warning before you spray me in the face with disgusting green sludge please." _This is going to be a long day; I just know it._ He pulled out his scissors and cut a portal as the three of them walked through to find themselves at the entrance to the forest of certain death. Almost immediately, the Doctor set off at a brisk walk up the winding path into the dark forest. Giving Star a worried look, she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips before hurrying after the retreating form of the monster expert.

Later that afternoon, as they exited the thick stand of trees that marked the boundary of the Forest of Certain Death, Marco had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed with Dr. Goodwell. She had explained in excruciating detail, the various carnivorous and poisonous plants and animals the group had come across in the forest. Usually, this information was accompanied by a thrilling story of how in her youth she had been bitten or stung by the subject of discussion and how the Doctor saved herself with a combination of natural remedies and know-how. Marco, ever the studious one, took meticulous notes on a small notepad he had brought along. Even Star, never one for academic pursuits, was enraptured by the thrilling tales told by Dr. Goodwell.

"And that my dear, is how I managed to remove the barb from my leg that the poisonous spikelizard had embedded there after I stumbled into its nest." Star's eyes were wide with admiration as she nodded along to the story. "Now, we must cross the lake of Endless Suffering. Please do not dip any part of you in the water, the Fleshmower Eels will have it stripped quicker than you can blink."

As the three traveling companions reached the bank of a large misty lake, Star and Marco climbed into the large canoe before the Doctor pushed them off from the shore. They paddled for over half an hour in mist and silence, with only the sound of the dipping paddle and the hiss of the water along the sides of the canoe to tell them they were traveling through the lake at all.

"Psst, hey Marco." Star nudged him grinning ear to ear.

"What is it Star?"

"You smell like pig-goat butt!" Star giggled and lightly punched his fake mantis arm, snapping the string accidentally and sending it careening over the edge of the canoe and into the water. Immediately the stuffed arm was shredded to tiny green bits as the eels tore it apart.

"Aww, my arm! Star, now I look stupid!"

"Oh, now you look stupid?! Marco, look at us we're wearing stuffed monster costumes, and we're both wearing Eau de god-knows-what on our faces. Losing a stuffed arm is the least of your problems right now." Marco glared at her for a moment before losing his composure and bursting out in silent giggles only to be joined by Star a moment later.

"Shh, quiet. We're here. From here on out we must be silent, the monster village is very close now and they may not be too friendly to outsiders."

The canoe bumped suddenly into the sandy shore and they quickly dragged it up on the beach before traveling inland. After a short walk across a log crib dam, the Doctor stopped them at the base of a large tree and pointed up. Thirty feet above them stood a wooden structure Marco could only describe as a large treehouse. Star seemed to be thinking the same thing as she looked up at the structure before glancing at the Doctor.

"Wow, sick treehouse dawg."

"Oh, no no," the Doctor laughed, "It's not a treehouse, it is my field research lab." She shed her monster costume and climbed quickly up the tree, disappearing through a trap door in the bottom of structure.

"Sooo cool Marco! First a dangerous hike and now a sweet treehouse to chill in! Could this get any better?"

"Yeah, the Doctor really seems to know her way around the wilderness, I'm hoping we can get some good information about the monsters to take back and work on getting them better treatment."

"Aww, that's my little sweetie squire, helping his princess out." She cooed at him before pinching his cheek and scampering up the ladder. Shaking his head, he climbed up after her into the treehouse.

Emerging into a small wooden room packed with bookshelves and various monster costumes, he spotted the Doctor and Star by a small horizontal wooden window peering through binoculars. Walking over to them he noticed a small black smudge in the distance where they were intently peering.

"Do you think it's a big campfire?" Star asked.

"No, it's too big, and the smoke is too black," Dr. Goodwell responded, a note of tension evident in her voice.

"Here Marco, take a look. What do you think is going on over in the monster village?" Star handed him the pink binoculars and he raised them to his eyes to focus in the direction of the village. A bright flash made him wince, followed by a greasy black plume of smoke. He put down the binoculars and looked at the Doctor and Star.

"Guys, I think they're under attack. We've got to do something. Star can you summon Cloudy to get us there fast?"

Nodding, she pulled her wand out of her purse and summoned an extra-large version of Cloudy. The three of them climbed through the wooden window and onto the back of the large pink cloud.

"Cloudy, take us towards that black smoke as fast as you can!" Star pointed to the large column of black smoke in the distance that was now joined by several smaller ones as they sped through the air. Closing the distance, they could see the monster village sat on a large high plateau, almost entirely encircled by a fast-flowing river at its base. Several huts and structures were fully engulfed in flames and to Star's horror, there were at least ten black shapes on the ground, unmoving and surrounded by dark red stains.

Coming to an abrupt landing, the three stepped off Cloudy before she dismissed him. Marco immediately went over to the nearest body and knelt to help. "Star, I'm not sure where this guy's veins are, but I can't find a pulse. I don't think he made it by looking at the amount of blood on the ground here…" He quickly reached into his bag and pulled a small medical kit out before moving on to another body.

Star rushed over to another prone form of a monster who she spotted was still breathing. Kneeling by the monster's side, she noted multiple deep wounds on its chest. Dark red blood spilled out with each ragged breath it took. "Hold on please, I'll try to help as best I can." She pulled her wand out and aimed it at the stricken monster's chest. Concentrating hard she focused on images of healing in her head just like her mother Queen Moon had taught her. The wand crystal glowed a brilliant gold before flickering and fading. _Pegasus Feathers! I was never good at healing spells._ Gritting her teeth and refocusing her mind, she closed her eyes and redoubled her efforts to cast the spell. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see a grim-faced Marco.

"Star, she's gone… They all are."

Looking down, she could see he was right. The light had gone out of the female monster's eyes and her chest no longer moved. Dr. Goodwell joined them, her face stony as she looked around at the destruction. Over half the village's buildings were burning and nearby some monsters were cowering in the open doors of the remaining huts.

"Who… Who could have done something so horrible?" Star muttered, as she wiped her stinging eyes.

"You did this!" came a forceful shout from the direction of the remaining huts. "You, and your mewman lapdogs came and did this to us. Butchered my people and fled like the craven dogs they are before I could get back here to protect them," came a gravelly voice.

The three companions looked up to see a wolf like monster pointing at them. He was tall and muscular with a large scar across his left eye. Flanking him were two truly huge minotaurs armed with massive crossbows. "You mewmans are always the same. Taking all the best farmland for yourselves, excluding us from your villages, driving us to the periphery… Was it not enough to force us to live in squalor out here in the wilds? Now you must come here and butcher us? I should kill you where you stand Butterfly."

The two minotaurs raised their enormous crossbows and immediately Star jumped back to cast a defensive shield in front of herself. Marco grabbed for his scissors and in a flash held his flaming longsword in a guard position, ready to dive out of the way if the minotaurs fired.

"Please, everyone, please calm down. We only came over to help when we saw the smoke." Dr. Goodwell held her hands up in front of her placatingly. "We did not attack anyone, and we mean no harm." She shot a quick look back at Star and Marco and nodded towards the small wooden bridge 20 feet behind them.

"So the royal knights that slaughtered half the village I just saw flying away on war eagles were not here on your orders?" The Wolf spit into the dirt and narrowed his eyes. "How convenient that they leave and suddenly the Crown Princess is here. I think you just wanted to admire your handiwork."

Backing up as a group, Marco was first to reach the edge of the plateau and the beginning of the bridge. Dr. Goodwell was immediately in front of him less than an arm's length away when the Wolf's attention snapped to him. "Oh you're not getting away butcher! FIRE!"

Instantly the two minotaurs fired, their massive crossbows reverberating with a deep *Thrang*. The first bolt, aimed at Star, smashed into her rainbow shield and splintered to fall harmlessly to the ground. The second bolt, screaming through the air, encountered no such shield and slammed itself into Dr. Goodwell's chest before bursting through and burying itself into Marco's shoulder. Instantly the Doctor was pushed back into him, and the two stumbled back as he dropped his sword in shock and pain.

For Star, time seemed to slow to a crawl as she whipped her head around to see the stumbling doctor and her precious Marco falling back, an evil looking black crossbow bolt embedded in his right shoulder. Too slow to cast a spell, she could do nothing but watch in horror as his backward stumble met only air and the two figures arced over the edge of the cliff to fall from sight.

"NO!" She screamed, voice cracking with the strain of it.

"Get the bitch next," the Wolf ordered the two huge minotaurs next to him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco gritted his teeth at the explosion of pain in his shoulder as he tried to hold onto Dr. Goodwell. He felt nothing under his right foot as he stumbled back, and knew he was about to fall over the edge. Holding on tight to the wounded doctor as they fell, the sound of whistling air filled his ears before they crashed into the swiftly flowing water below. It was icy cold despite the late summer heat and he felt Doctor Goodwell being ripped from his grip as they tumbled under the water. Struggling to swim to the surface with only one functional arm, he kicked his legs hard and finally broached sunlight to cough and sputter loudly as he was rapidly swept downriver.

"Dr. Goodwell!" he shouted, desperately looking for any sign of her as he fought against the current. Seeing nothing but dark roiling water, he turned and called her name again, this time kicking hard to raise himself out of the water to gain some vantage. Spotting something further downstream he kicked furiously, and side stroked over to a body floating face down in the rushing current. "Hold on Doctor, I got ya." Wrapping his good arm around her midsection, he pulled her head out of the water and kicked his feet towards the shore. She was glassy eyed and breathing very shallow against his shoulder as they made painfully slow progress towards the shoreline. Without the use of either arm he could only kick to propel them both through the water which made for an agonizingly slow swim.

Finally, after what felt like 10 minutes in the water, his feet touched muddy bottom and he half dragged, half carried Dr. Goodwell from the river before laying her on the grassy bank. Her skin was deathly white, and her lips almost devoid of color as he knelt next to her and dug into his bag to remove the small medical kit once more.

Thinking back to the first aid course he had taken when he was younger, he slowly worked to unbutton her shirt, wincing with pain as his right shoulder screamed at him to stop moving his arm. The fingers of his right hand were weak and clumsy, and he fumbled with the small buttons more than once before he finally undid the garment. "I need to see your wound so I can treat it. Stay with me Doctor, focus on my voice." She weakly nodded her head as he peeled the sodden blood-soaked shirt aside with shaking hands. Even at first glance, he knew immediately the wound was mortal. The bolt had pierced clean through her chest and the wound sucked air as she tried to draw breath. Bubbling red blood oozed up out of the obscene hole at an alarming rate, and Marco placed his good hand over it and pressed down hard in an effort to stanch the bleeding.

"Marco." She wheezed his name with great effort, feebly batting at his hand to get his attention before gripping his wrist weakly. "Marco, listen to me. I don't have much time left. Please…"

He stared at her and nodded, feeling the warm blood oozing between his fingers as she spoke. "I'm here Dr. Goodwell, I'm here."

"Marco, don't let hate win. Star… She is the future of Mewni. Help her make a change Marco." Every word was a strain for her now as she fought against the encroaching darkness blurring her vision. "We mewmans have much to answer for. We've treated the monsters terribly for far too long. We need to heal Marco…" She was fading now, her voice barely a whisper as he desperately pressed on the wound. He leaned in closer to hear her words as she continued to work her lips. "Marco, help… help make Mewni a better place… for everyone."

"I will Dr. Goodwell. I promise…"

Pressing hard with his hand he felt her grip go slack and her ragged shallow breath cease.

"Dr. Goodwell? Dr. Goodwell!" he shouted her name, lightly slapping her cheek before leaning down to listen to her chest. He hoped he was wrong, that she had only passed out, but hearing nothing as he listened for her heartbest, he shut his eyes tight trying to fight the rising horror in his chest.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"NO!" Star screamed, her heart in agony as she watched the love of her life stumble back and slip over the edge of the cliff.

"Get the bitch next," the Wolf casually ordered as the two minotaurs grinned and stepped forward, drawing wicked looking curved swords from their belts.

"I'll kill you for that," Star growled as she slowly rose into the air. Golden light suffused her body and in a blinding flash, she transformed into her butterfly form. Her six arms reached out towards the minotaurs as large golden wings held her aloft with gentle beats. Her heart shaped cheek marks burned a brilliant white as she fixed the three now cowering monsters with a pitiless stare.

"Strawberry Annihilation!" Two pink beams of energy shot from each of her top hands, blowing a sizzling fist sized hole through the chests of both minotaurs. They dropped to the ground unceremoniously as she swept down and grabbed the trembling wolf monster. "We were trying to help. But you couldn't understand that could you. You had to let your own hate win. I came here to try to make a better life for the monsters and you repaid my attempted kindness by attacking us. I'm not going to kill you yet. But if I can't find my Marco, I will be back and I promise you they'll write songs about what I do to you if you've killed him." Finishing her threat, she unceremoniously tossed the wolf monster to the dirt and grabbed the still flaming sword from the ground before flying over the edge of the cliff to look for the Doctor and her boyfriend.

Scanning the shoreline and the dark water below her, Star flew slowly and deliberately. She didn't want to miss anything even if it was too horrible an image to entertain in her mind. The river rushed by underneath her and she dreaded what she may eventually find, but grimly flew on, following the path of the whitecapped current. _That fall was so high… and that shot went right through the doctor._ Star let her thoughts wander to dark places as her trip down the river yielded no sign of either Dr. Goodwell or Marco. Finally, she spotted something; a small flash of red ahead along the grassy embankment. Pouring on speed, she flew straight for the red blob, hoping and dreading what she may find when she got there.

Coming in for a hard landing, she spotted the prone and blood-soaked form of Dr. Goodwell, and not 15 feet away her Marco, leaning against a small tree, a black crossbow bolt still embedded in his shoulder. His hands and chest were stained dark with blood and he had his knees pulled up and his head down. "Marco!" she called out, letting her butterfly form drop as she sprinted over to him before sliding in the muddy grass to give him a gentle nudge.

He raised his head at the sound of her voice, smiling despite the pain in his shoulder and threw an arm around her as she slid into him. Burying his head into her soft golden mane, he squeezed her tight with his good arm and felt his composure shatter at her reassuring touch.

"Star I tried. I tried so hard…" He trailed off, trembling violently in her arms as she tried to soothe him. "All I had was a fucking first aid kit for God's sake. What could I do?" He let out a bitter laugh before continuing, "I took a Saturday afternoon first aid course… She had a fucking hole in her chest I could fit my fist in… I couldn't… I couldn't…"

His words finally failing him, he surrendered his last shred of composure and gave himself over to the rising panic in his chest. Sobbing hard, he clutched at her. Fingers sticky with blood left stains on her sea green octopus dress and in her blonde hair as he sought to find some relief from his guilt and pain. Star stroked his back and wet hair, whispering soft words into his ear to calm him. She could feel his heartbeat racing wildly against her own chest and he continued to fall to pieces.

"Shh, shh, Marco. I know you did everything you could babe. You always do your best, always." She squeezed him hard and forced him to look at her. "I love you Marco, focus on me right now. Listen to my voice and come back to me okay."

Feeling helpless as she held her crying and shaking Marco, Star did the only thing she could think of to help calm him. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him, pouring everything she had in that terrible moment into him. Lips still pressed tightly together, she finally felt him begin to calm down as he began to slowly return her kiss. A sticky hand pressed against her cheek and she opened her eyes to see his red-rimmed chocolate ones staring into hers. Breaking her soft kiss, she pulled back and gave him a smile as he finally brought his breathing under control.

"Marco when you're ready, we need to get out of here. I don't feel comfortable healing your shoulder. If I mess up the spell, I could end up hurting you really badly and you're losing a lot of blood." She gestured to the large bloodstain around the embedded crossbow bolt. He nodded to her and unsteadily rose to his feet.

"Star did you get my scissors. I'm not sure I can walk all the way back to Butterfly Castle with this wound if I dropped them in the river."

"It's okay, I grabbed them before I came looking for you. I'll open us a portal to the castle."

"Wait Star… We need to bring Dr. Goodwell's body back. It's the least we can do…" Unzipping his hoodie with his good hand, he gingerly took it off, taking great care to slip it over the bolt still in his shoulder. "You can wrap her up in this." He handed her the sodden and torn hoodie, making a concerted effort to not look at the dead woman's body.

Star nodded and took it from him before walking over to the prone form of Dr. Goodwell. Carefully she wrapped the hoodie around the body and zipped it up, pulling the hood down low over the face. Picking the woman up in her arms, she opened up a portal back to Butterfly Castle before stepping through. Marco hesitated for a moment, taking a second to look around him and etch the image of this place in his mind forever before following her though the swirling portal.

In the Throne Room, Queen Moon and King River sat upon their thrones surrounded by petitioners and nobles. King River softly snored in his throne as Queen Moon listened to a small portly man drone on and on about corn harvest yields. As such the appearance of a swirling blue portal in the center of the room startled everyone from their torpor.

"What is the meaning of this!" Moon motioned for the guards, who instantly surrounded the portal with swords drawn.

Out of the swirling blue portal stepped her daughter. Her dress a bloody ruin, she carried a red hoodie clad body that hung limp and lifeless from her arms, blood dripping steadily to the intricate floor.

"Star! Marco!" The Queen shot up and rushed over as the court erupted around her. Reaching her daughter, she noticed Star appeared unhurt, but the body in her arms was a different story. "Help her!" the Queen commanded as River joined her in sprinting down the low set of stairs and over to the Princess.

"I'm okay mom, I'm okay…" Star gently laid the body on the floor before both her parents hugged her tight.

"Is that… Is that Marco?" The King's voice cracked as he stared hard at the broken body laying at their feet.

At that moment, his question was answered as a blood soaked and ragged boy stepped through the portal behind Star. Moon gasped at the sight of him, noting the large crossbow bolt still firmly embedded in his right shoulder and his exhausted expression.

"Marco, we need to get you to the infirmary immediately. Summon the medics!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hours later, his wound largely healed by Queen Moon, Marco laid once more in the soft white linen sheets of the infirmary bed. The King and Queen sat at the end of his bed, while Star sat next to him, arm threaded through his good one and explained the previous afternoon's adventure to her parents.

"And once we got to the village, they told us that a group of royal knights had just left after attacking the village and killing a bunch of innocent monsters. After that they attacked us and killed Dr. Goodwell…" Star looked down, remembering the desperate panic and rage that had gripped her when she had seen Marco go over that cliff.

"That's impossible pumpkin, there must be some mistake. Royal knights just don't go wandering off into the wilderness to slaughter monsters," River said, looking to Moon for backup.

"Dad, the village was trashed and there were a bunch of villagers killed. I hardly think they did it to themselves. And why would that wolf dude have attacked us and blamed it on mewman's if that isn't what happened?"

"I don't know pumpkin, but your mother and I are going to investigate this thoroughly. If some of our knights indeed attacked the monsters without orders, they shall be dealt with harshly I promise." River pounded his fist into his palm to emphasize his point before standing up and helping Moon to her feet.

"Yes River, this turn of events is very disturbing. Things are tense enough in the kingdom right now, and there is bound to be retaliation from the monsters for this attack. We must get ahead of this before it spirals out of control. Star, I want you to promise me no more adventures in the wilderness for a while. Today was a very close call."

Star nodded to her mother wordlessly, still feeling too overwhelmed by the events of the day to protest. Smiling at the two lovers, Moon bent down to kiss her daughter's cheek and give Marco a stern look. "And Marco dear, I want you to rest here tonight. I've healed your wound, but your shoulder is going to be very sore for a few days so try not to overdo it."

"Yes Queen Moo-, I mean yes Moon," he answered her, correcting himself at her arched eyebrow. "This is my second visit in what, a week? I'm thinking they should name a bed after me at this point," he chuckled.

Laughing, River guided a now smiling Moon out of the infirmary before Star leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Hey," she said, squeezing his hand to get his attention and flashing him her best smile.

"Hi." He smiled back at her before laying his head back on the soft white pillow and staring at the ceiling. "Star, I'm sorry for today…" he spoke without looking at her, his voice flat. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Dr. Goodwell and I'm sorry I lost my head earlier. I've never had anyone die in my arms before. I just felt so helpless you know?" He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hospital shirt.

"I saw her too Marco. There wasn't anything you could have done. I don't even think my mom could have saved her at that point. You did your best just like you always do. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

She gave him one final reassuring squeeze before pushing him gently to the edge of the bed. "I'm coming in. Slide over." She lifted the covers and slipped into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he sat propped up in the pillows. "No protest Wild Man? Just gonna let your girlfriend spend the night with you no questions asked?" she teased, snuggling against his legs and hip.

"Star, I realized a couple things just now. First is that you are going to do whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it. Especially when it comes to sharing my bed. And two, I am far too tired to protest at this point. I just want to sleep and be held by the most important person in my world." He snaked an arm down to stroke her hair before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, Marco felt himself awaken. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his surroundings. He was still in his bed in the infirmary and the concentrated warmth along his left side reassured him that Star was there, sleeping soundly, having wrapped herself tightly around his leg and hip. The room was silent except for her soft breathing and the lights were turned down very low, the crystals along the walls softly glowing, giving the room a dim otherworldly feeling.

"Glad to see you are awake," came a soft voice.

"Eclipsa, what are you doing here it's the middle of the night." He looked to his right and saw the Queen of Darkness lounging in a poufy purple armchair he could have sworn wasn't there the last time he was awake.

"Just came to check on my two-favorite people in the castle." She nodded towards Star's sleeping form at his hip. "It seems your conversation the other day went rather well. I believe I told you she might surprise you." Eclipsa smiled warmly at him as she leaned in and ruffled his hair gently.

"Thank you Eclipsa, the last few days have been the best of my entire life having Star here as my girlfriend. You gave me the courage I needed to talk to her after we had our conversation. I'll always be grateful to you for you pushing me when I needed it."

"As I told you the other day dear, we all deserve a chance at happiness. I'm glad you made the best of yours."

He chuckled lightly at the memory of her words and nodded, "You know, I cried like a baby when I confessed to her. I think a combination of wine and crushing emotional baggage from my last relationship may have been the culprit now that I look back on it…"

Eclipsa giggled and nodded, "you know the first time my husband Globgor asked me out, he threw up from nerves."

"You know, my ex Jackie… I used to think she was everything I wanted in a girl. But I realized that Star…" He blew out a short breath before continuing, "Star is everything I need in a girl."

"That's beautiful Marco, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Standing up from her chair, Eclipsa began to walk out of the infirmary before turning back to him. "Marco, I did some thinking about what happened today at the monster village."

"H-How do you know anything about that, we've only told Star's parents."

She only smiled before continuing, "I think perhaps a good place to begin to unravel that particular mystery is not to ask yourself who attacked those monsters, but instead who stands to gain from attacking those monsters."

"I'll talk with Star about it in the morning. Thank you again for all your help."

"Anytime dearie, and you know where to find me if you need to chat," she said before crossing the threshold to the dark hallway and vanishing.

"I heard what you said about me Marco," came Star's slightly muffled voice from his side.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she giggled, giving him a playful squeeze. "That was incredibly sweet what you told her. You are just the sweetest little cinnamon roll now aren't you."

Rolling his eyes, he gave her blonde head a couple light strokes before laying back down against the fluffy pillows and closing his eyes. "Good night Starlight."

"Good night, my prince" she cooed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The next three days were a whirlwind. Marco found that his shoulder healed much slower than his arm had, and it was immensely sore even three days later. Deprived of his ability to train, he devoted his days to helping Star in her duties as Princess. He began attending meetings as her aide de camp, assisted her with her continued magical training with the Queen, and acted as her personal teddy bear whenever they could steal a moment alone together in a deserted corridor or dark corner of the castle.

And so, it was slightly refreshing that tonight he found himself alone down in the music room after dinner, practicing for the recital he had agreed to perform for the Queen. Star had made plans with Ponyhead, and while Marco was at the point of tolerating and even occasionally enjoying her presence, the idea of getting some time to himself was too tempting to miss. So, after kissing his girlfriend goodbye and seeing her off, he had made the journey to his second favorite room in the castle.

He had set up his tablet and worked through his warmups and a few of the easier classical pieces before beginning to start in on pieces he had more trouble with. Pausing after a smooth rendition of Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11, he took a moment to stretch his arm. The frequent movement of his right arm as he practiced was bothering his shoulder and he was beginning to wince as he played. Thinking to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder, _Wish I was feeling 100%, My arm's going to fall off if with the next piece._

Giving his arms a final shake and readying his fingers over the keys, he began at a moderate tempo before quickly speeding up to let his fingers fly over the keys. His left hand playing a jaunty 2/4-time signature, while his right bounded up and down the scale hammering out the melody. Feeling his body rocking slightly with the rhythm, he gritted his teeth against the ache in his shoulder and continued into the slower section of the song, pleased with himself at only hearing a couple sour notes.

Behind him, a smiling Star was leaning against the wall letting the notes wash over her. She was equal parts impressed and a bit annoyed that he had never played anything near as difficult for her before. _Probably because he was worried he wouldn't nail it. He was always so concerned about making mistakes and taking risks_. _It really seems like the old Marco has changed. I like this new bold Wild Man._ Her dreamy smile gradually turned into a wolfish grin as she watched the taut shoulder muscles of her boyfriend work his arms up and down the ivory keys.

Slowly she crept up behind him as he played, clearly unaware of her presence. Resisting the urge to scare him as he played, she waited until he finished.

"Girlfriend sneak attack!" she yelled, startling him almost off the bench before she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him back against her chest. Squeezing her squirming prey, she planted rapid fire kisses up and down his neck.

Laughing and sputtering, Marco could only squirm in her iron grasp and make futile attempts at escape. "Star, *gasp*, stop! I'm tickl-ticklish there!"

Finally showing mercy, she stopped pecking his ticklish neck with kisses and instead nuzzled him softly. "You played beautifully Marco."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I made some mistakes. If I'm going to nail this recital for your mom, I need to keep practicing. I feel like outside of you, your parents, and Fulke, everyone on Mewni thinks I'm a princess stealing foreigner. I need to change some minds if I can."

"You will Marco, you're a sweet, wonderful guy! Great kisser too!" Star beamed as gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Star, but I don't plan on doing any kissing outside of you. Mewni will just have to be satisfied with my charms I guess."

"Hey, can you play that song for me again? I walked in and you had already started. I'd love to hear it from the beginning."

Marco smiled at her before wiggling free of her embrace. "Star my shoulder is really hurting, and that piece takes a lot out of me. Tomorrow I promise I'll give you a private performance if you'd like. But for now, how about another treat since you came back early to shower me with kisses." He gave her a playful wink as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not back early. It's after eleven. Ponyhead has to get home before midnight. Her dad is really cracking down since she missed her parole appointment after we got back from Neonia." She gave him an odd look, "How long have you been down here?" She raised an eyebrow at him worried about him overexerting himself.

Checking his phone, he did a quick double take. "Oh, uh almost 5 hours… Jeez, no wonder my shoulder is aching so hard. So about that treat. Close your eyes for a second okay?" As Star shut her eyes, he hurried over to his sound setup on the piano. Grabbing the two Bluetooth speakers and his tablet he hurried past her and out into the middle of the room before setting it up on the open floor. Hurriedly he scrolled through his list of songs and selected the particular one he wanted, making sure to skip ahead a few minutes. "Okay Star you can open your eyes now."

As she followed his command, she turned to face the sound of his voice and found him bent in a half bow with one arm extended and one tucked behind his back.

"Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?"

Blushing, she nodded and walked to him before letting him take her hands in his. Slowly they began to waltz around the room. The strings swelling before being joined by wind instruments. Gently leading her around the room, Marco began to increase his pace as the music reached a fortissimo. Her dress flared as they twirled together, the strings and winds swelling in volume as the timpani beat out a strong rhythm.

The entire room seemed shine brightly as she smiled and stared into his soft brown eyes, the music driving them to sway and spin. Alternating their positions from a tight embrace, to holding hands at arm's length, they continued their waltz. Surprising her, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her into the air, turning a full circle before setting her down to continue.

Marco smiled widely at Star as they continued to dance around the room. She had that same lidded, almost drunken expression her face as the when they had danced under the Blood Moon. _I don't think I went after her just because I was worried about Tom._ Thinking about that crazy night, he realized that perhaps it was that night more than anything else that had planted the seed of his desire for the beautiful princess no swaying in his arms. _Typical Marco, not taking the hint even when a giant red spotlight showed me who I should have been going after the whole time._

Knowing the music was coming to an end, he pulled Star close to his body before sweeping her into a low dip. She giggled loudly as she hung from the end of his arm and when he finally brought her back up to her feet she leant forward to smash her lips against his in passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, panting slightly, Star fixed him with a look of pure joy.

"I missed those dance moves of yours Wild Man. Thank you for reminding me how good you are at this. It's going to come in handy some day I can tell you that." She gave him a knowing smile and began to pull him from the room. "Let's get to bed, I've got about a thousand more kisses to give you for being so damn sweet tonight before we actually get to sleep."


	7. Operation: Starshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, what a chapter last chapter. Not a lot of smiles in that one was there. I hope you all find this one a bit more upbeat though I’ve sprinkled in a bit of drama. We also have some new music this chapter! Finally, there is some very spicy stuff at the end of this chapter as Star and Marco’s physical relationship continues to develop. As always, I’ve tried to do it tastefully, but still make it steamy, so I hope I’ve struck a good balance.   
> Also I apologize for the longer delay between chapters, the fall semester is gearing up, and I have labs to prep so my schedule is much busier than in the summer. I’ll keep trying to update as often as I can, but instead of a chapter a week, things may slip to closer to one every two weeks depending on how arduous that week has been. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one!  
> Marco Playing for the Party: “SOS” by Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc, Written by Albin Nedler, Kristoffer Fogelmark, Tim Bergling, Tameka Cottle, Kandi Burruss, Kevin Briggs off the album Tim. For a good idea of what Marco played for the party search SOS piano and click the link from TutorialsByHugo. It’s an excellent composition of the song that stays true to the tempo of the original and on the plus side it sounds great!  
> Also finally, if there are any Russian readers, If I butchered how to pronounce Marco’s pet name, please feel free to send me a pm or mention it in a review on the correct phonetic pronunciation.

"Marco… Butterfly…"

"Hate…"

"Marcoooo…."

The whispers of dozens of voices at once made Marco look up in a panic. A quiet cacophony, each voice whispering different words made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Looking down, he noticed he was knee deep in slow, dark, warm water that flowed gently past his legs. Wrinkling his nose at the harsh metallic scent that was emanating from it, he fought to suppress a gag. It was almost overwhelming and triggered a primal response in him, raising a sense of impending dread that shot up and down his spine like lightning.

Curious, he bent down and dipped his hand in the water to investigate the source of the smell before he felt something bump into the back of his knees. Turning to look, he almost screamed as the cold lifeless face of Buff Frog stared up at him as he slowly floated past in the current. The monster had a massive wound that rent his chest. Bone and flesh were peeled back to reveal his innards and as his upturned body floated by, billowing claret clouds swirled around Marco's ankles.

Looking up from the macabre sight, he saw a field of monster bodies flowing past him in the slow current. He recognized amongst the field of floating corpses, the bodies of Ludo, Bearicorn, Lobster Claws, and Beard Deer. All of them sporting horrific injuries that hinted at a sudden, violent end. Quickly pulling his hand from the tainted water, he was held in rapt attention at the crimson rivulets running down his fingers.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream," he repeated over and over to himself, closing his eyes to block out the horror surround him. The voices began to speak faster and faster, slowly increasing in volume as he struggled to maintain his composure. Covering his ears did nothing to dampen the discordant whispers as they drilled into his mind and Marco could feel himself slipping as the words began to change. The disparate words began to fall away, and the gradually voices began to repeat a single world over and over again. It was cruel and accusing, a single word that he could not ignore as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Marco."

The voices whispered his name on final time before an unnerving silence fell. Looking around, he saw the bodies that had surrounded him had vanished and blew out a long breath before feeling a small hand on his shoulder behind him. The touch was one he knew well, having felt it hundreds of times in the past and he turned to greet her.

"Star, Thank Goo-" he screamed aloud at the sight. Standing before him was the pale bloodless form of his girlfriend. Her normally brilliant blue eyes were hazy and dull with decay and her vibrant blonde hair now hung lank and lifeless full of snarls and knots. Marco's eyes widened with fear and revulsion as he stepped back from the thing that used to be Star, noticing the massive wound in her chest.

"No, no, no, nononononono," he fell to his knees in the bloody water, coving his eyes to force the sight of his Star like this.

*Splash* the loud sound of something hitting the water in front of him startled him out of his personal nightmare as he chanced opening his eyes hoping he wouldn't ever have to see Star like that again. Instead of his girlfriend, he saw the floating form of Dr. Goodwell. She was gasping for breath and reaching to grab his hand.

"Not again, please… no…" His words were pleading as he reached out to the struggling form of the Doctor. He took her hand in his and held it, dipping his other hand down to support her head from going under the water. "I couldn't save you… I tried…" he pleaded with her as she struggled feebly in his arms.

"Star, Marco. Star is your future… help her… make, Mewni, whole…" The Doctor's body gave one final shuddering gasp and fell still.

Jerking awake, Marco's eyes snapped open in bed. He was breathing hard, eyes wet with emotion as he gripped the silky sheets, threatening to tear them in his anxiety. Behind him, he could feel Star shift slightly in her sleep as she snored gently and held him tight around the middle. He smiled at the feel of her warm hands and body pressed against him despite his heart still hammering in his chest. Taking a moment to steady himself, he looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was a few minutes until 8.

Slowly, he turned and twisted his body to gently escape from his girlfriend's surprisingly strong grip. He didn't want to wake her this early as it was a Saturday and he knew she didn't have any formal duties to attend, so she could sleep in. Finally, after ten minutes of small gentle movements he managed to slip out from her clutches and gently stood up off the bed.

He took a moment to admire her sleeping form. She looked beautiful in his bed, her golden hair slightly fanned out behind, and a small puddle of drool staining the corner of his pillow. _She is something else_ , he grinned to himself before reaching down to plant a tender kiss on her heart stamped cheek. Reaching slowly under his own pillow he pulled out his stuffed "wubbie" Esteban and placed it in her arms. Slowly she drew it in and clutched it against her chest, a small content smile appearing on her lips as she snuggled the stuffed toy.

Stepping close to his night stand he scribbled her a quick note, making sure to lay it on his empty side of the bed. Padding over to his closet, he pulled a fresh hoodie off the hanger before gathering the rest of his clothes. Giving Star one last wistful look, he slipped out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall. A few minutes of early morning grooming later, he found himself leaning against the marble wall of the shower letting the near scalding water beat down on his back and calm his still thumping heart.

Marco had always liked hot showers, pushing the temperature just to the edge of being painful always made him feel fresh and allowed his frequently aching muscles relax. When your best friend and now girlfriend was Star Butterfly, bumps and bruises were a near daily occurrence and standing under the stream of hot water always helped him unwind from the stress of the day.

Folding his hands at his waist and bowing his head against the stream, he stood still and silent under the pounding water. _Feel the raging ocean become the still pond,_ he repeated over and over in his head as he performed his morning meditation. In his mind he pictured the horrific images of his dream fading away from him into darkness to replaced with more pleasant images. Pleasing pictures flooded his mind; a smiling Star, the frolicking laser puppies back on earth, laughing with Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Janna at their weekly D&D session, Star straddling him in a nightgown…

"Woah, maybe a little too pleasant," he muttered to himself, snapping out of his meditation to step back from the spraying showerhead. As he worked his shampoo into his hair, he found his thoughts still dwelling on the sleeping blonde now monopolizing his bed. _I think today's the day we go on our first real date. It's been a over a week since we confessed to each other and admitted our feelings, it's time to have some fun away from the castle._ Smiling at the thought of how excited Star would be, he quickly finished washing up and bolted from the shower to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Marco knocked on the doorframe of the royal kitchens and poked his head inside.

"Hey Hobbs, how are you?" He waved to the portly chef who was busy wrangling a large roast into one of the ovens.

"Squire Diaz! This is a treat." Panting and grunting, he managed to shove the huge slab of meat into the oven, slamming the iron door after it before wiping his hands on a towel and extending a pudgy hand for Marco to take.

"How have you been? I can't thank you enough for those nachos you helped me make the other day. I wasn't… err, at my best let's say." Marco blushed at the thought of him drunkenly attempting to guide Hobbs into making nachos the night he and star got together.

"Marco you were damn near piss drunk! I had to hold you up half the time," Hobbs chuckled, slapping the teen on the shoulder. "So what can I help you with today young man?"

"Another Earth request I'm afraid. I want to get Star breakfast in bed as a surprise. Do you have Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds?"

"Afraid not, young squire. Her Highness cleaned me out of my stock of them a week ago. I haven't thought to replace them yet."

"Crap, I guess it's time for a field trip then…"

Turning to leave, Marco felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Hobbs smiling like a kid in a candy store. "So I take it you and the Princess are a thing now? I've been hearing a lot of wild rumors from the castle staff the past few days."

Leaning close, Marco checked to make sure they were alone before answering. "Strictly between you and I, we are. But please don't go blabbing that around the castle. I'm not exactly supposed to be dating the Princess yet."

"My lips are sealed young squire. Now go, you have quite the trip in front of you if you want to get back in time for a breakfast in bed surprise."

"Thanks again Hobbs! See ya around!" he shouted over his shoulder as he dashed from the kitchen.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Higgs! Babyman! Old Guy! Get up!" Sir Stabby banged a cooking pot against the doorframe as he shouted into the Squire Barracks.

Groaning, the three squires sat up and swung their legs over onto the floor.

"5 minutes Squires! Get your gear, we're moving out!" the knight shouted before ducking back out from the room.

The three squires dressed in silence, quickly donning their chainmail and grabbing their swords before assembling in the courtyard.

"Psst, Higgs, where do ya think we goin?" Babyman whispered in her ear.

"No idea, now shut up before they hear us."

Standing in front of them Sir Stabby, and Sir Dashing stood in full plate, glowering at the three squires as they hurried to attention.

"Today squires. Today you take one of the final steps towards knighthood!"

The three squired cheered and whooped before falling silent to let Sir Stabby continue.

"Last night a group of monsters raided a mewman village near the border with the Pidgeon Kingdom. There is no word on survivors currently, but I say it's time for some payback! The five of us are going to hit the monsters back. There is a monster village harboring known monster criminals less than half a day's ride from here. We will answer blood with blood and show those cowardly monsters that attacking innocent mewman's will not be tolerated."

"Yes Sir!" the three squires shouted in unison.

"Good, now mount up on your eagles, we ride for justice."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping from the swirling pink and blue portal, Marco hurried into the Stop & Slurp on the hunt for his sugary prey.

"Hey Marco, haven't seen you around in a while," the clerk waved to him as he entered the store.

"Hey Joe," he waved as he hurried past towards the back of the store, "yeah, I moved to Mewni a couple weeks ago."

"Name's not Joe…" the clerk muttered under his breath.

Reaching the back of the store, Marco quickly spotted his prize and grabbed the last box of precious sugary cereal off the shelf. Quickly paying for it and waving goodbye, he strolled out of the store. Scissors in hand, he was just raising his arm to cut a portal back to Mewni when a familiar voice called to him and made his blood run cold.

"Hey Marco, how's it hanging dude?"

Marco closed his eyes and groaned to himself. _Of course, out of everyone in Echo Creek I could possibly run into at 8:28 in the morning. It had to be Jackie Lynn Fucking Thomas…_ Turning slowly, his fears were confirmed as he was confronted with the smiling face of his ex-girlfriend as she waved to him in greeting.

"Long time no see bud. Haven't seen you sinc-"

"Since the day we broke up," he finished for her. "Yeah, I know." He was having trouble meeting her eyes as they stood in a semi-awkward silence.

For her part, Jackie appeared to be having her own struggle as she looked to the side, rubbing her arm as they stood there. Chancing a glance at her, Marco felt some of the dread he was filled with drain at the sight of her looking so nervous. She was always cool, calm, and collected. The epitome of the laid-back California surfer girl. To see her so clearly uncomfortable, tugged at his heart made and his next move slightly less surprising.

"Jackie, can we talk for a few? You know, about us?"

She hesitated for a moment, finally glancing up at him before answering, "Yeah sure Marco."

Leading her away from the Stop & Slurp, they walked in silence for a minute before crossing the dewy grass to a park bench. Sitting down and motioning for her to join him he waited until she had sat before opening his mouth.

"Jackie, I want to… No, I need to tell you a few things. I owe it to you after how everything ended earlier this summer." She was looking at him now, clearly confused as he took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm so sorry about the way I treated you when we dated. I was a terrible boyfriend to you, especially after Star left for Mewni… I know I kind of shut down emotionally and you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve a boyfriend that was willing to drop everything in his entire life, including you, to chase after another girl. A good boyfriend would have put your first, and I can barely think of a time where I did that."

Feeling his face growing hot as he poured out his thought's and feelings about their failed relationship, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She gave him an odd look, somewhere between a grin and a grimace, and put her own hand over his.

"Marco, I knew pretty early on in our relationship you had some seriously strong feelings for Star. I hoped that maybe, if I kept being the best girlfriend I could be and made you happy, that you'd lose interest in her, at least romantically. I know now that I never had a chance against her," she said, a genuine smile now on her face. "Don't beat yourself up for that Diaz, I've made my peace with it. What you and Star have, It's something amazing. It's why you went back to Mewni again right? To be with her?"

Marco wiped a tear from his eye as he returned Jackie's warm smile and nodded. "I just couldn't stand not having her around. She changed my life Jackie. She's the reason I ever had the courage to even say a word to you."

"And for the record Diaz, you weren't a terrible boyfriend. We had some great times together and I'm always going to look back on those memories fondly. But tell me one thing dude, tell me you made a move."

Now it was his turn to grin. "Yeah, I did about a week ago. I don't think my feet have touched the ground yet either. So much has happened too you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Awesome dude! I wanna hear all about Mewni!"

And so, Marco told her all about the past couple weeks. The fight with the lint monster, his appointment as Star's Royal Squire, his night out with Star and their friends, the battle with the other squires and Duke Appleton, and his near-death experience at the Monster Village. He even told her a slightly edited version of his and Star's intense confession to one another.

Jackie, proved an excellent listener. She awed and oohed in all the right spots, even gasping loudly when he told her about being shot with the crossbow bolt. When he was done, she had a slightly shell-shocked look on her face, and it took her several moments before she could say anything.

"Dude… You've been on Mewni for like what two weeks? That's more excitement than I think I've had in my entire life!"

Checking his watch, he was startled to see that he had been sitting on the bench with Jackie for well over an hour. "Yeah, it's been kind of nuts. Hey, um Jackie? I gotta get back to the castle, but I can't tell you how much better I feel now that I've been able to talk to you. How we left things was really gnawing at me lately and I really needed to tell you how bad I felt about everything."

"Dude, relax. I told you, all is forgiven," she leaned forward pulling him into a tight hug. "And I'm really glad you got your happily ever after with Star. You two are perfect for each other."

Breaking their hug, Marco was startled see her mint green eyes misted with tears. "Hey now, no tears Jackie, you're going make me cry!"

She chuckled as she wiped her eyes and jumped up, remembering something. "Oh! One more thing! I'm having my huge end of summer party at my house tonight. My parents are out of town all week, so we have the house to ourselves and literally everyone is going to be there. You and Star should totally come! I may have lost you to her, but I still miss that crazy girl and I can think of about 50 other people that would love to see the both of you!"

"Alright, I'll have to ask Star but I'm 95% sure she'll love to come, so expect the two of us around 8?"

"Sure thing Sir Diaz," she laughed at the look on his face, "see you tonight dude." She pulled him in for one last quick hug before mounting her board and kicking off down the sidewalk.

As he turned to watch her skate away, he felt a sense of serenity settle over him. It amazed him that in the span of only a few weeks, he had faced and conquered his fear of losing Star, found the courage to confess his true feelings to her only to be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams, and now received the closure he had been seeking for over a month with Jackie.

"Today is going to be awesome," he said as he stepped through the portal back to the castle.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Morning, *Yawnnn* Marco," Star stretched in bed as she rolled onto her back. Hearing no response, she gently reached over only to feel an empty spot where her boyfriend should have been laying. Groping blindly, she felt her fingers brush a piece of parchment. "Oh-ho-ho what's this then," she said as she grabbed the letter and unfolded the crisp the parchment to see her boyfriend's neat writing.

_Dear Starlight,_

_Good morning beautiful, I woke up a little early in order to bring you a surprise. Last night I never got to thank you for sharing that dance with me. I have been wanting to dance with you like that again ever since the Blood Moon Ball. So I thank you now in this note as a certain princess was too busy kissing me all night last night for me to get a word in edgewise. But who am I to complain right? So if you are reading this then stay in bed! I will be back soon with your surprise!_

_Love,_

_Your Marco_

Pressing the letter to her chest, she let out a contented sigh and laid back down in bed. She had just closed her eyes to grab another bit of sleep when she heard the door open.

"Hey Star, good mornningg," Marco called out to her in a cheery voice as he carried in a tray.

"Marco! Oooh, what do we have here?" Her eyes got big as she gazed at the elaborate feast laid out on the tray he carried. A big bowl of her favorite cereal, Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds was joined on the tray by a stack of five pancakes dripping in butter and syrup with a side of pig-goat bacon.

"Only your absolute favorite breakfast foods," he announced with a flourish of his unoccupied hand. "Star, today I am taking you out on our first real date. And it starts right now with breakfast in bed!"

Clapping her hands in delight and immediately dug into the breakfast as he placed the tray over her lap. He smirked at her, always amazed at the speed and enthusiasm with which she devoured food. _Must come from her dad, that guy should really enter some professional eating competitions._ Slipping back into bed next to her, he leaned up against the headboard and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt her immediately shift over to be slightly pressed against him.

"You know, I uh, ran into Jackie this morning… When I was out picking up the cereal on Earth."

"Oh, mph ahward wash it?" she managed to choke out though mouthfuls of pancake.

"Awkward? Yeah definitely at first, but we sat down and talked everything out and I feel so much better. Star you know I love you, but the way things ended with Jackie really bothered me. Until today, I never got to tell her how sorry I was for the way I treated her." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer before continuing, "I know we're dealing with a lot right now. We're trying to make Mewni a better place for monsters, I have this recital hanging over my head like a guillotine, and I have one friend here besides you. But for the first time in my life, I can honestly say I am completely, 100%, happy."

"Aww Marco, you're too sweet." Star nuzzled his neck, planting some sticky kisses as she snuggled closer.

Chuckling and wiping at the sticky residue her lips had left on his neck, he pressed on, "I'm serious Star. I feel like with you by my side I can do anything. Like I said the night we got together, you make me the best Marco I can be, and I love you for it."

Hearing nothing for a moment, he glanced down at Star and saw her gazing at him with her eyes swimming in tears as she fixed him with a loving gaze. Wordlessly she got up from the bed, knocking the remnants of her breakfast to the floor as she crawled into his lap to straddle his legs. The look on her face intensified as she slowly leaned in and planted a long deep kiss on his lips before resting her forehead on his. Bent over his sitting form, her long blonde hair framed his head, forming a sort of curtain of hair that hid both of their faces in blissful privacy.

"Marco. Ubaldo. Diaz." She pronounced his name slowly and deliberately, letting each word roll off her tongue like a weight. "You are my Royal Squire, my boyfriend, and most importantly, my best friend. I love you with all my heart, and I would do anything to make sure you were happy here on Mewni. You were the first person in my life to treat me like an individual and not some delicate princess that needed to have everything in her life decided for her. My parents, all the nobles, Ponyhead, even Tom when we dated, always treated me as a princess before a person. But from the day we met, you treated me as Star the person. With flaws and faults just like everyone else. Well maybe more than most people considering how much property damage I caused on Earth, but you ge- "

Instantly he arched his back and pushed the few inches separating their lips to capture them. He held her tight against him as he kissed her, feeling her melt like butter against his chest as they remained intertwined for several minutes' of passionately making out. When they broke apart panting slightly, her eyes were still overbright and glittered in the dim light penetrating her golden mane.

Reaching up, he took her heart stamped cheeks in his hands and smiled at her. "Star, you being a princess has always been the least special thing about you to me. I wouldn't care if you were the poorest person on Mewni, it's this," he placed his hand right over her heart, "that made me fall in love with you."

"Oh Marco," she let out a happy sob as she threw her arms tight around his neck to pull him into a crushing hug. For his part, he simply slipped his hands around her back and held her tight against him as she let her swell of emotions loose against his shoulder. After a few moments, she rocked back in his lap to face him, her familiar wide grin playing around her mouth. "So Wild Man, I think it's time I got a shower and we both got ready for that awesome day you have planned."

"Sound's good to me."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Higgs!" called Sir Stabby over the rush of wind, "make sure when we land you get the squires ready to move out."

"Yes Sir Stabby!" Higgs shouted in response to him over the whipping wind from the back of her war eagle. Settling lower into her saddle to reduce the wind buffeting her form, she grinned to herself in her helmet. _One of the final steps to knighthood Sir Stabby had said, I can't believe it I'm almost there._ Just thinking about finally being knighted made Higgs shiver with excitement. She could picture it so sweetly in her mind; the ceremony, her armor shined to a mirror glow, the soft touch of a blade to her shoulder, and her vow of fealty to the queen as she stood to join the exalted order of the Knights of Mewni.

Being a knight had always been Higgs' dream. As a child living in the village surrounding Butterfly Castle, she always made sure to get a good view of the knights as they marched around the city on patrol. Her family had been just like most of the peasant class in Mewni, trying to scrape by through subsistence farming and selling their excess crops in the market. Even as a child, however, Higgs knew that she was destined for better things and so on her 13th birthday, she marched up to the front gate of the castle and asked to enlist as a squire.

The guards had almost pissed themselves laughing at the sight of a scrawny tomboy defiantly asking to be made a squire. They threatened to put her in the dungeon if she didn't run back to the squalid hole she came from, but Higgs was not deterred. She promptly sat down on the side of the cobbled road and waited… and waited... For two days and two nights, she sat by the gate asking at every guard shift change to be admitted to the guard as a squire. On the third day, delirious from exhaustion and dehydration, she rose to her knees and stumbled to the front gate only to collapse at the feet of the guard that had laughed at her on that first day. When she woke, she was in the Castle's infirmary and standing before her was none other than the Queen herself flanked by two armored knights.

"Y-Y-Y-Your Majesty," Higgs squeaked, before attempting to bow in bed.

The Queen smiled thinly as she gave Higgs an appraising look. "What is your name girl?"

"H-Higgs, Your Majesty." She was trembling head to toe under the Queen's watchful gaze.

"My guards tell me you want to be a squire."

"Yes."

"And also that you waited for two days by the gate asking every guard to allow you entrance to join the ranks of squires?"

"Yes…" Higgs lowered her eyes feeling infinitesimal in the presence of the monarch.

"Sir Stabby?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, Majesty," the knight replied.

"I believe you were looking for a new squire were you not?"

"I believe you are correct my Queen," Sir Stabby said, eyeing the trembling teen now hiding half her face with the blanket. "Girl, come kneel before me."

Slowly Higgs left the bed and padded over to kneel in front of the armored knight. He laid a gauntleted hand on her shoulder before giving her a solemn look. "Do you Higgs, swear to serve the crown faithfully as well as myself in your duties?"

"Yes."

"And do you swear to perform the duties assigned to you by the Queen and myself to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Then arise once more as my loyal squire Higgs."

And she did.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping in front of his mirror, Marco quickly finished buttoning his shirt and performed a final inspection. _Not bad at all,_ he noted, taking in the sight of his reflection. He had decided to go in a different direction from his usual red themed attire, now sporting an untucked Prussian blue dress shirt and simple black slacks with matching leather shoes. _Good thing I packed that double extra strength antiperspirant before I came here,_ he thought as he placed the finishing touches on his hair. For some reason, even though Star and he were already an item he was nervous, very nervous. His inner perfectionist was screaming at him to make sure every tiny detail was taken care of.

"I'm not that person anymore," he said, shaking his head in the mirror.

"You're not what person Marco?" came a familiar voice from his door.

Jumping slightly at Star's sudden appearance he turned to greet her. "Hey Star. You certainly got rea-" his words caught in his throat as he took in the absolute ideal of beauty standing just inside his room. Star stood before him in a midnight blue shift dress that positively shone with a shimmering silvery pattern swooping up the front and over her left shoulder. A matching colored clutch hung in place of her usual star shaped purse and she wore a low pair of black boots to accentuate her shapely legs. Her iconic red devil headband had also been replaced with a matching midnight blue lookalike. Today it was nestled in long blonde hair that somehow looked sleeker and shinier than usual.

Star giggled at his stunned expression before walking up to him and gently pushing his jaw shut. "You always looked so cute when something stunned you," she cooed, before playfuly twirling in front of him.

"You look… Amazing," he finally said, blinking several times and shaking his head slightly to snap himself out of the trance she had put him under.

"Thanks, Marco. You look great yourself. You know, I think tonight my favorite color is definitely Prussian Blue," she said as she ran a finger down his chest.

He chuckled before suddenly realizing what he hadn't asked her yet. "Oh Star, I forgot to ask you earlier as we got a bit distracted. Jackie wanted us to come to her big 'End of Summer Blowout' party at her parent's house. I went last year, and it was super fun. Tons of dancing and snacks, plus we'd get to see everyone from school." He looked at her, feeling slightly nervous at the suggestion they go to his ex-girlfriend's house for a party. However, a moment later he felt relief wash over him at her crooked grin as she nodded vigorously.

"I haven't seen Jackie in forever! Or any of our other friends since we went to Neonia!"

Grinning at her infectious excitement, he reached into his pocket and took out his dimensional scissors before offering her an arm. "I think it's time to get this party started," he said as he swiped the scissors to create a portal to earth.

Threading her own arm through his, she threw a fist in the air shouting, "Woohoo!" as they both stepped through the portal.

Exciting the portal, Star was mildly surprised to find themselves standing in front of the stoop to the Diaz's house. "Marco, did you need to stop home for some reason?"

Turning to her, he snaked his arm out of hers and took both her hands in his as he smiled at a clearly confused girl. "Star, before we got together, I had a lot of dreams about what our first date would be if I was ever brave enough or lucky enough to get one with you. It was usually something incredibly over the top. Dinner in Paris, a stroll along the Seine, before showing you the northern lights in Alaska. Or else it was some crazy extra dimensional trip, maybe to that dimension of a thousand sunsets I heard Tom talk about one time. But then I realized that our first date should be all about us doing the things we love doing together, instead of some huge over the top romantic gesture. There will be time for dining on top of the Eiffel Tower in the future, but right now I want our first date to just be me and you having a great time together Earth style. And our first stop, is visiting my parents as I know they would both love to see us."

"Aww, Marcooo I couldn't have picked a better first date than this," she said, as she got onto her tiptoes and leaned in to place a long passionate kiss on his eager lips. Feeling his arms instinctively wrap themselves around her body, he pulled her close, returning her enthusiasm and kissing her back fiercely. They continued to make out in front of the steps to his house, neither one noticing the front door swing slowly open until a bright flash caused them to break apart with a start.

"Mijo! Star!" Rafael Diaz shouted before running down the two steps to scoop them both up in a crushing hug. "It is so good to see you both! And kissing too! Marco, you owe your mother and I an explanation."

"Dad," he managed to choke out before the huge man put both teens down to beam at them.

"Hi Mr. Diaz," said Star before noticing the woman in the doorway holding a cellphone up to her eye.

"Mom? Are you filming this?" Apparently, Marco had noticed as well. His cheeks were beet red as he shouted at his grinning mother Angie still filming the small group. Finally, she pocketed the phone and stepped forward to give him a big hug.

"How are you honey? Are you and Star… You must tell us everything! Are they feeding you enough at the castle? Do you need me to send you back with some food?" Angie asked, pelting him with rapid fire questions after not seeing her son for more than two weeks.

"Mom, mom, relax. I'm eating just fine. Let's go inside, I think the neighbors are starting to stare," he said as she broke the hug to run over to Star and scoop her up in one of her own.

Walking inside, the four of them took seats at the dining room table before both of his parents, grinning ear to ear, asked the question Marco knew would be the main topic of discussion that morning.

"So, you and Star honey?" Angie asked, "from the show you two were giving the neighborhood a minute ago, I assume you finally admitted to her how you felt about her?"

Star could only giggle and give his hand a playful squeeze as Marco opened his mouth to speak before changing tact. "Wait, finally? What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Oh honey, your father and I knew for months you were feeling conflicted about your feelings for Star. We both thought it best to let you two work it out on your own though."

"That's right Mijo, it took me months admit how much I adored su madre as well, when I first met her," added Rafael.

"Your Father was very shy when he was a teenager," giggled Angie.

At last he felt the heat leave his cheeks and he nodded at his parents. "Yeah, it happened a few days after I got to Mewni. Star took me out to celebrate being made her Royal Squire and when we got back, I just couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore. So I told her how I felt and thankfully she still felt the same way. And here we are," Marco explained to them. Wisely he left some finer details, like the fact that he was drunk as a skunk off wine unspoken. Some things parents just didn't need to know.

"Ay Mijo, I am so proud of you," Rafael said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You and Star make a beautiful couple!"

"I knew the minute Star moved in that something like this was going to happen," Angie said, chuckling to herself.

"How could you possibly know that!" Star asked, a look of amazement her face. "Can you predict the future!" She jumped up excitedly, leaning forward on the table to stare intently at Angie, "Teach me your secrets!"

"Star honey, it's not magic like on Mewni. Let's just say… It's a mother's intuition."

"So Mijo, you make sure to treat Star like the princess she is. I can't wait to get the royal wedding invitation." Rafael was practically beside himself with delight.

"Dad, we've been dating for a week," Marco said. However, he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he hadn't thought of it. The vision of Star in a white dress, smiling at him as they vowed to love one another to the end of their days had sometimes flitted across his fantasies late at night when everyone was asleep.

Star only gave the two tittering parents an unreadable smile as she answered, "I don't think we're ready for that Mr. Diaz. Yet."

Marco's head snapped to look at her as he tilted his head in confusion. She gave him a 1000-watt smile before winking. Moving to quickly change the subject, Marco spent the next hour explaining the incredible events of the last few weeks to his parents. Just like Jackie, they were suitably impressed with his exploits, although his mother was more than a little concerned to hear about his broken arm and near-death experience in his duel with Appleton.

"Star, is my Mijo going to become a Caballero?" Rafael asked after Macro finished explaining.

"A knight Star," Marco said, instantly reading the confused look on her face and translating for his father.

Star didn't answer right away, instead she stroked her chin in thought. "I'm not sure actually. I just made him my squire so we could hang out and do silly stuff on Mewni. Plus, my parents are planning on elevating Marco to the court so he can legally date me. When that happens, I don't think he can officially be my squire anymore." As she said this, she quickly looked over at her boyfriend and noticed that his face had fallen slightly at her words.

"Oh," was all Rafael could say, a small hint of disappointment in his tone.

Reading into the situation, Angie cleared her throat. "Well, I think we've taken up enough of your time dear. I know you took Star to Earth for a date and you two should go have fun."

And so, after a long series of goodbyes including some tearful hugs from Rafael and promises to call at least once a week, Marco found himself alone with Star walking hand in hand towards the center of Echo Creek.

"Marco, did you really want to be a knight?" she asked, giving him a searching look.

"I never really thought about it actually. I guess I can't be your Royal Squire forever, now can I? And becoming a knight is kind of the end of that road from what Fulke's told me."

"It is…" she trailed off, trying to find a way to put what she had to say next delicately. "Marco, when my parents give you a peerage, you won't be able to become a knight. They aren't nobility and that stupid law would make it impossible for us to be together if we wanted to stay on Mewni."

"Wanted to stay on Mewni? Star what do you mean?"

She was silent for a long minute as they walked together. It seemed like she was working up the courage to say something to him and he stayed silent in order to let her let her come to whatever decision she was obviously struggling with. Finally she lifted her head and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk before turning to face him.

"Oh corn," she said, sighing before continuing. "What I meant to say Marco, is that if my parents didn't approve of you, or if they weren't willing to elevate you to make it legal for us to be together. I would have come back to Earth to be with you." She threw her arms around him suddenly, burying her head in his shoulder as she squeezed him tightly against her. "I'd give up being the future queen for you Marco…" she whispered in his ear, "if it meant we could be together."

For a moment, he couldn't say anything to her. The enormity of her admission to him was like a lightning strike to his brain. _She would give up being the future Queen of Mewni for me?_ The thought was simultaneously the most terrifying and sweetest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Star…" he began, "I would never ask you to do something like that."

"You wouldn't have to ask Marco. I'd do it gladly if it meant having you in my life," she continued to whisper into his neck as her hug got even tighter.

Feeling words fail him at her sincerity, he could only hold her tight against him as she planted a few small kisses at the side of his neck. Other pedestrians on the sidewalk gave them funny looks as they walked by. Planting one final kiss on the neck, Star stepped back and gave him a silly grin as Marco studied her with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine Marco, besides, that's just our contingency plan. My parents love you and soon you'll be a noble and my super handsome boyfriend! See? Easy peasy taco breezy."

"Can we still hangout if I'm not your squire anymore? I mean like during the day when you have princess duties."

At this question, Star smirked and nodded furiously. "Way ahead of you Diaz. I'll make you the head of my privy council. You'll be my closest advisor and confidant. This way you can sit in on all my princess stuff and keep me from getting too bored!" She was grinning deviously now, clearly pleased with herself for coming up with this solution to his question. "I'm a genius if I do say so myself."

"You did seem to think of everything Star. Consider me impressed," he said, laughing and taking her hand once more to walk down the sidewalk. "Come on Star, I'm hungry. I think it's time we go get lunch. I know a sugarito with your name on it."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The afternoon passed quickly for both teens as they enjoyed their private time on Earth together. For Marco, lunch with Star was laid back and full of laughter as the two chowed down on the finest Mexican food Britta's Tacos could offer. Star of course had her usual sugarito, a food item that continued to make Marco cringe in disgust whenever she ate it in front of him and he had his favorite, tacos de carnitas.

After lunch, the two spent the afternoon at the Echo Creek Mall, a destination that while not Marco's favorite, allowed Star to do some Earth shopping. She rewarded his sacrifice by modeling several pretty dresses for him and she spent a tense 20 minutes buying some more private items she intended to show him later when they got some alone time. Even Marco finally got into the spirit of the afternoon, buying some non-hoodie based outfits that Star had remarked looked "super cute on him." To his relief, the many cashiers they met were more than happy to accept the solid gold Mewnian coins she paid them for the items with and after several hours walking around the mall and shopping, Marco cut them a quick portal to Star's room to drop of their goods.

"So what did you have in mind now that we've shopped till we dropped?" she said, taking his hand now that it wasn't stuffed to bursting with shopping bags.

"I think we should head over to the movies. There is a showing of the new action-romance movie, _Love Kick II: The Bruise of Love_ playing, and I remembered how much you loved the first one when we watched last winter."

Star's eyes grew wide as her excitement revved up. "Yes, yes, yes let's go Marco!" she yelled as she took off at a run down the crowded mall corridor in the direction of the theater, yanking him after her.

Hours later as they excited the theater, both of them had sour looks on their faces.

"That was maybe the worst movie I've ever seen in my life," Marco said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah the original was soooo much better. But there were definitely some high points for sure." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Like what Star? The main actor that couldn't act his way out of a paper bag? Or the pretty mannequin he had for a costar?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief that there was anything she found redeeming in that awful movie.

"I was thinking more the part where we got to make out all we wanted in that empty theater."

"Oh…" Marco's cheeks blushed red as he remembered their spirited make out session once it became clear just how crappy the movie was. Star had pushed up the armrest between them sneakily and before he knew it, she was half in his lap, cupping his face and planting kiss after kiss on his lips, cheeks and neck. He had been more than happy to return her affections as they were alone in the theater and he slipped his arms around the slim form of his girlfriend to hold her against him as their tongues danced together for almost an hour.

"Definitely the best part of the movie," he chuckled, finally cottoning on to her meaning.

"Marco?" came a heavily accented voice from behind them.

Turning to face the voice that had called out his name, Marco's eyes lit up at the sight of an elderly woman in a floral print dress. Her slate grey hair was put up in a neat bun and she wore a stylish pair of eyeglasses.

"Mischa!" he yelled and ran to give the woman a hug. "I haven't seen you in almost a year, how are you? When did you get back from Russia?"

"Ah my L'venok, how good to see you!" She hugged him tight before releasing him to get a good look at him. You are growing so fast my L'venok, I hope you still play da?"

"Of course! I'm actually practicing for a recital in a couple months."

"Good to hear. You were my best student Marco; you play piano beautifully. I would be sad to hear otherwise."

"Uh, Marco?" Star asked looking curiously between the old woman and her clearly happy boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Star," he apologized. "Star this Mischa Petrov. She was my piano teacher from when I was a little kid until last year when she had to go back to Russia to deal with some family stuff. Mischa this is Star Butterfly. She's my girlfriend and a princess from another dimension."

"Pleased to meet you Star Butterfly. It about time my L'venok got himself girlfriend he so handsome." She pinched his cheek at these words causing him to blush.

"He is a cutie that's for sure," Star snickered as the two women shared a knowing glance.

"Okay ladies, this isn't a meat market and I'm not a steak," he said, laughing at the now hungry look Star was giving him. "Mischa, how long are you going to be in town for? Are you back permanently?"

"Niet, sadly I moving back to St. Petersburg and I only in town to sign closing on house. My family needs me in Russia." She shook her head sadly at the boy, seeing him deflate a little.

"Well I would love it if you could make it to my recital. If you give me your address in Russia, I can come pick you up and bring you back when it's over."

Mischa thought for a moment before smiling widely, "I would like that very much L'venok. It has been year since I last hear you play, and I miss it."

Taking out a pen and paper from her handbag, she scribbled down her address and phone number in Russia before handing him the paper.

"Now if you excuse me, I have busy evening ahead, much to do and much to pack. It was wonderful seeing you again L'venok and great pleasure to meet you Star Butterfly. Please take care of him, he good boy."

Hugging one final time the two teens waved at the woman as she walked briskly away in the direction of the parking lot.

"Marco, why did she keep calling you L'venok?" Her pronunciation was horrendous, and he couldn't help but cringe a little even though he only knew a smattering of Russian.

"It means 'Little Lion' in Russian. She started calling me that after she found out I was doing martial arts. By the way, it's pronounced 'leave-yonick' all in one word."

"Aww that's such a cute little nickname she has for you. I may have to borrow it," she said, giggling at her clearly embarrassed boyfriend.

"Okay, okay that's enough embarrassing me for one day please. Come on Star, I made us reservations at La Padella. I know you've had lots of Mexican food and we used to go out for Chinese every other week. But Italian food, now that is on another level."

Hailing down a cab as they excited the mall, they piled into the back and Marco gave the driver the name of the destination.

"Ooooo Italian food? Like pizza?" Star was leaning forward her mouth slightly open and a small bit of drool clinging to the corner.

"Star, you're drooling." He leaned over and wiped the small droplet away with his thumb. "But yes, Pizza is part of it, but there is so much more. Arancini, Risotto, Ossobuco, Carbonara, Gnocchi," he shivered in anticipation, thinking of the culinary delights they were about to sample.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Babyman! Old Guy! Form up with me!" Higgs motioned to her side as the two squires fell into formation. They were currently hidden in the tree line outside of the village. Sir Stabby had ordered her and the other two squires to cover any retreat the monsters may make through the forest as the main line of knights advanced into the village.

"Man I wanna get in on the action. Sittin' here stinks!" Babyman whispered to them as he kicked a clod of dirt with his armored boot.

"Shut up, we're supposed to stay hidden until we're needed," Higgs said, putting her finger to her lips for emphasis.

"These dumb monsters should never have attacked that village. Now they're gonna get it huhuhu," Babyman chuckled as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

A shrill scream split the air of the night, followed shortly by many shouts of alarm and panic as the distinct sound of combat from the other side of the village rang out. Higgs tensed at the sound and signaled her fellow squires to be ready. Any monsters that decided to fight them would be dealt with harshly and Higgs felt a thrill of excitement shoot through her chest at the thought of seeing some action.

After a minute or two, the intense sounds of combat began to wane from the other side of the village only to be replaced with an occasional shriek and the sight and smell of smoke. "Let's move in," Higgs whispered to her companions and they stepped from the tree line before heading towards the village. Advancing cautiously, the three armored squires kept a sharp eye out for any sign of the enemy before a sudden explosion of movement to their right caught their attention.

Out of the underbrush near a squat monster hut, two small figures burst out, running for the trees. In the quick moment Higgs glimpsed them, she could tell they were just kids, neither one armed and each with a look of sheer terror etched on their faces. They were running for their lives from the attack and just as Higgs was about to give the order to let them pass, both Babyman and Old Guy stepped forward and struck them down with their swords.

"What the fuck guys!" she screamed, her eyes darting between the two squires. "Didn't you see they were just fucking kids?"

"So?" Old Guy said, shrugging. "They're filthy monsters Higgs, if we let them live, they'd be attacking another village in a few years. I just did Mewni a favor."

"Yeah Higgs, when did you start carin' bout blood thirsty monsters," Babyman added.

Higgs was frozen on the spot; she barely recognized the two in front of her. They'd just killed two kids as easily as if it were a straw practice dummy. Even now she couldn't bring herself to look away from the still bodies of the two children. The longswords had done terrible damage to them, and they had thankfully died almost instantly, but she knew that the sight of those young monster children sprawled on the ground in a bloody heap would be something she would never forget.

"They were just kids…" Higgs whispered as she finally forced herself to look away.

"They were monsters Higgs. And we. Kill. Monsters," said Old Guy eyeing her with a frown.

Higgs walked past the two squires and into the village proper in slight daze. She held her sword in front of her, but as soon as she cleared the first hut, she knew it was unnecessary. Immediately, she saw Sir Stabby and Sir Dashing standing over several bound and captured monsters. They looked to be a mix of females and young children as the ground around the village common was littered with bodies. Several knights she didn't recognize were busy throwing lit torches in the open doors of the huts and double checking for any hiding monsters.

"Ah Higgs, I hope you didn't run into too much trouble in the woods," Sir Stabby called out to her as he motioned her over. "You two as well."

Looking behind her, Higgs saw that Babyman and Old Guy had caught up with her. The trio walked over to Sir Stabby, who was standing over a trio of sobbing monsters. He gave the three squires an appraising look before speaking, "I saved these ones special for you three."

"Sir?" Higgs said, not taking his meaning.

"It's time you three cut your teeth. Show me your killer instinct and finish these vermin off."

Higgs felt her blood run cold. Her mentor, the man who helped raise her out of the squalor and poverty of her childhood, was asking her to murder women and children. The thought was too absurd to even entertain, she must have misheard him.

"Can you repeat that sir? I don't think I understand."

"Higgs, it's time you showed me how dedicated you are to becoming a knight of the Butterfly Kingdom. I want you and the other squires to exterminate these vile creatures. Now Step forward and finish this one off."

She was reeling now. No longer able to explain away his words as a slip of the tongue or something she had misheard. _This isn't justice for slain mewman villagers… This is murder. Just plain, simple, murder._

"Higgs?" said Sir Stabby, now eyeing her. "Do your duty Higgs." His tone had become low and dangerous.

She knew she was flirting with insubordination. To refuse a direct order from a superior was grounds for dismissal from the sworn brotherhood of squires, to do so on a battlefield could result in her execution on the spot. Trembling, she looked between her mentor and the bloodied and bound monster woman on her knees at his feet. Slowly, she felt herself walking forward, her hand drifting to the dagger on her hip. Drawing the blade from its leather scabbard, she stepped in front of the whimpering woman and laid the tip of the shining steel blade to the hollow of the trembling captive's throat.

"Please… Don't do this… I have a family," the monster woman pleaded, her tear-soaked eyes meeting Higgs' own.

Higgs closed her eyes, thinking of the years of training she had undertaken as a squire. _Long hours spent caring for Sir Stabby's equipment. Punishing training sessions with her other squires as they forged themselves from undisciplined novices to trained and skilled fighters. The shared hardships they had overcome in their quest to take their knightly vows and join the ranks of Mewni's greatest warriors. A knight was supposed to be courageous in the face of the enemy, generous to the unfortunate, and merciful to the defeated. All of this was wrong… So wrong…_

"No." she said, letting the dagger fall from her grip.

"No? Higgs, I gave you a direct order. I want you to execute this monster. She has committed crimes against the Butterfly Kingdom, and I demand you perform your duty," Sir Stabby was staring at her, a look of disbelief on his face at her defiance.

"Sir, I won't murder an innocent monster for you, or anyone else."

A mailed fist slammed into the side of her cheek, knocking her to the blood-stained ground as Sir Stabby stepped over her and kicked her sword away.

"You dare disobey me? Me? I raised you up from that pig-goat den you called a life, and this is how you repay me!" He spat on the ground next to her head as she cringed away from him. Bending down, he took her by the throat and squeezed, forcing her to gasp and sputter as she fought for breath. "I should end you here and now, you ungrateful little whelp. And I had such high hopes for you too…"

Grabbing her by the tabard, he hoisted her to her feet before quickly binding her wrists behind back. "Out of fondness for your service in the past, I will let you live Higgs, but your tenure as my squire ends tonight. I have no use for a squire who does not heed her master's orders. Your disgrace tonight tarnishes us all Higgs. Remember that when I send you back to the squalor you dragged yourself out of."

Pushing Higgs towards their war eagles, Sir Stabby called over his shoulder to the two remaining squires. "Babyman! Old Guy! Exterminate the prisoners. Wipe this village from the face of Mewni."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Mmmph, Marcooo thesh breadshticks are shoo good." Star was grinning ear to ear she clutched a breadstick in each hand, alternating taking a bite as she dunked the other in the olive oil and herb mixture.

"I'm glad you like it Star, but this is just the antipasti course, we have two more courses coming." She only nodded vigorously, finishing off a fifth breadstick before diving back in for another. Taking a bite of his own, he grinned at the blonde princess as their pasta courses arrived.

"For the lady, our spaghetti alla carbonara. And for the gentleman, our gnocchi ai funghi."

"Thank you very much," replied Marco as the waiter nodded and left them to their meals. "Well Star, as they say in Italy, mangia!"

Laughing, the two dug into their pasta dishes and ate in a comfortable silence broken only by the occasional "mmm" or "umph" from Star as she inhaled her pasta dish and promptly ordered a second helping from a very surprised waiter.

"So was I right or what?" he said, as the two walked out of the restaurant into the surprisingly cool California night.

"You were so right, that was absolutely amazing food Marco." She rubbed her stomach happily. "That dish was nachos level amazing. You are going to have to learn how to make some of that food for me so we can have it on Mewni."

"Sure thing," he said as he took her hand into his.

A short ten-minute walk later, the two teens approached the outside of Jackie's house. Muffled music could be heard from the sidewalk as well as the laughter of several teens milling around the front door. Marco spotted a nervous looking Sabrina next to a haughty looking Brittany as the two spoke with several guys from school he couldn't remember the name of.

"Eww, Star Butterface? And I thought this party couldn't get any lamer," Brittany called as the two passed her and stepped into the crowded living room.

It looked like everyone in his class had shown up to Jackie's party. He spotted Alfonzo's curly black hair over in the corner as well as a certain olive-green beanie through the crowd by the kitchen.

"Look everybody! Star Butterfly is here!" shouted Justin as the crowd let out a huge cheer and he felt his girlfriend's hand being pulled out of his as she was swept up in the crowd.

"Star! Star! Star! Star!" the crowd chanted as they carried the smiling princess to the foot of the stairs before setting her down. The music was turned down as all the guests looked up at her on the bottom step.

"Hi Everybody! It's so good to see you all again!" Star shouted, as the room exploded into a cheer. After a moment, the crowd quieted down as if expecting some kind of speech from the smiling blonde. Nervously, she searched the crowded room for Marco to see him flashing her two thumbs up. "Marco and I came back to see you all tonight so we can party downnnnnnn!"

Instantly the room exploded with cheers as the music was cranked back up to full volume. Marco looked around and spotted Jackie chatting with a few of his classmates including Janna in the kitchen, so he headed in that direction, carefully navigating the crowd before finally exciting the throng of people by his friends.

"Hey guys," he said, waving to them.

"We're not guys Diaz," Janna retorted before giving him a punch on the arm. "How the heck are ya?"

"Yeah Marco, how's your date coming along?" asked Jackie.

"Oh so far so good. Went shopping, saw an awful movie, had a great dinner at La Padella and now we're here at the biggest bash of the summer. Thanks for inviting Star and I, Jackie. I don't know if you heard the greeting, but I think everyone missed her just a bit."

"She's something else alright… Here take this," Jackie handed him a red solo cup full of blue liquid and ice. "It's my big sister's recipe, she provided all the party favors tonight if you catch my drift."

"Thanks Jackie. Cheers," the three of them touched cups before he took a big sip of the electric blue concoction. It was strong, but overly sweet, likely to mask the cheap vodka he was sure made up its potent base.

"Janna Banana! Jackie!" came the loud excited voice of his girlfriend from behind him. Knowing what came next, he nimbly stepped aside to let her charge past him and sweep both teen girls up in a huge hug. "Hugggsssss," she said, holding the two teens aloft for several long seconds before putting them back on the tile.

"Hey Star, how have you been?" asked Jackie passing the excited princess a cup of blue punch.

As Star excitedly explained the last few months to Jackie, Marco nodded at Janna who rolled her eyes playfully.

"So Diaz, you been keeping busy? You can't be joined at the lips to the princess all the time, right?"

"Oh Janna, how I have missed your wit," he said, before proceeding to fill Janna in on the events of the past week since she was last in Mewni. His encounter with Duke Appleton and the disastrous events of his and Star's expedition with the late Dr. Goodwell in particular seemed to get her attention.

"Wait, so you had like an actual sword fight with an evil Duke?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. I got my butt kicked, but I'd say it was a good old-fashioned sword fight yeah."

"Dude that is so cool. That's like something out of Game of Thrones!"

"Yeah I guess so. The almost dying part wasn't super awesome though,"

"And that expedition, you fought real monsters dude. So fucking cool."

As Janna got more and more excited about his Mewni adventures, Marco could feel his good mood ebbing away. Talking about the expedition with Dr. Goodwell brought back the painful memory of her death as he desperately tried to save her. "Yeah, it was so cool having someone die in my arms Janna…" he spoke into his drink, not meeting the Filipino girl's eyes.

Janna looked stricken at his words. "Oh man, Sorry Marco, that was really insensitive of me. That must have been really hard."

"It's fine Janna, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Marco looked up to see all three girls staring at him. "What is it?"

Without a word, Star slide next to him and took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she smiled at him. Jackie's face was unreadable as she gazed at him before putting a hand on his shoulder and speaking.

"Dude, I'm sorry you had to go through that. When I was younger, I lost my Grandmother. I was the only one home with her at the time, so she passed away in my arms as I waited for the ambulance. You won't ever forget it, but I promise you it will get easier to deal with as time goes by."

"Thanks Jackie," Marco let out a sniff and wiped the corner of his eye with the back of his knuckle.

"Come on guys, no more sad stuff! I came all the way from Mewni for a party! Let's goooo!" said Star as she dragged Marco back out into the living room to join the dancers.

"Those two really are perfect together," said Jackie, shaking her head as she headed back to get more punch.

"It's revolting how cute they are together," Janna answered, miming a puking motion.

Star and Marco spent the next half an hour dancing to the thumping music. He found that now that she was officially his girlfriend, his earlier hesitancy on the dancefloor was completely absent and they immediately found their rhythm together within the crowd. The two of them moved together almost instinctively, their bodies moving perfectly with one another as they swirled and jumped around the dance floor. The lights were turned low and the loud music played on and on, enticing the crowd to move and sway without a care in the world besides moving to the beat.

This was how Marco found himself with his arms around her as she swayed with him, her firm backside against his against the front of his dress pants and ground up against his excitement. Feeling his knees growing weak at the prolonged contact, he dragged his fingers lightly up her stomach and chest as they danced, fingers grazing her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. His light touch made her gasp and she reached an arm up behind her to pull his head down to hers. Pressing her lips against his, she wasted no time in pushing her eager tongue into his mouth as they continued to move to the music, their passion play entirely unnoticed in the undulating crowd.

As the song ended, she reluctantly released him from her eager embrace, smiling at the slightly drunken expression on his face as he led her off the dancefloor and back to the kitchen. Together they refilled their cups from the huge cooler full of blue poison.

"Marco, this was an awesome idea! Thank you for asking me if I wanted to come!" she half shouted over the music.

"I almost didn't. I didn't know how you felt about Jackie considering she's my ex and all. I'm glad I did though, this is a lot of fun," he said.

"Hey Star! Mango! How are you guys?" came the familiar voice of Oskar Greason as he walked up to the cooler for a refill of his own.

"Hi Oskar," they responded. Marco noted with pride that she acted completely normal around the musician. He had half expected her to fall to pieces like she used to when trying to talk to him.

Another round of storytelling later, and Oskar was looking awestruck at the two of them. "Wow man, that's really heavy. Like wow… But I'm glad you two found each other. The world needs more people like you two dudes. Here, take this. Consider it an early anniversary present from me."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large chocolate brownie wrapped in cellophane. Instantly Star's eyes lit up and she snatched the brownie from his hand before tearing it open and devouring half. Handing the other half to Marco, he absentmindedly began to munch down the chocolatey treat as he watched Oskar start to chuckle.

"I would have gone easy on that man, it's was an extra strong batch," he let out one last laugh before walking off back into the chaos of the party.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Star, staring after him.

Finishing the last bite of the brownie, Marco shrugged. "I don't know Star. It didn't seem any more chocolatey than any other brownie I've ever had."

"Did that brownie taste a little weird to you?"

"Now that you mention it… Oh Fuck…" Marco trailed off as the realization of what they'd just eaten hit him like a speeding garbage truck. "Star, I think Oskar just fed us a pot brownie."

"A what brownie? Marco, it was wrapped in cellophane, I didn't see any pots, though maybe he made it in-"

"Marijuana Star, I'm pretty sure that brownie was laced with it. Things… Things are gonna get weird."

"Earth Weird or Mewni Weird?" she asked.

"For everybody's sake, I hope the former Star."

Just then Jackie reappeared in the kitchen with Janna in tow. "Hey guys, what's up with the weird faces?"

Star giggled, looking at her boyfriend's face and realizing just how silly he looked. "Oskar gave us a pot brownie and we just ate it without realizing what it was."

"You to eh?" Jackie giggled, "Janna and I took one about an hour ago, it's just starting to hit."

Macro noticed the huge grin now permanently plastered on Jackie's face, and laughed when he saw Janna looking like she was about to explode with laughter at any second.

Jackie took a step closer and leaned in to whisper into Star's ear. After a few moments the two broke apart, both grinning wickedly as Jackie turned to face Marco. "Sooo Marco, Janna here tells me you were pretty killer the other night at that karaoke bar. You know my parents have a piano; you should totally play something for us!"

"Yeah! Play for us!" shouted Janna, finally breaking under the strain to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Guys, I'm a few drinks in, and surrounded by people that probably don't want to hear me play."

"Pleaseee Marco," said Star, hitting him with the "puppy dog eyes."

"Star, nobody but you three want me to interrupt the party to play," he said, shaking his head.

An excited Jackie quickly turned and walked into the living room before yelling out to the party, "Hey! Who here wants to hear Marco kill it on the piano!"

The crowd roared its approval at the question and Jackie motioned for Marco to follow her. Hanging his head slightly, he followed her out to the living room where the crowd parted for them to get to the upright piano tucked into the corner of the room. Seating himself, he felt the crowd push in around him with Star, Jackie and Janna right behind him. The music was turned down to almost nothing and he could feel the eyes of most of the partygoer's drilling into his back.

"Anyone have any requests?" he said.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" shouted Oskar from somewhere in the crowd. The crowd laughed and listened as Marco banged out a slightly jazzy version of the simple tune.

"Getting fancy there Diaz," Janna said elbowing him gently in the shoulder.

"Ooh, ooh, play the furry lice song!" Star hopped up and down in excitement.

"Furry lice?" Jackie shook her head, clearly confused with what Star was asking for.

"She means Für Elise, the Beethoven song," corrected Marco. "Alright Star, just for you, here we go now."

Setting his hands to the correct position, he began to play the iconic piece. His left hand playing the soft arpeggios while his right formed the melody of the iconic run of notes that made up the beginning of the piece. The room was silent as he worked his way through the song from memory, having played it many times in the past week as he prepared for his recital for the court. As he finished, the crowd behind him remained silent until Star began clapping excitedly.

"Awesome Marco!" she said, before giving his cheek a small kiss. At this display the crowed cheered, though whether it was for his piano playing ability, or kiss Marco couldn't tell.

"How about playing something from this century Diaz?" came the exasperated voice of Brittany from behind him.

"Alright Brittany, how about this then."

Giving his hands a little shake, he began to play the beginning of the song, his right hand banging out the sixteenth note intro before beginning the melody of the song. _Can't believe I'm about to do this,_ he thought as he opened his mouth to sing the opening verse.

" _Can you hear me? S.O.S. Help me put my mind to rest. Two times clean again, I'm actin' low. A pound of weed and a bag of blow."_

As soon as he finished the first verse, he knew the crowd was behind him. He felt his earlier nervousness melt away as he heard some whoops and cheers. He continued into the chorus, his left hand now adding chords to the melody his right hand was now playing.

" _I can feel your love pullin' me up from the underground, and I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers. I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and I don't need my drugs, we could be more than part-time lovers."_

Finishing the first chorus he increased the volume of his playing in a fortissimo as he hit the drop.

" _We could be more than just part-time lovers. We could be more than just part-time lovers"_

Immediately he slowed down for the second verse, his fingers now gliding over the keys to play the notes.

" _I get robbed of all my sleep. As my thoughts begin to bleed. I'd let go, but I don't know how. Yeah, I don't know how, but I need you now."_

"Sing it with me now guys!" Macro called out to the crowd as he sped back up to begin second chorus.

" _I can feel your love pullin' me up from the underground, and I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers. I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and I don't need my drugs, we could be more than part-time lovers. I can feel your touch pickin' me up from the underground, and I don't need my drugs, we could be more than just part-time lovers."_

To his delight, he heard many voices in the crowd pick up the second chorus including Star and Jackie behind him. Their breath tickled his ears as he continued into the last drop of the song, the strength of his key stokes increasing as he pounded out the melody in another fortissimo.

" _We could be, We could be more than just part-time lovers. Part-time lovers, yeah. More than, more than lovers. We could be more than just part-time lovers. Can you hear me? S.O.S. Help me put my mind to rest."_

Finishing the song and letting the last notes ring out, there was a split second of silence before he heard Justin shout "Marco Diaz Rules!" followed by the rest of the party cheering and clapping at the song. A familiar pair of arms wound their way around his neck from behind and warm soft kisses began raining on his check and ear.

"That was amazing Marco, you were so great," she managed to whisper into his ear between kisses. "Come dance with me?"

Marco could only nod at her request, stepping away from the piano to let himself be led back onto the dance floor. Feeling like he hadn't even taken any break from dancing with Star, he instantly fell back into her orbit as she pressed herself against him, laughing and giggling as she moved to the music. Feeling the hard thump of bass against his chest, Star's lithe form quickly put him in her thrall as they rocked and swayed to the music. Marco could feel his cares melting away, the flash of lights and the press of dancers on all sides mingling with the chemicals in his blood to form an intoxicating high.

It was more than hour later when Star pulled him off the dance floor. Breathless, and hair damp with perspiration, she wordlessly pushed him up against the fridge in the kitchen before stepping into him to press her hungry mouth against his. Her fingers slid up his chest and neck to tangle in his hair as he let her pin him to the cool stainless steel. Moaning into his mouth, she felt her desire for him spiraling higher and higher as he slid his tongue into hers, once more to dance together as they writhed in a passionate embrace.

Marco felt his lips buzz and his arms go almost weightless as she pressed her chest against his. The sequins of her dress caught the fabric of his shirt, pulling and tugging the material, leaving him breathless as small tracks of electricity played across the smooth skin of his chest. Willing his arms to react, he slipped them around her waist to pull her body fully against his, feeling the heat in his belly grow as the front of her thigh slipped between his spread legs to grind up against his length.

"Mmph, Star," he gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment as she stood on tiptoes attempting to recapture his lips with hers. "Star, we need to go somewhere a little more private than the kitchen for thi-"

She pulled his head back down, cutting his words off with another fervent kiss.

"Get a room you two," Janna said as she walked by, wrinkling her nose at the sight of them enthusiastically making out against the refrigerator.

Star broke their embrace with an audible gasp as she whipped around to see a smirking Janna eyeing her and Marco. Giggling as she threw an arm around the grinning girl, Star dragged her close to Marco before speaking.

"Janna Banana! Don't you think he has just the cutest little face? Don't cha just wanna smushhhh it," she said, reaching out to pinch his cheeks together over his nose.

"He is pretty adorable…" Janna said, not meeting Marco's eyes.

"Star, can you stop pinching my face, it feels weird enough from the brownie. Almost like I have a rubber band around my it."

"Marco that's it!" Star shouted, jumping up and down with joy. "A band! You can start a band! That's how we'll get everyone to fall in love with you just like I did."

"Star, I don't kno-"

"Shu-shu-shush, you know you can already play and sing Marco, that's like half a band right there. You would be great and you know it!"

Marco didn't say anything right away. He was swaying slightly on the spot, the brownie and more than a couple of those blue drinks Jackie had been offering him all night fogging his brain. _It would be kind of cool to be in a band and I know star would love to see me open up a bit more._ Thinking it over, he felt a grin growing as his head and heart finally agreed on a decision.

"Star, you know what? I'm going to do it. You're right, it will help me get the young nobles on my side, and the thought of being in a band is just too cool. Now, I just need to find people who want to be in one with me."

"I play bass," said Janna. Her tone was nonchalant, but her eyes were twinkling.

"You do?" Marco and Star said in unison.

"Yeah, been playing for almost 5 years now. My uncle was in a funk band and he gave me a bass guitar for my eleventh birthday. I've been playing ever since."

"I didn't know that," Star said.

"Star, I have a specific brand I like to rep here. Music isn't part of that, so hence, I don't advertise."

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Marco thought as he shook the fog from his head. "Janna? Do you want to start a band with me?" Even saying the words made him feel like he was making a huge mistake. But if this idea was going to get off the launch pad, he needed to be bold and make some moves. Giving him an appraising look, Janna pursed her lips together as Star vibrated with excitement behind her.

"Alright Diaz let's do it. Let me know when the first practice is," Janna said as she finished filling her blue cup.

"WOOOOO! Band! Band! Band!" Star chanted while dancing a silly jig.

"Yeah, woo," Janna said, as she threw her hand up in in a half-hearted gesture before slipping out of the kitchen and back into the maelstrom of the living room.

"Ugh, what have I done," said Marco, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation

"It's gonna be fine Marco, you'll see," Star said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

To his surprise, she skirted the jumping and swaying crowd, instead sticking to the outside of the room as she pulled him wordlessly towards the stairs. His confusion deepened further as he noticed Jackie give her a subtle nod and wink as they reached the base of the stairs and began climbing.

"Star where are we going?" he asked.

She said nothing, the only acknowledgement she had heard him was a slight increase in the pressure of her grip around his hand. Silently they crested the landing together and immediately she pushed open the first door on the left, dragging Marco into the pitch-black room. *Thump* Marco grunted lightly as she pushed him backwards to lean against the now shut door. Her wand flared to life in her hand, bathing the room in dim golden light as she set it down along with her clutch on a nearby dresser. In that moment, he took a second to look around and recognized this as one of the two guest room's that were upstairs. _Thank God we're not in her room right now, I couldn't handle that right tonight._

Star could feel the need in her, it had been smoldering all night as they danced together. When she had pulled Marco from the dancefloor earlier, she had only planned on kissing him, but the feel of his hardness and his fingers digging into her waist had sparked a wildfire in her that needed to be quenched. So she had dragged him upstairs, away from the din and chaos of the party to a place she could be sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Now, as she placed the wand down, she stepped back towards her Marco, the most important person in her world and placed her hands on his defined chest. Slowly she began to slip the dark buttons through their holes, gradually letting his shirt fall open to reveal the tanned flesh below.

"Star…" Marco purred at her as he brought his hand up to caress her lightly glowing cheek.

"Yes my L'venok" she said quietly before leaning in to plant a line of soft kisses down the center of his chest.

"Ohh, you weren't kidding earlier then?" he asked, half-giggling half-sighing in pleasure at the feel of her warm soft lips on his bare chest.

Taking a moment between kisses to answer, she smiled up at him, "I needed something sweet to call you for private moments like this, and I think Little Lion fits jussst perfect." As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pushed it off his shoulders, giving him a wolfish grin as it fell to the floor forgotten. "Afterall Marco, you are courageous, smart, strong, and handsome," she punctuated every word with a kiss to his bare chest.

"I love you Starlight," was all he could say before her lips found his again.

Letting his princess French kiss him passionately, he slipped a hand up her back and searched for a moment until his fingertips found their prize. Slowly, he pulled down and was rewarded with the muffled metallic *zip* of her dress being undone. Star wasted no time as she shrugged her arms out of her dress, helping him to disrobe her. After letting the blue dress fall to the floor, she stepped back to let Marco see her mostly naked form.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the sight before him. She held her hands at her side, slightly twisting back and forth as he drank in her beauty. Letting his eyes rove over her nude form, he noticed how her beautiful golden hair and alabaster skin shone in the soft light cast by the wand's crystal. Her long shapely legs leading to a thin waist accentuated by the v-taper of her hip bones. Above the cute blue panties she wore, was a flat, taut, stomach toned from countless battles with monsters and high energy adventures across a thousand different dimensions. He audibly gasped as his gaze settled on her modest breasts. She couldn't have been much larger than a small B cup, but they suited her exquisitely. Pert and pale, with ghostly pink nipples in perfect proportions, he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of this radiant angel of beauty standing before him.

"I hope you like… you know, all this," she said, gesturing to herself with one hand, clearly feeling a little insecure at only being in her panties and heels. "I know I'm not big… Like Jackie…"

"Star you're perfect," he managed to squeak out, "absolutely perfect."

He saw some of the nervousness of a moment ago leave her face and smiled at her. Reaching down he undid his belt and slacks, slipping out of them to stand in front of his girlfriend in just a pair of black boxer briefs. "See, now we're matching. It's okay to be nervous Star, I'm trembling myself a little." He showed her his hand and she reached out to take it before pulling him over to fall on top of the bed together.

Instantly, he felt her hands all over him as soon as they crashed to the soft sheets. They ran up his biceps to lightly stroke and rub his shoulders before curling around his back and down to grip his backside in a tight squeeze. Emboldened by her brazen touches, he let his own hands wander. First, up the outside of her soft thigh as she pressed it against the side of his hip and then onto her ribs before cupping one of her breasts to gently squeeze. Gasping, she gripped him hard as he continued to stroke her breast, pinching her stiff nipple gently and rolling it as she mewled in pleasure at his touch.

"Yesss," she hissed through her teeth at the feel of his finger. "I love your hands Marco."

"I love your everything Star," he responded, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Marco…" she cooed. "Can you… Can you play with my wings again?"

"Sure Star. I kinda noticed you got a bit worked up the last time I touched them by accident."

Wordlessly she rolled onto her stomach as he propped himself up on an elbow and pushed her mane of blonde hair to the side. There, lying flat against her skin between her shoulder blades, were her mewberty wings. They were a translucent purple, each about five inches long from top to bottom and about four inches from base to tip, ending in three points. He had rarely seen them on Earth outside of the traumatic day she got them, but as he inspected them in the half light of the bedroom, they looked beautiful and slightly iridescent.

Gently, he reached out and ran a finger along the silky surface of her wings, feeling her tremble at his touch. Her response emboldening him, he worked his fingers down both her wings at once with his index and middle fingers each sliding along the silky-smooth texture of her wings. This time Star audibly moaned at the increased contact and turned her head to face him, panting slightly.

"Feel good?" he asked, continuing to stroke her wings gently.

"Mmm, you have no idea," she said, letting out another low moan.

Standing a wing up between his fingers, he began to gently stroke it on both sides at once. Gliding his fingers down to run along the base before running his fingertips to the end of her wing, he made sure to gently pinch at the base. Letting out a ragged moan, she arched her back up against his fingers and scooched jerkily closer to him to press her mouth against his. Her kisses were sloppy and fierce now as she forced her tongue back into his mouth, desperately trying to express her desire for him in that moment.

Star could feel herself losing the battle with her self-control as he continued to stroke and play with her wings. A white-hot ball of pleasure centered between her shoulder blades was rapidly growing and beginning to merge with the one between her legs. Finally letting go of the last shred of her hesitation, she let the hand at her side reach out to press itself against his flat stomach. Slowly she pushed her hand down his defined abs, letting her fingertips slip gingerly under the waistband of his underwear until she could wrap her slender fingers around his manhood.

Feeling him gasp against her mouth as her fingers gripped his length, she marveled at the feel of it in her hand. It was harder than she had expected it would be, but it was the heat it gave off as she held it that really surprised her. Gently she began to squeeze and slowly work her hand against him, each movement eliciting a gasp or low moan from him. Breaking from his lips she grinned as she gave him a playful squeeze that made his entire body shudder.

"Feel good?" she asked, not able to help herself as she mirrored the question he had just asked her.

"Star," he moaned her name, his voice soft and full of desire.

The feel of her soft hand wrapped around him was driving Marco crazy. Smooth and warm, her hand felt like nothing he'd ever experienced in his solo adventures in the bedroom. Each time she would slide her hand up or down he'd feel shivers of ecstasy race up and down his spine and soon he was slowly rolling his hips against her hand to help her rub him.

Driving his pleasure to new heights with her touch like Star, he felt the tattered remnants of his self-control finally slip away. A burning need to reciprocate the feelings that were electrifying his entire body seized him and so he slipped his other hand under her nude body to take over stroking her delicate wings. Now free to roam, he pushed his right hand down her back before letting his fingers slip into the waist band of her blue panties. He continued to push lower, over the curve of her firm backside, to slide his fingers between her soft legs.

"M-M-Marco," was all she could moan out as he made contact.

Gently, he began to stroke her smooth core, fingers gliding over her sex to make her shiver and writhe against his body. He felt the heat radiating off her skin as he stroked, her excitement making his fingers slick against her skin. At his continued touch, he felt her begin to stroke him faster, her grip harder and more ardent as he pushed her towards climax.

Not having ever been this far before with a girl, Marco was still a teenage boy with needs, and in his hormone fueled self-care sessions he had seen more than enough videos to tell him what to do next. So as she began to buck her hips in rhythm with his ministrations, he angled a finger to plunge into her entrance and began to work her sex in time with her pumping hand.

For Star, the combination of his tender fingers against her over sensitive wings and his strong fingers plunging in and out of her core was too much. She shuddered uncontrollably, gripping his manhood and pumping hard as her orgasm crashed into her.

"I love you *pant* I love you *pant* I love you," she repeated over and over as her climax shook her body like a leaf in the wind.

For Marco, the intensity of her climax and the subsequent effects it had on the hand currently wrapped around his length was more than he could stand. Feeling himself falling over the cliff of his own climax, he could only hold her tight as he shook from head to toe, his vision darkening at the edges as he flirted with unconsciousness. Closing his eyes, he felt his toes curl so hard they sent a sharp pain up his calves.

As they lay there in wordless bliss, each panting as they returned to earth slowly, Marco felt her intertwine her fingers with his. He could feel her eyes on him, and he opened one eye to see her crystalline blue orbs wet with tears as she smiled at him.

"Star, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Marco, it was just," she paused a moment to wipe he eyes and let out a breath. "It was just really intense that's all."

"I know what you mean Star. I thought I was going to pass out for a second there."

Giggling, she rolled onto her side and pusher herself backwards until she was pressed up against his chest. "Thank you for an amazing day Marco. This has been the best date of my life and I couldn't have asked for a better way to end it than with what we just got to share together."

Throwing an arm around her, he pulled her in tight against his body before giving the back of her neck several kisses that made her shiver. "You're welcome Star, I had an amazing day with you too. I'm really glad I listened to my heart and made this day about us doing the things we love and not planning some crazy day in another dimension."

"Definitely, this felt just right."

"Star?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Mmm?"

"Think we should get back to the party?"

"Five more minutes Diaz."


	8. A River Runs Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm Back! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay between chapters. I work for a private college in the northeast, and my position requires large investments of time during the semester so my writing has been nowhere near as prolific as I would have liked. However, we're just getting rolling in this story so buckle up guys, things are about to start getting intense!

**In the Pale Starlight**

**Chapter 8.**

A River Runs Through It.

*Yawwnnnn* Jackie stretched her legs as she sat down on the only remaining clean corner of the sofa in her nearly destroyed living room. All around her lay the detritus of the previous nights party, crushed red solo cups, bits of food, and torn down party decorations littered the carpet and furniture. She sighed contentedly to herself at the success of another Lynn-Thomas party blowout and took a sip from her mug of hot tea, savoring the spreading warmth as she drank.

She had seen the last of the party guests off around four A.M. that morning with a drunken wave and promises of more festivities in the coming months whenever her parents were away, and with the house now empty, she could take a moment to herself before the long arduous cleanup began. _Only managed a few hours of sleep, I think I'll just finish my tea and get a short nap in before cleaning this place up._

The squeak of a stair made Jackie open her eyes and glance over her shoulder at the staircase behind her. There, slowly descending the stairs were a very disheveled looking Marco and Star. Their clothing rumpled and their hair messy from sleep, Star managed a happy wave as Marco shielded his eyes from the bright morning light streaming into the living room.

Laughing, Jackie set her tea down, "Look who it is. I would have thought you two would have portaled back to Mewni by now."

"Morning, *Yawn* Jackie," said Marco. "I thought you could use a hand cleaning up. I remember what this place looked like after last summer's blowout… It was not pretty."

"Aw, thanks dude. That's very cool of you."

"And after that we are going out to an all you can eat earth breakfast buffet!" shouted Star, throwing up her hands in celebration.

"Not so loud Star, please. It feels like my head is back in Toffee's crystal prison getting crushed flat."

"Sorry Marco, but you know how much I love pancakes, I can't help but get excited!" She flashed him the best smile she could muster this early in the morning and was rewarded with his expression softening. "Oh! Oh! Let's take Jackie to breakfast with us after we clean up! It's the least we can do after she threw such an amazing party last night."

Marco thought for a moment before answering her. It seemed like his and Jackie's relationship was mended, but the thought of his Ex going to breakfast with his current girlfriend, the very girl he neglected Jackie for, made his stomach queasy. Flashes of the disaster breakfast could turn into running through his mind, he swallowed hard and nodded to her. "That's a great idea Star. Jackie, would you like to come to breakfast with us once we get this place picked up?"

"Sure thing, I usually miss a hot breakfast anyways when I go out early to surf. It would be nice to get some pancakes off the griddle."

"Awesome," said Star, puling her and Marco into a tight three-way hug.

"Alright Jackie, where do you keep your cleaning supplies? I want to glove up before I touch those disgusting looking cups on the carpet."

Star watched Jackie lead Marco away into the kitchen to get more cleaning supplies before taking a better look at the mess. Even If they all pitched in together to clean up, it would still take hours to get the house decontaminated for her parents. Grinning to herself, Star reached into her blue clutch and pulled out her wand. "Cutie Kitten Clutter Cleaners," she whispered under her breath, as a bright pink beam shot out of her wand carrying dozens of small kittens dressed like maids. In a flash, they were everywhere, picking up trash, scrubbing the carpet with tiny carpet cleaners, and even dusting the shelves. Moments later they vanished in a puff of glittery smoke, the downstairs now spotless in their absence.

"Alright Star, I grabbed you a pair of rubber gloves because that floor is nas-" The rest of Marco's words died on his lips as he stood in the archway to the living room, his jaw hanging open at his sparklingly clean surroundings. "Did you use magic on Jackie's house?"

Grinning, she spun her wand in her hand before blowing on it and stashing it in her purse like a pistol, "Not too shabby right? It would have taken forever to clean this place by hand, but a little magic, and poof! We can go to breakfast now."

"Awesome Star! This place looks better than it has in years!" Jackie clapped excitedly, taking in the spotless downstairs with an impressed look on her face. "Let me get my shoes on and we can get going"

A short walk later, the trio were seated comfortably in a booth at Brigid's Diner waiting for their pancakes to arrive. While Marco and Jackie happily recalled the crazy party of the night before, Star was only half listening. Something had taken root deep in her mind last night. At first, it was formless vapor, an inkling that tugged at her conscious though still too nebulous to be grasped. However, after a night spent in Marco's arms, it had finally started to coalesce.

Gripping Marco's arm hard, she sprang up in the booth, "Marco! I know what we can do to help out the monsters!"

Wincing at her shout he looked at her quizzically, "What is it?"

"It was so simple; I should have thought of it days ago. But actually Jackie, you inspired me last night."

"I did?" asked Jackie.

"Yup! You see, we're going to have a 'Monster Ball.' We're going to get all the young nobility of Mewni together with the monsters and build some good relations. If we can get the future of Mewni on board with better treatment for Monsters, it will be easier to get our parents to listen and make some positive changes. I really think this could work! And Marco! Your band could play the party!" Star held her fists up in front of her face and positively vibrated with excitement.

"A party would be awesome!" Jackie said, her face breaking into a mirror of Star's own.

Marco looked between both enthusiastic girls before taking Star's hands in his own. She turned to him, her smile still radiant, "Okay, I have several things to say here Star. First of all, I think getting the future leaders of Mewni together with monsters is a fantastic idea. If we can convince them, it will go a long way towards helping the monsters get better treatment and I'll help however I can." Doing his best to focus on Star, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her pink lips before pulling back and continuing, "Second of all, my band right now is just me and Janna, so let's pump the breaks a little on that part of your plan until I can find a few more members. If I can get everything together though, I promise I'll play the party."

If it was possible, Marco could have sworn Star's smile grew even wider at his words. "Marco, I love you so much, and if anyone can get a band together in time for this party it's you. Plus, you're like the most organized person in the universe. Helping me get this party organized will be a breeze for you." She squeezed his hands and leaned forward for another kiss, this one longer and full of passion. Only a quiet throat clearing broke them apart. "Sorry Jackie…" said Star, grinning mischievously at the blonde, who only chuckled and shook her head.

Marco, looking anywhere but at the two giggling girls now staring at him, continued his explanation, "Star, I don't want to sound like a wet blanket, or that I don't believe in what we're trying to accomplish, but I don't want you to get you hopes up too high. It's going to take a long time to change people's minds about monsters on Mewni. Hell, Earth has similar problems and the only people here are humans who look slightly different from one another, never mind having fangs or claws o-" Marco stopped mid-sentence as he saw Star's smile evaporate.

"Marco, I know this isn't something we're going to be able to fix overnight, I'm not a kid anymore. Mewni has dealt with monster oppression for hundreds of years and I'm sure it's going to take a lot of hard work to even begin to put things right. But I need to do something to try to help monsters have a better life. Dr. Goodwell died trying to help us. We owe it to her memory, no, we owe it to everyone on Mewni to do something."

He could only stare into those clear sky-blue eyes as they burned with determination. It was the same look he had seen on her when she had rescued him from Toffee the first time, and it filled him with awe to see it. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze before sighing, "Star, I didn't tell you this at the time because of how crazy that whole day was, but when I was trying to save Dr. Goodwell, she told me that you were the key to Mewni's future and begged me to help you make peace between mewmans and monsters. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you Starlight, not just because I love you with all my heart, but because it's the right thing to do."

"Marcoooo." This time it was Jackie who spoke, her eyes a little over bright at the display in front of her. "You two really are made for each other you know that? And Star, count me in to help as well! Whatever you want me to help you with, I'll do it."

"Awwwww, thanks Jackie," said Star, as she wiped away a little wetness from the corner of her eye. Turning to Marco, she felt her smile return as she looked into his soft brown eyes. "Thank you Marco, it means the world to me that you're willing to do this with me. It's already proven more dangerous than I thought it would be, and knowing you want to do this with me without me having…" Star trailed off as Marco freed one of his hands from hers before cupping her heart stamped cheek.

"We're partners Star… In everything. You'd never even have to ask."

Jackie just silently gazed between the two teens as they shared their moment. _It's like he's a different person…_ Only a year ago Marco had been quiet, shy, and a complete non-entity outside of the second of nodding the two exchanged every morning. It had always been like that since kindergarten. But to see him now, staring into the eyes of this incredible princess from another dimension, saying that… She would never admit it out loud, but some part of her desperately missed him. He had become a completely different person over the last year; brave, confident, and willing to go after the things he wanted in life. But that part of her relationship with Marco was over now, and she had to accept her own decision.

"Okay I got three orders of pancakes here, and three extra syrups," said the waitress as she placed a steaming plate of pancakes and sausage in front of the three teens as well as a small cup of maple syrup.

"Actually all three of those are for me," corrected Star before grinning and collecting the other two maple syrups.

Laughing, all three of them dug into their meals to spend a fun breakfast beginning to plan Star's "Monster Ball."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

*SCREEEEEE-* Tom reached over and slapped horned alarm clock demon as he blinked the sleep from his three bleary eyes. Carefully, he extracted himself from the embrace of the two nude succubi that were curled around his body and slipped into a pair of black cloth pants. Casting one last careless glance at the naked display of flesh on his large bed, he let himself out of his room and padded softly through the obsidian halls of the castle. He headed towards the royal dining room for breakfast, where he knew he was in for an uncomfortable meal. It had only been a week since Star had broken up with him for Marco, but his father had reminded him every day that regaining the Princess's favor was paramount to the stability of the Kingdom.

In truth, Tom had spent most of the week deep in thought about the state of his relationship with Star and Marco. He had brooded and sulked for the first few days, however, something Star had said on her mirror call with him had stuck his mind, constantly cropping up every time he tried to wallow in self-pity. In the last few days, it had lessened the pain of losing her and he was beginning to feel better about the state of affairs. " _I still want to be your friend Tom. We never really got a chance to be friends before we started dating,"_ she had said. It was true of course; their first romance had been a whirlwind affair after the Silver Bell Ball, ending in a huge fight that got Star sent to Earth… Where she met Marco… The boy who spoiled everything and took his Star away.

Tom felt the ever-present anger in him flare briefly as the image of Marco's face flashed through his mind. "No, no, Tom. Master yourself just like Brian taught you." Focusing, he pushed the anger down and tried to gain some perspective. Afterall, it wasn't Marco's fault that Star had fallen for him. He was a natural leader, well organized, kind, and generous, all things Tom wasn't. _I think I'll take Star's advice after all. I think friends could be enough for me._

Stopping before the large obsidian doors, Tom paused with his hand resting on the cool bronze handle as he contemplated the coming meal. He would have bet his princedom on this meal being uncomfortable and awkward, and as he gripped the handle and pushed open the doors, he steeled himself for what he knew was coming.

"Mother. Father," said Tom, nodding at both of his parents before settling himself in a high-backed chair across from his dad. His enormous demon mother, Wrathmelior smiled warmly and greeted him with a happy coo, while his father Dave coolly nodded to his son as he sat. An uneasy silence reigned as they began their meal together, Tom desperately attempting to avoid his father's unflinching stare while trying to appear politely detached.

"Tom, have you given any more thought to what we spoke about earlier this week?" asked his Father.

"About how I have to get back together with Star for the good of the Kingdom?" replied Tom, trying to keep the bitterness in his voice to a minimum.

"Tom, as I told you the other day, we rely on good relations with the Butterfly Kingdom to ensure a favorable trade position on Mewni. Your betrothal to the Princess would have ensured our Kingdom's position for decades to come. So tell me, how are you going to push out this 'Marco Diaz' and claim her once again."

"Dad, it's not so simple… They've been bonded under the blood moon. It was inevitable that this would happen, there's nothing I can do at this point…"

"What!" roared his Father, "you mean you failed to bond with her at the Blood Moon Ball! Why am I just hearing about this now? The Blood Moon Ball was almost a year ago!"

Tom flinched under the cold fury of his Father's rage, it was something he had only seen a handful of times and only in the direst of circumstances. "I knew you'd be angry about this Dad; it's why I didn't tell you. Marco showed up and danced with Star when I was busy with the orchestra, and the Blood Moon just kind of picked them. There was nothing I could do…" he finished; eyes downcast.

"Thomas Draconius Lucitor, you should have been honest with me from the start." Surprisingly Tom saw his Father's eyes soften at his explanation. "Tom, you know as well as I do that the Blood Moon Curse is incredibly strong. It binds two lovers' souls together for eternity and there are very few things in the universe that are capable of breaching that bond. This calls for something stronger than simple diplomacy. I will have to consult with Relicor on this matter, Wrathmelior would you please join me in the Study? We have much work to do if we are to pry this Earth Parasite away from the Princess."

Without another word, the King stood up, and swiftly strode from the room. Wrathmelior merely grunted before cooing affectionately at Tom and followed him out.

Tom only closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Whatever his Father was planning, it couldn't be good. To break the Blood Moon Curse would take some serious magic, and the thought of forcing Marco and Star apart, even if it allowed him to resume his relationship with her, made his stomach turn.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping out of the swirling portal, Marco and Star took a moment to stretch as they stepped into the empty castle dining room.

"Breakfast with Jackie was really nice," said Star, "and it was so awesome of her to offer us help with the Monster Ball."

"Definitely, and I was happy that breakfast wasn't awkward at all," nodded Marco.

"What do you mean awkward? Why would breakfast be awkward? It's the best meal of the day!" Star did a small jump, pumping her fist in the air as if to accentuate just how amazing breakfast truly was.

"Oh, I don't know Star, my ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend sharing a meal with me. How could that possibly get awkward? Jackie said she was cool with everything, but sometimes people aren't entirely truthful with stuff like that."

"Oh, but it wasn't! She was super cool about everything. Typical Jackie… Cool as a cucumber…" laughed Star, before throwing her arms around Marco's neck and planting a trio of enthusiastic kisses on his cheek.

As they stepped into the corridor, Marco came to a stop before looking around. "Star do you think something is wrong. Where is everyo-"

"TUSSLEEEEEE!" came a loud cry from above. Looking up in alarm, Star and Marco could only see a flash of blonde beard and green loincloth as River swung towards them on a ripped tapestry before colliding with Marco and sending the two of them careening back into the dining room. Instantly, the door slammed shut and sealed itself with a loud *click*.

"Marco!" Star shouted, before rushing to the door and beating on the wood with her fist.

Landing hard on the polished marble floor, Marco skidded for several feet, before colliding with a heavy wooden chair to send it flying. As soon as he stopped, he instantly rolled onto his stomach before leaping to his feet and dropping a ready position. Before him stood King River, his hands on his hips, grinning ear to ear and staring at him with a hard glint in his eye.

"Marco…" growled River, "don't think I haven't noticed you with my daughter… Holding hands… Kissing when you think no one is watching… And corn knows what else behind closed doors… The servants even tell me they saw Star leaving your room the other morning. Now tell me Marco, why would Star be sneaking out of your room at 5 in the morning…"

"Um, S-s-sir.. Your Kingship… I can explain everything…" stammered Marco, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Marco, I gave you my blessing to date my daughter, but that was only part of it. For you to truly be accepted in the Johansen Clan, we must battle! Father against Suitor! Prove to me you deserve to be with my daughter with your fists! Now, BEGIN!"

Like a coiled spring, River pounced towards Marco, his arms outstretched in an attempt to grapple him. Marco knew if River got ahold of him, the fight would end before it even began, and so he fell onto his back just as River made contact, letting the King's momentum carry him up and over his prone form. Driving his legs up hard into River's midsection, he heard the boulder of a man grunt as he sailed up into the air, flipping over and crashing hard onto the middle of the ornately carved dining room table. A resounding *CRACK* filled the air as the table broke under the strain, sending place settings crashing to floor along with a stunned River.

Leaping to his feet and grinning like a madman, River gave a great belly laugh before shouting, "Well struck young Marco! But how will you deal with this!"

He then kicked a silver plate from the floor at Marco's face, forcing the teen to block it with chop. In that instant where his sight was obscured, River charged forward and collided with him, wrapping his great muscled arms around Marco's midsection and squeezing like a vice. Marco could feel the iron grip of River's arms around his ribs and feared at any second, several ribs were going to crack under the bear like strength of the King. Knowing he was built like a boulder, Marco struck one of the only places he could reach to be sure of a reaction. Forming a spear with his outstretched fingers he delivered a sharp jab to the King's throat.

Coughing and sputtering, River released his grip to step back and massage his sore throat. "Excellent use of improvisation my boy! It got you out of a tight situation that is for sure," he said, his voice hoarse from the strike. "Come at me! Show me your warrior spirit!"

Marco let out a war cry he didn't know he was capable of and charged at the grinning King. Leaping into the air, he thrust his leg out to deliver a powerful flying side kick that would have caught River hard in the chest, but in a flash, River had caught him by the ankle. Marco felt himself being swung by the foot in a complete circle before the King let him go to fly hallway across the room and smash hard into a shelf full of fine china. The delicate cabinet and its contents splintered under the impact, showering Marco with shards of broken wood and glass as the remnants of the cabinet toppled on top of his prone form.

"Dad you let me in right this instant!" screamed Star as she pounded hard on the solid oak door. Stepping back, she raised her wand and shouted, "Narwhal Blast!" the summoned Cetacean flying out of her glowing wand before crumpling against the reinforced door to fall to the floor and vanish in a puff of pink smoke. "What the…" She cocked her head before stepping up to door and running her hand long its surface. A closer look at the face of the door revealed a lack of details that normally were engraved on its surface, and the material was different as well. A slight shimmer on the light brown surface gave it away immediately. Swearing loudly, Star angrily punched the door, "That sneaky sneak! He replaced the door with Null-Ash, I can't blast through this with magic."

Groaning, Marco stirred under the remains of the cabinet. He was covered in tiny cuts and scrapes, his Prussian blue dress shirt hanging in tatters on his body, having caught most of the glass as he slammed into the cabinet. Carefully, he crawled out and stood, facing a still smiling River as he flexed. Aching all over from the throw, his body felt hot from the multitude of small cuts as they stained what remained of his shirt dark. He grimaced as he faced River, but almost immediately he noticed an overturned chair and grinned as a wild plan formed in his mind.

Sprinting full speed towards River, he saw the King drop into a guard, clearly ready to try to catch the attack he was sure Marco was going to deliver, but Marco instead leap forward to spring off the frame of the chair high into the air. Catching him off guard, Marco raised his foot above his head before delivering a ferocious axe kick to the crown of Rivers head. The force of the impact drove the King to the ground, his chin bouncing off the floor with a sickening crack. Landing awkwardly next to his prone form, Marco took a few steps back to watch the King shakily stand up only to spit a tooth onto the hard marble floor.

"Capital strike Marco! Top notch!" said River, as he stretched his neck, a series of pops and snaps making Marco wince.

Star was panicking now, smashing the door with everything she could find to try and force her way into the dining room. The loud crashes and sounds of breaking glass she could hear through the door worried her immensely. Marco was a skilled fighter, more than able to hold his own against any monster, but her Dad was in another league. He was stronger than a bear, and tougher than granite. Moreover, he had a tendency to get carried away, especially in contests of strength. She vividly remembered flag day and how much punishment he had endured with a smile.

Running down the hall, Star looked around frantically for anything she could use to help batter down the door, another loud crash underlining the urgency of the situation. She quickly found a stone bench and grabbed it, straining to rip it from its mounting on the wall. _Do it for Marco,_ she thought, grunting with the effort as her cheek marks glowed white and the bench was torn free with a sharp crack. Carrying the torn-up bench like a battering ram, she lined it up with the door to the dining room and had taken only a couple steps before an imperious voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Star Butterfly, what do you think you are doing," came the commanding voice of her Mother.

"DadisfightingmarcoandIhavetogetintherebeforehekillshim," she spat out in a long breathless sentence.

"Star, a princess should speak clearly and concisely," corrected her mother, "now please tell me what is wrong."

"Mom, Dad attacked Marco and now they're fighting in the dining room and I think Dad's doing that stupid Johansen fight thingy…"

"Wait, you mean your Father is doing the traditional Johansen Courting Battle?" Moon shook her head in disgust at her daughter's revelation. "I specifically told River not to do that outdated and barbaric ritual with Marco. It is dangerous and foolish."

"I can't get the door open with magic mom! Dad switched out the door for Null-Ash!"

Moon looked mildly impressed for a moment, before snapping into action. She grabbed the other side of the bench and nodded at Star. "Alright Star, on three now. One, two, three!" Mother and daughter took off at a run towards the door bracing against the bench for impact.

Marco faced River, both sliding and slipping on the debris of the destroyed dining room. Things were getting bad now as Marco desperately deflected the King's massive punches, giving ground each time he had to block. Every time he would ward off a punch his forearms would ring like a bell, making him wince. Keeping up with River's endless flurry of punches was taking almost everything Marco had. _I need to make my move now or this is over, River's just too strong._ Feinting to the left, he immediately ducked right and threw everything he had into a vicious crescent kick that caught River on the cheek before crashing into his nose. A sickening crack echoed in the devastated room as his nose broke from the impact.

Marco only had a moment of satisfaction at seeing the steady flow of blood began to stream out of the King's badly bent nose before an unseen punch caught him in the side. It felt like a sledgehammer had slammed into him, and he felt the sharp pain of his ribs yielding under the impact. "Uugh" the pain doubled him over and he clutched at his splintered ribs, hot waves of agony shooting up his side. Suddenly, he felt the ground fall away from his feet as River lifted him high over his head and threw him once again towards entrance way.

"HA!" shouted Star as the large door to the dining room finally burst open on their third ramming attempt. Taking in the sight of the absolutely destroyed dining room left her jaw hanging agape in horror as she spotted her Father, his beard stained crimson with blood, finished throwing Marco towards the entrance. In a horrible parody of their time at the monster village, she watched as Marco rag dolled through the air, only to crash roughly to the tiled floor and skid to a stop at her feet, unmoving.

"Marco!" she shouted, kneeling to check him. He was covered in small cuts and his clothing was in tatters. The impact seemed to have knocked him unconscious, and a steady stream of blood ran down his temple from a nasty gash at his hairline. Seeing he was in no immediate danger, she stood up and faced her Father who was grinning ear to ear and breathing heavily. "Dad! What the fuck are you doing for corn's sake!" she shouted, stomping her foot and glaring at the man.

"Language Star," Moon chided as she knelt beside Marco to check on his injuries. Laying a golden glowing hand on his still form, she nodded to herself before standing and turning her steely gaze onto River. "And River, I expressly forbade you performing the Johansen Courting Battle. It's barbaric and outdated. You could have seriously injured Marco and look at the state of the dining room!"

The grin slid off of River's face at the sight of his wife's rage and he looked sheepish as he averted his eyes. "Moonpie… I just thought… it would be good… perform the ritual… bonding thing…" His voice was small as he struggled to explain to his apoplectic wife why he felt the need to defy her wishes.

"River Johansen," Moon's voice was low and dangerous, "after you let the court physician see to your injuries, you will clean this room up top to bottom… No magic."

"Yes Moonpie…" River walked forward to scoop Marco's unconscious form in his arms. Looking at Star's angry face, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Pumpkin, he fought like a true warrior. Broke my nose and everything! I would be more than happy to welcome him into the family."

Despite her rage at her Father hurting Marco, Star felt the color rise into her cheeks at his final acceptance of him, and a large swelling of pride in her chest at the amount of damage he had managed to inflict on her father in their battle despite the enormous difference in strength between them. River was sporting two blooming black eyes in addition to his badly broken nose, and when he smiled, there was a black gap where one of his front teeth should have been.

It was the overwhelming ache that seemed to emanate from his very bones that first greeted Marco as he struggled back to consciousness. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed he was once again occupying a familiar white linen covered bed in the castle's infirmary ward. A conversation to his right made him turn his head, and he saw Star chatting rather stiffly with her Father who was sporting several large purple swellings on his face in addition to his dual black eyes. Catching the grinning King's eye, he could only return a weak smile as a fresh wave of soreness washed over him.

"Marco my boy! You're awake, excellent!"

Star's head snapped in his direction now that she knew he was awake and she immediately pounced on him, pulling him into a strong hug. "Marco, I'm so glad you're alright. Dad sometimes gets more than a little carried away…" she said, shooting River a dirty look.

Grinning guiltily, River rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "Star, it has been a Johansen tradition for centuries for the father of the princess to test any potential suitors in martial combat before giving them their blessing to wed. I'm pleased to say that Marco has more than demonstrated his skill as a warrior to me and so I give you two my blessing to be married."

Looking between her smiling dad and her boyfriend's beet red face, Star could only shake her head and laugh. "Dad! We're not even 17 yet! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I love Marco, but we've agreed to take this slow."

"Oh posh," he waved dismissively, "I was married to your mother by 18, and we had you by the time I was 24. I hardly think It's rushing things to think about marriage at your age, just planning for the future of the Kingdom is all. And besides, you couldn't have picked a better man than Marco here."

While Star buried her face in her hands, exasperated with her father, Marco took the moment of awkward silence to speak up. "King River, while I appreciate your confidence in me, maybe a little warning next time before you make me fight for my life?"

"Nonsense Marco, and please, call me River. A spontaneous battle to the death is the only true test of a real warrior, and no one has pushed me that far in years! You exceeded even my lofty expectations! Why in another year or two, with some training, I dare say you will be able beat me in a one on one!"

"Wow, you really think so Kin-, I mean River?" said Marco, hastily correcting himself.

Grinning, the King swung his legs over the edge of his own bed and stood next to Marco's. "Yes I do, which is why, my boy, I am going to be taking a personal hand in your training. As you well know, Moonpie and I are going to be elevating you to the court, which means you will no longer be able to serve as Star's Royal Squire. However, if you are, as I suspect, the future King of Mewni in waiting, then I must teach you all that I know so you may perform your duties. This will include swordsmanship, warnicorn riding, how to lead men in battle, and of course, the more boring aspects of your courtly duties…" Marco noticed River's mustache blowing with an annoyed huff at the mention of those last duties. "You will begin your training with me tomorrow morning precisely at 8 and we shall forge you into a true Prince."

Star clapped excitedly before hugging River, "Yay! Thank you, thank you Dad! And Marco, just think how amazing a fighter you'll be after daddy trains you up! You'll be a real prince!"

"Thank you River, I… I don't really know what to say besides that," said Marco. He truly was at a loss for words in the face of King River's overwhelming generosity. Thinking for a moment as Star and River danced excitedly together chanting "Prince," he felt a warmth run through him at the thought of truly being accepted into the Butterfly family. Star, the love of his life, always accepting of his faults and boundless in her affection for him. River, a gruff warrior on the outside, but a complete family man and goofball on the inside. And Moon, the imperious matriarch of the Butterfly family, cool and calculating at first glance, but a caring mother and wife when you got past her self-erected walls. He knew all three Butterfly family members had their own expectations of him, and he would be damned before he let any one of them down.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

*Knock Knock* A series of sharp knocks startled Star, causing her to leap off a groaning Marco. Grumbling at being interrupted before "The good part," she walked over and pulled her door open to reveal a ginger haired teen about her age. He grinned toothily as he bowed to her.

"Your Highness, my name is Fulke. I am a squire for Sir Galafor. Is Marco around? I need to speak to him urgently."

Star studied him intently for a moment before answering. He clearly looked uncomfortable in her presence, but there was something else wrong. He was fidgeting nervously and kept trying to look past her into the room. Deciding to trust her instincts about him, she extended her hand for him to take and spoke up, "Uh, good to meet you Fulke. Marco's told me all about you, come in please." She led him into her bedroom and found Marco already standing up to greet the grinning squire.

"Marco, my man!" Fulke extended a fist which Marco promptly bumped with his own.

"Ohhhh, so that's how that works. That's way better than what I was doing." Star mimed bumping fists as she grinned at the two squires.

"So what brings you up here Fulke? I was going to come find you tomorrow for some sparring after my training session in the morning. I know you said you wanted to see some of my moves."

"Marco, I'm really worried about Higgs. I know you and she are hardly friends, but her bunk was cleared out last night and none of the other squires will tell me what happened to her. The only thing I know is that her, Babyman, and Old Guy went on some kind of secret mission last night and now Higgs is missing, and nobody will tell me anything."

"Maybe she quit?" answered Star.

"No way Star," answered Marco, "that girl was probably the most intense squire I've ever seen. She made me look like Janna about squire stuff."

"Woahhh…" Star nodded, looking much more serious now.

"I don't know who this Janna is, but Marco's right. Higgs is way too dedicated to becoming a knight to ever quit. I think something bad happened to her," explained Fulke. "I know it's asking a lot, especially because I only just met you Star, but could you two help me find her? I'm really worried."

Seeing the genuine concern in his eyes was more than enough for Star to agree to help, but a quick glance at Marco showed the hesitation in his eyes as he stared at Fulke. "Marco, what's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, looking between herself and Fulke before striding over to her bedroom door and closing it. He narrowed his eyes at the ginger-haired squire, "Fulke, I want you to swear something to me." Nonplussed, Fulke worked his mouth silently before nodding quickly to Marco.

"Swear to me, before the princess and future ruler of Mewni, that you had nothing to do with the attack on the Monster village several days ago."

"Marco wha-" began Star, before he held a finger up to silence her.

"Swear it Fulke," said Marco, his flinty stare boring into the nervous squire.

"Marco, I swear on my life, the lives of my family, and Evelyn, I had nothing to do with the attack on the monster village that got Dr. Goodwell killed. I agree with you guys that monsters in Mewni have gotten a really bad deal, and I'd like to help if I could."

Staring at him for a few more seconds, Marco gave a curt nod, "I believe you Fulke, but I had to ask. I had to be sure." Finally smiling, he clapped the squire on the shoulder before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Star do you remember the night I had to spend in the infirmary after we got back from the monster village?"

"Yeah, but why is that so important?"

"Don't you remember who stopped by that night and what she said?"

"Of course! How could I have forgotten! Ugh, I am so all over the place lately…" She smacked her forehead at the sudden realization. "Eclipsa told us to look to see who had something to gain by attacking the monster village."

"Exactly Star," said Marco, a satisfied smile forming on his lips. "Star, who is the one man on Mewni that has the most to gain from a destabilized Butterfly Kingdom? Who did both of you tell me has been openly critical of Moon and River's rule? And who has the money and power to pull something like this off."

"My Cousin…" Star's expression hardened as she thought of the Duke. The man was arrogant, filthy rich, power hungry, and brutal. All traits that could help him if he wanted to challenge her parent's rule. She just now realized she was gripping her wand rather tightly, its amber crystal thrumming with power in sympathy with her rising rage.

"But why are we talking about Duke Appleton, when I came here to ask your help finding Higgs?" asked Fulke.

"Fulke, I believe you when you said you had no involvement with the monster village attack, but I think Higgs may deeply involved in all this. She's squire to Sir Stabby, who you told me is the Duke's head knight. Given her… enthusiasm, I would bet you my dimensional scissors that she got caught up in all of this. I don't know if she's a willing accomplice or not, but either way, we need to find her and get some answers."

"Marco, I know you hardly call yourself her friend, but Higgs isn't all that bad. She's just really… intense in her pursuit of becoming a knight. She grew up in one of the poorer sections of the village outside the castle and I think her rough upbringing really lit a fire in her to strive to make a better life for herself and her family. I know where her mother lives in the village, as well as some of the usual spots the squires go to unwind after a long day of training. Thank you two so much for helping me."

Star beamed at him before making a dismissive wave, "Anytime Fulke, a friend of Marco's is a friend of mine! Of course we'd help!"

"So here's what I'm thinking," Marco spoke up, motioning for their attention. "Star, I think you should go talk with Babyman and Old Guy. Find out what they know, especially if they went with Higgs last night. They're her friends and even though they didn't want to talk to Fulke, they'll have to talk to you since you are the Princess. Fulke, you and I will go out into the castle village, and look for Higgs. You said you know where her mom lives and the places where the other squires tend to hang out, we may get lucky and find her somewhere. Star, come find us when you've had a chance to talk with the other squires, you can use that awesome spell of yours to locate us."

"Right," said Star and Fulke, each nodding their agreement with the plan.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The trip down to the barracks took much longer than Star anticipated that afternoon. She had to dodge River in the main hall as he continued to clean up the dining room and was waylaid by her mother for an hour-long lecture about proper use of language as a princess. Finally, she was able to extricate herself and quickly hurry down into the castle grounds towards the barracks.

*BANG* the door to the wood barracks burst inward as Star lowered her foot and peered into the darkened interior. "Empty, Damn." Neatly made rows of bunks lined the walls of the squire barracks, with one bunk looking curiously bare. Stepping into the building, she walked over to the stripped bed and kneeled down in front of the footlocker at the end of the bed. There, carved into the wood right above the broken latch was one word; "Higgs." Star took her time examining the remainder of Higgs' bunk, but nothing else seemed out of place. Clearly, whoever stripped the bunk didn't have the key to her footlocker. _Now I need to find Babyman and Old Guy, they'll have some answers, I'm sure of it._

Pulling her wand from her purse, Star held it to her chest with both hands and began to recite the spell, "I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!" In a blink, the crystal in her wand was replaced with a glowing yellow eye with a slit-like pupil that shone with a dark light. A swirling wreath of purple smoke and glowing gold filament formed before her, and in its center the image of Babyman and Old Guy appeared.

"Now where are you two idiots…" she muttered to herself as she studied the surroundings. The two squires appeared to be indoors, surrounded by lit torches as they walked along a corridor.

"Huhuhu, didja hear that monster bitch scream right before I gutt'd her last night?", joked Babyman, punching Old Guy hard on the shoulder.

"That's nothin, back in my younger days, I used to kill monsters by the dozen! Line em up and push em off a cliff we used to. But don't worry, Sir Stabby says we'll get another chance to butcher some filthy monsters in a couple days."

Star felt the bile rise in her throat as she listened to the two squires talk so casually about murdering innocent monsters. Since meeting the two, a couple weeks ago she had regarded them as little more than harmless buffoons. But hearing them now changed everything, these two were dangerous killers and needed to be stopped.

"Shame about Higgs though, I thought she was one of us you know…" Old Guy shook his head and spit.

"Higgs was weak Old Guy; she had her chance and she blew it. Didn't have the guts do what needed to be done. Good riddance I says."

"I really thought Sir Stabby was going to kill her last night… I've never seen him that angry before. Where do you think she is now after he booted her out of the barracks?"

"Who cares. Prolly drunk off her ass at the Frisky Warnicorn or grubbing for coins on the corner. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll get a job at the Red Lace Lantern. Higgs always did have a nice ass, I wouldn't mind getting turn to ride that warnicorn if you know what I mean," Babyman gave a lascivious laugh and winked at Old Guy.

Laughing together, the two passed under an ornate stone arch illuminated by the shadowy light of a nearby torch. At the apex of the arch, a carved keystone caught her attention, it was a coat of arms Star recognized immediately. A prancing warnicorn above a shield with three chevrons.

"Appleton…" Star grit her teeth in anger at the sight. _So those idiots and Sir Stabby are working for Appleton were they, well I am going to bring a reckoning down on their heads like they've never seen._ Ending the spell with a wave of her wand, she quickly summoned cloudy before hoping on and taking off at full speed for the castle village.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So Fulke, where should we had next?" asked Marco, wrinkling his nose as they passed from the market into the slums. They had been searching for the better part of an hour, visiting various taverns in the merchant district that the squires and knights would frequent in their downtime. Now, as they entered the slums of the village, the stink of pig-goats, trash, and less savory things filled their noses, a scent memory burned rather vividly into Marco's brain from his last trip to Mewni.

"Higgs' family lives near here I think, I remember her mentioning it last year. Her parents may know where she is now and who knows, we may get lucky and find her there."

"Maybe, but I'm not that lucky. I have a feeling we're going to have to do some deep searching if we're go-

*Smash* the sound of shattering glass caused both boys to look over as a man in tattered clothing was thrown through a leaded glass window. Quickly, the man stood up and dusted himself off before screaming through the broken window, "Fuck you then! Ya ginger cunt! Next time I won't go down so easy!" Picking some small broken glass shards from his torn and dirty clothing, he shambled off muttering darkly.

"You don't think…" Both Marco and Fulke said to each other simultaneously before turning to look at the building. Laughter and music boomed out from the shattered window, and above the wooden door hung a battered and faded sign that read, "The Frisky Warnicorn."

"It couldn't be that easy…" chuckled Fulke before taking off towards the entrance to the tavern.

"This is your luck if it is!" shouted Marco as he chased after the excited squire.

As the two entered the shadowy tavern, they were greeted with a wall of noise. The large room was packed with patrons of all types, merchants, craftsmen, and peasants alike drank from large crude wooden mugs, and the stink of stale beer was almost overpowering.

"Fulke, let's split up and look around. I'll check the back of the tavern; you look up front."

"Right Marco, keep a close hand on your coin purse though, this place looks more than a little seedy."

Parting ways with Fulke, Marco worked his way deeper into the tavern. As politely as he could, he squeezed past boisterous patrons as they drank and danced to a minstrel's tune. Scanning the crowd for Higgs, Marco accidently trod on the foot of a large man double fisting mugs of ale as a small crowd chanted around him.

"Watch it pipsqueak!" the man shouted, before shoving Marco hard in the side causing him to stumble deeper into the crowd.

When Marco regained his footing, he let out an unheard gasp as he spotted his quarry. There, sitting in a booth with two men, was Higgs. She was deep in conversation with a wiry older man with a face like a rat, while a huge muscular man in a black tunic sat besides them looking around the tavern with the practiced eye of a bodyguard.

Walking quickly towards the table, Marco waved frantically to catch Higgs' attention. "Hey Higgs, we've been looking for you all over!"

Higgs glared at him as the rat-faced man turned in his seat to stare at Marco, a scowl on his face as he sized up the intruder. He nodded to the large man in black sitting at their table who promptly stood up and cracked his knuckles menacingly. Marco was momentarily taken aback by the man's gigantic stature, but soon refocused his attention on Higgs.

"Higgs, I need to talk to you, it's urgent," said Marco, doing his best to ignore the hulking figure leering at him with a yellow toothed grin.

"Excuse me young one, Higgs and I are discussing a business proposition. So if you'd kindly fuck off back to your castle and silk sheets that would be great." The rat-faced man casually opened a button on his coat to expose the silver handle of a wicked looking short sword tucked into his belt.

"I'm not going anywhere without talking to Higgs first," said Marco, who despite showing no outward sign of tension, was feeling that old familiar tremble returning to his hands.

"Bruno, break his arms, and see the nosy little shit out," barked the ratface man.

The huge man stood, his yellow toothed grin widening wickedly as he reached for Marco. Assessing the situation, Marco quickly ducked under his clumsy grab and delivered a hard chop to the side of the man's neck. Grunting in pain, he stepped back and swung a meaty fist hard, forcing Marco to throw himself backwards in a quick dodge. Feeling the breeze across his face as the punch sailed past, he fired a high front kick at the thug that took him under the chin.

Grunting in pain, the man stumbled back into the table, knocking it to over and spilling mugs of ale all over Higgs and the rat-faced man. Jumping up, he threw back his black cloak and drew his short sword. "Bruno, get your knife out. It's time to give the Princess's boytoy a few souvenirs, let's carve this bastard up."

"You got it boss," said the huge man before reaching into his tunic and pulling out a knife that would have qualified as a sword in a smaller man's hands.

Now faced with two armed opponents, Marco's hand automatically flew to his belt and in a flash his flaming sword was clutched in his hand. The tavern went silent at the sight of the flaming blade, with most patrons making a quick exit. Fights were a common occurrence at "The Frisky Warnicorn," but were rarely lethal affairs. Now given adequate space, Marco fell into a guard stance and stared down the two would be killers, waiting for them to make the first move.

Slashing hard, the huge man lunged, attempting to open Marco's throat, but a quick parry turned his arm to the side and opened him up for punch to the side of the face. As he blocked the crude slash, he caught the thin man attempting a quick stab out of the corner of his eye and whirled his sword in a flash of flame, catching the man's hand as he attempted to bury his short sword into Marco's side. His jagged blade flew out of his hand along with three of his fingers.

"Argh! You bastard!" screamed the rat-faced man, clutching his bleeding and mangled hand to his chest. "Kill this fucking guy Bruno!"

Roaring in anger, Bruno brought his huge knife over his head to bring it down on Marco, but before he could swing, a large wooden mug slammed into the side of his face. "What the!" he shouted before snapping his attention to the side.

Marco, following his gaze, saw Fulke standing by the bar, his own sword drawn, "Hey, you lowlife piece of shit, why don't you try that on me!"

Bellowing, the huge man lumbered towards Fulke, kicking tables and chairs out of his way and brandishing his huge blade.

Hearing the clang of steel on steel, Marco turned his attention back to the rat faced man who now cringed away from the tip of his blade as he leveled it at him. Giving him the coldest stare he could muster, he motioned to the door with his sword, "I don't know what business you had with Higgs, and frankly I don't care either. Get out of here right now and I won't have the castle guard throw you in the dungeon for the next few years."

Holding his bleeding hand tight against his chest he ran for the exit, shouting back over his shoulder, "This isn't over Diaz!"

"Marco Diaz…" the soft voice of Higgs made him look back towards her. In the moments he had been occupied fighting the two thugs she had stood up and drawn her sword. Now staring at him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes, she grit her teeth in anger and stepped forward. "You ruined my life Marco," she swung hard, forcing him to jump back. "Things were perfect before you got here… I was months away from becoming a knight and taking my rightful place at Sir Stabby's side," another swing cut through the air, this time inches from Marco's face. "But nooo, you had to come here chasing after Star like a little lost puppy only for her to take pity on you to make you her squire," a third swing this time slashed up from the floor, forcing Marco to block it with his own sword. "When I lost to you in that practice match… I lost all respect in the eyes of Sir Stabby and Duke Appleton… And last night during our mission… They kicked me out Marco… And it's your fault. It's why I'm going to kill you now."

Until now, Marco had remained silent during Higgs' ranting. But at her explanation, he felt the need to try to reason with her before things got serious. "Higgs what happened last night? Talk to me and I can help you! Star can help you! Whatever happened we ca-" a feint and thrust from Higgs slipped his guard and grazed his side, slicing through his hoodie and shirt to leave a small cut. "Higgs Please! Listen to me!"

Instead however, Higgs redoubled her efforts. Striking with controlled and skillful blows, Marco found himself being pushed back as Higgs pressed her advantage. He was still dead tired from his earlier battle with River, and his muscles were already screaming at him with fatigue every time their blades struck one another.

In stark contrast, Fulke was laughing with enjoyment as he parried Bruno's heavy-handed strikes. The huge man had strength in spades, but lacked any real skill at dueling. Too used to robbing helpless merchants, or murdering the occasional debtor, he had never developed any real skill in one on combat. "Come on you big meathead! Give me your best shot before I gut you like a fat pig-goat!"

Bruno kicked a stool from the floor towards Fulke's face who smashed it apart with a swing of his sword just as the huge man charged behind it. Knowing he had a split second to react, he shifted right as fast as he could before driving his sword up toward the huge man. Hissing in pain as Bruno's huge blade slide along his shoulder, the blade bit deep, making Fulke wince in pain. At the same time, he felt warm liquid running down his hands in a gush. Looking, he saw his blow had struck true, his longsword buried to the hilt in the thug's stomach to come out mid back. Slowly, Bruno sagged on his blade, mouth silently working furiously as he fell to his knees before falling over.

Looking quickly over at Marco, Fulke knew he was struggling to hold off Higgs' assault. If he didn't help him quickly, Higgs was likely to overwhelm him, and he knew Star would kill him if he let that happen. Yanking his sword from Bruno's body, he hurried over to help Marco hold Higgs at bay. "Higgs just put the sword down. Marco's right, he and Star can help you! Just stop fighting!"

"You too Fulke? I always knew you had a soft spot for losers, but to take his side over mine. I've known you for years and you side with him! He's been here for two weeks!" Higgs lunged forward, beating Marco's tired arm aside with her sword to land a kick square in his stomach. The force of the impact knocked him back over a table and into a wall, his sword igniting the wall tapestry as he leaned against it.

Regaining his footing, Marco rejoined the fight now raging between Fulke and Higgs. His was beyond tired, his arms burning and aching from shoulder to wrist, but Higgs was fighting like a woman possessed and he could see the large bloodstain forming on his friend's shoulder as he traded blows with the ex-squire. Wading into the fray, he swung hard at Higgs' exposed back, only to have her block his blow in a lightning quick reaction.

With both Marco and Fulke battling an enraged Higgs, the fight reached a temporary stalemate as orange flames continued to spread and climb up the walls and ceiling. The room was quickly becoming an inferno, as both teens did their best to contain Higgs. Not aiming for lethal blows as they tried to disarm and subdue her, there were several close calls as Higgs obviously didn't share in their restraint. To her credit as a swordswoman, Higgs fought like a demon. Her sword flashed from side to side as she parried and blocked their blows repeatedly, even finding several openings herself to attack.

"Ahh!" Fulke's sharp cry signaled the end of the stalemate as he dropped his sword and clutched is face, falling the floor in a spray of red.

Spinning to face Marco, Higgs threw everything she had left in a savage cut that would have buried itself in his chest, were it not for his own last-ditch effort. For the moment she had struck down Fulke, he had lost what remained of his restraint and lashed out in a rage, driving his sword at her. His masterfully honed blade, unchipped or notched in his battle with Higgs, met hers and with a sharp * **Crack** * cleaved right through, directly into the unarmored ex-squire. The razor edge of his sword biting though flesh and bone as it buried itself in her shoulder before he pulled it free and struck her hard in the forehead with the angled pommel of his sword.

The force of his blow cut her off mid scream, and she dropped to the floor like marionette with its strings cut. Groaning, Fulke rolled to his knees before shakily standing. Higgs' blow had caught him above the eye there was a deep slice running down his face and cheek. Bleeding profusely, he pressed a rag against the wound before looking at Marco and then down at Higgs. "Did you kill her?"

"No, but she'll bleed out if we don't get her medical attention soon," said Marco as he kneeled to roll Higgs onto her back. His sword had wreaked terrible damage to her shoulder, having cloven cleanly through the meat, as well as breaking her collarbone. "Did she get your eye?"

"No, thank Mewni, but my face is going to be pretty fucked up even with that ointment… But hey, chicks dig scars, right?"

Laughing despite himself, Marco scooped up Higgs' unconscious form in his arms and stood. "We need to get out of here, this place is turning into an oven." Looking around, the two squires noticed the entirety of the inn was now engulfed in fire. Walls and ceiling flickered and crackled with hungry orange flames, and smoke so thick they could barely see 10 feet threatened to overwhelm them as they picked their way through smashed tables and chairs towards the exit. Frightening cracks and groans signaled the imminent collapse of the Tavern, and they hurried their pace, worried about being crushed under burning debris.

Star, perched on top of Cloudy, gripped tight as she flew towards the slums of Butterfly Castle Village. Her "All-Seeing Eye" spell had caught Marco and Fulke being menaced by two unpleasant looking characters who looked like they meant trouble. She had also caught sight of a disgruntled looking Higgs in the background and so was hurrying as fast as Cloudy could fly to join them. She had recognized where they were immediately, having caught sight of a familiar warnicorn sign on the wall and now, as she approached the tavern, a pall of black smoke rose ahead of her.

"Cloudy lower!"

"You got it Star!"

Descending quickly, she looked on in horror to see the thatched room of the tavern, now fully engulfed in flames, collapse in a shower of embers and billowing smoke. Just as the building seemed to groan and fold in on itself, the front door burst open, Fulke and Marco stumbling to cough and sputter as they fell to their knees.

"Marco! Fulke! Are you two okay?" Landing hard, Star sprinted over to her boyfriend and cringed at the state of him. He was covered in small burns and his red hoodie was once again dark with blood. Pulling him in for relieved kiss, Star almost gagged at the overwhelming stench of smoke emanating from his clothing. "Marco you're hurt…" her eyes softened as they flicked between the unconscious Higgs, Fulke, and her boyfriend.

"No, this isn't my blood. But Fulke's got a nasty wound, and we need to get Higgs to the castle, or she won't last another ten minutes. She tried to kill both of us Star… Her and these two slime balls…"

Coughing, Fulke stood and finished tying the rag to cover the wound on his face. "Star, I know these two. Bruno and Jakes… Bruno's an enforcer for Jakes. He'd do his dirty work while Jakes pulled the strings. Glad I killed the son of a bitch; the slums will be a little safer tonight now that I put that monster down. But Marco, you need to watch out."

"Why's that?" asked Marco as he helped load an unconscious Higgs onto Cloudy with Star's help.

"Because you cut three of Jakes' fingers off and I killed his top enforcer. He's going to want revenge."

Urging Cloudy to take off after all three had climbed aboard, Star looked between both battered squires and shook her head at Fulke's revelation, "Fulke, we have much bigger problems right now than some petty criminals in the slums. I couldn't find Babyman and Old Guy in the barracks after we split up today, so I used my 'All-Seeing Eye' spell to find them and they're at Appleton's castle talking about last night. Guys, Higgs was with the two of them along with Sir Stabby… They uh, they murdered a whole village of innocent monsters…" Star trailed off as she struggled to contain the rising tide of emotion in her chest.

Putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to steady her, Marco spoke up as he realized what Star was saying, "So that's why Higgs got kicked out! She must have refused to kill monsters unlike the other squires! And of course Appleton is behind the attacks on the monster villages, that guy is the worst." Looking down at Higgs, he felt some of his anger fall away. Of course she was angry after losing her dream, but that she had refused to commit murder to obtain it made him proud. "Star we need to hurry, Higgs is losing a lot of blood here."

They spent the rest of the flight in silence, Marco and Fulke keeping pressure on Higgs' wound, as Star piloted cloudy to the point of recklessness to get them to the castle infirmary in time. Flying directly through the open balcony doors of the ward, Fulke and Marco placed Higgs in a bed while Star gathered the healers. Returning, the healers immediately got to work on Higgs, with several forcing a protesting Fulke into bed so they could look at the wound on his face. Both Marco and Star winced when the makeshift bandage was removed. A deep cut ran from above his eyebrow to his jaw, with portions of pink bone showing above the eye and on his cheek, thankfully sparing his eye.

"Guys don't look so shocked, it's not that bad. I know it's an eye-full but you have no eye-dea how relieved I am I still have use of both my eyes." Grinning, Fulke winked at the both of them as they groaned.

An elderly white clad healer approached Star and gave a short bow. "Princess Star, Higgs will require much treatment to make a full recovery, but she is in no immediate danger. I would also recommend that Squire Fulke stay overnight at least, to allow my healers to work on his wound. It is deep and requires much cleaning if we are to avoid infection."

Nodding to the healer, Star and Marco said their farewells to Fulke as he continued to try and beat off the healers now swarming over him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Excellent work my boy! For you first day, you did better than even I expected!" River slapped Marco hard on the back, causing him to stumble into the wall before regaining his balance.

Panting still from the intense workout, Marco grinned at the King. "Thank you, River. I didn't know what to expect today, but this was excellent."

"A noble should have a deft hand with the blade, and you certainly fit the bill Marco. We will continue your training with the sword each morning from now on, but here, take this in the meantime."

Seemingly from nowhere, River produced several thick leather-bound tomes and pushed them into his arms. Groaning under the added weight, Marco struggled to hold them as the King explained their purpose.

"The River Johansen trio of excellence Marco! That first book in blue, is _Solaria's Treatise on Military Strategy, 2_ _nd_ _Edition_. The preeminent text for any aspiring military commander, you must absorb its lessons and prove to me you will be ably to skillfully lead the Butterfly armies in battle. The second is a two-part tome penned by the Moon's aunt Etheria, _Etheria Butterfly's Rules of Civility and Proper Behavior in Court and Company._ " River scowled at the mention of the annoying woman, "I may detest the painted up old bat, but unfortunately, her book is the best around for learning the rules and procedures of court. Study these books when you can as I will be testing your knowledge of them in the coming months, but for now you're dismissed. I believe my Daughter will be more than delighted to spend some time with you before the open court session this afternoon."

Waving to the King, Marco headed off in the direction of his room to stash his spine crushing collection of books. Since waking up to a very affectionate Star early that morning, and coercing her out of bed to join her parents for breakfast, he had spent the last four hours with River practicing his swordplay and training in hand to hand combat. River had been immensely interested in his Tang Soo Do training, and he had even taught River the Muk Yum meditation technique. The King had been skeptical initially, but after some convincing from Marco, the two had shared a serene moment together. Afterwards, a grinning River had remarked that they would begin all future training sessions this way, as the ten-minute meditation session was so helpful.

Minutes later, Marco opened the door to his room to find Star sprawled out on his bed groaning as she rubbed her eyes. Dumping the massive books on his desk, he turned and laughed at the despondent look on her face. "Hey Star, what's wrong? I haven't seen you look so bored in ages…"

"Marcooooo, It's the first Monday of Dartuk! That means an open court session for petitioners to my parents with problems that need their attention. More importantly, it means I have to sit by their side in court and basically pretend to be a statue for four hours! It's torture and I hateeee itttttt," Star punctuated the end of her rant by pulling one of Marco's pillows off his bed and pressing it hard over her own face.

"Yeah that does sound pretty bad to be honest, but if it makes you feel any better I'll come to it to keep you company. I can stand in the crowd so you know I'm there and maybe it won't be so bad!" Grinning, Marco sat down by her head before lifting the pillow from her face. "Besides, we can make silly faces at each other when nobody's looking." Leaning down to plant a kiss on her now smiling face, he yelped when she used her immense strength to pull him down next to her in bed.

"Thanks Marco, you always know what to do to cheer me up," she cooed softly as she pressed her lips against his. Instantly she slid her hand around the back of his head to let his soft brown hair slip between her fingers. Feeling him eagerly return her affections, the two spent several minutes intertwined in one another's arms before finally breaking apart.

"We should get going Star, I think there's just enough time for a quick lunch if we hurry before your open Court session this afternoon," said Marco. As he moved to roll off the bed, she seized him by the front of his hoodie and planted one final passionate kiss on his lips before reluctantly letting him stand.

"Ugh, fine. But those silly faces of yours better be good Marco or I am going to be a grumpy princess tonight. Four hours sitting still and not making a sound is my idea of torture…" grumbled Star, a deep frown creasing her face.

After a quick change into clothing much more appropriate for an appearance at court, the two left Marco's room and began to make their way down to the Royal Dining Room which, thanks to some late intervention by an exasperated Queen Moon, had been finally restored to pristine condition. As they neared the Throne Room, they saw striding towards them the absolute last person either one of them wanted to see.

Dressed in light blue finery, and wearing a haughty expression to match his jewels, the figure of Duke Appleton cast a dark shadow on their already fragile moods. Stopping several paces from one another, the two teens and the Duke eyed one another with the Duke giving only the faintest hint of a bow in Star's direction before speaking.

"Cousin… And the mongrel I see," said Appleton, his eyes narrowing distinctly as he addressed Marco. Continuing to regard the teen coolly, he went on, "Don't tell me you're bringing that peasant to court Star, he will be laughed out of the room by the other nobles."

"Appleton…" Star's voice was flat as she slipped a hand lazily into her purse. "I want you to leave Marco alone from now on. If you continue harassing him, you're going to have to answer to me."

Ignoring the her, Appleton stepped forward and leaned close to Marco and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "The King and Queen may have taken a shine to you along with our foolish princess, but mark my words, I know boy. I know all about your little tryst with the princess…" His grip tightened immensely, causing Marco to wince as the Duke resumed whispering in his ear, "Tell me dog, does she squeal like a whore when you bed her? Does she ben-"

But his words were cut off as Marco fired a hard punch into his midsection and broke the Duke's grip on his shoulder with his other hand. Coughing, the Duke jumped back before ripping his sword from its scabbard. "You little whelp, I am going to finish what I started last week and gut you like a pig-goat!"

Marco, having drawn his own sword, was about to speak when the enraged voice of Star cut him off. "Appleton, you will put your sword away and rejoin the other nobles, or I swear by Solaria, I will blast you here and now in this hallway. I am through dealing with your insolent attitude towards Marco and if I hear you badmouth him again in my presence, I will have you thrown in the dungeon."

Murder in his eyes, Appleton could only roughly sheath his sword before turning on his heel and stalking away. Turning his head as he left, he called out, "Oh and Star? Do be on the lookout for me this afternoon. I have a bit of a surprise for the both of you…"

"What could he mean by that?" asked Star, a puzzled look replacing the cold rage of earlier.

*Tch* "Nothing good I know that…" muttered Marco, a dark look on his face as he continued to stare down the hallway where Appleton had turned a corner. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, "Great, and now we don't have time for lunch thanks to Duke Dickface… Come on Star, let's just get to the Throne Room."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Several hours later, the Throne Room was packed with petitioners. Queen Moon politely listened to each as they came forward, with River and Star fighting hard against the boredom that threatened them with nodding off. So far, Marco had successfully made Star burst out in fits of silent giggles at least five times with particularly silly faces, and had only received one dirty look from the Queen for his efforts.

Standing from her throne, Queen Moon cleared her throat loudly to signal to her daydreaming family to join her. A sheepish looking River and Star, now standing, looked on as Moon spoke to the now silent crowd. "Thank you all for coming to this month's session of open court. As ever, the Crown is at your service as we strive to address the concerns of our subjects."

Stepping from the crowd of nobles, Duke Appleton gave stiff half bow before standing and meeting the Queen's eyes. "Queen Moon, if I may. There is one more matter for the court to hear today… One that should concern you most greatly."

"Duke Appleton, always a pleasure…" replied Queen Moon in a cool voice that suggested anything but. Sitting back down, she motioned with a wave for him to explain himself.

The Duke, a malicious grin displaying dazzlingly white teeth, stepped out into the middle of the room before acknowledging the waiting Queen and court, "Your Highnesses and other esteemed members of this court. Our kingdom has long prospered under the wise and deft stewardship of the Butterfly Dynasty." Bowing low now towards the raised thrones, Appleton continued as he turned to face his peers. "Laws, my esteemed colleagues. Laws have always been a central tenant in the stability and prosperity of this Kingdom. For without law, there is only anarchy, and a mewman society based on anarchy would be no better than the savage monster hordes that still plague this great land." Marco saw Star's eye twitch in anger at this slight towards monsters. Flashing her his best smile, he tried to cheer her up, but she merely continued to stare intensely at Appleton.

"That is why, I feel it is my solemn duty to inform you, that, in our midst is someone here who has flouted Butterfly Kingdom law!" Turning quickly to face Marco, Appleton leveled a finger at the teen, "I charge that Marco Ubaldo Diaz has been pursuing a physical relationship with the Crown Princess Star in violation of our law. It is forbidden for anyone, not of noble blood, to court royalty and I have several sworn statements by castle servants attesting to seeing those two engage in various physical acts of affection on numerous occasions!" The room erupted in outraged voices at Appleton's revelation, as many nobles turned to angrily gaze at a now shrinking Marco.

"I thought the Queen put a stop to this nonsense after that Songday fiasco!" shouted one voice.

"How dare a commoner lay with the Princess," shouted another.

"That my Grandniece would pollute our bloodline even further is beyond the pale! As if her mother marrying that Johansen oaf wasn't bad enough!" Etheria's voice rang out clear against the cacophony of angry voices.

Stepping back from the slowly encroaching group of angry nobles, Marco attempted to circle back towards the raise dais at the head of the room, before an angry mob cut off his escape route. Just as the advancing crowd was about to overwhelm him, a large flash of blue light lit the room and a sound like a thunderclap caused the group to turn as one towards a standing Queen Moon. Her face was a mask of calm, but her eyes were hard with suppressed fury at the mockery of décor her court had become. Behind her, both Star and River were on their feet, both looking ready to jump into the crowd to rescue a beleaguered Marco.

"I will have your attention, all of you," she lowered her outstretched hand and motioned for Marco to come forward. Slowly, he made his way through the silent crowd, only stopping when he reached the bottom step to the raised thrones. He bowed low to her, earning an approving nod from the Queen before she directed her attention to the crowd once more, "It is true, that Marco Diaz and my daughter Star Butterfly have recently entered into a courtship with one another. However, it is not true that Marco is a commoner of Mewni. He is from the Earth Dimension, and as such, does not meet the strict definition of the law. But Appleton is right, this kingdom is founded on rule of law. And therefore, to remove all doubt, River and I have decided that in light of Marco Diaz's invaluable aid in defending Mewni from Toffee, and his meritorious service to my daughter as her guide while on earth, he shall be granted a peerage."

"Queen Moon that is outrageous! You have no right to promote a foreigner to the nobility!" shouted an elderly noble behind the Duke.

"Silence, Viscount Merigold. I have every right as Queen to promote anyone I see fit to the court, the fact that he is from Earth is irrelevant," said Moon. Marco couldn't help but smile at her admonishment of the rude man, and as he snuck a look at Star, he saw that she was on the edge of her seat grinning ear to ear.

An angry murmur ran through the assembled crowd as Duke Appleton looked up calmly at the Queen. "Queen Moon, as you say, you do have the right to appoint new members to the court, however this is highly irregular. I believe I speak for most of my fellow nobles when I say that Marco Diaz is neither qualified nor deserving of such a lofty position. I mean what is he? 13 years old?" Laughter filled the room as Marco blushed a deep shade of red.

"Marco Diaz is twice the man you are Appleton! He's almost seventeen and he's done more than any of you lazy pompous idiots!" Star shouted, standing with her wand held tightly in her hand.

"Star, Enough. Now is not the time," scolded Moon.

"Sorry Mom."

Ignoring Star's outburst, Appleton took a step forward and motioned behind him with a wave of his arm, "Queen Moon, as I said, it is your right as Sovereign to appoint members to this court, but know that we, as a whole, completely reject your choice, and you risk a breach with the nobility if you pursue this matter."

"Is that a threat Duke Appleton?"

"No Queen Moon… It is a fact," answered Appleton.

Marco felt chills run up and down his spine at the implications behind those words. Most of the court behind him seemed to be in agreement with him as they looked on in silence, but here and there were members who shot him a thin smile or wave. Clearly there were some who appreciated what he had down for the Kingdom, even if the majority thought he wasn't worthy.

"Be that as it may Duke Appleton, I will take your words under advisement. Now then, I formally declare this session of open court at a close,"

Marco didn't dare move while the nobles, deep in hushed conversation, filed out of the Throne Room. Both of Star's parents gave him a warm smile before leaving through a side door that he knew led back towards the royal apartments. His heart was pounding from anxiety as Star ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Marco don't worry about them," she squeezed him hard around his middle, "you're worthier than any of those stuffed shirt bastards to be a noble. Plus, now that all this is out in the open, we can stop sneaking around so much."

Despite the seriousness of the situation or maybe because of it, Marco burst out laughing. It was a wild laugh that tore from his throat, and if it weren't for Star holding him tight, he would have fallen to his knees. After several long seconds of gasping laughter, Marco wiped tears from his eyes before turning in her arms. "Star I don't think we were exactly subtle about us being a thing… Otherwise Appleton wouldn't have known."

"You know subtlety isn't really my thing Marco, and besides it all worked out fine in the end, right?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lying in bed that night, Marco found himself staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. Beside him, a lightly snoring Star clung loosely to an arm as she mumbled something in her sleep about "Cornshakes." They had spent an excellent evening together watching movies while cuddling on the pink loveseat, now a permanent fixture in his room, before heading to bed. Laying under the soft sheets together, Star had attempted to get a little amorous, throwing a leg over his and running her hand up his chest under his nightshirt, all while planting kisses up and down his neck, but Marco had told her he was too worn out for romance. She had relented of course, and to her credit, hid most of the disappointment in her voice, so they instead discussed the events of the day while Marco held her close. By the time her slow steady breathing signaled to him that she had dropped off to sleep, it was well after midnight.

The events of the day seemed to keep replaying over and over in his mind. He knew Duke Appleton hated him, and had suspected he was less than popular with many of the nobles at court, but the naked hostility most of them had displayed towards him earlier that day had thrown him. It seemed like his relationship with Star was threatening the stability of the kingdom and it was weighing on him. He knew Star would tell him not worry, that the opinions of "Stuffy Nobles" were something that should be below his notice or care, but Marco couldn't help but worry about consequences. _What if my relationship with Star causes a civil war? We're still a long way from marriage, but how could I ever think to be King of Mewni when most of the court hates my guts…_

He needed to talk to someone right now, and with most everyone in the castle asleep, his options were limited. _I could call Janna,_ he thought, though the notion of going to Janna for advice in this matter seemed laughable at best, and at worst would give her ammunition for some horrible thing she would do later. _Maybe she's up… I mean she did say to come to her if I ever needed to talk,_ he thought with a small grin.

Extricating himself delicately from Star, he let himself out into the hallway quietly before heading down to the rose garden. It was a beautiful sight that night, with the roses bathed in the bright light of Mewni's three moons. He took a moment to admire them before continuing through the arch and up the steps of the dilapidated Rose Tower.

Knocking hard on the door, he cocked his head and listened intently. "Is that an electric guitar?" he asked himself as the wailing and screeching sounds of wicked guitar solo echoed from within, before abruptly ceasing at his knock. Seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal a smiling Eclipsa in her pink pajamas.

"Marco, to what do I owe this late night visit?" she asked, before stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Rubbing his arm sheepishly, Marco looked into her pale purple eyes and felt the dam burst. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by being with Star. The whole Kingdom hates me right now besides her and her parents, and today at Court was a disaster. Appleton is threatening the King and Queen over this and I just feel like all of this is my fault. Was I wrong to listen to my heart? I love Star, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me… What am I going to do?"

Eclipsa let him rant for several minutes as he paced nervously around her tower bedroom. With a small wave of her arm, a dainty looking tea set appeared on a table near the window and she busied herself preparing two cups as he continued to emotionally spiral. It was best to let these things blow themselves out before speaking she had learned, and so, after Marco had spewed every thought and fear that had been bouncing around in his head for hours, she finally spoke. "Marco, my dear sweet boy. Sit with me and have a cup of tea. One sugar, no cream if memory serves"

"How could you know…" he looked confused before shaking his head and taking the proffered cup, "you know what? Never mind, I've found it's best not to ask with you."

"Tell me something before we continue Marco, do you love Star?" asked Eclipsa, before sipping from her own cup.

"Of course, it's why I'm so upset by all this!" he nearly shouted in his frustration.

"How much?"

"With everything that I am…" he said quietly.

"And what did you give up to be here on Mewni with her?" a small smile had crept on her face.

Marco paused before answering her this time. The warmth in her voice as well as the teacup felt like a beacon to him. Guiding him through the storm of doubt and uncertainty raging in his mind. Finally, after almost half a minute, he answered her in a small voice, "I gave up almost everything… I gave up the old me…"

"Exactly Marco. You gave up who you used to be to come to Mewni and be with Star because you knew you couldn't live your old life anymore. She fundamentally changed your nature in her time with you on Earth. She has helped you grow, to find your courage and voice. And as she helped to mold you into the fine young man that now sits before me, so too, did you help her temper her fiery nature. Together, you two find strength in one another. Two sides of the same beautiful coin. I know for a fact that Star adores you with everything she has. She would fight a hundred Appletons if it meant keeping you happy and safe, and I know I am not wrong in assuming you would do the same."

"Of course, but what about the nobles? I don't want the Kingdom to plunge into civil war over our relationship!"

"Let me tell you a story from my youth Marco. When I was Star's age, I was forced into an arranged marriage. His name was Shastacan Spiderbite and I was pushed into marriage with him in order to unite the Butterfly and Spiderbite Kingdoms. At the time, I was seeing my future husband Globgor in secret, but out of 'Duty' to my mother and the Kingdom, consented to be married. He was a disgusting man, arrogant and pompous, much like Duke Appleton himself now that I think about it. Well, it wasn't long after, that my mother died, and I assumed the throne. I continued to see Globgor in secret, eventually having a child with him. At the time, Shastacan had thought it his, but after I had my precious daughter Meteora, it was obvious who the father was. I chose to abdicate the throne and flee with my daughter to live out my days happily with my true husband Globgor. The King and court vilified me of course, and eventually I was captured and put on a show trial for my crimes against the Kingdom. As punishment, I was crystallized and left to rot for over 300 years."

Marco's eyes went wide at her story, as he squeezed his teacup. "So you're saying…" he trailed off, trying to figure out the moral of her tale.

"What I am saying Marco, is that I gave in to my mother out of a sense of duty and to avoid the consequences my fears said may happen if I married Globgor. I should have listened to my heart in the beginning, and spared my family a lot of pain and anguish. And even though I paid for my so-called crimes by being crystallized and imprisoned for centuries, I would do it all again. You don't owe those nobles anything Marco… Be happy for yourself and Star. You two will rule this Kingdom one day, and you'll do it your way and people like Appleton will just have to fall in line or be knocked aside."

There was a gleam in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by him, however he said nothing as he absorbed her advice. Appleton and the other nobles may not accept him, and may cause trouble if he continued to pursue his relationship with Star, but he couldn't let the fear of what might happen get in the way of what he already knew made him the happiest he had ever been. "You're right Eclipsa, I'm getting too caught up in the what-ifs. I need to focus on the reasons I came here, and on the people that make me happy, like Star."

Standing up, he put the cup down before drawing a mildly surprised Eclipsa into a warm hug. After they broke apart, he looked over at where an electric guitar made out of a bones was resting on a stand. "Is that an electric guitar?" he asked innocently.

"Why… yes. Do you play?"

Feeling a sense of reckless euphoria coming over him, Marco grinned and spoke, "Nooo, but tell me something. How would you feel about being in a band?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Walking back from the Rose Tower over an hour later, Marco felt like he was walking on air. His talk with Eclipsa had relieved of him most of his fears, as well as hardened his resolve to fight back against Appleton's threat, and Star was going to flip when he told her about the sick new guitarist he had secured for his band.

Pushing open the door to his room as quietly as he could, he tiptoed inside before wrinkling his nose at a familiar smell. "Is that… Goblin Dogs?" he whispered to himself as he felt the crinkle of a wrapper under his bare feet. Flicking on the light, he saw several dozen Goblin Dog wrappers littering his bed and the floor around it. At the center of the explosion of wrappers, Star lay peacefully in bed her face caked in ketchup and mustard.

"Starrrr," he said, unsure of how to handle what he was seeing.

Stirring, she propped herself up on her elbow before looking at him sleepily. "Hey Marco, why are you up in the middle of the night."

"I'll explain in a minute, but where did all these Goblin Dog wrappers come from?"

"I… have no idea," said Star, picking up several crinkled wrappers.

"What do you mean? They're clearly yours Star, your face and my sheets are covered with the evidence!"

"What! What are you talking about Marco? I've been sleeping here the whole time, when would I have been able to go out and buy Goblin Dogs."

Marco quickly reached over and picked up Star's compact from the nightstand before opening it and showing her reflection to her. Gasping at the sight of herself covered in ketchup and mustard she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stared at the yellow and red stains on it.

"How is this possible Marco. I can't portal between dimensions without scissors."

"I have no idea…"


	9. We are all in the Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry about the longish delay, though nowhere near as long as between 7 and 8. I think roughly a month per chapter of this length seems to be the new normal during the non-summer months, so I apologize for not being more prolific. Luckily, this chapter has been a beefy one, like the previous two and I seriously hope you all enjoy it. Also, if you haven't read it yet, please give "The Once and Future Queen" a read. It's a collaboration between Ronald Reagan and myself under the portmanteau LordRonaldwalis, and it's seriously a lot of fun. I am doing final edits on the fourth chapter as I write this so, it will be up sometime tomorrow!

Fifteen minutes later, Star quietly let herself into her room to join Marco after cleaning her face of the incriminating food evidence. It took her several moments to locate him in the dark room, but she finally spotted him leaning against the railing out on her balcony. He was propped up on his elbows, his head in his hands as he stared out at Butterfly Castle Village, and while her first instinct was to greet him and let him know she was back, something inside told her to wait. Bathed in the light of Mewni's three moons, his face half in shadow, she noticed now, as she studied him, that he looked beyond tired.

Watching from the dark room, Star felt a pang in her chest for him as she continued to gaze at him. She knew he had had a rough day, and she was still fuming internally over how the court had treated him. She knew it had to be weighing heavily on his mind, and from the look on his face as he brooded silently on the balcony, she was right. Making up her mind to talk to him before he could spiral any further, she padded over to the balcony before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, are you okay? Because you don't look okay to me," she asked as he turned to her, his face hitching a plastered-on smile.

"I'm okay Star, but we need to talk about what just happened in my bedroom, how is it possible that yo-" his words were cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Marco, please don't insult me. I know that look… You're hurting," she said as she slid her hand up his cheek. "Aren't we partners? Mess Up Twins? Tell me what's bothering you please."

Letting her stroke his cheek for a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed, "You're right Star, I'm sorry. And look, it's not a huge deal, I was just stressed out about all that crap with the nobles earlier today. I don't want to be the thing that causes the Kingdom to have any more trouble. You guys are just now recovering from Toffee, and the way Appleton talked… It was like he was threatening a civil war over us. I knew being with you would always be anything but boring, but people could get hurt Star, and I don't know if I want that on my conscience…" He opened his eyes as she stopped stroking and met her concerned eyes, "But I talked with Eclipsa and she really helped put it all in perspective." He reached up to run a thumb over the heart shaped mark on her cheek and this time his smile was genuine.

"Eclipsa? What did she have to say about all this?"

"I couldn't sleep earlier and didn't want to wake you, so I took a nighttime stroll down to her tower and we had a really good talk about all the things I've been worried about lately. She told me I couldn't get myself worked into knots over 'what-if's' and 'might-be's' and that I needed to focus on the people here who love me and want me to be happy. Namely, you."

"Aww, Marco… You're too sweet," cooed Star as she leaned in and planted a long soft kiss on his lips.

"I didn't want you to worry about me is all Star…" he said, as he broke their kiss, though still touching foreheads, "I'm working through this and as long as I have you, I'll be okay. I promise."

"Marco, I told you I would give everything up. All of this," she waved an arm over the balcony at the village below, "if it meant keeping you in my life… I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much L'venok."

"I love you too Starlight," he whispered, as their lips found each other once more.

Stepping into him, Star let her hand slip around his waist as they continued their passionate embrace. She closed her eyes as their tongues began their familiar dance with one another, a happy sigh escaping her mouth as she felt his strong hands slide up into her long blonde hair and down to her lower back. Wrapped up in one another's arms, the two teens felt some of their shared mutual tension fall away as they spent several minutes fiercely kissing, neither one noticing the crimson hue that suffused the cool night air around them.

Together, they moved away from the balcony railing, never once breaking their kiss. Gently, Star pulled him towards her canopy bed and, at the last moment, turned and pushed a startled Marco backwards. "Star, what?" he began, before she gave him a sly smile and climbed on top of his prone form. Pinning his hands above his head, she peppered his neck up and down with light kisses as he writhed under her. "Star it's late, we both have an early morning," he tried to sit up but was met with her soft lips against his as she slid her eager tongue back into his mouth. Feeling his worries melting away under her hungry kisses, he gripped her waist to pull him hard against her, eliciting a low moan from the blonde princess. "You're so beautiful Star…" he breathed in her ear as she buried her face against his neck to suck at his tan skin.

With a giggle, she sat up and, in an instant, had gripped the hem of her nightgown and lifted it over her head.

"Wow…" said Marco, his words involuntary as he beheld her pale naked form straddling his waist.

"What?" she said, covering her chest in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing pink even in the half-light streaming in through her windows.

Giggling, he reached up and pulled her arms gently away from her chest. "Nothing, it's just every time I see you naked, I feel like I'm dreaming. Two weeks ago I sheepishly came to Mewni hoping I could reconnect with you, and now… Now we're dating, and you're straddling me topless in bed and… Are those rainbow panties?" he asked, an eyebrow arched.

Nodding and grinning, she laid back down on his chest, pushing up his t-shirt in the process, "I bought them when we went shopping. I have a few more 'things' I bought that day as well, but you'll just have to wait and see what Diaz."

Shifting her gently to the side, he fixed her still smiling face with a serious look. "Star, I can't believe I'm saying this… But I am going to break with thousands of years of horny teenager tradition here, and ask if you could just hold me tonight. Tomorrow I'll be up for mischief I promise, but tonight, I just want you in my arms."

Unsurprisingly, she scooched up and laid her arm across his bare chest before giving him a reassuring squeeze, "Does my sweet little Marco need his big strong princess to snuggle him all nightttt."

"Yesss," Marco said, his embarrassed tone evident as Star laughed before pulling him into a tight hug.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Passing between a set of armored knights without a glance, Manfred let a self-satisfied smile cross his lips as he rounded a corner in the corridor, to stop before a stout wooden door. He had broken away from the royal family as early as was prudent, and after slipping through several back passages of Butterfly Castle, now stood outside his true master's guest quarters with news that was sure to please. Knocking lightly, a cool voice beckoned him from inside with a curt, "Enter."

Smoothly, Manfred opened the door just wide enough to slip in before closing it gently behind him and kneeling before a sitting Appleton. "Your Grace," he greeted, bowing his head before the aristocrat as he stood up from his writing desk.

"You have news Manfred? Speak, for the hour is late."

"Yes, Sire. I have most excellent news to report. Earlier this afternoon the Princess and Marco Diaz returned from the village with squires Fulke and Higgs, both seriously wounded in a battle with each other that destroyed a local inn. Fulke wi-"

"Never mind Fulke, he is a commoner of no particular value to me. What of Higgs? She may know more than I wish her to know, given what Sir Stabby told me about their last raid on the monster village," said Appleton, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the trembling Manfred. "Has she had a chance to speak with the Queen yet?"

"No, she remains unconscious in the Infirmary Ward. The doctors expect her to awaken soon however."

The Duke scowled at this and reached into a pocket, withdrawing from it a small ruby red crystal phial and offering it out for Manfred. "Take this Manfred, three drops in her mouth while she sleeps tonight should be enough to ensure her continued silence."

"My Lord, you wish me to kill the girl?" asked Manfred.

"No, I don't think I need to eliminate the girl just yet," explained Appleton as Manfred took the offered potion. "This is a powerful poison I managed to acquire on Galafamor. It is undetectable via normal magical methods, and three drops, administered once a week, will keep a victim at the edge of death. In this case, it will just seem like the severe injuries Higgs sustained from her encounter with Fulke and Marco were simply too severe and she has fallen into a coma."

"But when she eventually wakes up?"

"Manfred use your brain you craven fool!" shouted the Duke, earning a heavy flinch from the spy. "From what I gather, her and the Diaz whelp are near mortal enemies. This can be used to our advantage Manfred. We can harness her animosity, sharpen it, and give it purpose. When she wakes up, I will use her as a disposable weapon against the interloper. If she succeeds, then a thorn will be removed from our side. And if she fails…" his words trailed off as he let out an evil sounding chuckle, "if she fails, she'll be dead. So the possible link between the monster village raids and myself will be disposed of either way."

Manfred nodded as he listened, his fingers turning the poison phial over and over in his hands. "Your Grace, as ever, I am humbled by your foresight and brilliance."

"Manfred, your praise is as worthless to me as the love of the common people. I chose you to be my creature because you have skills that I require, nothing more. Continue to be useful to me and you will be rewarded beyond the dreams of avarice. Fail me… Well, I'll let your imagination fill in the details…"

Despite the warmth radiating from the crackling fire, Manfred felt a chill run up his spine at the Duke's words. "Of course. I will not fail you."

"Is there anything else?" asked Appleton, his blue eyes cold in the shadowy room.

"Yes. You will be pleased to know that I have successfully managed to convert several members of the house guard along with a cook to our cause. The gold you gave me last week, has proven to be most helpful in ensuring loyalty to House Appleton."

"Excellent work Manfred. When the time comes to make my move, having loyal men in the castle will help immensely," Appleton said, reaching into his doublet to toss another small sack of gold to his spy. "Continue your efforts to recruit eyes and ears within the castle. Now go, take care of Higgs, I'm expecting some… company."

At his words, a delicate knock on the door preceded it being opened slowly. A brunet wearing a thin green night gown slipped in, closing the door with a nervous look back into the hallway before turning to face the two men.

"Your Highness," addressed Manfred with a sweeping bow to a startled Princess Spiderbite.

"Penelope," greeted the Duke in a low charming voice, a smile now gracing his lips.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked a blushing Penelope, eyeing a still hunched Manfred suspiciously, "he won't say anything will he? If my parents find out about this…"

"Relax, Manfred has total discretion. There will be not a whisper of this to anyone I promise you on my honor as Duke."

"Your Highness, I will take this secret with me to the grave," answered Manfred, his smile oily as he moved to the door. "You Grace, I take my leave now with your permission."

"You are dismissed Manfred," replied the Duke coolly.

Letting himself out of the room, the last thing he heard before closing the heavy door was a girlish giggle from the Princess, and the sound thin fabric falling to the floor. Walking swiftly through the castle corridors, jaw set and eyes fixed forward, he nodded stiffly at several of the lesser servants.

Rounding a corner, Manfred only had a moment to jump aside as River nearly ran him over in a towering rage. "Clean up your garments she says, Stop eating Cornitos in bed she says… They're delicious! She doesn't understand. A warrior has other things to worry about than basic housekeeping… Oh, Manfred. Just the man I need to see right now."

"My liege?" asked Manfred, adopting his most servile expression.

"Manfred, have the royal steward stop by my office and make the spare bed ready. I have been banished from the Royal Apartments!" the King turned and shook his fist in the direction of his normal bedroom he shared with the Queen.

"Yes my Lord, I will see to it immediately," he said, bowing once more as the King continued on down the corridor.

"And get me some Cornitos!" River yelled over his shoulder.

As the King rounded the corner, Manfred let his face drop back into a scowl and quickly stepped into a side passage. Another five minutes of sticking to the shadows and avoiding the main corridors found Manfred standing outside the entrance to the Infirmary Ward. Easing the door open, he slipped into the darkened room and looked around.

The room was as he remembered it, white fluffy beds lining both long walls with an alcove for the healers to work. Tonight there was only one occupant, a teen girl, heavily swaddled in bandages was lying motionless in a bed nearest the alcove where a single candle was lit. Softly, he walked over to the bed where Higgs lay. As quietly as he could, he slipped the red crystal phial out of his pocket and unstopped it with a small *chink*.

Slowly, he bent down and carefully measured out three claret drops into Higgs' slightly parted mouth. Quickly he recapped the bottle and slipped it back into his pocket. Quietly standing, he made to leave but froze at the scrape of a chair behind him.

"Hey! This is a closed ward, no one is supposed to be in here, don't make me call the guard!" shouted a voice from behind him. Turning quickly to face the voice, he saw a man in a white robe cock his head, a look of recognition flashing on his face, "Manfred? What are you doing in here so late?" came the voice of Healer Merek.

"Oh, Merek, Hello. I was… just visiting Higgs… She's my niece you know. Dreadful what happened to her."

"I… didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear that she was so grievously injured… She hasn't woken up yet in case you were wondering. Do you want me to send someone to find you when she does?" asked Merek, leaning over to check on the unconscious Higgs.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Merek. I can always come back."

"Of course, although, I would suggest coming during daylight hours Manfred. The ward is closed after 7 to all visitors except the royal family of course."

"Yes Merek, I know. I just didn't get the time to see her when she was brought in, duty and all that," Manfred nodded solemnly to Merek who returned the gesture. "Well, I should be going. I just wanted to check on her and make sure she was going to be alright. Would you do me a favor and not mention this little visit to anyone? It's not widely known I'm related to Squire Higgs and I know I broke the rules by coming here so late, I was just worried."

"Manfred, I'll leave it out of the logbook, but I will have to tell Princess Star. She left explicit instructions that all visitors to the ward should be reported to her."

"I really wish you hadn't said that," said Manfred in an undertone as his hand drifted lazily to his belt.

"What was that Manfred, Come ag-" ***Urk*** was all the healer got out before the tip of Manfred's thin dagger pierced his throat above the Adam's apple, cutting off his words and dropping him to the floor to helplessly paw at the blade impaling his throat.

Wordlessly, Manfred unsheathed the dimensional scissors on his belt and cut a portal to The Void dimension before picking up a still twitching Merek and unceremoniously shoving the body through the swirling threshold. After a quick wipe-up with a towel to clean the surprisingly little blood on the marble floor, he tossed it through and sealed up the portal.

"See you in a week Higgs," he laughed, letting himself out of the now empty Infirmary Ward.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rising at her usual early hour, Moon threw back the blankets on her ornate canopy bed before standing and stretching. Casting a final look at the indent where River usually slept, she let out an annoyed noise, though not without a hint of a smile on her lips, and reached for a silver bell on her nightstand. Giving it two short rings, she stepped to the center of the room as several sets of doors opened and servants poured in.

Taking a cup of tea from a silver tray, Moon greeted her usual coterie of personal servants as she slipped into her dress for the day, and allowed her hair, nails, and makeup to be attended to. "Good morning Manfred, what is on the agenda for today?"

Manfred, who had just entered the royal apartments holding a large unfurled scroll, quickly read the parchment before answering the Queen, "You Majesty, you have magical practice with your daughter this morning until noon, lunch with the King, a meeting with the ambassador to the Waterfolk Kingdom at 1:30, and finally meetings with the committees on sustainable corn production, monster control, infrastructure repair, and the Magic High Commission from 2 to 6.

"Another busy day in the Kingdom then, is it then?" said Moon, letting out a short huff of annoyance at the thought of another packed day.

"It would appear so my Queen," Manfred replied in a deadpan voice.

Letting the various servants finish their work, Moon stepped down off the small stool she had been standing on, to slip into her boots. "Manfred, send word to the Royal Kitchens, I would like to dine with my daughter and Marco Diaz this morning. Please have them prepare some of the Earth delicacies they both seem to enjoy so much." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of what eating Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds was doing to her Daughter's teeth, but quickly pushed it aside as she strode out of the Royal Apartments in the direction of Star and Marco's shared section of the castle. _An early morning visit from will be a nice surprise for Star, I feel like I never see her outside of our practices and dinnertime. Plus, I really need to talk to Marco about yesterday's fiasco with the nobles, he should be warned that he is in for a rough time in the coming weeks,_ she thought, as she strode quickly through the ornate halls.

A short knock later on Star's bedroom door, and Moon let herself into the quiet bedroom. "Good morning Star, I thought we could have breakfast together with Marco and your Fa-" Moon never finished her sentence as she noticed the twin lumps under her Daughter's bedspread. ***AHEM*** Moon cleared her throat loudly, as both figures jumped under the blanket.

Slowly, the covers were lowered, and the blond head and bare shoulders of her Daughter popped up to smile awkwardly at her. "H-Hello Mommy, what brings you to my room so early? I wasn't expecting to see you until our magical practice at 9." To her credit, Star managed to keep the panic in her voice to a minimum as Moon glared at her.

"I didn't know you two were at the 'sleep over' stage of your relationship…" said the Queen, her tone icy. "Marco come out from under there, I know it's you."

As before, another head slowly popped up from under the bedspread, with the terrified face of Marco facing a frowning Queen Moon. "Explain." Was all she said before folding her arms and glaring at the two teens.

"It's all my fault Queen Moon, I shouldn't have stayed over last night, I know we've only been dating for a couple weeks and-"

"Marco, while I appreciate you lying to protect my daughter's honor, I believe I know you both well enough to know that this was Star's idea. Isn't that right Star?" asked Moon, now turning her gaze on her strangely silent Daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom…" said Star, her eyes downcast, "I just love Marco so much, the idea of spending the night together just feels right. I asked if I could sleep over the other week, and it just kind of became a habit since then…"

To both of their surprise, there was no yelling or shouting. Instead, Moon simply strode over to the bed and sat down on the side before fixing them both a piercing look. "Star, Marco. I understand your need to be close to one another. It was the same for your Father and I when we were your age. Young love is a beautiful thing, but right now things are… Fragile," she trailed off for a moment before continuing. "With how angry the nobles are over Marco's courtship of you, Star, if word gets out that you two are... well you know, it could spell disaster for the Kingdom. I would ask you two to please show some restraint. There will be plenty of time for… 'nocturnal activities' when you are older and the court has accepted Marco as one of their own."

"Mom that's so unfair! What do I care if some stuffy nobles get their hose in a twist over who I chose to love? You told me when I started dating Tom that you'd support me no matter who I ended up falling in love with," said Star, glaring at her Mother.

"Star, You know that du-" began Moon.

"She's right Star," interrupted Marco to both women's astonishment. "If we get caught like this, it will only inflame the nobles more. You heard Appleton yesterday, he all but promised a civil war over this…"

"That is… very grown up of you Marco," said Moon, clearly impressed with the teen's maturity. "I do not believe it will come to that, but please, until we've elevated you to the court, promise me you will abstain from any more sleepovers? I promise it won't be long, a month or two at the most."

Star's initial instinct was to say no, to tell her mother that she could take her interfering rules and concern for petty nobles and shove it. But, a look into Marco's pleading eyes broke her resistance. Nodding slowly, she agreed with a simple "Yes, Mom."

"And please, tell me dear, that you two have been using protection. I couldn't handle the thought of a Grandchild right now."

"Mom! Marco and I haven't had sex yet!" yelled Star, as Marco buried his head under the covers, mortified at the thought of Moon knowing about their sex life.

"Alright, alright. I just want to know that you two are being safe is all. I may be Queen, Star, but first and foremost, I am your Mother. Now please get dressed you two, and join me downstairs for breakfast with your Father," said Moon, a warm smile replacing the cold look of disapproval of earlier.

"Mom, can we maybe, not mention this to Dad? You know how he overreacts," asked Star, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Yes, I think this time we'll keep this between the three of us," agreed Moon, before letting herself out.

"You can come out now Marco…" sighed Star as she peeled back the covers.

"Well I'm not dead, so I think that went better than I expected," said Marco, sitting up and taking her hand.

"Why did you agree with my Mom Marco? I thought you told me last night you talked with Eclipsa and she said not to worry about what the nobles think? And now you go agreeing that we can't spend the night together for two months? I love sleeping in bed with you!" pouted Star, a hint of anger in her voice as she squeezed his hand in frustration.

"Star, your mom isn't asking us to stop seeing each other, she only wants us to keep a low profile until I join the court. This way no one can accuse us of any impropriety. We can still go on dates and spend all evening with each other. I'm not going anywhere, and I still want to be with you more than anything. I'm just trying to avoid causing any more trouble than I already have…"

"Marco, the only trouble you've caused is to people too prejudiced to see that you mean the world to me. I know you're trying to make a good impression on my parents so they like you, but trust me, they already love you. You belong here Marco…" she turned and leaned in to kiss him softly, "you belong here just as much as any of them."

Sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her back in gently for a kiss and felt her instantly melt into him. "I'm not going anywhere Star. Not today, not tomorrow, not next month, or next year. My place is by your side. Always. This is just a temporary inconvenience. You can sleep in my room every night from now on if you want once we get through this, I promise."

"Okay Marco, but know that I'm doing this for your peace of mind, not those pompous idiots," she grumbled, though still smiling at him.

Laughing together, they lay there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of being in bed with one another for what may be the last time for months, each one refusing to let the other go first. Eventually Star suggested they stand up together so neither one had to had to get up first, which resulted in a hilarious fall in which both of them toppled off the bed to land in a giggling heap on the floor.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Shutting off the water in the shower, Marco stepped from the marble shower and stretched. His training with River after breakfast that morning had been hard, with the two spending the entire time engaging in one on one combat, a mixture of hand to hand techniques and practice swords. River's fondness for the war hammer had been particularly punishing on Marco's forearms, as he had struggled to block and parry the heavy blows from the giant of a man. Dressing in his trademark outfit, he had barely stepped out of the bathroom before an excited Star grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. "MarcowegottagoIhaveasurpriseforyou!" she shouted in a string of nearly incoherent words as she reached down to snatch the scissors off his belt and cut a swirling portal they immediately ran through.

Emerging into a bright sunny California day, Marco was confused as they stood in the parking lot of the Echo Creek Shopalot strip mall. "Starrrr, what are we doing on Earth? Why did you bring me here?"

"So, this morning when I was in my wand training with Mom, I as doing a lot of thinking about this band situation." Star explained.

"Star, you should be thinking about your training during your training."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah Marco, you let me worry about that," Star continued, as she pulled Marco into the Don't Fret Music Store, "but I've seen Earth bands Marco! They move around. A lot. How are you going to move around the stage and perform with that rinky-dink little keyboard you have in your room?"

"Honestly Star, with all that's happened in the past couple days, I haven't really had much time to think about it," said Marco, looking this way and that at all the new and used musical equipment on the wall.

"Well, luckily your awesome girlfriend has done the thinking for you! Now close your eyes, I found the solution to all your problems."

Letting her steer him through the store with his eyes closed, Marco patiently waited while Star fidgeted with something.

"Okay Marco, open your eyes. Ta-Da!" she shouted as she held her "surprise" out for him to see.

"Nope, Nope, no, no, no, nononono, no way Star!" said Marco shaking his head, "I wouldn't be caught dead playing that thing."

"Marcooooo pleaseeeee you'll look so good playing this! Just try it out okay? For me?" she pleaded, hitting him with her best "puppy dog eyes."

He glared at her for a moment as she held out the Keytar to him, a huge smile on her face and her sky-blue eyes twinkling. Star is this because you feel like it will help me get around stage and still play keyboard? Or do you just think the Keytar is sexy because of Oskar?"

"Psh, I'm so over Oskar Marco. But that doesn't make the Keytar any less sexy, especially if my best bestie who I am madly in love with, starts to play it. Besides, this isn't just any Keytar… This is a Roland Ax Edge, at least I think it is," she leaned in quickly to check the model name on the neck. "Marco, the guy up front told me it was one of the best you can buy. Just try it on okay? For me?"

Reluctantly accepting the black and red Keytar, He slung it over his shoulder and spent several minutes adjusting it, so it was comfortably hanging across his body. An occasional glance at Star, who was grinning ear to ear and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in excitement, soon had Marco reconsidering his earlier stance on the hated instrument.

"Well it is comfortable… And my hands can easily reach the keys, ooh looks like there's a lot of functionality here too," mumbled Marco to himself as Star left him to his discovery. Fifteen minutes later, after a lot of playing and exploration, he finally looked up, "Star?" Looking around, he spotted the top of a blonde head with a very familiar pair of red horns poking up.

"So you like it? " she asked, as he walked over to her, Keytar still strapped to his chest.

"Star, this goes against every fiber of my being to admit this, but I do. It fits me great, has a ton of functionality, and I love that it's red," he grinned at that last part.

"Well good, because it's yours now."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Marco.

"I bought it for you. While you were playing with it earlier. Consider it a gift to help your band get off the ground. You did agree to play our unity party, it's only right that you have the proper equipment."

"Star… this is too much even for you… This is a thousand-dollar instrument," said Marco, checking the price tag. "I can't possibly accept this…" he shook his head as Star continued to smile at him.

"Just think of it as a relationship-aversary gift. You've never had a problem with my gifts before?" Star's face fell slightly as she saw the look on Marco's face.

"I know, but that was like small stuff. A wallet, or that awesome bag. This is major Star…"

Without a word, she stepped forward and lifted the Keytar from Marco's neck before walking it over to the counter. Handing it to the clerk who began packing it in its case, she walked back to him and threw her arms around his neck. Getting up on her tiptoes, Marco shivered as her lips brushed his ear. "Marco, someday I'm going to give you something worth a lot more than a silly Keytar, are you going to refuse that too?"

For a moment he was silent, not comprehending what she was implying until finally his eyes widened with comprehension. "Ohhh, wait what? You mean? I mean…" His cheeks glowed red as Star giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Marco, don't act surprised. You know as well I do where we're headed. I can't imagine my future without you by my side as my Prince."

If it were possible for Marco to blush any harder, he would have, but as it stood, he could only grin stupidly as Star peppered his face and neck with kisses. Throwing an arm around her shoulder, he walked her to counter and grabbed his Keytar.

"Ok, ok, Star. You win, I accept the gift. Now let's go home, I still feel like I wrestled a bear from hand to hand practice with your Dad this morning," said Marco, rolling his neck back and forth.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I WON'T DO IT!" roared Tom, slamming his first hard on the black stone top of his father's desk.

"You are my son and a Prince of the Underworld! You will do as I and your mother command you to!" shouted his Father, glaring at his insolent son.

"Dad, you're asking me to hurt my friends. I care about Marco and Star; I won't do this to them!"

"Sit." his father hissed; his mouth tight with anger.

Against his better judgement, Tom felt himself sit down in the black stone chair in front of his Father. King Dave sat as well, steepling his fingers as he eyed the fuming teen in front of him. "Son, I don't think you quite understand what is at stake here. A union between the Lucitor and Butterfly Houses would usher in a new era for Mewni. It's two most powerful kingdoms, joined in unity. The other houses would have no choice but to kneel before our hegemony."

"Tch," Tom scoffed, "I hate politics…"

"Tom, you're a prince, and my one true heir. Politics should be your only concern. Don't disappoint me in this matter. I give you a lot of leeway to lounge around your room all day and play video games, I don't even ask you to take meetings with petitioners. But this is non-negotiable Son. I will not allow you to destroy my vision for the future of this Kingdom because of your "friends." His Father leaned in and continued to stare icily at him.

"Dad, don't make me do this…" said Tom, his body shrinking in the chair as his Father glowered at him.

"Tom, if you don't do this task and return the Princess to your orbit, you can kiss all this," the King motioned around the room, "goodbye. The power, the status, those two succubi I've seen you spending the past two nights with…"

"Wait… What? They were just helping me with my demonic lessons." Tom said, his eyes darting to the side as he squirmed uncomfortably in the chair.

"Tom, I don't care who you fuck. This is the Underworld. Morals are much more of a… suggestion down here," he said, giving his Son a wolfish grin that made him cringe. "In fact, I'm proud of you for taking the leap, those two will teach you valuable skills. It won't do if you can't please Star in the bedroom Tom, I expect you to produce heirs quickly." Standing, his Father let his smile slide off his face. "I hope we have an understanding Son. This is the last time I want to talk about this."

"Tom hung his head at those words. He knew he was beaten; his Father would hold to his word if he didn't agree. "Alright Dad… You win." Reaching forward, he took the black box off the desk and, tucking it under his arm, left without a backward glance. Walking quickly down the hallway back to his room, he tossed the box onto his bed and slammed the door as hard as he could. Falling into his chair, he could only bury his head in his hands as the tears came hot and fast.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

As the credits rolled on another cheesy martial arts movie, Star smiled as she looked over to see Marco snoring softly. They had spent the afternoon together, Marco working to master the intricacies of his new Keytar, while Star provided encouragement and, when Marco wasn't looking, ogling him hungrily. After dinner with her parents, the two had spent an enjoyable night watching movies and cuddling on Marco's loveseat in his room sharing a bottle of that excellent spring wine they had first sampled the night of their mutual confession.

Now, Star couldn't help but smile to herself as she gazed at a passed-out Marco, his mouth slightly open and an arm still cupping an empty wine goblet as he slept. _Even when he's had too much wine and passed out he's still so adorable,_ she thought to herself as she stood up and stretched. Grabbing her wand off the table, she enveloped Marco's body in spell that gently levitated him up off the couch before pulling the blanket aside to deposit his snoring form in bed. Turning, she took a step towards the door to the hallway before pausing. She could be a good girl and go to sleep in her own bed to let Marco sleep off the wine, or she could be the embodiment of her title and be, a "rebel."

Deciding that spending one more night in Marco's arms was worth risking her Mother's wrath, she turned back around, a mischievous grin on her face, and quickly slipped into Marco's small bed to snuggle up against him and pull the covers over them both. Mumbling something incoherent, he seemed to roll closer, an errant arm slipping around as he continued murmuring in his sleep. Sighing contentedly to herself at his touch, she closed her eyes and soon dropped off to sleep herself.

Hours later, the serenity of Marco's bedroom was dispelled with a loud * **Whoosh** *as a blinding golden light filled the room. Stirring from the brightness on his eyelids, Marco rubbed his eyes to clear the dazzling spots still swimming in his vision before opening them. "Gah!" he screamed, in shock at seeing the dazzlingly bright form of Star floating above him in her Butterfly Form. Without looking at him, she rose up slightly before turning over and diving straight down at the bed. Shutting his eyes before she impacted, he was surprised to feel nothing underneath him as he began to fall.

"Starrrrrrrrrrr!" he shouted, opening his eyes to see a pale, slate grey sky above him with a rapidly shrinking portal to his bedroom as he tumbled end over end, falling quickly. Looking around frantically he only caught a quick glimpse of Star's legs as she traveled through another portal. Flipping over, he only had a moment to cover his face as he slammed into a dirty cloth awning, tearing through with a loud ripping sound. * **Oof** * Marco felt every molecule of air blow out of his lungs as he continued crashing through awning after awning until finally landing in a large heap of garbage.

Consciousness returned slowly to Marco as lay buried in the pile of refuse. The first thing he noticed was the smell, a mixture of rotting food, and the unmistakable smell of piss. Groaning as he righted himself, he pulled himself free of the pile of filth before straightening up and attempting to brush as much of the garbage off as possible. Looking up, he saw the tattered remnants of the awnings he had crashed through and shivered. _If I hadn't hit those, I'd be food for the rats right now,_ he thought _._

Limping slightly, he turned and headed up the alley towards the busy street. Passing out of the alley he found himself on a dilapidated cobbled street crowded with various people and monsters, but something was off… Everyone and everything seemed to be grey and dirty; A dull grey sky hung low overhead, while the large brick buildings were grey with soot and grime. Walking dejectedly along the streets, even the populace seemed to be in a haze, their faces dirty and clothing frayed and stained.

_Not that I look much better,_ he thought, looking down and seeing his pajamas stained with unidentifiable, but smelly things. "Great, no scissors, no phone, and no money…" he muttered to himself as he continued to look around for any sign of where he had ended up. Peeking up behind a row of drab buildings, he spotted several soot-stained smokestacks belching black smoke high into the sky.

"Out of the way kid," said a three-eyed lizard monster, knocking into him as he walked by.

"Sorry," he apologized, spinning out of the way of several more pedestrians as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" asked Marco to a passing worker.

"Yeah, you're in my fucking way!" shouted the worker, shoving Marco hard in the chest before continuing.

Still unsteady from his fall, Marco couldn't regain his balance and tumbled through the crowded street straight into a large Frog looking creature sipping from a large bottle, causing him to spill its brown contents all over his garish blue suit.

"Hey! What's the big idea kid?" he shouted, picking a wincing Marco up off the cobbles.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was pushed, I didn't mean to stumble into you," apologized Marco, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Well, what are we gonna do about dis then?" asked the frog creature, pointing to a dark stain on his suit. "I can't help but feel like you owes me a little something for the trouble you've caused me. Ten Vohnars should cover the cost of a new suit."

"I-I don't have any money. In fact, I don't even know where I am right now… I just kind of dropped out of the sky," Marco rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Dat's too bad kid, Galafamor ain't a place you wanna be without any money," the frog man chuckled darkly at this, motioning for two large creatures that had been walking behind him to step forward and flank Marco. "But I'm a generous guy, why don't I gives you a job to work off your debt to me. A month or two doing various jobs for me and we'll call it even."

"Uhm, as generous as that offer is, I'm going to have to pass," said Marco, eyeing the two thugs he now realized were flanking him at their boss's insistence. "I don't really understand how I got here, I was sleeping in Butterfly Castle and a portal opened up beneath me, and now I'm stuck here. I need to get in contact with Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni."

"Save the sob story, I wasn't askin kid," said the Frog monster, his eyes narrowing as his two goons cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Thinking quickly, Marco sized up the two thugs to either side of him. To the right, was a huge hairless man with absolutely no neck, and to his left was a tall and lanky bird-like creature with razor sharp claws just visible at the end of the sleeves of his suit. Deciding that staying out of range of those claws was the smarter play, he sprang into action, suddenly turning and driving his knee with all the strength he could muster into the groin of the huge hairless man to his right. The giant groaned in pain, clutching at his groin as he crashed to the ground just as Marco leapt over his prone form and sprinted away down the crowded street from a startled two criminals.

"After that Kid," shouted the Frog, as he and Bird took off at a run after Marco.

Dodging pedestrians, Marco cursed himself at his injured leg as he worked his way through the crowd. Normally a fairly quick sprinter, he could only manage a medium paced run as he slipped between the oncoming flow of people. Behind him, he could hear angry shouts as the remaining two criminals shoved their way through the crowd after him. _Gotta lose them in the crowd_ , he thought frantically as he pushed hard to open the distance between himself and his pursuers.

"Vito, why you want this kid anyways?" the Bird asked as the two continued shoving and pushing their way through the crowd.

"Nicky, didn't you hear him? He's from a castle, and wanted to get in touch with a Princess. Princess means rich, and rich means we can ransom him for a boatload of Vohnars. He's probably some spoiled Prince who got lost. Now find that kid, or the guards'll be fishin you out of the river."

Exiting the throng at the edge the crowd, Marco quickly looked around for a place he could hide. Pressing his back up against a rusted steel door, he yelped in surprise as the seemingly solid door swung inward and a pair of hands grabbed him to yank him inside, before the door slammed shut. In the total blackness, he strained to listen for the person who had grabbed him, but only an oppressive silence reigned over the room he was in.

"Hello…" he asked the darkness, continuing to listen hard for any sign of another presence.

*Whoosh* The gentle whoosh of a gas lamp igniting bathed the room in an eerie blue light. Blinking at the sudden light, Marco saw a bushy mass of aquamarine colored hair shaking a match as it stepped down off a small stool.

"Kelly!" he shouted, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Who?" the woolett asked, as she turned around and fixed him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh sorry… You just look like a friend of mine is all. Why did you help me out just now?"

"I was in the crowd and noticed Vito and his goons giving you a hard time. Trust me you don't want to get on their bad side. I've seen Vito drop people in the river for stepping on his shoes before."

"Well thanks for the save. I'm not exactly feeling 100%, I wasn't sure I could outrun those guys," said Marco, reaching out to take the woolett's hand. "Hi, I'm Marco, what's your name?"

"April," she replied, studying him for a moment before taking his hand tentatively.

"So this is Galafamor?" he asked, eyeing their dilapidated surroundings, "not much to look at is it?"

"It's the armpit of the universe Marco…" she wrinkled her nose at her own description, "The mega factories that run nonstop make sure of that. The soot they churn out makes everything grey, and I do mean everything. And to top it all off, mob leaders like Vito control the lower slums, making life a special kind of miserable for most people here."

"So why are you here then and not back on Woolandia?" he asked.

"Couldn't stand the constant fighting," she shrugged. "I got tired of paying for a coffee with a punch in the face, so I came here. Heard there were opportunities…" She rolled her eyes at those words.

"There weren't?"

"If I wanted a job breaking people's kneecaps that owed the criminals money… sure. Otherwise, no."

"So you're trapped here then as well, just like me."

"Nobody can leave the slums without a pass and travel out of the dimension is really expensive. I barely make enough doing odd jobs to eat, so yeah, I'm trapped here."

"Maybe we can help each other out," said Marco, scratching his chin as he thought hard. "I need to get access to a pixie mirror so I can call Star and she can come get us. I'm sure she'd be happy to portal you anywhere you want to go."

"Who is Star?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry, yeah you probably need a little explanation. Star Butterfly is the Crown Princess of the Butterfly Kingdom on Mewni. And… also my girlfriend" he explained, though blushing deeply at that last bit of information.

"You're a mewman then? And this, Princess… is going to get us out of here if we get in contact with her?"

"I'm actually a human, from Earth," he corrected.

"Never heard of it."

"But yes, Star can come get us if I manage to get in contact with her. I hope she's not too worried about me though, she didn't see me when I fell into the portal…"

"Marco… Let's say I believe you for the moment. Getting ahold of a Pixie mirror is going to be really tough." April's face fell as she explained, "Pixie mirrors are really expensive, not a lot of people outside of criminals have them here."

"Don't worry, we'll get one. Star and I have been in way worse scrapes than this and always pulled though."

"Yeah, well I'm not this 'Star,' so if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I'm going to make you very sorry," said April, glaring at him. "But for now, we need a plan, and you need to lay low for a few hours, let those mob guys tire themselves out."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stretching on Marco's bed, Star opened her eyes and sat up. "Morning *Yawn* Marco, how did you sleep?"

Silence was her answer, and she turned to see an empty bed next to her. Looking around for a note he may have left her, she found nothing, its absence causing a small prick of anxiety to climb up her spine. "Don't worry Star, he probably just got up early to get a start on training with Dad. No reason to panic, I'll just catch up with him at lunch," she said to herself as she walked back to her room to get changed for her wand lesson that morning.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in her rainbow dress with pink boots, she strode into Butterfly Castle courtyard for her lesson from her Mother and stopped, startled to see her Father as well. The two were quietly talking, and Star felt a chill run up her spine as she silently observed her parents.

"Star? Is everything alright?" asked Moon, cocking her head slightly as she noticed the uncomfortable look on her Daughter's face.

"I'm fine Mom," she lied.

"Pumpkin, have you seen Marco? He was supposed to meet me for our meditation in the armory twenty minutes ago," asked her Father, a frown on his face, "it's not like the lad to be late."

"Oh, ah Marco…" she rubbed the back of her neck as both her parents eyed her suspiciously. "I uh, checked on Marco early this morning he's feeling _realllly_ under the weather. I told him to just get some bedrest today," she said, feeling a bead of sweat forming at her brow.

"Perhaps, he should visit the infirmary if he's feeling so poorly," suggested her Mother.

"No-no-no, it's an Earth thing, he told me it just takes time for it to pass. He'll be right as rain in a day or so," Star explained, a line of sweat trailing down her temple as she squirmed internally, hoping to Mewni that her parents bought her lie.

River stared at her for a moment expressionless, his eyes seeming to bore into her as she stood still as a statue. "Well, give the lad my best wishes for a speedy recovery pumpkin. We can resume our training once he is feeling better!"

With those words, he chuckled to himself and strode out of the room. Moon eyed her daughter for a moment, but made no comment on the matter. "Well Star, I hope you're ready to learn today. I have something special in mind in light of recent circumstances."

Hours later, Star sprinted out of the training room, intent on finding Marco. The lesson had been a tough one, with her Mother teaching her the basics of the "Light Sword" spell. She had to admit that being able to turn her wand into a blade made out of magic was immensely cool. But now, she needed to find Marco. Letting herself into his room, she was disappointed to see that he wasn't in there waiting for her, that goofy smile on his face she loved so much. Instead, the room was empty, just as she had left it that morning. _Alright Star, time to get serious,_ she thought to herself as she pulled her wand out of her purse.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden," she intoned the words, concentrating hard on the image of Marco in her mind. The familiar purple and gold portal materialized in the darkened room, except this time, where the center should have revealed the immediate surroundings of Marco, there was nothing but blackness.

"What?" she gasped, "that's not possible!"

Dismissing the spell, she immediately cast it again, panic rising horribly in her chest at the sight of the blank, black hole in the center of the spell. _Okay, okay, it might not mean what you think it does. Don't panic Star. Don't panic._

Pacing back and forth around the room, trying to push the horrible thought that Marco may be dead out of her mind, she spent half an hour combing over the room for any clues as to where he could have gone. Searching helped to keep her mind off the dread lurking just under the surface, but after half an hour of intense scrutiny, she flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. In her hand she fiddled with his dimensional scissors, convinced now that whatever happened to her boyfriend, he didn't leave voluntarily. He would never have left his most prized possession behind; she was sure of it. However, she hadn't found anything that would lead her to believe he was taken against his will either. "Well I know he didn't leave on his own…" she mumbled to herself, "and as much as I hate Appleton, I doubt he could pull something like this off with no access to magic."

Like a rocket, she shot up in bed, eyes wide with realization. There was only one person she knew who had a reason to dislike Marco, and the means to take him from his bedroom without anyone noticing. "Tom…" she said, gritting her teeth in anger.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I'm coming for ya! I'm gonna get ya!" Tom shouted into the headset he was wearing, as he finished off the last two enemies on his game. "Told you I'd win this round; nobody beats the great Tom Lucitor!"

Grinning to himself in satisfaction at his victory, he had just reached down to pick up his Cold One when the door to his room exploded in a bright pink flash. "What the hell!" he shouted, feeling several wooden splinters cut him as they flew by. "Star?" he said, spotting the blonde princess through the haze that hung in his room. She was dressed in her battler armor, grey plates laying on tough black leather, pink heart shaped crystals on her greaves, and a pink star on her chest plate.

"Tom…" she said, her voice cold as ice as she narrowed her eyes, "where's Marco?"

"Marco? Starship, why would I know where Marco is?"

"Narwhal Blast!" she shouted, several of them hitting Tom and knocking him across the room to crash into his bed.

"What the fuck Star!" he shouted, eyes glowing red as he blasted the remains of his bed to pieces and stood up.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Tom… Where is Marco."

"Why would I know, I haven't seen either of you in like two weeks!" he shouted back at her, a fist full of fire in his hand.

"Winterstorm Hyperblow!" the ray of cold air caught Tom in the hand, encasing it in a thick layer of ice. "Tell me where Marco is or so help me Tom!"

Using his free hand, he sent a blast of fire at Star, who rolled out of the way, coming up firing her own spell. "Supersonic Leech Bomb!" The green leeches flew out, landing all around Tom, who used his fire powers to leap away as they detonated to destroy his television.

"Star I don't want to fight you, I thought you wanted to be friends!" he snarled, his voice warped with demonic fury.

"And I thought I warned you about hurting Marco. Laser Beam Blast!" The pink beam of energy sliced neatly through Tom's wrist, severing his frozen hand from his forearm to fall to the floor with a loud * **Clunk** *.

"Argh! That's it!" he howled, flames erupting from the floor as he rose up into the air. Chanting in demonic, he aimed his outstretched palm at Star and fired a huge blast of fire at her. In a blinding golden flash, she transformed into her Butterfly Form and threw her six arms up in a block. With a roar, the raging blast of flame was split, each side angling off to blast out a large chunk of stone wall at the back of his room.

"Strawberry Annihilation!" he heard her shout from inside the smoke and dust cloud, now suffused with golden light.

The pink blast of energy lanced through the smoke cloud to hit him square in the chest. He was thrown across the room by the bright pink explosion to smash into the black stone wall behind him with a resounding * **Crack** *.

Looking up, Tom rubbed his head to help clear the cloudiness in his vision, his eyes widening at the sight of her new form as she strode through the smoke. She radiated barely restrained power, and he felt it wash over him like a wave of heat as she approached his slumped over body. He felt his anger ebbing away to be replaced with a dull ache all over as he watched her stop several paces from him and raise her wand in one of her hands.

"I won't ask again Tom… Where. Is. Marco." Star's voice sounded strange in her anger, like several voices overlaid on top of one another, and he felt, for the first time since she had shown up, a cold lance of fear up his spine.

"Starship, * **Cough** * I swear on my life I didn't touch Marco. I know I wasn't always the best boyfriend, but I wouldn't hurt Marco… * **Cough** * I know what he means to you," Tom sputtered between coughs that brought up a small amount of blood. Looking up at her, he gave a weak smile. "Trust me, please, Star… If you still care about me, even if it's just as friends, just trust me now. I never laid a finger on Marco."

Lowering her wand, Star let her Butterfly form drop and stood in front of her ex-boyfriend. "Tom… I'm so sorry," she murmured, her eyes shining with tears as she knelt down to pick up his severed hand. Carrying it over to him, she held it in place as he pressed the stump of his forearm against it, backing away quickly as he melted the ice with a small flash of flame from his other hand.

"Starship…" he said, chancing a look at her and feeling any remaining anger dissolve. She was standing in the remains of his destroyed room, both arms wrapped around herself, trembling as silent tears coursed down her cheeks. "What's wrong Star, what happened to Marco? Where is he?"

Rushing forward, Star wrapped her arms around a shaky Tom as he stood up. "Tom, I'm so sorry, Marco disappeared without a trace and I can't find him! I thought you might have done something because only someone who could use magic could have taken him from Butterfly castle… I'm so sorry I thought you would have hurt him." She squeezed him hard, crying into his shoulder as he gave her an awkward pat on the back while she continued, her voice thick with emotion as she wiped away some of her tears with the back of her hand. "I even tried to use my All-Seeing Eye spell and it came up blank," she sobbed at that last part.

"It's okay Starship… I'm pretty durable" he answered with a soft chuckle, still trying to shake some of the fuzziness out of his vison, "I'm sure he's fine." It took all his willpower to try to sound confident in light of her confession about the spell's result.

"W-What if he's dead Tom! Things have been so dangerous lately, why else wouldn't the spell work?"

"Maybe you should ask Eclipsa? Isn't that spell from her chapter in the Book of Spells?"

"No! No way! If I tell her, my parents might find out that he disappeared, and I'd be grounded until I turned thirty! I have to find him myself Tom."

"Maybe you don't have to, at least not by yourself," he said, quickly clarifying for her. "Star, you said we never really got a chance to be friends before we started dating. I'd like to change that, and I'll start by helping you find Marco."

Star sniffed loudly as he finally broke their long hug, giving him a watery smile. "I'd like that Tom, I truly would, and I know Marco misses you too. I heard him complaining about having nobody to play that Sense of Duty game with that you two loved so much."

"It's Call of Duty, and don't you crush him every time you play video games with him anyways?"

She just laughed, leaning forward to brush some of the masonry dust off of his red shirt.

"Thanks," he grinned, "so, I think I know a way to find Marco, but I need to ask my Grandpa Relicor. Meet me tonight at the place where the blood moon ball was held, you still have that bell I gave you right?"

Nodding excitedly, she jumped forward to wrap him in another strong hug, thankfully this time, bereft of tears. "Thank you, thank you, this means more to me than you could know."

Returning the hug, he felt his own smile falter slightly, "Anything for you Starship…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stretching, Marco did his best to shake some of the soreness out of his body as he picked himself up off the pile of various debris he had turned into a makeshift bed for the last 6 hours. "April? You up?" he asked, still working out some of the more stubborn knots in his muscles.

"I'm still here," she answered from a dark corner in the room. "It's been long enough; I think it's safe for us to get out on the street now that it's dark. Vito probably won't be looking for you as hard right now, likely getting drunk off his ass in one of the bars around here."

"So how do you propose we get our hands on a pixie mirror? Any ideas?" he asked, as he rooted around in the pile of junk.

"I have one, but you aren't going to like it…"

"Uhh, what?" he asked, straightening up quickly as he pulled a ragged looking piece of cloth free from the pile, "ah-ha! This will work just fine." He pulled the tattered and stained cloth around his shoulders, forming a makeshift cloak to cover his face from casual observation. "Sooo, why won't I like this plan?"

Forty minutes later, Marco stood in a dirty torchlit alley, a short length of rope binding his hands behind his back and a trickle of blood running down his temple from his hairline.

"April you were right, I do really hate this plan," he whispered over his shoulder.

"Shh, Marco you're going to blow this," she whispered back in his ear.

"I gotcha message April," came a familiar voice from the shadows, as Vito stepped out, flanked by his two goons. "Where'd ya find da little twerp?"

"Caught him hiding over in the refuse pits. He told me some sob story about how he's trapped here and needed my help getting in contact with some Princess. I figured he must be the same guy I overheard you looking for this morning."

"So what, you uh, want like a findahs fee or sumtin?" Vito chuckled at his own lame joke, joined sycophantically by his flanking henchmen.

"Something like that Vito. I figured you could throw me a little something for my trouble," she said, placing a hand on Marco's shoulder.

Looking close, Marco noticed the glint of a wicked looking knife in her hand, its point only an inch from the soft vulnerable flesh of his throat. "You won't get away with this! When Star finds you…" he shouted.

"Ya know April, you owe me a lotta money from that job you botched last month. I gotta bettah idea," he grinned devilishly. "Why don't yous give the kid over to me, and we call it even?"

"A tempting offer…" she murmured as she reached, almost casually, over to the wall and wrapped her fingers around a thin metal pipe that was leaning against the filthy brick. "Marco now!"

Marco yanked hard at the ropes around his wrist. As planned, the slipknot April had tied there gave way, and in a moment, his hands were free. He turned to April, who immediately passed him the metal pipe.

"Two-timing bitch!" shouted Vito, reaching into his suit coat.

Reading the movement as Vito going for a weapon, Marco reacted instantly to the threat and swung the pipe in a short arc to smack directly into the mobster's hand. He yelped in pain, and a weapon, very much resembling something like a hand crossbow, went flying to skitter off into the gloom of the alleyway.

Shaking his hand in pain, Vito shouted, "Kill those two!" and his two henchmen lumbered forward, each drawing a knife from inside their suits. The bird-like goon advanced on Marco, slashing its knife in short controlled bursts in an attempt to take him in the face. Spinning his makeshift staff in a blur, Marco forced the bird to keep its distance as he side-stepped away from April.

"I'm gonna gut you Kid," it hissed at him, leaping forward suddenly with a violent stab.

He threw himself to the side, just dodging the vicious thrust as it grazed his tattered nightshirt. Whirling the staff over his head, he brought it down with all his strength on the bird's head with a sickening crack, dropping it to the ground to lay in an unmoving heap. "Good night," he said to himself quietly as he focused his attention on the scowling Vito.

As he stepped forward, brandishing his staff, a strangled wet gurgling sound caused him to look over at April. She was clinging to the front of the hairless man, one hand wrapped around his suit lapel, and the other holding a knife that was buried to the hilt in the side of his neck. In the dim light, he could see the gush of dark blood running down her arm as the huge man fell to his knees to topple over in the alley.

Hopping off the giant as he fell, April bent down and wiped her blade on his suit jacket before fixing Vito with a cold stare. "Looks like it's just you now Vito…" she said softly, advancing on the mobster who was slowly backing up in the alley.

"L-Let's not get hasty here," he stammered, his hand up in a placating gesture, "Look, forget da debt, jus lemme go wouldya?"

"Sure Vito. Run Along…" she said, shooing the mobster away with her empty hand.

Vito turned and began to run down the alley, taking two steps before collapsing to the cobbled street, a knife buried to the hilt in the center of the back. Silently, April strode down the alley before kneeling to pull the knife out and rolling the gasping and whimpering mobster onto his back. Marco could only stare in silence, as she slipped a hand into his jacket, extracting a sleek black compact and picking up the fallen hand crossbow that lay only feet from the dying Vito.

"Vito, did you really think I would let you run out of here tonight?" April laughed, "I'd find your knife in my ribs in less than a week." She aimed the crossbow between his round scared eyes. "Consider this repayment in full," she said, pulling the trigger and ending him with a bolt between the eyes.

Cocking the hand crossbow, she fired another bolt into the neck of the unconscious bird-like creature. Marco felt sick to his stomach at the sight of the cold-blooded murder in front of him. Killing in self defense was one thing, but to so casually execute two downed and helpless people. _The sooner I get away from this girl, the better,_ he thought, as he eyed April warily. "Is that the pixie mirror?"

"Yeah it is," she said, looking at the phone in her hand.

"Toss it over, I'll call Star and we can get out of this hellhole!"

"About that… Sorry Marco, but I'm afraid there's been a change of plans…" said April, as she dropped the pixie mirror on the ground and stomped on it.

"April what are you doing! We need that to get out of here!"

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. Hell, you're even pretty cute. But I just don't trust you to keep your end of the bargain. So please, pick up that rope," she gestured to the rope with the crossbow in her hand, "and tie your hands together. Oh, and don't do anything stupid. You may be cute, but I'll kill you if you try anything funny."

Glaring at her, Marco bent down and tied his hands together under her watchful eye. Twice, she caught him attempting to keep the rope loose enough to free a hand. But after a warning shot by the crossbow sparked off the cobbles next to his bare feet, he reluctantly tied the ropes tight. "Where are we going?" he asked, doing his best to keep any panic out of his voice.

"Vito was dangerous, but he was smalltime. I'm taking you to see the Baron. He's a mewman, and he knows allll about the Crown Princess. He'll be more than happy to take you off my hands in exchange for a ride out of this place. I think I'll go back to Woolandia for a bit, take it easy for a while. Now, walk in front of me and no sudden moves. Keep calm and you'll see your Princess again Marco… It's just going to be an expensive reunion is all."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping off the elevator, Star waved to the demon holding it up, "Thanks for the ride!" she shouted as she jogged quickly down the stone corridor towards the large wooden door to the ballroom. Passing through the massive door, she paused for a second at the eerie appearance of the empty room. It was massive, and strangely, was bathed in a strong crimson light.

"Star, over here!" called Tom from a raised dais at the side of the ballroom.

Hurrying over to him, she motioned behind her to the room at large. "Are you seeing this? The whole room is red."

"I know, I see it too. It's the blood moon. I asked my Grandpa about it, and he told me that the blood moon shines when one of the bonded pair are in danger."

"Uhm, Tom this whole room is redder than my dad's face last Stump Day when he had that whole keg of Cornshine. We need to hurry!"

"Working on it Star, just a moment," he said, summoning a small stone altar with a wave of his hand. Pulling a sable cloth wrapped sack from a small satchel on his hip, he placed it on the stone and unfolded it. Inside, was a bowl that appeared to be made of bone, and a silver knife which he promptly picked up.

"What's the knife for?" she said, eying him suspiciously.

"Sooo, Relicor taught me this ritual. It's old demon magic Star… That means blood," he answered, pulling a disgusted face.

"Whose blood?" she asked, still eyeing the knife.

"Yours Star, your blood will power the ritual and reveal the location of whatever you desire. This spell was popular a few thousand years ago with treasure hunters, but I guess people got a little squeamish about the blood thing."

"Ugh, you think? Well, we've got to find Marco, so let's just get this over with."

"So, first thing we need is something closely associated with the target. Do you have anything of Marco's on you that was particularly important to him?"

"Yeah, yeah I do!" said Star excitedly as she reached into her purse and pulled out Marco's scissors. "It took Marco sixteen years to earn these from Heckapoo, I don't think there's anything else in the universe he values more."

"Except you…" muttered Tom under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… So, put those dimensional scissors in the bowl and hold out your hand."

Placing the scissors carefully in the stone bowl, Star held out her left hand and tensed as Tom took her hand in his. * **Tchip** * she sucked in a hiss through her teeth, as he dragged the blade along her palm, leaving a crimson line that immediately began to ooze dark blood in the ruddy light. Wincing slightly, she let Tom close her hand and squeeze it tight, noticing several drops of blood fall onto the golden blades of Marco's scissors.

" _Doctrina homini neque dolore iudicium viatur_ ," chanted Tom, his voice dropping to a low demonic growl as his eyes faded to a hellish orange glow. Black flames burst into existence in the bowl as he continued, " _In ut ingeniss duturnosis temperantiam habere qui moderastique alterius eandem_!"

* **HUU** * Star gasped aloud as a flood of images flashed through her mind: dirty streets, smokestacks belching smoke into a grey sky, a low stone building with an ironbound door, and a teenage boy with light tan skin and a tattered pair of pajamas tied up on a chair.

"Galafamor…" she murmured, still in a trance-like state as images continued to surge into her mind.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Groaning, Marco roused himself slowly from unconsciousness as he replayed the events of the last hour. His wrists were raw from the rough wooden device that bound both his arms tightly together, and the top of his head still throbbed from where the Baron's henchman had knocked him out. As he shook his head slowly to clear the fogginess from his vision, he thought back on the events that had led to him being tied to a chair in a dark room.

After checking that his hands were securely bound together, April had led him to a low grimy two-story stone building. To Marco, it looked more like a blockhouse or fort, it's windows narrow, and its front door a stout iron bound mass of solid wood. Standing on either side of the door were two very serious looking mewmans who dressed very differently from their typical medieval garb. These two were dressed in suits very similar to the ones he saw on Earth, and each one eyed him unpleasantly as they escorted him and April through the door and into a well-appointed office.

"Ah, little April from Woolandia. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" asked a tall silver-haired man seated behind a large claw footed desk.

"Baron…" said April, giving him a short nod of respect before continuing, "I've brought you someone you may be very interested in. He's the Crown Princess' boyfriend, at least… according to him."

Green eyes widening ever so slightly, he stood up and strode over to her, studying her face intently. "If you're pulling my leg here April…" he said, before turning his attention to a scowling Marco. "What's your name, boy?"

Glaring at the man, Marco remained silent as the Baron frowned. "It's not very polite not to introduce oneself you know."

"It's not very polite to kidnap me either," Marco shot back at him, eyes narrowed.

"I'll have your name, or you'll see just how impolite I can get my young friend… Turn him around!"

Instantly, two large mewmans stepped from either side of the room and seized him by each arm. Lifting him, they spun him around so his back was facing the Baron, who promptly grabbed him by the collar and flipped it out so he could read the name written neatly on the tag: Marco Diaz.

"Ha," the Baron gave a short laugh, "I do the same thing with my own clothes, keeps the cleaners from losing them. Now Mr. Diaz… I suspect April here, has brought you to me in exchange for some gold to get out of Galafamor, cheery as it is…" Walking back to his desk, he opened a drawer and withdrew a moderately sized sack of coins before tossing it to April. "Well done April, I'm glad you saw an opportunity and you took it. Nobody gets ahead around here with kindness and a smile."

"No they don't…" she muttered, shooting an unreadable look at Marco.

"I trusted you!" he hissed at her, "and you sell me out to this criminal!"

"Marco, Marco, I suspect you may have gotten the wrong impression here. I'm a businessman, plain and simple. And April here has brought me you, and you my dear boy are going to make me a mountain of Vohnars."

"So I've heard…" deadpanned Marco, "gonna sell me back to the Princess then?"

"Not… Exactly. Marco, I happen to know that a certain powerful individual on Mewni would be very interested to know that I have you as my, erm, guest. In fact, you already know him!" The Baron clapped his hands together excitedly, "Duke Appleton will be so pleased to see you again."

Despite his stony face, Marco couldn't help but feel cold tendrils of fear creep up his neck at the Baron's words. Any reunion with Duke Appleton without a weapon or Star there to protect him would more than certainly be fatal for him and he knew it.

"You may go now April, thank you for the, uh, introduction." said the Baron, an evil smile splitting his face as he dismissed her with a lazy wave.

"I'm sorry Marco," she whispered as she turned and hurried out of the office, head hanging low.

"You won't get away with this, Star will find m-" but Marco never got to finish his sentence before he was knocked unconscious by a single blow from a hulking guard behind him at a gesture from the Baron.

"Tie him up in the back, I have a call to make," ordered the Baron.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Star, you have to stop for a second, we need a plan!" shouted Tom, doing his best to try and slow the marching princess as she stomped her way through crowd, wand held tightly in her hand.

"Tom, I have a plan. It's called kick in the door and blast anyone who gets in my way to get Marco back," she said, eyes fixed forward as she continued to push her way through the crowded nighttime street.

"Star, LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted. To his surprise, she stopped and looked at him, her expression softening. "Kicking in the door and blasting everything you see with spells isn't the right move here. If someone kidnapped Marco, they're not going to just hand him over, and if you use force, they might kill him before you can get to him."

Blowing out a sharp breath, she gave the pleading demon a reluctant nod. "You're right Tom… I'm just worried is all. What if they hurt him? I couldn't live with myself if I let him get hurt."

"I know, and we're going to get him back in one piece I promise," said Tom, placing an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel like all of this is my fault," she said, voice breaking slightly, "he came to Mewni for me, and now he's in so much danger."

Feeling like staying silent was his best move, Tom just kept his hand on her shoulder as she spent the next several moments wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie she had tied around her neck.

"Star? Star Butterfly?" came a soft voice from behind the two teens.

Turning to face a blue haired woolett, Star was startled to see a teenage girl who could have passed for Kelly's sister. "Um hello, I'm Star. Who are you?"

"Name's April," she said, "Who's the creepy demon looking guy?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at her before responding, "My _name_ is Tom. I'm Star's… friend."

"I couldn't help but overhear you two talking earlier, and I know where Marco is."

Following a highly "modified" explanation of the previous day's events, the now trio found themselves hiding behind a large mountain of refuse. Peaking over the top of the pile, Star looked at both of her companions and nodded. "Okay, so thanks to you April, we know this 'Baron' guy has Marco and he's tied up in there. If either one of you has any kind of brilliant plan you want to pull out right about now to get him back, feel free to pipe up anytime!"

"That place is a fortress, and they have ways to deal with magic in there. I don't even know how we get through the front door," said April.

"What did you say this guy's name was again April?"

"He goes by the title 'Baron,' but I have no idea of he's actual royalty. Rumor is he's some kind of bigshot noble from Mewni that came here to set a criminal empire. I think his real name is something like Cecil Applebottom. Again, it's just a rumor I heard, so I could be wrong."

"Could it be Appleton?" asked Star, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Yeah that's it! Appleton!"

"Man that family is rotten to the core," said Tom, shaking his head before starting abruptly, "OOOH! I have an idea!" he nearly shouted before being shushed by both girls. "Okay so this guy and the Duke are related to one another and from what I hear, Appleton absolutely hates Marco."

"Wait, how do you know about all that?" asked Star.

"It's the talk of the Butterfly Kingdom Star… Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't keep my ears open to what's going on in the other kingdoms… Now do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Totally. Sorry Tom." She quickly said.

"So here's the plan. First, Star you transform into Duke Appleton, and transform us into knights or something. The key here is to get us through the door and into that building. Second, once we're inside we knock out the guards quietly, find Marco, and you get us out of here with Marco's scissors."

"Simple. Effective. Hard to Screw up. I like you style Demon Boy," laughed April as she stood up.

"Yeah Demon Boy," said Star, grinning despite the tension. "Great plan, now hold still both of you!"

"Mega Radiant Shadow Transform!" she called out, twirling her wand through the air with a flash of pink light. When the light faded, in their place was the regal looking form of Duke Appleton, and two grizzled looking knights. "Okay you two, let me do the talking. You guys just look, mean or whatever," she said in the Duke's cold sounding voice.

Minutes later, the disguised teens approached the front door of the Baron's blockhouse. Star did her best to mimic the haughty look she remembered the Duke wearing so frequently, while behind her, Tom and April did their best to project tough, no-nonsense attitudes.

"I'm here to see the Baron," Star said, putting all the royal authority she could into her voice, still amazed at how different she sounded.

"Of course, Your Grace," said the taller guard, bowing his head as he let them through the thick door.

_Alright we're in! Now to find Marco,_ Star thought excitedly as they heard the door close with a resounding * **Thud** *.

"Okay, now we find Marco," she whispered to Tom and April, who nodded in agreement.

"If it isn't my favorite Nephew. You made good time Will, I wasn't expecting you for a while yet," said the Baron, appearing from an open door and extending a hand.

"Cecil…" nodded Star as she took his proffered hand.

"Awfully formal today Will… since when did you start calling your favorite uncle by his whole name."

"It's been a long day Uncle, my apologies…" said Star, attempting to smooth over the situation. Internally, however, she was panicking as the Baron fixed her with an odd look before seeming to dismiss it.

"So you've gotten your hands on the Princess' boyfriend? You didn't rough him up too badly I hope?" she asked, cringing as soon as the words left her mouth.

"No-no," the Baron chuckled, "I figured I would leave most of the fun to you Will."

"You're too kind Uncle. Yes, the Diaz boy has caused me much frustration as of late. I look forward to… taking care of him."

Behind her, Tom, in his disguise, snickered into his hand at her words, earning a glare from April. As the Baron led them deeper into his hideout, Star's anxiety level began to skyrocket. They passed through several extremely thick doors, all of which were unlocked and promptly re-locked after they had walked through. Behind her, Tom and April exchanged worried looks with one another after each steel door slammed shut.

After several minutes of walking, the Baron produced a large silver key and stopped in front of a seemingly blank stretch of stone wall. Inserting the large key into a well-hidden keyhole and turning it, he stepped back to allow the wall to swing open. Inside, illuminated by the glow of two small gas lamps was a bruised and disheveled looking Marco. Star's heart ached at the sight of him bound in ropes, his arms encased in something she was sure was made from null-ash. He had a visible lump on the top of his head, and he was absolutely filthy. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to go to him and hold him tight. To tell him it was all right and that she was here now to rescue him.

"Appleton…" he murmured as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Come to finish the job you cowardly piece of shit?"

Star could only stare at the open display of hostility. For a moment, she forgot she was disguised as Appleton, and his words felt like cold knives in her heart. She just stood stock still, torn between taking immediate action to rescue him, or continuing the ruse to hopefully minimize any possible fighting that may get Marco hurt.

"Will? Is something wrong?" asked the Baron, now looking slightly concerned at the odd behavior of his Nephew.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head as she reached into her pocket and closed her hands around the warm handle of Marco's dimensional scissors.

"Excuse me boss," a guard had popped his head into the cell and motioned the Baron over.

"One moment Will," the Baron said as he walked to the guard, listening intently as the man whispered in his ear. Nodding solemnly, he whispered something back to the guard before returning to the room.

Circling around to the back of the room behind Marco, the Baron fixed Star and her companions with an icy stare as he slipped a long black dagger out of his pocket and pressed the blade to the side of Marco's neck. "You know William, my guard just had the most interesting news to tell me. He told me that my Nephew called and said he would be several hours late. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I must ask myself who. the. FUCK you three are!" he bellowed. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand, he pulled out something that look like a large silver mirror and aimed it at them.

" _Ipsum Revelare!_ " he shouted.

In a blinding flash, Star noticed she seemed significantly shorter, and looking down, saw she was no longer in the guise of the Duke.

"Star! Tom!" shouted Marco, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Uh, Star?" asked Tom, his eyes wide, as he too noticed their disguise had been dispelled.

The Baron yanked Marco to his feet, stepping behind him to use him as a shield. "So, the Princess comes to save her little crush. Well I'm afraid I can't let you three walk out of here alive. Not after you so rudely abused my hospitality. I'm sure Queen Moon and King River will be able to take some solace in knowing their daughter died a hero," he said as thundering footsteps from down the hall signaled the arrival of the Baron's guard.

"Star, we'll handle the guard, you get Marco!" Tom shouted as he and April sprinted into the hallway to face four guards holding hand crossbows. The guards immediately took aim at him as he skidded into the hallway and fired. Reacting with demonic speed, Tom growled and summoned forth a wall of fire that incinerated the bolts as they passed through, leaving only a shower of ash to flutter to the ground on the other side of the flames.

Dismissing the wall of fire, he shot forward, flames shooting from the bottom of his feet as he rocketed towards the guards, a conjured sword made from intense orange flame appearing in his hand. Following in his smoky wake, April drew her own dagger and charged at the stunned guards. She threw herself into a slide, just dodging under the blade a guard swung at her, and through his legs before she plunged her dagger several times into his legs and lower back. Screaming, the guard went down in a heap to lie still on floor.

With a snarl, Tom parried a guard's lunge for his stomach and buried his flaming sword into the chest of another, its white-hot blade slipping easily though the links of his chainmail. Throwing the corpse aside, he raised a hand and blasted another guard, smashing him into the stone wall in a shower of embers. The last guard, wide-eyed at the ease at which April and Tom had dispatched his cohorts, promptly dropped his blade and took off at a run in the opposite direction.

Laughing, Tom landed, dusting off his hands as he high-fived April. "Man I still got it. You weren't so bad yourself April."

"Nice moves, demon boy," but I think we may need to help Star.

As soon as Tom and April had run out of the room, Star had pulled out her wand and aimed it squarely at the Baron's Face. Narrowing her eyes, she dropped into a fighting stance and began to circle the room. "Let Marco go right now, and nobody needs to get hurt," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"You make one move on me Star, and I promise you'll be holding your boyfriends throat closed. I'm walking out of here and I'm taking pretty boy here with me," he growled. To emphasize his threat, he pushed the point harder against Marco's throat, drawing a small bead of blood that trickled down his neck.

Thinking quickly as they continued to circle one another, Star reached into her purse and drew Marco's scissors. They were warm in her hand, seemingly reacting to the proximity of their master. The heat reassured her as she played out a hundred different scenarios in her head, each one seeming to end the same tragic way.

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt, inspiration hit home. Holding up the purple handled scissors she called out to the Baron. "These are dimensional scissors, if you promise not to hurt Marco, I will give him his pair, and he can cut you a portal anywhere you want to go."

Thinking quickly, the Baron's expression turned to one of worry as a series of strangled screams echoed from the corridor outside the cell. "Okay but lower your wand! And-and you hand them over slowly to him! Any funny business and I'll slit his throat; I swear."

Grinning at Marco, she walked slowly over to where he was being held and placed the scissors in his hand. He winked at her, nodding to her almost imperceptibly as she backed away.

"A portal to Mewni then Mr. Diaz… Now" the Baron spat into Marco's ear.

Knowing this was his chance, Marco raised his bound arms and flicked wrist upward. As he did so, he bent his head to the side as his flaming sword manifested in an instant, its point piercing the eye of the Baron who screamed in pain. Using the distraction, Marco twisted and kicked out, freeing himself from his captor's grip just as Star brought her wand up.

"Sparkle Lighting Bolt!" she shouted.

An electric blue beam of energy shot out of her wand, slamming the Baron in the chest to blow him back into the wall, convulsing in pain. After several seconds, he lay still on the floor, a small wisp of smoke rising from his singed and ruined clothing.

"Marco!" Star yelled, running over to Marco and throwing her arms around him, before burying her face into his neck. Squeezing him tight with every ounce of strength in her body, she rained kisses up and down his neck and cheek. "I'm so glad I found you! Icouldn'tfindyouanywhereandIwassodamnworried!"

Nuzzling her back, he did his best to endure the crushing pressure of her hug. "It's alright Star, I'm okay," he kept wheezing out, over and over as she continued crushing him in her embrace. After several more moments of reassuring her that he was, indeed, okay, she pulled away before thinking better of it, and smashed her lips once more against his, this time kissing him tenderly as he grinned.

"I was so worried…" she said as she pulled back, cupping his face gently.

"Star I-" he began, his cheeks cherry red.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything…" interrupted Tom, glaring at the two as he tapped his foot impatiently, "but can we get the fuck out of here?"

"Totally, totally, totally," she answered, still staring deeply into Marco's chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh Star? I think Tom has a point. Let's get back to Mewni please." said Marco, softly pulling her hands down.

"I agree with the dirty kid," nodded April, nervously looking over at the door. It was silent for now, but she knew more guards could burst in at any moment.

"Hey, uh Tom? Great to see you again buddy. Could you maybe help me out here?" asked Marco, shooting the cranky looking Demon a friendly grin and a small wave.

"Hey dude," Tom waved back awkwardly, before striding over to Marco and melting the lock off his wrist restraints.

"Thanks man, for helping Star. I was in a lot of trouble here before you three showed up." Grinning now, he pulled Tom into a tight hug, thumping his back in appreciation.

"No… Problem…" was all Tom managed to say. He was unsure how to take this gesture of affection from the Earth boy. Even though he had resolved to try to be friends with Star and move on from their failed romance, there was still an undercurrent of anger at Marco. Also, his Fathers words were still fresh in his mind.

"Thank you, April, for all your help," said Marco, now turning to the blue haired girl and smiling. "Can I offer you a portal back to Woolandia?"

"Yeah that uh, that would be great. Thank you, Marco," she said, stunned by his generosity.

In a moment, he had cut a portal to her home dimension, it's swirling green vortex "whooshing" softly. "It was a pleasure to meet you two," she said to a smiling Star and a blank-faced Tom, before walking over to Marco. "Why didn't you say anything to them? I basically sold you to the Baron and got you into all this in the first place."

"Like I said in that dingy room when you first found me. Star and I have been in worse trouble before and always pulled though…" he grinned at her. "Plus… You came back. I figured we'll call it even?"

Laughing, April punched him in the shoulder and nodded, "Even sounds good to me. And Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You take care of that Princess. Not every girlfriend would travel hallway across the universe to rescue their boyfriend. I think she's a keeper," she said as she strode through the swirling portal, which promptly closed behind her.

* **REEE** * Tom's pixie phone screeched in his pocket. "Fuck… It's my Dad…" he rolled his eyes, eyeing the screen. "It's been great seeing you two again, though maybe next time we can go to like a concert or bowling? I have to run, Dad needs me."

Summoning a column of fire, he stepped into it before quickly popping his head out again. "Oh, and I think the three of us should talk soon. I'll call you two when I get some time."

"Okay Tom! We'll be ready to talk when you are," answered Star, waving at him. "Thank you for your help today! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"No problem Starship," he said, this time, a genuine smile on his face.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Stepping from the swirling portal in his room, Marco collapsed into bed, completely exhausted. Skipping through behind him, Star entered and looked at her tired boyfriend with concern. Checking the clock, she saw it was after 4:30 in the morning and as she kneeled down next to Marco's bed, she noticed he was staring at her in the dark. Taking his hand, she crawled into bed with him to lay on her back, his hand tightly gripped in hers.

After several minutes of shared silence, he finally spoke, "Star, I figured out where you got those Goblin Dogs from…" he said into the darkness. She noticed he seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

"What? Where!" she asked, turning in bed to face him and squeezing his hand.

"You've been turning into your golden Butterfly Form Star, I saw it last night when you woke me up. It's how I ended up in Galafamor. You created a portal in the bed, and I fell through."

"How is that possible Marco? I've never heard about anything like this happening to any previous queen." She sounded scared, and he felt her squeeze his hand harder.

"Star, I think we should tell you parents about this. We're in uncharted territory here."

"Nonononono, Marco no. My Mom said the Butterfly Form happens in times of great need. If it's just happening randomly, they might think something was wrong with my powers… Or worse, the Magical High Commission could get involved. We do NOT want those jerks looking into this. No Marco, we're going to handle this on our own."

"Star I don't know about-"

"Promise me Marco! Promise me you won't say a thing to anyone about this until we figure out what's going on!" she said, rolling onto her side and gripping his chest.

Sighing, he rolled to face her and kissed her softly before laying back down and letting her rest her head on his chest to hear his steady heartbeat. "I promise Star. I won't say anything about this unless you say I can. But…" She felt him take a deep breath before he continued, "Star, I don't think we should have any more sleepovers for the moment okay? In light of your… nighttime adventures, I don't think we can risk sleeping in the same bed until we figure out what's going on."

"That and my Mom said we couldn't for a while…" pouted Star.

Laughing, he ran his fingers through her hair, "Star, I expected a reasonable amount of cheating on your part with that ban. But seeing as I almost died, I think holding off is the right decision."

"I know… I just love spending the night with you. You're so good at cuddling," she said, giggling into his chest as he laughed with her.

"Sooo," he began, grinning at a memory of the other night, "does my sweet little Star need her big strong Prince to snuggle her all nightttt."

"Mmm," she purred, nuzzling his chest, "Always."


	10. I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back and just in time for the holidays too! So, first let me wish all my readers a Happy Holidays. No matter which ones you celebrate, I hope you enjoy them with family and friends as we slide into a new decade! So it's been about a month since my last update, which means I'm holding to my self-imposed schedule! Maybe a couple days late, but this is a super-sized chapter at over 20k words, so I hope you'll excuse my tardiness. Anyways, this chapter was an absolute joy to write as it contains so much stuff so enjoy! Furthermore, chapter 6 of "The Once and Future Queen," my collaborative story with RonaldReagan is only days away from dropping as well so that's a double header of awesome chapters! And as always, if you liked the story, drop me a review. They're like a wonderful little treat reading each one and it helps keep me motivated to write!
> 
> Spice Warning: The end of this chapter has a very intimate scene between Star and Marco. As always, I hope I've done the subject matter justice in a tasteful and well written manner that still manages to get you hot under the collar!
> 
> Musical Credit: Mendelssohn, Lieder ohne Worte op.30 n°4. You tube has lots of links, but the one from Alex G. is quite good.

Star held Marco as he slept that morning until the first rays of the late-summer Mewni sun crested the horizon and began to paint the far wall of his room with dazzling shades of orange. Every now and then, he would mumble something unintelligible in his sleep, but she could have sworn she heard a couple, "love you's," that made her smile as she gently rubbed his bare chest. Finally feeling like she could let him sleep the rest of the morning away, she carefully slipped out of his bed and padded over to the closet before retrieving a spare blanket and tucking him in the best she could. Feeling a stab of regret at having to leave her boyfriend to sleep by himself after his ordeal of the previous day, she placed a soft kiss on his sleeping cheek before letting herself out of his room.

Checking the time as she entered her own, she groaned as she looked at the clock next to her bedside. It read 6:24, which meant that she had less than three hours before magic practice with her Mother. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. The stress of the frantic search for Marco, her showdown with Tom, and the tense mission to rescue said wayward boyfriend still had her nerves riled up and she knew sleep would elude her.

"Guess I'll take a shower then…" she muttered to herself as she grabbed the day's outfit: a pale pink dress with a white collar, some white leggings and her purple rhino boots.

Trudging off to the palatial bathroom, she made sure to get the shower just a hair short of scalding before stripping off her dirty and torn clothes and dropping them into her pink hamper. I wonder if Lavabo can save that dress, she thought absentmindedly as she slipped into the marble shower and under the powerful jets of water.

Standing there under the warming spray, Star could feel the jubilation at rescuing Marco and knowing he was safe drain out of her faster than her father could finish a mug of Corn-ale. Why hadn't the All-Seeing Eye spell worked? As far as she remembered from her spell book, it worked on any living creature. Why then, had Marco not shown up when she had cast it? And why was she transforming at night? Everything she knew about the Butterfly form, which admittedly was not very much, pointed towards it being a deliberate and very strenuous transformation that took years to master, not something that spontaneously happened when she went to bed. It was frustrating beyond belief having nothing but questions when Marco had almost been killed because of it.

*Grrr* "I wish Glossaryck was here…" she growled, letting the water pound down against her back as she leaned against the marble. As annoying and unhelpful as the little blue guy could be at times, she was certain he would be able to answer her questions and maybe also give her the reason behind her sudden nocturnal butterfly transformations. But sadly, he was dead, killed when Ludo destroyed the Magic Instruction Book. "Stupid Ludo," she snarled before sinking lower into her melancholy. Am I going to do this every night? she thought, worried now as it had been two nights in a row that she had transformed.

Star couldn't remember how long she stood under the hot spray of the shower that morning. Unlike the Diaz household, Butterfly Castle had a limitless supply of hot water at her fingertips, and by the time she slapped the controls of the shower to off, she was pink all over and her hands were pruney from the hot water. Finally stepping from the shower, she quickly dressed and quietly slipped into the hallway. Gazing slightly wistfully at Marco's door, she shook her head and quickly took off down the corridor.

As she continued to walk the near deserted early morning passages of the Castle with no particular destination in mind, Star let her thoughts wander, trying to find any answers to their current predicament. So, I have a boyfriend that is mortal enemies with the most powerful noble on Mewni, the nobles are threatening revolt over my relationship with him, a murderous squire that wants to kill him for supposedly ruining her life, and I'm going all crazy butterfly monster every night, she thought bitterly. There were too many questions and she didn't have any answers right now, it was maddening.

Slumping against the wall, Star felt a rising urge to blast something with her wand. It would relieve some of the horrible frustration she was feeling, and she felt herself smile despite the tension, as she remembered Tom telling her once about the "Rage Room" Brian had set up for him to take his anger out in a safe controlled way. She had giggled as he had told her how good it felt to incinerate stuff without worrying about setting fire to the castle and had even shared a memory of a time her mother had let her hold the wand when she was ten. They were in the library and she had accidentally set fire to a stac… "The library of COURSE!" she shouted aloud, smacking her head with the heel of her hand. Her mother had a private library with all sorts of rare and forbidden magical texts. Surely, she could find the answer to her spontaneous butterfly transformation there. Taking off at a dead sprint, she felt her smile beginning to creep back as she headed towards the royal library.

Sliding to a stop in front of the library doors, Star quickly checked the hallway to make sure she wasn't seen as she slipped the door open just enough to squeeze into the deserted room. Woah… I haven't been in here in a while, she thought to herself as she looked around. Five stories worth of shelves surrounded her on all sides of the library, each floor housing thousands of books accessible on the higher shelves via a series of rolling ladders on rails that could be used to access each level of books. Above even this, was the Queen's private floor, crammed with an astounding collection or rare magical books, everything from treatises on Portal magic, to forbidden dark magic. The only thing higher was the 100-foot-wide crystal domed skylight that was showing the beginnings of a beautiful cloudless day.

"No time like the present then," she chuckled to herself before running up the spiral staircase to her right and towards her Mother's reserved floor. Puffing as she reached the top floor, she found the door she remembered and grasped the handle. Turning knob, she found it didn't even budge, not even a fraction of an inch as she leaned into the door with every ounce of her strength.

"Come. On. You. Stupid. Door!" Star grunted as she wedged herself against the frame and yanked on the handle, pulling so hard she though she was going to pop a blood vessel in her eye. Still, the door remained stubbornly closed. It didn't even so much as creak from the immense amount of strength she used in her attempt to rip it open. Letting herself slide to the floor as she panted with effort, she blew out a frustrated puff of air as she tried to remember how her mother got into her section of the library. Try as she might, she could only ever remember the color blue when she dug deeper into her memories of her mother and the library as a little girl.

Blue… Blue… Why am I only thinking about that color when I think about this room, she thought to herself, tapping her chin with the bulb of her wand as she laid on the floor. In a flash, the answer came to her, and she jumped up to let out an excited whoop. The overwhelming blue theme to her memories could only be one thing: her mother in her Butterfly form. She must have used her Butterfly form to open the door. I bet this door only opens to someone who can do that! she thought excitedly before a harsh thought doused her enthusiasm like a bucket of ice water. She couldn't change into that form at will…

"Okay Star," she said, standing up and squaring off against the door, "you're an independent warrior princess with fists like hammers! You can totally do this!"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and concentrated hard on the feeling she felt when she first transformed in her battle with Toffee. The rushing feeling of power through every fiber of her being, the effortless weightlessness as she felt herself held aloft on the updrafts of magic emanating from her own form, and the powerful anger she felt at the monster right before she annihilated him with her wand. Straining hard, she chanced opening a single eye to check to see if she had changed. Nothing, not even a hint of gold on her dress, she observed with a frown.

Shaking out her hands, she balled them into fists and tried again; this time thinking back to the more stressful events of the previous few weeks. The bloody ruin that had been Marco's right arm after their battle with the lint monster… The cuts and bruises marring his beautiful body after his duel with Duke Appleton and Higgs… The look of pain and surprise on his face as he arced out over the cliff in the monster village, a wicked looking black crossbow bolt buried in his shoulder… A thin black dagger pressed so hard into his throat it drew blood… The series of images flashed through Star's mind, simultaneously enraging her at her bestie's injuries she was unable to prevent and stoking a deep-seated desire to keep him safe at any cost.

It started slowly at first, a fuzzy sort of tingling in her chest that began to spread out from where her heart was beating towards her fingers and toes. She felt that familiar thrum of power in her chest and hands, but something was wrong. It didn't crescendo and overflow like it did the time with Toffee and the monster village. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see her dress had changed to a golden color, but her hair still hung at her side, and a quick check revealed only two arms instead of the normal six. A peak at her reflection in her pixie compact startled her, as instead of her normal left eye and its sky-blue iris, her eye now showed only a softly glowing golden star where the pupil should be.

"Better than nothing," she said to herself as she reached for the door handle. Instead of grasping the smooth metal however, she felt her hand pass through the door as if it were made of dense smoke. Shrugging, she quickly stepped though the door before feeling the concentrated power in her fading away. Turning, Star smiled to herself as she saw she was through the magical door and now had the entire contents of her Mother's collection at her fingertips.

A quick check of the time on her wand told her she had just a little over two hours to search for any books that looked likely to hold answers. Looking up, she could only sigh at the magnitude of the task in front of her as the ten-foot high shelf curved around the entire library.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," she said, kneeling down to check the last book in the closest shelf.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, River mentally scolded himself for his momentarily lapse in attention. It was 7:30 in the morning and he was barely awake, as he and Moon sat in the royal briefing room awaiting their report from their spymaster.

"Moonpie, is there any reason this meeting had to be before breakfast?" he asked, yawning deeply as he stretched in his chair.

"River," said Moon, giving him an exasperated look, "he was very insistent that this couldn't wait. You know I assigned him the job of investigating the monster village attacks. Star was extremely adamant that royal knights were behind the attack on the boarder."

"I do not doubt our daughter Dear; I just wish Spymaster Fleming had picked a time when I was more awake to hear what he had to say."

"Duty above self, River," was all she said to him, pursing her lips and turning as the door to the briefing room opened.

A short, fit looking man walked into the room. He wore a modest set of courtly clothes, neither too ostentatious nor too plain and although River had never actually met with the man, as Moon tended to take care of matters such as this, he was shocked at just how unassuming their head spy seemed to be. He was a man in his late forties, with salt and pepper hair, and besides a pair of sharp brown eyes that immediately drank in every detail in the room in the few seconds he took to walk to the center of it, he would have immediately forgotten about him as just another face in the crowd.

"Your Highness," the man bowed low to the two Monarchs.

Nodding to the man, Queen Moon motioned for him to begin his briefing with a small wave of her hand.

"As you know my Queen, you asked me some weeks ago to begin an investigation into the attack on the border village that resulted in Dr. Goodwell's death. I am here today with some of my preliminary findings and a proposal."

"Oh?" the Queen arched an eyebrow at the idea of a proposal, "we shall of course listen to any proposal or recommendation you may have. Please, continue."

"Yesterday the team I sent out to investigate the monster village attack returned and reported their findings to me. While initially… uncooperative, the survivors in the village finally relented and told the story of the attack to my team. From all accounts, their story seems to match the one made by Princess Star. A group of five attackers dressed in the royal livery of the Knights of Mewni landed in the village approximately thirty minutes before the arrival of the Princess and her group. They proceeded to round up the members of the village for 'questioning.' After gathering the group, they slaughtered most of the inhabitants and set fire to the village. Unfortunately, none of the survivors could give my men any description of the attackers as their faces were helmeted the entire time."

"Well that is hardly helpful," scoffed River, looking at his wife, "I hope you have something a little better than confirmation of my daughter's story."

"I do My Lord, and unfortunately it is not good news. A week ago, there was another attack on a monster village. This time there were no survivors… We tracked several monsters who visited the site and from the condition of the bodies we are certain they were killed with sword-"

"Monsters have swords as well," interrupted River.

"We also found this My King," said Fleming, producing a small piece of metal from his pocket and walking it over to the King and Queen.

"It's a-" began Fleming.

"Butterfly…" finished Moon, recognizing the symbol the piece of metal was worked into.

"Exactly," nodded Fleming, "from the size and the loop on the reverse, likely a piece off the riding tack of a war eagle."

Both River and Moon's faces fell at the incontrovertible evidence before their eyes. "Although I believed Star when she told us about the attack, I had hoped…" muttered Moon, shaking her head.

"That the monsters were lying as they always do?" finished River. "Me too Moonpie…"

Their Spymaster just stood there as the two conversed quietly among themselves. He had found that it was best to let couples finish whatever little discussion was between them rather than interrupt. After the hushed words between the royal couple had died down, he cleared his throat to regain their attention before moving on, "You Highness, this confirmation of a series of attacks on monster villages has proven to be most disturbing. The kingdom cannot afford to face another monster rebellion right now. Tensions after the last war have never truly abated and if these attacks continue, there will be retaliation from the monsters, I am certain. Things will escalate, I assure you. Also, as you are acutely aware, tensions among the commoners and nobles alike is extremely high. The Kingdom's stability is not what it once was. Rebuilding efforts have been slow in repairing the massive damage of Toffee's invasion, the news of Eclipsa's return from imprisonment, and shock of Princess Star's courtship of the Earth boy,"

"Fleming…" growled River warningly.

"No disrespect intended Sire… I was merely pointing out that the nobles are disgruntled. He is seen as an interloper and a usurper in most of the salons."

"Fleming, please let us handle the um… what did you call it Dear?" Moon looked to her husband who grinned.

"Starco, Moonpie. They are so cute together I couldn't help myself."

"Yes, the ah… Starco situation, Fleming."

"As you wish Majesty," he said, bowing to them once more. "Now, if you will indulge me with just a moment more of your time. I'd like to introduce you to someone who has agreed to help me sniff out what is going on."

Hurrying to another door he quickly opened it and ushered a hooded figure inside. The figure quickly stepped closer to the King and Queen before lowering his hood to reveal a teen about Marco's age with dark green eyes and ginger hair. On the right side of his face, a deep scar ran from above his eyebrow to his jaw, still so fresh the scar tissue was still slightly pink.

"Your Highness," he intoned, before bowing low.

"Fulke?" questioned Moon, remembering the Squire from the many reviews she had sat through for the Knights of Mewni.

"Yes, Your Highness," he nodded.

"Fulke here has volunteered to help me sniff out who is behind these monster village attacks. As a squire, he is well positioned to act as my eyes inside the barracks and report anything he may hear to me. Most of the spies under my command are too old to pass for squires, and the younger ones would be viewed as outsiders and distrusted," explained Fleming.

"Fulke, you do understand the risks, right?" asked Queen Moon. "I know you and Marco have become fast friends and even my daughter has spoken highly of you and your bravery. I know they both would hate to see you hurt."

"My Queen, I am indeed friends with Squire Diaz and Princess Star," he smiled to himself at the memory of his shared battle in the tavern. "But first and foremost, I am a squire of the Butterfly Kingdom and my duty demands that I assist however I can with stopping these unprovoked attacks on Monster Villages," he finished, a solemn look on his face.

"Very well Fulke. The Kingdom, as well as I thank you for your service. Both River and I wish you the very best in your assignment," said Moon as Fulke bowed one final time before slipping his hood back up and leaving the room. "Fleming, please keep us informed of any changes or developments in your findings. And for corn's sake, keep that boy safe if you can. I don't want to have to tell poor Marco that one of his only friends on Mewni has been injured any further."

"I will do my utmost Your Highness," said Fleming, before bowing himself and following Fulke out the door.

"Moonpie, I don't like this one bit," grumbled River after the door had closed, "to think we have traitors in our own ranks."

"I know Dear, but please do not do anything rash… Let Spymaster Fleming do his job. Once we find out who is causing all this trouble, I promise you we'll make them wish they had never even started this foolish venture in the first place."

"I do love it when you get all wrathful," swooned River, his cheeks reddening before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her magenta painted lips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Shit, shit, shit! I'm late! thought Marco in a panic as pulled his hoodie down over his head and sprinted out of his bedroom. Dodging several maids with a quick power slide under their bundled filled arms, he sprang back up to his feet and took off at a breakneck pace through the castle corridors towards the armory he and River had been training in.

Hurdling a servant who was scrubbing a scorch mark off the marble floor, he laughed aloud as he passed the library doors just as his Girlfriend burst out of them to join him in his sprint.

"Running, *Huff* late too?" he managed shout as she pulled even with him, an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Yep! *Puff* You should be in bed, *Puff* mister!"

"Couldn't *Huff* sleep anymore. Missed, *Huff* yesterday with your dad too!"

"Well, *Puff* your hoodie is on backwards. *Puff* and you're still in your pajama bottoms," giggled Star while she ran next to him.

Quickly stopping, he looked down and blushed, noticing his disastrous attire. "Wow I really am a mess, aren't I?" he said as he pulled his arm out of a sleeve.

"Yeah, but you're my mess, Wild Man." Her words made him look up just in time to catch the kiss she laid on his soft lips as she helped him slide his other arm out of his sleeve.

"Mess up twins?" he grinned at her, taking a moment to breathe as she pulled his red hoodie over his head.

"Always." She said as she leaned forward to capture his lips once more. A kiss that felt to Marco that she had been waiting all day to give him. He closed his eyes as she slowly pressed him back until he felt himself gently bump up against the wall. Parting his lips, he let her slip her nimble tongue into his mouth to once more dance with his own as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally broke apart, both panting from more than just the run, he could only stare at her. "What was that for?" he breathed; his fingers gently stroking her hips as they enjoyed the closeness.

"I just needed to kiss you Marco. Last night…" her eyes drifted to the side as she trailed off.

"Hey," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek and giving her heart stamp a quick stroke with his thumb. The contact broke through her sudden malaise, and she fixed him with those stunning blue eyes that always made his heart hitch slightly. "I know it sucked Star, but it wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing it would happen again."

"I should have been more careful!" her voice broke with her admission as her eyes filled with tears. "You could have been killed!"

"Star…" he started to say before she buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Pulling her into a tight hug, he let her clutch at his him as she continued crying, her body trembling as her tears fell hot and fast, wetting the front of his t-shirt.

"I can't… I can't lose you Marco," came the slightly muffled voice of his girlfriend from his t-shirt.

"Star… look at me," he said as gently as he could. Slowly, she lifted her head from his chest, and he couldn't help but feel his heart break slightly at the absolutely miserable look on her face. Her eyes were puffy and red as tears continued to course down her cheeks, while her nose had begun to run as well. Wiping her face gently with the sleeve of his balled-up hoodie, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's me we're talking about," he kissed each heart on her cheek, "the Safe Kid. I know things got scary, but I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than an evil Duke or falling into a portal to get rid of Marco Diaz!"

Standing up, she grabbed the hoodie out of his arms before throwing it over herself. "Mmm, Marco musk," she purred, giving a little shiver of pleasure at the scent of him now that she was wearing his hoodie.

"Better now?" he asked, smiling at the serene look now on her face as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Yeah… a bit," she sniffed.

"Star, I'm going to let you keep that hoodie for today. I think you need it more than me. Besides, I got like 11 more in my closet."

"Umm about that…" she said, twisting a toe into the marble as she rocked back and forth.

"Starrrrr," he glared at her.

"I may have… *Ahem* borrowed several," she said, her last words barely above a whisper. When he continued to glare, she hurriedly clarified. "What! We can't sleep in the same bed anymore while we deal with this night portaling thing… I need a couple in my bed to keep it smelling like you. Can you blame a Princess?"

To her surprise, instead of an annoyed "Marco Rant," he just smiled at her. "You know what? Hold onto them Star, and when they stop smelling like me you can swap them out for ones out of my closet anytime okay?"

She was speechless for a few seconds as she stared into his eyes. Those eyes… Since the day they had met, she had always loved looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were as deep as any ocean, as calming as a hug from a parent, and now, as she stood only inches from his smiling face, the love she saw there for her made her head go light. "Thank you, Marco," was all she managed to get out as he pulled her into another tight hug.

"Okay now we really gotta hoof it!" he said, breaking the hug after what felt like five minutes.

"Race Ya!" was all she said as she took off down the hall at a full sprint, a laughing Marco close on her heels.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Standing before the great carved door of his Father's office, Tom found himself shaking like a leaf in the wind as he tried his best to work up the nerve to knock. Desperate for any reprieve from what he knew was coming, he took a moment to study the carvings on the door. They depicted the souls of the damned facing various tortures in the underworld and while the carving used to fascinate him as a child, it provided no comfort now. Raising a trembling hand to the door, he knocked once before the voice of his father bade him enter.

Pushing the door open, Tom entered and quickly sat down in front of his Father's carved obsidian desk. Raising his eyes, he saw his Father sitting at the desk, a deep frown etched on his face, and his hand resting on the black box he had last seen tossed carelessly in a corner of his room. Peculiarly, there seemed to be a black mist seeping from the seam around lid of the box now. I don't remember it doing that the other day, he thought, feeling his anxiety spike slightly. Whatever was in that box, he was sure it meant nothing good for Star and Marco. Pulling his eyes away from the sinister looking box, he swallowed hard and braced for the coming storm.

"Tom," said his Father, his voice a deadly calm.

"Dad." Tom gripped the arms on his chair hard to keep the trembling at a minimum.

"I hope you had fun last night Tom. I'm told you had quite the adventure with Princess Star rescuing the Earth boy from Duke Appleton's Uncle."

Tom was unprepared for the surprisingly friendly tone his Father was speaking in. He was sure he was about to be reamed out for not taking advantage of Star when Marco went missing. In fact, he was shocked that sparks weren't flying from his eyes right now.

"I… well, um… yeah actually. It was quite nice," said Tom, feeling some of his nervousness fade.

"I'm proud of you Son, it's good to see you finally taking your role as my heir seriously."

"Umm, yeah. I'm glad I am too."

"You recognized the trap of trying to pull the Princess back to you too quickly last night and skillfully avoided it. By helping her, you got yourself back in her good graces and gave yourself an opening. Tom do you think I have every person who crosses me immediately sent to the dungeon?" Dave chuckled at that before continuing, "No. I assess their worth, their value to me and If I need them, I try to work out a compromise. If I don't, well… they either find themselves my honored guest in the dungeon or meet with a rather gruesome accident. But not right away of course. You must lull your enemy into a false sense of security Tom, and then you strike!"

Tom let out a relieved sigh. He might get through this without facing his Father's wrath after all. If he could only keep him in a good mood until the meeting was over, he'd be back in his room playing video games in no time. Maybe I should call Marco, its been too long since I smashed him at Super Smash Bro-

"Tom are you listening to me?" asked Dave, all warmth gone from his voice.

"Yes Father."

"Good. Now pay attention Tom, I do not like repeating myself," said Dave, gesturing to the black box. "Thanks to the Princess' little visit to your room yesterday, the stone was damaged. This is an irreplaceable artifact Tom. I had expected you to treat it with a bit more reverence than to leave it haphazardly in a corner of your room to be nearly destroyed. As such, your Grandfather and I had to perform some rather… unorthodox repairs."

"What does that even mean?" asked Tom, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"It means that the Severing Stone was cracked. I've had to repair it with the soul of a Tenebris,"

Tom felt his eyes widen at his Father's words. Tenebris demons were extremely powerful and extremely rare. They were demons of darkness who routinely used their inherent skills in illusion to torture and terrify mortals for pleasure. I can't believe dad could bend one of those demons to his will…, thought Tom, impressed with his Father's skill despite the dire circumstances. He was no expert in demonic artifacts, nor in their creation, but he did know that infusing such a powerful being's essence into the stone was likely to fundamentally change the way the it functioned. "Soo, what will it do to them?" he asked, not entirely sure he even wanted to know.

"When Star and Marco are together, you need to open this lid in their direction. The altered stone will trap them in a world created from their own fears and memories, slowly eroding the Blood Moon Curse until it is removed entirely. Ten minutes ought to do it. After that, it's a simple matter of waking the Princess with a well-placed word in her ear. 'Expergisci' should do it. The curse will be broken along with her feelings for the Earth parasite and you may proceed to bring her back under your sway."

"And… Marco?" Tom was almost too afraid to ask, but something inside him forced the question from his lips before his fear could seal his mouth.

"You can leave him trapped in his nightmares or wake him; it won't matter once the Blood Moon Curse has been lifted. They might even thank you Tom, no one likes having their future decided for them. Now, do you understand what needs to be done?"

Tom was silent for a moment as he let the hypocrisy of his Father's words wash over him like a foul wave. This was the second time he had been in this room, being forced to make an impossible choice between hurting two of the most important people in his life or losing his birthright. A part of him, the part he had always struggled with, and often failed to control, roared for him to take the offered weapon and destroy Marco and Star's relationship so he could punish the Earth boy and reclaim Star for his own. However, a larger part, and in Tom's estimation a better part, suggested he take the box and drop it in the nearest lava pool.

"Tom am I clear in this matter?" repeated his Father, his hard eyes boring into Tom's own.

His Father's voice dragged Tom out of the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions swirling within him and forced him back to the present. "Of course Dad. Aim it at them and then wake Star up after ten minutes. Got it."

"Good, now get out your phone and call Star. You can use the beach house at Lava Lake tonight. I've already had the kitchen stocked with food that humans and mewmans can eat. I even managed to procure a box of that… Commodore Blankey's Sugar Bombs or whatever. I know Star enjoys that Earth breakfast trash."

"Commodore Blanche's Sugar Seeds," Tom corrected, teeth clenched in anger. "And don't you think tonight is too soon? I mean…" he trailed off, finding no argument for his Father besides his own reluctance.

"I want this done now Tom. The court is whispering behind our backs, there are already rumors that the Princess Star was seeing the Earth boy for years behind your back, even sleepin-"

"Star would never do that to me!" roared Tom, his eyes flaring red.

"Then prove them wrong Tom… Make the call and reclaim Star, she's yours for the taking. I am done letting the Butterfly Kingdom dictate the future of Mewni, it is time for the Lucitors to be the guiding hand to the lesser Kingdoms and you are the key son. Now do what must be done!" Dave finished, slamming his fist into the desk.

Reluctantly, Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his pixie phone. Scrolling to Star's name, he felt a hot wave of guilt wash over him as his thumb pressed the call button. After only a single ring, the bright cheerful voice of Star greeted him on the line.

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Hey Starship…" he paused, fighting the bile rising in his throat at what he was about to do, "so you know how I said I'd call you and all three of us could talk about recent, uh, things." He finished, feeling himself starting to sweat from the pressure.

"Yeah?"

"Well I just got some free time today, and I was thinking the three of us could hang out at my family's lake house. Play some games, chill, talk…" the phone was trembling in his hand slightly now as he continued to force himself to speak.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome Tom! I've missed you these past couple weeks. I still feel bad… ya know, about everything… If I'd had the courage to talk to Marco after all the Toffee stuff, we wouldn't be in this mess." Tom felt like his heart was breaking all over again as he heard the pain and regret in her voice. "I want you to know that I want to be a better friend to you than I was a girl-"

"Starship? Can we save it for tonight? It's going to be a tough night for all of us and I can't handle crying right now," he interrupted, feeling like he was going to vomit.

"Sure Tom, I understand. See you tonight around 8?" her voice sounded slightly strange, like she was unsure about something.

"Sounds great Starship, see you then," said Tom, hanging his head as soon as he had ended the call.

"Well done Son," came his Father's satisfied voice, "I know it's hard, but you have to learn that a Prince does what is necessary. You cannot afford to have attachments you put over the welfare of the Kingdom."

"That… doesn't make me feel any better Dad," mumbled Tom into his chest, refusing to look at his Father.

"You'll feel better Tom," said Dave, laying a hand on his shoulder to squeeze gently. "Once this whole mess is behind us and you're happy with Star again, this little incident will feel like nothing but a speedbump in your rise to become the greatest ruler in the history of Mewni. Now go, you have preparations to make and I have other matters to attend to, you are dismissed."

Rising to his feet, Tom picked up the black box, feeling a strong sense of revulsion as he could feel the malevolent spirit of the demon within aching to be unleashed. Tucking it back under his arm, he left without a further word and headed down to the stables where his carriage would take him to the beach house.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Was that Tom?" asked Marco as he laid back on Star's bed, wincing as he pressed an ice pack to his forearm. River had left it as basically one gigantic bruise from their morning training session as the two had spent two hard hours sparring in hand to hand combat.

"Yeah, he wants us to come to his parents' lake house tonight to hang out and talk. He sounded weirdddd though," said Star, still staring at her compact.

"Weird how?"

"He just sounded… off, ya know?" Star closed her compact, tossing it on her desk before walking over and flopping onto her bed.

"Uhm, maybe? I think this is pretty awkward for everyone considering the situation." Marco looked down at her and flashed her an awkward smile. "I mean I miss the guy, and I want to put this drama behind us, but that isn't going to make this talk less awkward."

"So you'll come then?" she asked, a grin on her face as she looked up at him.

"Only if you let me pack the burn cream," he laughed, earning himself a light punch in the leg from a giggling Star. "Of course I'll come with you, it could be fun ya know? Some video games, staying up late, we can get to be actual teenagers again even if its just for a night! I need a break from being a hostage, or a pincushion." He leaned back, arms behind his head and crossed his legs, "Just Marco Diaz, teen karate prodigy, his beautiful girlfriend, and his demon buddy kicking back and enjoying life."

"You goof," she giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling close and slipping her arm around his chest. "I think I'm going to invite Janna," she said almost as an afterthought.

"WHAT!" shouted Marco, bolting upright in bed so fast he knocked Star off onto the floor. "Sorry," he apologized, helping her back on before staring at her like she'd just suggested a human sacrifice. "I hope you're kidding me Star… Bringing Janna to the Underworld? That's like giving a thief the key to a bank vault. In fact, she IS a thief!"

"Welllll, I just thoughtttt," she said, ignoring Marco's glare, "Tom's single now, and Janna's weird… Why not fix those two up? It might help Tom get over me faster and having an unobtainable crush on an 18th century poet can't be healthy."

Marco's jaw just fell open as his mind raced through the myriad calamities that may result in Janna having easy access to the Underworld and its occult resources. He had just opened his mouth to try and explain this all to his girlfriend, when he saw look of joy on her face at the thought of playing matchmaker. Just let her have this Diaz, he thought to himself before admitting defeat. "Alright fine, we can bring Janna, but you're going to clean up the mess when it all goes horribly wrong Star… Which it will, because this is Janna we're talking about here."

"EEEEEEEEE," she squealed, leaping up to her knees and crashing into him before pulling him down to the bed in a shower of kisses.

In an instant, all thought of awkward conversations with Tom and the chaos Janna might cause were erased from his mind. The feel of her lips on his mingling with the scent of her hair made him swoon as she climbed on top of him to pin him down to the bed by the shoulders. "Strawberries and honey…" he murmured, smiling as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Sliding his hands up Star's legs, he could hear her breathing a little harder as he squeezed her thighs gently just above the knee.

"What was that Marco?" she purred to him.

"Your hair," he grinned, eyes still closed tight, "it smells like strawberries and honey. I, uh… I always loved that smell."

She giggled for a moment, sliding both her hands off his shoulders and up to tangle in his hair before lowering her lips to his and kissing him deeply. He moaned lightly as she continued to press her lips against his, her tongue quickly slipping into his mouth as they laid there. Feeling bold, he pushed his hands higher up her legging clad thighs, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her as she deepened their kiss. Turning her head sideways, she let her tongue slide against his before swirling it around and running it gently against his teeth.

"That tickles," he laughed before diving back in to kiss her passionately once more. This time, he took the lead, rolling a squeaking Star onto her back and pressing his excitement against her as his pushed his eager tongue back into her hungry mouth. Chancing a quick glance, he noticed her cheeks were flushed and the hearts there glowed a light pink as they continued to make out.

After several minutes of intense kissing, Marco pulled back, propping himself up on his elbows with a panting Star underneath him now looking up at him dreamily. "I love you Star Butterfly," he said, feeling his own face heat up. "I don't think I told you that today…

"I love you too Marco Diaz," she cooed back at him, "you know, you don't have tell me that, uh, every day if… if you don't want to," she finished, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Star, I will tell you I love you everyday until my last," he said as he watched her eyes well up.

"Marcooo," she swooned, her cheek marks glowing a bright pink now in the short space between them. Raising herself up, she planted one last gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't like the hungry, passion fueled kisses of the previous ten minutes. This one felt somehow… more, and Marco could swear he could feel a small jolt of electricity pass between their lips as he let hers linger against his. Enraptured in her embrace, he just stayed still, wishing this perfect moment could stretch out forever. Just he and Star, entranced in one another arms.

Finally breaking apart, he sighed contentedly, "Wow. Where did that kiss come from Star? That one was something else."

"Me, silly. After what you just said I just couldn't help it. It was good wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned lazily at her, enjoying the warmth of her body against his as she continued to smile up at him. "Hey, so I don't know if you know what tomorrow is, but I got you a little surprise gift. I hope you don't mind." he said, looking a little nervous now.

"You hoped I wouldn't mind that you remembered it's our two-week anniversary and got me a surprise? Sureee, you know me, totes upset that you were a sweet perfect boyfriend once again," she said, rolling her eyes as a look of relief washed over his face. "So what is it?" she asked, eyeing him hungrily.

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise for when we get home from Tom's place tomorrow."

"Ohhhh, Marco," Star's face got serious for a moment, "that was the wrong answer… Refusing a Princess is grounds for… TICKLING!" she shrieked as her hands flew to his ribs, digging her fingers in as Marco immediately tried to spin away from her, laughing maniacally.

"I'll never tell you! You tyrant!" he yelled, rolling frantically to try and escape his ridiculously strong girlfriend.

"I'll break you yet Diaz!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Tom frowned as he sat cross-legged, staring at the sinister black box sitting at the end of his bed. Even now after his Father had explained the purpose and function of the box, he still felt disgusted by its presence. Black mist continued to seep out of the seam around the middle, and if anything, was becoming more intense as the day wore on. In the still silence of his bedroom at the back of the empty house, Tom could hear the faintest of scratching, like razor sharp steel being drawn across glass. It was an unsettling sound that made the hairs on the back of his next stand up.

For the entire ride to the lake house Tom had brooded in his carriage, torn between his loyalty to his friends and facing the consequences of defying his Father. Images of Star kept swirling around his mind; their first kiss a week after the Silver Bell Ball, their first date getting cornshakes, the first time he had taken her to the lake house to watch the soul rise, their dance at the last Silver Bell Ball that had been the spark that rekindled their second attempt at dating… He had smiled at those joyous memories, feeling a warmth spread through him thinking about the happy times they had shared together. But sure enough, other images began to appear. Arguments, Jealousy over Star's other social commitments and royal duties, destroyed furniture and tears, so many tears from so many fights…

And Marco… He had gone from an annoyance, to a perceived rival for Star's affections, to the best friend Tom had in only a year. And together? If Tom was honest with himself, he knew in his heart that Marco and Star were a perfect match for one another, Blood Moon or no Blood Moon. A better fit than he or Star had ever been now that he compared both relationships in his head. They were best friends, a seamless team, and he had seen firsthand how they supported each other every time things got rough. It's pointless… Who am I to fight the tide? he thought, with only a small tinge of bitterness as his mind crystallized on a decision. Feeling like he could finally breathe easy for the first time today, he slipped off his bed and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him as he let a satisfied grin spread on his face. Regardless of his Father's threats, he would never use that weapon on his two best friends. The consequences he could face another day, today was a time to make things right.

*BONGGGGG* Hours later, the long doleful knell of the doorbell rang out, signaling to Tom that someone was at the front door as he finished emptying a bag of potato chips into a large bowl in the living room. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he quickly crossed to the entryway and pulled the door open to reveal a smiling Star, a somewhat nervous looking Marco, and…

"Okay, who are you?" asked Tom, spying a human girl in a beanie and yellow skirt with her hand halfway into Marco's hoodie pocket.

"Hi Tom!" waved Star cheerily, before throwing an arm around a grimacing Janna and pulling her to the front. "This is Janna Ordonia, one of my best friends from Earth! Say hi, Janna!"

"Sup," she nodded to Tom. Feeling his temper rising at the unwanted fourth guest, who could only muster up a weak "Uh, hi."

As Star and Janna pushed past a miffed looking Tom, Marco rolled his eyes and offered a fist for Tom to bump. "Hey dude. Sorry about this, it was Star's idea to bring Janna here. I tried to talk her out of it. But you know Star, once she sets her mind to something you just have to get out of the way or get swept up in it."

Tom just sighed resignedly and nodded as he bumped knuckles with Marco. "Trust me Marco, I know all about that," he said, eyeing the dark-haired girl suspiciously as she appeared to be casing the house, inspecting several valuable items that were sitting on shelves in the living room.

"Hey, um, Tom?" came the unsure voice of Marco.

"Yeah dude?" he turned to look back at a visibly sweating Marco.

"I, uh… I wanted to thank you again for helping Star yesterday. I was in a really tight spot back on Galafamor. You… You didn't have to help Star after what happened between us. You didn-don't owe me anything, and I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't come help." Marco looked miserable now as he shifted from one foot to the other, wringing his hands together. Tom also noticed that he was having trouble maintaining direct eye contact, but before he could respond, Marco continued, "Look Tom… I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for what I did. We both know that would be a lie… I've had growing feelings for Star for a long time and I just couldn't hold anything in anymore."

"Marco," Tom tried to interrupt, but the teen pressed on, seemingly refusing to be interrupted now that the floodgates had been opened. "But I am sorry that you had to get hurt because of what I did. You didn't deserve that Tom. You're a great guy and I really hope we can still be friends. I could really use my friends back right now…" he finished, his voice breaking slightly.

Tom looked into Marco's eyes, noticing the tears pooling at the corners as his friend looked at him expectantly. "Marco, what you did… hurt me, it hurt me a lot. But I knew something like this might happen. The way she looked at you when she didn't think you were looking at her. How you two just click? I never had that kind of connection with her. I think I really knew when you came back, at least subconsciously, that my days with Star were numbered. I was just lying to myself… pretending that her and I had anything like the connection you two share."

To Marco's surprise, Tom stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug, slapping his back several times before breaking apart. "We're always gonna be bro's dude. You're like my best friend man," said Tom, all three of his own eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Don't worry about the Star stuff man, I've made my peace with it and you two are better together than she and I ever were."

"Awwww," the two teens jumped at Star's sudden outburst, leaping back from one another and facing a swooning Star. Her eyes were shining, and she held both her fists up to her mouth, positively vibrating with delight at their expression of brotherhood.

"Ugh, Yuck," scoffed Janna from behind the excited blonde Princess.

"Well now that the awkward part is out of the way… Who wants chips?" said Tom, clapping his hands together as he led the three teens into the living room to get comfortable.

Four hours later, Marco had to admit he was glad he came. All around them, bowls of snacks lay half full with all manner of chips, pretzels, and other salty treats. All four of them were huddled around the living room table intently focused on their four way versus match as serval large, half-drunk bottles of wine sat by their side. Tom had waited until everyone got comfortable before raiding his Father's wine cellar, producing three bottles of an excellent infernal vintage that Star pronounced were, "Fabulous." Marco had to admit that they were quite good, though not quite of the same caliber as the Butterfly Vineyards spring wine that had fast become his favorite drink with dinner.

*Ding* came the oven timer, causing Marco to jump up and run for the kitchen. "Pause it Janna," he called over his shoulder as she simply jumped her character next to his and promptly smashed it off the cliff before lazily hitting the pause button.

"Got it," she called back, causing both Star and Tom to giggle as Marco just grumbled and pulled open the oven.

"Alright ladies and gentledemons, I present to you my 'Super Awesome Nachos!'" announced Marco as he placed the steaming pile of nacho chips and cheese on the table between the four of them. Star clapped happily and immediately began to dig in as Janna and Tom eyeballed the dish with suspicion.

"How do I eat it?" asked Tom, an eyebrow arched as he looked to Marco for instructions.

"Just take a chip like so," he demonstrated by pulling a hot chip off the pile, a string of melted cheese and toppings trailing back to the mother stack, "and just use it to scoop some of the guacamole, sour cream, or salsa onto it and eat like so," he dunked the chip in all three toppings before popping it into his mouth with a satisfied *mmm*.

Tentatively, Tom mimicked Marco and felt his taste buds light up the moment he popped the salty, cheesy bite into his mouth. "Dude, this is excellent. Where did you learn to make these?"

"Not to brag, but my nachos are self-taught. I just took what I knew from cooking with my parents and did my own little twist on them."

"Not bad for a guy still afraid to take a bath," remarked Janna, tossing a chip up in the air and catching it with her mouth.

"Jannaaa," he growled, as Star tittered.

"Come on man…" said Tom shaking his head as Janna snickered loudly next to him, "you can face down nigh-immortal tyrants, and fight interdimensional monsters but you're afraid of a shark in a bathtub."

"I didn't say it was a rational fear!I just said it was a fear. Blame my parents for letting me watch Jaws when I was 11," said Marco, a clear note of exasperation in his voice.

"It's okay Marco, I'll protect you from the big bad tubsharks," teased Star as she threaded an arm through one of his.

"Starrr, not you too!" he moaned as all three of his friends burst out laughing. "Alright, that's enough teasing for one day. Geez, ya make nachos for some people and this is the thanks you get…" he grumbled.

Just then, Tom grabbed his wineglass of the table and held it up for a toast. The other three teens raised their glasses and waited expectantly as he cleared his throat, "To the Underworld, may the stay there be as pleasant as the way there!"

Laughing, all four clinked goblets and took a deep draw from their glasses. "Alright, me next!" giggled Star as she held her glass up, "May the roof overhead be well thatched, and those underneath well matched!"

Once more they touched goblets, each savoring the lovely flavor of the wine as they sipped. As he put down his glass, Marco looked around at his companions and noticed that everyone seemed to have a healthy glow on their cheeks after the past hour of toasts and drinking games. He leaned back in his chair and let a contented sigh escape his lips that didn't go unnoticed by Star as she slid a little closer.

"Feeling better that we came? Even Janna seems to be having a good time," she noted in a whisper as Janna and Tom had resumed a deep conversation on the nature of proper summoning circles. "I think it's workingggggg," she excitedly whispered into his ear, nudging him a little harder than was comfortable.

"Ehhhh," was all he responded with as he observed Janna and Tom. She had pulled out a small book and was showing some illustrations to Tom that were clearly making the demon very uncomfortable as he tried to squirm away. "I'm still waiting for wheels to come off. I mean… this is Janna we're talking about here."

"Have a little faith Marco," she whispered, "anything can happen with the power of loveeeee." He noticed as she finished whispering to him that she had seized his arm and was squeezing, making a series of contented noises as she continued to watch Janna and Tom.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" came the suspicious voice of Janna, now eyeing them from her spot next to a relieved looking Tom. "Wait a minute…," she said, fixing Star's dreamy looking face with an intense stare. "You just brought me here to, to…" she didn't finish the sentence, instead looking between a very nervous Star and a lost looking Tom.

"Janna, I…" started Star, squirming on the couch next to Marco as Janna stood up and pointed at her.

"I'd yell at you if I didn't have to go to the bathroom so bad! But when I get back, we're going to have a serious talk about lying to friends and how you need to actually get good at it!" shouted Janna as she stormed off.

"Uhhhh, Starship?" said Tom, "what was that all about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," grumbled Star, eyeing the door Janna had just walked through bitterly.

Grinning, Marco leaned in towards his frowning girlfriend and opened his mouth to speak, "Not a word Diaz," Star hissed, cutting him off from the smug speech he had prepared.

And so, they sat. For several long minutes, the three of them sat in the awkward silence, Tom quietly munching away at a bowl of chips, while both Star and Marco stared straight ahead. Feeling the tension spiraling horribly, Marco leaned in again to whisper in Star's ear, "So how do we smooth this over without making this anymore awkward?"

Taking a deep draw from her goblet, Star swallowed with some difficulty before answering, "Mama's gotta fix this. I'll go talk to her; can you keep Tom distracted? I don't want him finding out I'm trying fix him up."

"Sure Star," Marco nodded as Star stood up off the couch.

Just then, Janna reappeared from the hallway. She was grinning ear to ear and in her arms was a large black box that was leaking a dark mist from around the seam. "Tommm, what's this?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her voice as she continued to grin.

Tom lazily glanced up from his phone, freezing as he saw what Janna had asked about. Leaping to his feet, he held his hand out in front of him, "Janna, please put that down and step away."

Janna just grinned wider and gave the box a little shake as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? What's in the box Tom? A present for Star?" Star and Marco stood up off the couch at her words, both staring at the sinister looking box in her arms as well.

"Tom? What's going on?" asked Star, now also sounding slightly suspicious as she eyed the nervous demon.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on Star, I swear! I just need Janna to put that down. It's very delicate and very dangerous… Please, just put it down and step away," said Tom, nearly in a panic now.

"Janna, I'd listen to what he's saying," said Marco. He had noticed the look of pure fear on Tom's face and knew he wouldn't look like that if he wasn't seriously worried.

"You're going to believe him Marco? I mean," she laughed wildly, her cheeks a deep red, "he's the guy who kidnapped you twice. The guy who put that thing on your neck that almost ruined your chances with Jackie! Didn't you tell me he tricked you into going with him with those Mackie Hand tickets only so he could graduate anger management class!"

"That was a long time ago Janna," said Marco, edging closer cautiously. "Tom and I have been friends for a while now."

"Well I think we should take a peek at just what he's hiding in here. Don't you Star?" laughed Janna, clearly enjoying making Tom squirm as her fingers hooked on the lip of the box lid.

"Ah, err…" Star was torn between her curiosity and the desperate look now on Tom's face as he continued to wave Janna off.

"Janna…" Tom growled, his voice a demonic rumble and his eyes glowing a dull orange, "Give. It. To. ME!"

Several things seemed to happen at once in the instant after Tom had shouted. Both he and Marco took off at a dead sprint towards a laughing Janna, who's smile died on her lips as she twisted away from Tom and pulled at the lid of the box. Knowing that whatever was in the box could only mean trouble, Marco took two steps before throwing his best front kick, attempting to catch the box from underneath and knock it out of her hands. He almost made it.

The moment the top of the box creaked open, there was an explosion of black mist. It rolled out in in a boiling, seething arc that washed over the sprinting Marco and nervous Star just as she was pulling her wand out of her purse, both of whom collapsed to the floor the moment it touched them. "NO!" screamed Tom, flames erupting around the room as he slapped the box the box out of her hands to crash to the floor, the unmistakable sound of broken glass emanating from inside, as the lid slammed shut once more.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Groaning, Marco shook his head slightly as he opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear the blurriness from his vision. He felt like he had been standing next to a campfire for hours, his eyes stinging and feeling extremely dry. "Janna, that was so stupid of you," he muttered before looking up into the faces of a concerned looking Star, Moon and River.

"Janna? Marco, Janna is on Earth. This is Mewni remember?" said Star, shaking her head slightly as she took a bite out of her corn.

Marco was silent as he looked around the table. At a glance, it looked like the familiar royal dining room, and yet, it didn't. The room glowed slightly, suffused with a pale crimson light, and everything seemed to be in sharper somehow, like the background of the room was carved from crystal and painted in a facsimile of the room he remembered. Wasn't I just at… he tried remembering where he had been before opening his eyes, but for some reason his memory was fuzzy. It felt like it was on the tip of his tongue, but he just quite couldn't grasp the answer.

"Marco did you bump your head training with Higgs this morning? You're acting really weird right now," said Star, leaning in close and inspecting his head for any bumps or bruises.

"Higgs? She's been unconscious in the infirmary for a few days now, how would I have trained with her?"

"Marco my boy, I just saw the Squire Higgs this afternoon," chuckled River, "I can assure you she is in perfect health."

"Are you sure you're feeling well Marco?" asked Moon, now gazing at him with some concern on her face.

This isn't right… something is wrong, his mind was reeling slightly as he continued to look around the room. "I'm alright Moon, thanks," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as he possibly could.

"Queen Moon, Marco. If you please. It simply will not do for a Squire to address me in such a familiar manner," she chided him.

"Sorry, Queen Moon," he said, feeling a wave of panic sweeping over him. She has never even once insisted on me using her formal title before… what the heck is going on? His hands were shaking slightly now as he stood up abruptly from the table. "May I be excused… I, I think I may be feeling a bit under the weather after all…" he half stammered out as he turned and began to leave the dining room.

"You are excused, Squire Diaz," he heard the Queen say stiffly before he stumbled out in into the hallway. Had he listened closer, rather than the Queen's annoyed voice, he may have also heard the faint but sharp noise of glass cracking.

He had only taken a couple shaky steps when Star's soothing voice called out to him. "Marco? What's wrong? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Turning around, he managed a weak smile as she walked up to him in the hallway. "Star, I…" he started, before thinking better of it and just wrapping her in a big hug. At least this feels right, he thought as he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he felt her squeeze him back. Breaking the hug, he smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Marco what the hell!" she shouted, as she shoved Marco back hard enough that he fell to the marble floor.

"What?"

"You kissed me! That's what!"

"Of course I kissed you, why wouldn't I?" he asked, barely believing her words as she stared down at him.

"Marco, we've been over this before… I'm a princess and your… well, you're not royalty Marco. We can't date, like ever. I thought we talked about this a month ago and you said you understood," she said, all anger gone from her voice to be replaced with…

Was that pity? his thoughts were a blur and he could only stare up at her as the King and Queen bustled into the hallway.

"What is going on out here?" demanded River, staring between the two teens.

Star closed her eyes and shook her head sadly, "Marco kissed me Dad."

"WHAT!" roared River, turning and brandishing his fists at Marco, a look of pure fury twisting his face.

"Calm down Dear," said Moon, as she placed a hand on River's shoulder and fixed Marco with a cold stare. "Marco Diaz, this is the second time you have broken Mewnian law forbidding a commoner from courting a member of the Royal Family. I was lenient last time because you had no idea of our laws, but your outrageous behavior towards my daughter leaves me no choice. I hereby strip you of your title as Royal Squire, and henceforth, banish you from Mewni."

The finality of her pronouncement felt like lance through his heart. She can't mean that. She can't possibly mean what she just said. Everything is all wrong… the lighting, the colors, River and Moon's attitude, and Star… his thoughts were racing alongside his heart, seeing which could go faster ashe closed his eyes and felt hot tears streaming from his eyes. This was it; they were banishing him from Mewni. Casting him out of paradise and the place where the center of his universe resided, Star. The thought of being irrevocably separated from her, to live forevermore without her light to brighten his life was worse than any pain he had felt in his life.

He couldn't breathe. His chest felt so tight it was like his heart was straining to burst from his ribs. Had he not given everything in his life up to come to Mewni? Had he not sworn to her that he would be by her side for the rest of his life? Had he not told her through tears and pain that he loved her and been answered with an admission of her own? How can she just stand there and let Moon do this? he thought, the Star I know told me she would give up her birthright as future Queen if it meant being with me; what is happening?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Star! Are you alright?" shouted Marco over the sound of men shouting and weapons clashing.

"Wha-What's happening?" asked Star as she rubbed away the blurriness in her vision. Her eyes felt dry and sticky; like she had been stuck in a dust storm for hours. Last thing I remember is being at Tom's… her thoughts felt slow and unfocused, like trying to remember a dream after waking up.

"Star we can't stay here, it's not safe. You need to get up," said Marco, holding out his hand to her.

Looking up, she saw he was wearing a full suit of armor, his flaming blade clenched tightly in his right hand. He was looking all around them, keeping alert for any enemy, but his eyes… Was that fear there? How did this happen, was all she could think about as she numbly reached for his hand before being pulled to her feet. Looking down, she saw she was wearing her familiar pleated battle armor with pink crystal inlays and her wand was clutched in her right hand. "Marco what the heck is going on!" she shouted at him as the castle shook hard from some great impact, the ceiling raining small bits of plaster and dust down on them.

"Star, we're under siege! The monster army attacked this morning. Toffee… He's back Star," he said, his eyes wide.

"That's… impossible Marco, I melted that guy a few months ago! There's no way he regenerated from that!"

"Well I don't know how he did it, but he's back, and he's got a lot more than just Ludo and his rats this time," said Marco, brushing a dirty lock of her hair out of the way and staring deeply into her sky blue eyes.

Star couldn't help herself. Even with the castle shaking, and the room glowing with a soft crimson light that weirdly threw everything in the background into razor sharp relief, the warmth she felt at seeing Marco alright compelled her to step forward and smash her lips against his. She smiled against his cheek as she felt him put his arms around her, hugging her tight for a moment of shared passion before a particularly violent crash almost threw them from their feet.

"Queen Star! Toffee has broken through the main gates and is storming the entryway, we must get you to safety," came the uncharacteristically shaky voice of Manfred as he sprinted towards them.

"Wait… Queen?" she looked at Marco, who suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes. "Marco, why did Manfred just call me Queen? Where's Mom and Dad!"

He didn't answer immediately, instead, he hung his head as if in a silent prayer as he clenched his unoccupied fist so hard his hand trembled. "Star…" he finally raised his head to look her in the eyes and she saw tears there. "Star, they were killed two days ago when Toffee ambushed the Royal Delegation on its way to the Spiderbite Kingdom. You, you know that."

"No, no, nono, nononono," Star murmured, her world spinning horribly as she stepped back from Marco and a confused Manfred. "Marco, we saw my parents this morning! I had my wand lesson and you had your Prince training with Dad. There's no way they're dead! That's impossible!" she shouted.

*Crack* A sound like a plate of glass fracturing rang out in the hallway as Star continued to back away, unable to believe what he had just told her.

"Star, please… I need to get you to safety. The Butterfly Kingdom needs a Queen," said Marco, stepping forward and holding out a mailed hand.

Just then, the sounds of swords clashing and men and monsters shouting rang out as the door at the end of the hallway burst open, spilling a vicious melee into the corridor. Several knights battled a large group of monsters, giving ground as they were overwhelmed and picked off one by one.

"Get her out of here Manfred! Keep the Queen safe!" shouted Marco as he ran down the hall towards the still clashing mewmans and monsters.

Star was dumbstruck as she watched Marco charge into combat with the monsters, his flaming blade flashing in fiery arcs as to cut down foe after foe. If death could dance, his name would be Marco, for every slash of his flaming sword reaped a screaming victim and as he scythed through their ranks, the monsters' moral broke as they fell back and ran for their lives.

Helping a wounded knight to his feet, Marco looked back at Star before a series of slow claps made him jump back and face the smashed door. Standing there in his dark suit and clapping, stood The Lizard himself.

"Toffee," Marco muttered as he readied his blade again.

"Karate Boy…" muttered Toffee as he sneered at him. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Aren't you going to avenge the poor Princess' parents? I really wish to complete the set, but you're in my way."

"Marco, no!" Star shouted, as he ran towards Toffee.

It was over before she could even get her wand up to cast a spell. Standing still, Toffee let Marco bury his sword in his shoulder, cleaving halfway to his hip before casually pulling a wicked looking steel dagger from his pocket and plunging it straight through Marco's chest. Pulling the sword out from his body, Toffee winced as the wound sealed before throwing a limp Marco the length of the hallway to crash into a trembling Star.

"Marco!" she screamed as she rolled him over onto his back, cringing as she saw the obscene amount of blood already pooling under his body. Nearly hysterical and half-blinded by tears, she pressed futilely on the wound, trying to keep anymore of the precious, hot, life-giving blood from leaving his body.

"Star…" he murmured, blood bubbling up on his lips as he feebly grasped her arm, sliding his trembling, blood slick fingers onto her own, "I'm sorry Star…"

"No! No! NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME DIAZ! I NEED YOU!" she shouted so loud she felt like her vocal cords had torn. With a final soft sigh of breath, she felt his fingers go slack and slip from on top of hers just as the last of the light left his eyes.

He couldn't be dead… he just couldn't be. Her Marco, her beautiful brave boyfriend, the man she loved more than anything else in the universe couldn't be dead on the floor in front of her very eyes. He gave everything up to come here… Left the only home he'd ever known, all of his Earth friends… His loving parents… Oh God, how can I ever face Angie and Raphael… Her heart shattered as she held his lifeless body, her thoughts growing ever darker as the clack-clack of Toffee's dress shoes drew ever closer.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Do you know what you just did!" roared Tom, his eyes white with fury as the flames threatened to incinerate everything in the room, including Star and Marco's unconscious forms.

"Incinerate me later Demon Boy! We have to help them!" shouted Janna, not backing down from the enraged demon prince.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP! BUT YOU HAD TO OPEN THAT FUCKING BOX!" he thundered, as the house shook with his rage.

"I know, and I was stupid okay! I should have listened!" she yelled back, stomping her foot. "Don't you think that I don't know I may have just killed my two best friends," she finished weakly as she slumped to the ground, staring at Marco and wrapping her arms around herself.

In the short time he had known her, Tom would have never expected anything like this display of remorse from the relentlessly sarcastic teen and it was this, more than his own willpower that helped him push his anger down and regain control. The flames died as mastered himself and took a deep breath, "Look, Janna. We can worry about the blame game later, let's just wake Star and Marco up and make sure they're all right."

"Right, and how do we do that?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly, her smirk returning at last. "I mean this is clearly something you had planned right? You must have a command word or something to wake Star up? What was the plan then? No, wait… I don't even want to know; I feel sick enough about this as it is."

"Janna I swe-" he began.

"Save it for Star and Marco. I'm not the one you need to apologize to…" she muttered as she stood up and pulled Star's unconscious form next to Marco's.

Tom wasn't sure why, but he felt a hot wave of shame at the Janna's words. He was nearly frantic with worry for his friends, but Janna's disappointment in him, even if he had only just met her today, cut through him like a knife. "Okay-okay, so this is a simple fix," he muttered as he kneeled down next to Star's head and leaned close to her ear.

"Expergisci," he spoke into her ear, feeling his tongue tingle slightly as the magic command word rolled off it.

Nothing happened. Star didn't so much as flinch as he spoke into her ear. Furrowing his brow in frustration, he repeated the command word, taking care to pronounce the syllable clearly and correctly. Once more he felt the rush of magic over his tongue. Still nothing… Both Star and Marco remained motionless, with only the slight rise and fall of their chests the only sign that they were still alive. He lightly slapped her face for a second, before taking her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Was that supposed to wake them up? It's not working dude…"

"I KNOW!" he spat at her, his eyes shining a hellish red briefly before returning to normal.

"Maybe it's because of this?" asked Janna, rattling the black box to the sound of multiple large pieces of broken glass crashing together.

"Shit…" Tom's face fell as he realized just how damaged the severing stone had become. "Janna, the Stone's broken. It's unstable now. I think… I think that's why they aren't waking up; they're trapped in the Severing Stone's illusion while it does Darkness knows what to them. Janna, we have to wake them soon or we may never be able to."

"I'm all ears Lucitor."

Thinking hard for a moment, as Janna impatiently tapped her foot, he wracked his brain for any quick fix to the current problem. Magical methods of awakening seemed useless so what if… He jumped excitedly as an idea came to him. "Go back into my room and get the black bound book off my nightstand. It's my family copy of the Liber Demonica. I think we can wake them up, but It's going to take both of us to do it. You can read demonic right?"

"Does Marco love red?" she called back over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hallway towards his room.

Several minutes later, Tom kneeled between both unconscious teens, drawing a blade across his palm to collect his blood in a small brass bowl. Janna was reading quickly through the page he had opened the book to, her mouth working silently as she practiced the incantation. Satisfied with the amount of blood he had collected he passed the bowl to Janna and took both Star and Marco's hands in his.

"Okay, so once I go into the trance, wait five minutes before performing the wakening ritual. I'll need time to find them in their minds so I can pull them out of their magical sleep. Got it?"

"Yes, now go!" shouted Janna dipping a quill into the blood to draw a demonic sigil onto her palm.

Tilting his head back, he squeezed his friends' hands as he chanted in a low demonic growl under his breath. Slowly, all three of his red eyes clouded over, seeming to fill with white smoke causing him to slump into unconsciousness, still kneeling with his head turned skyward.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Marco Diaz, have I made myself clear? I expect you packed and gone from this castle before tomorrow," repeated Moon.

"No." said Marco, feeling hot tears still flowing down his cheeks as he stood to face Star and her Parents.

"What did you say to me you impudent commoner!" demanded the Queen, her face livid.

"I said no, Moon! I don't know who or what you are, but you aren't Queen Moon. Just like you aren't the Star I know and love," he fixed the blonde Princess with a stern look as he felt the floor being to tremble. "The real Star loves me, she told me herself. She would never care that I wasn't a noble… Not in a million years!"

He was advancing on them now, all three figures falling back in the face of his courage as the hallway continued to shake, now crumbling as large pieces of the ceiling and walls began to fall and shatter like glass on the marble floor.

"You'll pay for this Marco Diaz!" shouted Star as she backed away from him like her Parents, "I never want to see you again!"

"You can't hurt me anymore Star… I know you aren't real. The illusion. Is. Broken!" he shouted as he swung his fist at her. As soon as his fist connected, she and the rest of the hallway, along with her parents exploded in a million shards of glass, showering a ducking Marco in tiny fragments.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Time to die, you pathetic disappointment," smirked Toffee as he stood over the softly weeping form of Star as she continued to cradle Marco's body.

Star sniffed loudly, before gently closing Marco's eyes and standing up, her head still bowed. Gripping her wand, she looked up at Toffee, wiping her eyes as she aimed it directly at him. "This is wrong…" she whispered.

"What was that silly girl?" Toffee started.

"I said this is wrong!" Star shouted as her wand crystal glowed a brilliant pink, "the lighting, the weird contrast on the wall, and Marco… It's all wrong."

Immediately at her words the floor started trembling violently, the ceiling continuing to crack and fall like large sheets of glass to shatter on the floor.

"Stop this at once!" demanded Toffee, his look of superiority vanishing in an instant, "there is no way you could possibly know! H-How?" he stammered as massive pieces of the high arched ceiling continued to rain down and shatter.

"Because the Marco I know would have said he loved me," she said, flashing the same smug expression back at the panicking lizard. "Now go back to being dead in my memories you overgrown lawyer! Narwhal Blast!"

The blue narwhal rocketed out of her wand and caught Toffee in the chest with its horn. Instantly he, and the rest of the hallway exploded into thousands of glimmering glass shards, each reflecting a flash of crimson as they faded into white nothingness.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Straightening up, Marco looked himself up and down, surprised to see his clothing and skin completely untouched by the flying shards of glass that had just rained down all around him. Checking his surroundings, it appeared he was standing in what looked like, "The Blood Moon Ball…" he said aloud. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked like they were painted to look like the ballroom on that fateful night, but were heavily damaged, with large pieces smashed out, leaving massive jagged holes in the walls and ceiling that showed only colorless white void beyond.

"Marco!"

He whipped around in time to spot Star sprinting full speed towards him and took off in her direction immediately. Pulling up just short of her, he felt the wind get knocked out of him as she leapt through the air to collide with him, wrapping him in a monstrously strong bearhug as he toppled over with her on top.

"Marcomarcomarcomarco," she said, frantically peppering his face with kisses before burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh sweet Mewni, I thought I'd lost you…"

"Star," he gasped, pushing her gently up to look at him, "I'm here, it's okay. You won't believe what I just got put through. Your parents were banishing me from Mewni, and you told me we couldn't date an-"

"You died in my arms Marco," interrupted Star, her face looking stricken as she gripped him still tighter.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It wasn't real. This has something to do with that black box Janna opened I'm sure of it. I don't remember anything after getting hit with that black mist stuff."

"I'm going to kill Tom! He swore he wanted to bury the hammer and be friends… It turns out this was all just another trick! How could I be so stupid! This is just like the last time, Mr. 'Tom I-can't-handle-being-single Lucitor'… He can't handle it when he doesn't get what wants he does something like this!" she ground her teeth as she continued to mutter angrily.

Before Marco could interrupt his raging and storming girlfriend, a deafening shriek rang out, causing both them to scramble to their feet and stare in the direction of the sound. Oily black smoke was pouring through the cracks in the wall before coalescing into the shape of a long, lanky creature of pure pitch. It stood as it absorbed the last of the smoke, curling and uncurling foot long fingers tipped in blade-like claws as it turned what Marco could only guess was its head towards them. He couldn't see any eyes, but as it opened it's mouth to speak, he felt his skin crawl at the thick, wet-looking strands of tar that leaked from it's fang filled mouth to drip on the floor before being reabsorbed into its body.

"You saw through my illusions… Not many have the strength to see what cannot be seen," it said, its voice a horrible wet gurgle. "A pity I cannot let you leave this place with your minds intact. Once I've flayed your psyches, your souls will belong to me. I haven't tasted a bonded pair in over 10000 years. It will be… delicious…" it finished with an obscene slurping sound.

"Our souls don't belong to anyone but us!" shouted Star, reaching into her purse and closing her hand around… air. "What! Where's my wand?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." it laughed thickly, "I control this place little Butterfly… You are in my power now."

"Star, I think it's time to run," Marco hissed in her ear as he seized her by the arm and took off in the opposite direction.

They ran pell-mell towards the broken entrance of the ballroom, Marco hoping that it was more than just a painted background. Behind them the creature screeched a long, high, keening wail before lazily loping after them. Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back, Marco's mind was seized by terror at the inhuman noise, and something primeval buried deep in his mind roared into his pounding ears to run.

"Marco, *Puff* we can't outrun, *Puff* that thing!" shouted Star into his ear as they sprinted across the ballroom floor.

"Just gotta, *Huff* get through the doors, *Huff* and we can lock it in!" he yelled back to her as he pulled her by the hand.

Behind them, the monster was howling in rage as it bounded across the floor, its black talons gouging the stone floor with deep trenches as it pushed off hard. "Don't run little ones… It won't hurt much, a quick pierce and then… sweet oblivion."

Marco could almost smell the foul creature's breath behind him as he and Star reached the door. He threw himself at it, attempting to burst through only to slam into a cold hard wall. "Crappp, it was painted on here just like the rest of this nightmare!" he yelled in frustration. Whirling around he grabbed his panting girlfriend by the shoulders, "Star, keep running, I'll hold it off for as long as I can. Try to climb out one of the holes or something. One of us needs to get out of here to make sure the Lucitors answer for their crimes…"

"Marco I'm not losing you again today! We win together, or we die together!" she shouted in her best "Princess Voice."

"Little rats… out of room to run. Time to Die," it gurgled, thrusting its long-fingered hand towards Star in an attempt to impale her through the chest.

*Krakthoom* Marco threw up his hands in front of his face to shield himself from the intense fireball that had just slammed into the creature's arm, severing it in a shower of oily liquid.

Howling in agony, the creature whirled around to look up at a floating Tom, his hands full of fire as he glared at his foe. "You are the Lucitor's spawn… Your Father deprived me of my, *urk* physical existence… Devouring your soul, will be, particularly delicious…"

Tom said nothing, he merely pushed his hands out, forming a huge fireball before firing it at the beast. "Duck!" screamed Star as she tackled Marco, using her back to shield him from the large explosion that ripped apart the snarling demon. Everywhere around them it was raining chunks of viscous black tar that began worming its back towards the crater where it had been standing previously.

Slowly its putrid head formed out of the large pool of black tar, "Foolish half-breed… I am *urgh* older than the mountains, more certain than death itself. I will strip your flesh from your bones," it said in its thick wet voice as an arm also emerged from the puddle.

Tom merely shot a long bright orange blast of flame at its head, using the fire to form a shield between it and Star and Marco's prone forms. Turning over in the air, he blasted fire from his feet as he swooped down, quickly landing on top of the cowering teens. "Hold on guys," he whispered before speaking loudly and clearly "Expergisci!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Goddamn that hurts," grimaced Janna as the sigil on her palm burned painfully. It was the signal Tom had mentioned he would send, and she immediately bent over the open spell book and began chanting in demonic, reciting the words to expel him from Star and Marco's bodies. "Damballa pilahe farezodem zodenurezoda, demonium expluso!" She finished the simple incantation with a flourish of her hand and promptly slapped her palm onto Tom's forehead, the sigil burning white hot as she held it to his face.

*Huuuuu* All three teens woke up with a gasp, as the smell of seared flesh and the screams of Janna and Tom filled the living room. "Fuck that hurt!" Tom gasped, prying Janna's hand off his forehead which now appeared to be branded with the sigil's pattern.

"Dude what the hell!" yelled Marco as he shakily got to his feet and scowled at Tom. His body ached all over as he shouted, "I thought we were 'always gonna be bros…' what the fuck was that all that about!"

"Marco, I swear! I swear I was never planning on using that… thing. It was all my stupid Father's idea. I didn't think Janna would bring it out in the middle of our party," he pleaded, taking a half step towards an enraged Marco.

"Not cool dude…" Janna added.

"Janna's not the issue Tom! She had no way of knowing what was in that box. The issue is that you invited us here so you could use that thing on us! I came here because I wanted to patch things up and be friends again…" he trailed off as he glared at the demon, "and this is what I get? This is just like that time at the Mackie Hand movie marathon… and once again, I was stupid enough to fall for it!" Marco shouted.

Tom couldn't be sure if he was seeing things or not, but Marco's face seemed to look more… sad than angry. He felt tears welling up as he desperately tried to explain to his best friend what happened. "Marco… I, I was never going to use that on you and Star. I just had it back there because my Dad made me take it here. I swear on my autographed picture of Justin Towers I-"

But he never got to finish his sentence as Star's fist slammed into his nose, breaking it with an audible *Crack* and knocking him flat to the carpet. Up until that point, she had been silent and still, her eyes narrowed as she let Marco do the talking, but that was over now. Stepping in front of Marco, she aimed her wand at Tom before she opened her mouth to speak, "Tom, I trusted that you wanted to make things right… I wanted to make things right. Marco's right, I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe you. That's why you didn't want to talk about it on the phone wasn't it? You didn't trust yourself to lie to me twice…"

"Starship… I" came Tom's thick voice from the carpet as he kept pressure on his heavily bleeding nose.

"DON'T! You don't get to call me that ever again Tom." She spat at him, the crystal of her wand glowing an ominous dark purple.

Marco was frightened now; he had only seen Star this mad once, and it was right before she had annihilated Toffee with a single spell. It was easy for him to forget that Star, a normally a happy, fun, and friendly girl, could also coldly destroy someone if they pushed her too far. And now, as she glared at Tom, her eyes flinty with barely suppressed rage, he could taste metal on his tongue as the magic radiating off his girlfriend ionized the air around them. His thoughts raced as he played the events of the evening over and over again in his mind. He was still mad that Tom caused all of this trouble with that stupid box, but he couldn't help but remember that Tom was also the one who rescued them as well. In that moment, something seemed to fall into place in his mind, and he came to a decision. I need to do something to defuse this situation, I don't want Star to do something she can't take back, he thought as stepped in between them.

"Marco what?" she said, lowering her wand.

"Star, I believe him."

"What! What do you mean you believe him? Him and that stupid box got us into this mess in the first place!" she argued.

"I know it did, and trust me I'm pissed about it as well, but Tom also was the one that saved us from that monster-demon-thing… If this was a plan to get me out of the way so he could get back together with you, why would have save both of us? It doesn't make sense."

"Uhh," Star didn't have an answer as she looked past her boyfriend at Tom, whose puffy eyes and runny eyeliner made him look particularly pitiable.

"It's true, Star," added Janna, as she stepped next to Marco and held out her palm to show her the red-raw burn imprinted there. "He was so worried when he couldn't wake you two up that he performed a possession on both of you so that when I exorcised him from your bodies, he could pull you both out of the box's magic with him. It hurt, a lot."

"Try having it on your eye," sniffed Tom, as he wiped his eyes and stood, gingerly touching his burned forehead.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him this second, but I think he meant what he said when he wanted to be friends." Marco turned towards Tom who nodded, "and I think we should hear Tom out about what happened tonight. Do you think you could do that?" he fixed her with his best smile, "For me?"

"Not fair Marco…" she pouted, "you know I can't resist that look."

"Thanks Star."

"Alright Tom," she crossed her arms in front of her, "you have ten minutes to explain why I should ever talk to you again."

After spending the next fifteen minutes explaining to Star everything he knew about the corrupted severing stone and his Father's ambitions for both of them, Tom felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his back and as he finished his explanation he was surprised when Star actually put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I threatened to blast you, I guess I'm not the only one who has an overbearing parent sometimes…" said Star, a half smile on her lips.

"And I'm sorry I didn't just drop that thing in Lava Lake the second I got here. In fact…" he bent down and scooped up the black box before swiftly marching outside. The other three followed, watching as he strode to the edge of the lake. "Good Riddance!" he shouted as he hurled the black box and its contents into the fiery lava. Bursting into flames on contact with the molten rock, the four of them heard a faint scream as the stone sank out of sight.

"Well, all's well that ends well, that's what I always say," announced Janna, smiling as she looked between her three friends.

"Janna, I have never once heard you say that in the 12 years I've known you…" said Marco.

"Guess we just need to hang out more then, Diaz," ginned Janna as Marco rolled his eyes.

Dusting off his hands, Tom turned and walked back to the group before holding out a hand. "Marco can I borrow your scissors? I think it's time for us to make a little visit."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hunched over a pile of royal documents, King Dave Lucitor found he was having trouble concentrating as he conferred with four of his top advisors late that evening. He was annoyed that his mind continually wandered, dwelling on events he was sure were occurring at his lake house at Lava Lake. By now, Tom had sprung the trap and should be waking up a grateful Star any moment. With the Earth worm out of the way, they would resume their relationship and before long, he would be happily announcing his Son's betrothal to the Butterfly Princess. Thinking it was best to dismiss his advisers for the evening and head to bed, he had just stood up to do so when the familiar sound of a portal ripping into existence made him look up and stare.

The King cocked his head at the sight of a raven-haired teen girl in a yellow skirt stepping through the portal. The girl looked around the room, a mischievous smile on her face before she waved and greeted him with a simple, "Sup." Just as he opened his mouth to demand to know who the girl was, he felt his chest tighten in anxiety as an angry looking Star Butterfly strode confidently through the portal holding hands with…

"The Earth boy…" he muttered under his breath. Something was wrong here, very wrong.

Only a moment later, the trio was joined by Tom, who flashed each of them a tight smile before handing a pair of scissors back to Marco.

"Princess Star, what an unexpected pleasure to see you agai-" he began.

"Save it, King Lucitor…" spat Star, noticing with some satisfaction how the King's nervous looking eyes darted between her own and the wand she held tightly in her right hand. "I didn't come here on a social call."

"Well then my Dear, if you haven't come on a social visit, how may I assist the Butterfly Kingdom this fine evening," said Dave smoothly, flashing her a wide smile that did not reach his eyes.

"We know.…" the Princess growled, "Everything."

The King motioned to his advisors to leave the room; however they had only taken a single step when Star held up her wand, causing them to immediately freeze, afraid to get any closer to the angry Princess. "Let your advisors stay. I want them to hear what I have to say as well…"

Sitting, Dave folded his arms in his lap and nodded to his advisors to be seated as well. Star waited until everyone had settled, turning to a nervous looking Marco and smiling before addressing the King once more. "Your little plan to use the severing stone to break up Marco and I failed, Your Majesty," she drew out the title in a sarcastic gesture, noticing with pleasure the flash of anger on the King's face as she did so.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Star," Dave said, not bothering with titles at this point.

"Dad give it up…" interrupted Tom, "I told them everything. The stone, the plan, your ambitions for Star and Myself…"

"King David Lucitor," said Star, now standing very straight, and fixing him with a furious glare, "Marco and I were almost killed by that stupid artifact of yours tonight. I am beyond angry at the depths you appear to have sunk to in an effort to further your own political power. So consider this visit your first, and last warning… If I even hear a rumor of anything like this ever again, I will not hesitate to tell my parents, and you will quickly find the Underworld an ostracized kingdom. No friends, and no more corn imports from my parents. I wouldn't want to have to explain to an angry populace why all of the sudden the Underworld stands alone. You may not like that Tom and I's relationship is over, but I don't care. You can either accept it and we can all move on or keep scheming. But I promise you that it will not end well for you if you do."

Dave felt his cheeks grow red at the Princess' words. How dare she threaten me, ME! The King of the Underworld. She may have the wand, but I will not kowtow to yet another Butterfly, he thought angrily as he continued to fix her with a cold stare. Meanwhile, Marco couldn't help but look at his girlfriend, utterly nonplussed. She sounds so much like Queen Moon right now it isn't even funny, he thought, extremely impressed with how much self-control she was exercising in addressing the King. He had been sure once they had gone through the portal that Star would be slinging spells and causing all manner of mayhem.

"Well you seem unusually well informed and well spoken for a Princess that cares so very little for her duties. I thought you and my Son had that particular trait in common."

Tom was getting nervous as he watched his Father continue to needle Star. He was trying to provoke her into doing something stupid like attacking him, he was sure of it. A slip up of that magnitude would allow his Father to weasel out of any responsibility for the failed plot and shift the blame onto her for causing a major diplomatic incident with the Underworld. He watched her carefully for any sign of her temper threatening to break, tensing himself to jump in if necessary, to prevent her from doing anything foolish.

He needn't have worried however, as Star merely smiled and gave the King a short quarter bow. "I've been working on being a better Princess lately, and if you had paid closer attention… so has your Son," she said as she beamed at Tom. "He's going to make a better King than you ever were."

"Thanks Star," grinned Tom as they shared a nod.

Turning from a stone-faced King Dave to face her boyfriend, Star squeezed his hand and nodded to the scissors he had been holding at the ready the entire time. "Let's go Marco," she said.

"And the stone?" asked Dave.

"Destroyed," answered Star simply.

"It's WHAT!" roared the King, shooting to his feet. "That was a priceless and irreplaceable Lucitor family artifact!"

"If it was so valuable, then maybe you shouldn't have risked it on such a stupid plan. Lesson learned I guess," said Marco, shrugging his shoulders as he went to cut open a portal to Butterfly Castle.

"Silence! You impudent little gutter snipe. I will not be spoken to like that by a low-born peasant such as yourself!" the King shouted, taking several steps towards the teen boy before being intercepted by his Son.

"Dad don't talk to my friends like that," said Tom, a look of defiance on his face. "Marco is most likely the future King of Mewni, so I'd watch your tone if I were you. And even if he isn't nobility, he's my best friend," he shot a red-faced Marco a grin before pressing on. "And Star and I already talked about everything… we're cool," he said, now seeing Star also blushing slightly under her heart-stamped cheeks.

"Tom, I…" Dave swallowed hard, finding himself at a loss for words momentarily at his Son's actions.

"For the first time in over two years, I finally feel like my happiness doesn't depend on whether or not I'm dating Star, Dad. I'm trying to be a better Prince…" Tom felt all three of his eyes begin to tear up now as he faced down his father. "I'm trying to be a better person… and you blackmailed me into betraying my two closest friends tonight. Can't you just accept that Star and I are never going to work out how you want and just be happy for me?"

Dave was silent as he looked at his tearful Son. It was true that Tom had been trying lately to get more involved around the castle, and he had read encouraging reports from Bryan on his continuing attempts to reign in his volatile temper. Maybe it's time I rethink my strategy for the future of the Underworld, he thought as the two stood in a tense silence. "Son, why don't we talk about this in the morning… with your Mother. I… uh, I have a lot of things to consider."

"Thanks, Dad." Said Tom, stepping forward and pulling his Father into a tight hug.

"To err is human;" said Marco to himself as he looked on.

"To forgive, divine." finished Janna, recalling the second half of the quote.

"What was that?" asked Dave and Star together, both staring at Marco as the King finally let go of his Son.

"I said, 'to err is human; to forgive, divine,' It's a quote from a famous Earth poet and it means…" he paused for a second trying find a way to frame what it meant in a good way. "It means, that all of us make mistakes, but to forgive those mistakes is something higher… something better."

"You Earthlings…" Dave muttered, as he returned to his chair.

"See you tomorrow Dad," said Tom, smiling finally as he hustled Janna, Star and Marco out into the hallway outside Dave's office. Once the door was shut, he wiped his eyes and leaned heavily against the wall.

"You were great in there," said Star, pulling him into a hug, "and I'm sorry again for almost blasting you back at the lake house."

"You had every right to be upset. If I had more of a spine when it comes to my Father, I would have just destroyed the stupid thing in the first place. I'm just sorry such a fun night got ruined," said Tom.

"No offense Tom, but you're Dad is kind of a dick," said Janna as she shook her head at the door behind him.

"He means well. Well… most of the time anyway," shrugged Tom.

"You know Tom, tonight was a fun night. Ya know, before the whole almost losing my soul to a demon thing…" chuckled Marco.

"Hey, let's all go get cornshakes this weekend! Just the four of us!" said Star, smiling again as if the past few minutes were nothing but a distant memory.

"Sounds good to me," said Tom.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Janna.

"Great, now if you'll excuse us Tom, Marco and I have had a very long day and I think it's best for everyone if we just head home. Janna can Marco make you a portal back to earth?" asked Star.

"Nah, I think I'm going to crash here for the night. Tom said he'd show me some more of those summoning ritual books and I intend to hold him to his word," said Janna, shaking her head.

"Wait, I did?" said Tom, a definite look of confusion on his face as he saw Star waggle her eyebrows at Marco.

"Alrighttttt. Well, have fun you twooo," Star teased, before turning to Marco who nodded and cut a portal.

"Night Tom. Night Janna," said Marco, turning to follow his girlfriend through the portal.

"Diaz, would you hurry up and find us a drummer already! I've been practicing and I'm actually kind of excited about this dumb band idea."

"On it!" he shouted over his shoulder before taking the final steps through the portal.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Marco why are we in the music room?" asked Star, who was looking around the half-lit room curiously as he walked through the portal.

"Hehe, wellll," he began, looking nervous as he watched Star continue to look around the dimly lit music room. "You know how I promised you a surprise for our anniversary?"

"Yesss," she said, trying and failing spectacularly to keep the rising excitement out of her voice.

"It's after midnight," he said, pointing to his phone where the illuminated numbers on his lock screen read 12:37 AM, "and after the night we just had… I don't want to wait till morning to give you this."

"Give me what?" asked Star, a flirtatious grin now spreading over her face as she stepped a little closer.

"Now, I know two weeks isn't traditionally an anniversary that is celebrated, at least on Earth. But," he began.

"We're not on earth…" Star finished for him, stepping still closer until she could look directly into his shining eyes.

To her surprise, he didn't lean forward and plant the soft kiss on her lips she was waiting for. Instead, he took her by the hand and led her over to the gleaming black grand piano that stood waiting in the corner. Sitting her down on the edge of the bench, he hurried around to the other side and sat next to her.

Not meant for two people, Marco had to scrunch close to her as he joined her on the piano bench. Sitting so close, their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to knee and he could feel her trembling ever so slightly in anticipation as he took one of her hands in his. "So you know how I've been practicing for my recital for the court?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're playing has never been better! You're going to knock them out of their ruffled collars when you perform," she giggled.

"Aww, Thanks. I need some more practice before I feel ready, but it's coming along nicely. But anyways, that's not the point. The point is I've been practicing something that I want you to hear…" he looked at her she squeezed his hand and smiled. "It's, kind of my anniversary present to you Star. And I'm not going to play it at the recital, this song is just for you.

"For me? Why not play it for everyone?"

She could tell he was blushing as he turned on the bench to look at her, and she felt the breath in her chest catch as he leaned in again to capture her lips in a long, deep, and gentle kiss that made her think with pleasure back to the one they had shared in the corridor this morning. Breathless and flustered as he broke contact, she felt a thrill of butterflies in her stomach as he answered her question.

"Because its some of the music in my soul when I'm with you," he said quietly, "I don't want to share that with anyone else but you… Happy Anniversary, Star Butterfly."

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Marco Diaz," she cooed back to him, smiling ear to ear as leaned in and stole one more kiss.

"Okay, now close your eyes," he instructed her as he readied his hands over the keys.

Music cue: Lieder ohne Worte op. 30 nº 4

Star smiled as she felt the bench shift, and a moment later the fast, nearly staccato notes of the piece Marco had learned immediately picked up. The beginning had an interesting call and answer structure to the notes that made her giddy to hear. It was like being on a roller coaster, and before long she couldn't help herself as she opened her eyes to watch his hands dance over the keys.

The song was happy and giddy, the notes bounding in sequence, a series of alternating short scales and Marco had always loved playing it. He had found this song only recently when he was browsing for pieces to add to the program for his recital, and though he had spent hours perfecting the song in secret so he could perform it flawlessly for Star, he still felt a sense of wonder as his right hand pounded out the triplet notes of the melody, his left carrying the harmony.

He played on, his fingers continuing to slide up and down the scales as he worked though the bars of music. Chancing a quick glance to his right, he saw Star watching his hands on the keys, an enraptured look on her face as the music washed over them both. The image of her blissful face combined with the effervescent and dream-like flow of the music wiping away any of the lingering nervousness as he entered the final bars of the song.

Star was speechless for several long seconds after the final notes of the song had faded into silence and Marco had turned to look at her expectantly. Finally, and with some difficulty, she managed to mutter out an astonished, "Wow…" It felt like there were fireworks going off in her chest as she stood up and held out her hand, pulling him up once he had grasped it. Wordlessly, she reached to his belt and grabbed his scissors hanging there.

Cutting a portal, she dragged him through it and into her bedroom to stand together in the center of the room. When the portal had sealed itself, once more bathing the room in darkness, Marco swallowed hard as Star's wand flared to life in her hand. It was the same golden light as that night at Jackie's party, perhaps a little brighter this time, but…

"Star?" he asked, feeling a familiar heat in his chest rising as he watched her place the wand face up on her nightstand and walk back slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

Her only answer was a fierce kiss as she threw her arms around his neck to pull him against her. The feel of her mouth against his felt like heaven, stoking the heat in his chest to an inferno. It took only a moment of contact before he found her hungry tongue pleading for entrance into his waiting mouth and immediately, he granted permission, eliciting a moan of longing from his princess.

The kiss lightly wiped away any doubt as to what he thought was coming, and he kissed back with enthusiasm, sighing into her mouth as she slipped her hand up into his short brown hair. Gently, Star began to pull him back towards her bed, never once breaking contact with his lips as she spun him around. Finally breaking apart when she felt him bump against the edge of her bed, she fixed him with a loving gaze as she slipped off her purse.

"Marco…" she started, blushing as she reached out and slipped her hands under his hoodie to rest on his defined stomach, "I want to see all of you tonight." Slowly she pushed her palms up towards his chest, her own blossoming desire quickening as her fingers bumped over the small ridges of his abs.

"I-I want to too," he nodded as he helped her take his t-shirt and hoodie off to lay forgotten on the floor beside them.

Tracing several fingers up and down his bare chest, she leaned in and planted a line of kisses along his collarbone, each one closer and closer to his throat. Her efforts were rewarded with a hungry growl from Marco as he slipped his hands around her shoulders, grasping and pulling down the zipper of her pink dress. Pushing the shoulders off, he yelped slightly at a small bite from Star as her dress fell to the floor with a soft *fwump*.

Taking a brief respite from kissing her boyfriend's neck, Star stepped back and peeled off her white leggings before reaching back and unhooking her bra. Marco quickly stepped up and held the straps for her as she slipped her arms free and once again felt his jaw drop at the stunning vision before him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed as he took a moment to drink in her nearly naked form once more. Her beautifully toned legs, so pale they could have been carved from marble, those hips that seemed to make his mind go blank, her toned flat stomach that swept up to those perfect breasts. It had been two weeks from their first kiss and he still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

"So are you," she answered as she closed the distance between them again, smashing her lips against his once more as she ran her hands ran down his chest and stomach. This time she was happy to see Marco take the initiative, sliding his tongue into her mouth with no small amount of ferocity to writhe and slide against her own, making her knees go weak.

Finally reaching his jeans with her wandering hands, Star wasted no time in unbuttoning them and pushing them off his hips, letting him kick them off along with his shoes before she pushed him back into her bed. Laughing together, Marco got comfortable as she crawled in after, finally ending up face to face, their legs tangled together.

Reaching out, Marco feel his heart hammering in his chest as he let his hands once more explore Star's body. He ran his fingers up over her hip and down to caress her firm rear before dragging them along her ribs to finally cup one of her soft breasts in his hand. Squeezing gently, he was rewarded with a moan as she closed her eyes and kissed him deeply.

Rolling her onto her back, Marco crawled on top of a panting Star and felt her grind her hips against him, forcing her core to rub against his hardness with only a few thin layers of fabric separating their most intimate areas. Moaning together, he tipped her chin up, kissing first her chin and then up her jawline before finally moving onto her neck. He grinned to himself between kisses as he felt her hands back in his hair, pulling his mouth against her silky-smooth skin and steering his mouth lower.

"Don't you dare stop," she panted as he planted kiss after kiss down her neck and onto her chest.

Her words jostled his brain for a second and he lifted his head momentarily to ask her an important question before he continued any further. "Just tell me if you get uncomfortable okay? We can stop anytime you want to."

"You're too sweet," she smiled at his thoughtfulness before giving him a sultry smile, "but I believe I told you not to stop L'venok…"

"Right, sorry..." he whispered as he bent back down to wrap his lips around one of her stiff pale nipples.

Star arched her back, gasping in pleasure as she felt his mouth on her breast. It was an intensely pleasurable feeling, and she moaned loudly as she felt his teeth dragging along its length to quickly be replaced by the insistent flick of his tongue. "Oh sweet Mewni that feels good," she whimpered. Digging her fingers into his hair, she helped guide his mouth across her chest to her other breast, melting deeper into the bedspread as his hot mouth once more encased her stiff aching nipple.

Marco felt drunk, intoxicated by his overwhelming desire for the Princess now writhing under him and the ache in his boxers that was growing by the second. Star was certainly not helping, continually grinding herself up and down against his length and he only spent another minute kissing her breasts all over before sliding down her body and letting his kisses follow.

"Marco what are you, ooh…" she said softly as he stopped kissing at the waistband of her panties.

"Can I?" he asked, running his thumbs along her hip bones softly.

"Yes," she nodded slowly.

Hooking his thumbs under the waistband, he gingerly removed the last piece of clothing she wore and looked down as she let her knees fall open. Even in the dim light, the sight of her fully nude form laying under him was magnificent and now that he was able to see what previously he had only touched, he felt another hot wave of desire roll through him. It was as perfect as the rest of her; pale and smooth and as he bent down, the scent of her excitement caused him to shudder with anticipation.

Star was faring little better as she trembled under him, her heart beating a mile a minute as she watched her boyfriend lower his head between her legs. The first contact between his lips and her sex was like lightning shooting through every nerve in her body at once, and she laid her head back and drew him closer to her with her legs.

"M-Mar-Marco…" she moaned his name as he continued, his strong hands pinning her hips down to the bed. Each touch of his lips and tongue caused a small explosion of pleasure on her core and she was having trouble thinking straight as he continued to stoke the fire in her belly to a dangerous level.

"You taste so good…" he panted into her as he took a moment to breathe.

"Pegasus feathers Marco…" she pleaded, "more…"

Whether it was five minutes or an hour, Star did not know. All she knew in those passionate moments of bliss was the feeling of heaven as Marco continued. But as she gripped the sheets of her bed hard and mewled in ecstasy, she knew she was fighting a losing battle against the coming crescendo of her own pleasure and finally she felt herself falling over the waterfall of her own peaking pleasure as she squeezed his head with her thighs and bucked her hips hard against his face.

"Marcoooooooo," she howled his name in a long low voice as she rode out the crashing wave of her climax.

Gasping as he came up for air, Marco crawled up to a still panting Star who promptly pulled him in for a hungry kiss. "That, *Pant* was, *Pant* amazing. Where did, *pant* you, *pant* learn that?" she asked between kisses.

"Star, I'm almost seventeen," he laughed, "and I have the internet…"

"Got it," she said, laughing herself as she caught on to his meaning. "Marco?" she spoke his name in a low breathy tone.

"Yes, Star?" he asked, feeling goosebumps rise on his body as he rolled on to his back. Her fingers lightly played down his chest and stomach, reinforcing the feeling of burning need still flowing through him.

"Wanna see something I learned?" she asked, her voice a low purr.

"Uhh… please."

Without another word, Star got up on her knees and crawled between his own. Gently she placed a warm hand on top of his excitement, before rubbing it up and down. "Heh, I can feel your pulse," she giggled as she continued to tease him.

His head rolling from the pleasure, "I want you so bad…" was all Marco could whimper out, as he pushed his hips up against her hand.

"I'm all yours Marco," she whispered back as she pulled his boxers down.

Marco felt his head swim at the touch of her bare hand on his member. It was pleasure he had only experienced once, several days ago at Jackie's party and he had forgotten how much he missed it, even craved it. Her warm soft fingers left trails of ecstasy up and down his length as she worked him lovingly.

"God, Star," he moaned as she continued her pleasurable ministrations, "don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she cooed to him as she bent low over his body, letting the scent of his musk push her past any remaining reservations.

Marco didn't think there was anything in the world that could top the feeling of Star's hand on him. However, the moment her lips made contact with his hardness; he was quickly dissuaded of that foolish notion. His world went white and all of existence shrank to the rolling waves of pleasure she was giving him, each one reaching a new high-water mark as she slid a hand up his stomach.

"So good," he groaned, as she continued to take him into her mouth.

Minutes passed as his pleasure built higher and higher, Marco felt his hips rolling involuntarily as he fought with everything he had to prolong the wonderful sensation building in his core. "Ugh, *pant* please, I'm going to…" he pleaded with her, his voice dripping with honeyed desire as he extolled her to keep going for just a few more seconds.

"Starrrrr," his voice cried out her name this time as he peaked, his pleasure exploding like a bomb in his brain as his hips jerked and spasmed. He felt flush all over as he floated back down to the comforting embrace of Star's feather bed and for several moments his mind was blissfully blank.

Feeling a soft body lay next to his on the bed, he finally opened his eyes and found himself staring into Star's own before she planted a long kiss on his lips and grinned. "I love you Marco," was all she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped herself around his side.

"I love you too Star."


	11. Dear Diary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone! Welcome to a special half chapter of In the Pale Starlight.I wanted a fun transition in the timeline of my story, as I find large time jumps in stories a bit jarring without some kind of segue. Hopefully you like it, as it's a bit experimental for me. Scary, scary first person and all that. Also! I plan on jumping straight back in and working on chapter 11 as soon as I finish editing this chapter, so there will not be another month wait before chapter 11 comes out! That's enough of my rambling for now. Hope you all enjoy!

Marco Diaz, Journal Entry #1. Thursday, September 7th.

First let me start off with a warning to all who may be trying to read this, DON'T! Star that means YOU! Remember what you said about how diaries are private? Well that goes for journals too Starlight… Now with the appropriate warnings out of the way, let me say this; I know, this is all usually Star's thing… But I've decided to start jotting down my thoughts at the end of the week in a Journal, NOT a diary! Eclipsa must have seen me in the garden today and noticed I was looking stressed, so she suggested I begin to capture my thoughts on the week to gain some "Perspective". "Journaling is like telling yourself your own secrets," she said. She's like the scary, wise Aunt I never knew I wanted, but she's full of good advice when I need some. So hopefully writing down my thoughts about the week will help me cope with things, because lately, it's gotten crazy around the castle.

Where to begin… Well first, I think today is the 8th… no, 9th of Dartuk. I gotta study up on the Mewnian calendar, still feeling a bit rusty with easy stuff like dates and years. It's been a week since Star and I's disastrous visit to Tom's beach house at Lava Lake. Gotta say, I'm proud of him for standing up to his Dad. For such a normal looking guy, he is terrifying… Tom called me the day after it happened to tell me how his "breakfast talk" went with his parents, and while his Father was still worried about the Underworld's future alliance with the Butterfly Kingdom, he at least agreed to stop meddling in all our love lives. I was really worried about Tom. To be torn between your family and your friends couldn't have been easy for him, and even though I'm still a bit upset about that night, I understand why he had to take it as far as he did. Besides…breakups are rough and he has a lot of history with Star, no wonder the guy was thrown for a loop so hard.

At least now we can hang out again, after all, he's my friend and I miss being able to do stuff with the guy. Not counting Star and Fulke, I don't think I have anyone else on Mewni I could safely call a friend. I wish Jackie, Alfonzo, or Ferguson had dimensional scissors so they could come visit whenever. Hell, I'd even take a visit from Janna... At least I wouldn't feel so alone when Star was busy with her magic training or royal function stuff. Speaking of Fulke, I received a letter from him the other morning that was very cryptic. He couldn't tell me where he was going, but he had an "assignment," and that it was dangerous. I'll keep him in my thoughts and if he needs any assistance, I'll be there in a flash. Regardless, I just want things to go back to the baseline "weird" for Mewni that I'm used to, and part of that is getting back to being friends with Tom.

And speaking of things that are changing… I think I may have created a monster in Star. Ever since our two-week anniversary when we, ah… "escalated" our relationship. She's been almost insatiable. I don't know if her mewberty is coming back for a round two or what, but every night this week without fail, we've been getting amorous. Not that I'm complaining, but I feel like I might sprain my tongue if I'm not careful.

I still can't believe Star and I are dating. It'sbeen three weeks, and it's still a dream for me. I was so blind for so long to her feelings… It still makes me feel terrible when I think how much she must have suffered… suffered she had to watch Jackie and I go out on dates while she was harboring all those unspoken feelings. All I can do to make it up to her now is just be the best boyfriend in the multiverse for her, and that's exactly what I plan to do.

And now… The big news! I set a date for the recital! I went to see Queen Moo- …sorry, Moon the day after we got back from Tom's and told her to schedule it for a month from Star and I's anniversary. So three weeks from today, I'll be on stage playing for every noble in the Butterfly Kingdom. No pressure or anything right? Every day this week I've been practicing the pieces I plan on playing, and for the most part I feel like I'll be ready. Everything has to be PERFECT. The nobles hate me, the other royal families think Star's crazy for dating a commoner, and I just want to prove to everyone that I'm worthy. Worthy to be here… Worthy of the title that Moon and River are bestowing on me… And most of all… Worthy of Star's love.

It's why I've been practicing 8 hours a day for the past week. The first day, my hand cramped up so badly I thought it would never stop hurting, but I used some or Fulke's special salve and I was ready to get back to it. I keep a big tub of it right next to my sheet music now, and I don't think I could push this hard without it. Sleep… I used to know what that was like as well. Between River's training in the mornings, piano practice in the afternoon and evenings, and Star's continued sleep portalling I've been averaging about 3 hours of sleep a night.

Saw myself in the mirror yesterday and... Yikes. Dark circles are an understatement. I look like I could join a death metal band and skip the makeup. No wonder Star's been looking at me like I'm a zombie lately. She keeps telling me I'm pushing myself too hard, that I should make sure I get enough sleep but, how can I? Especially when she's out there alone with no way back if her butterfly form wears off? I've insisted she keeps her compact in her nightgown so she can call me if she gets stranded. The last thing we need is another Galafamor… I feel bad, because it seems like the only time I have to spend with her anymore is during meals and late-night cuddle sessions. For her part, Star seems really serious about this "Monster Ball" stuff. I saw her scouring maps of Mewni in order to find a venue big enough and private enough to hold a massive party without her parents or the Magic High Commission finding out. I wish I had more time to help her plan this, but I swear once I finish this recital, I will jump in to party planning with her full time.

Thankfully, she's showing an absolutely amazing amount of patience for someone who normally…isn't. Yesterday, though, she kept me company for my entire practice session. I think she was missing me a little too much, and to be honest, so am I. It was nice playing for an audience and I think the extra bit of motivation will help me nail these songs. When this is over, I swear I'm taking that girl on a vacation.

Unfortunately, I don't see much changing in the coming weeks. I'm still a long way from where I need to be for this performance. River has been pushing for a test of my knowledge on courtly etiquette soon, and I've barely had any time to study between everything else going on. Maybe I can distract him with some martial arts lessons to take his mind off the test until after the recital. I'll run it by Star in the morning once she's up. But for now, it's time to go check on her and make sure everything is alright. It's not quite time for the portal yet, which always seems to happen between 1-2, so I should have about ten minutes to get situated before things start to get crazy.

Good Night Journal, see you in a week!

Marco Diaz

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Private Royal Journal Entry #319 Dartuk 12, Year of the Pig Goat

I find myself disquieted as of late. Events in the Kingdom in the past few months have been extremely strained. First, Toffee and his perverse attempt to subvert all magic in the universe. Were it not for my Daughter's near miraculous intervention, I believe he would have finally succeeded in his lifelong ambition to destroy magic as we know it? I cannot overestimate just how disastrous this would be for the Kingdom and Mewni as a whole. And now… Just when I thought we might have some space to rebuild and stabilize, it seems that it is just a never-ending series of crises.

It seems that my daughter and her human best friend, Marco Diaz, have finally caught on to what I have long suspected, and professed their feelings for one another. From the day Star's wand was cleaved, I knew that she was more than a little taken with that young man. I must say, however, I am overjoyed at the complete transformation this wonderful young man has wrought upon my once wayward daughter. She still retains a stubborn independence streak and a certain…disregard for rules but has been taking her duties as my heir and daughter much more seriously.

Perhaps though, I should be keeping a closer eye on them. I caught the two of them in bed the other day, and while I believe my daughter when she says they have not yet taken that last great step in their physical... intimacy, I cannot bear the thought of any grandchildren at Star's age. The scandal alone would likely finish what Toffee had started. Do not think me unsympathetic, for I fondly remember my younger years with River. It was a blur of clandestine rendezvous and quick, subtle love making between meetings, but patience has never been Star's strong suit, so I shall have to make sure there are no… incidents.

And the Diaz boy… Marco will make a fine prince, and an even finer king someday. However, in the short term, we must navigate the shoals of the pompous Duke Appleton's machinations. I have no doubt that he will continue to be a thorn in my side. Likely more so, once I have elevated Marco to the court. His rabble rousing with the nobles is worrying, but nothing River and I cannot handle. I think Appleton may find to his cost, that I have many more friends at court than he realizes. In any event, I will not kowtow to a haughty, self-important schemer like him.

Aside from the ever-present squabbling and plotting nobles, it seems that there is a rogue element in the royal guard that has been attacking and slaughtering monsters without any royal directives. I cannot overstate the danger and risk those renegades pose. Continued Mewman aggression towards the monsters can only result in a rekindling of the monster rebellion I put down over twenty years ago. I put our spymaster, Lord Fleming on the trail of these knights who see fit to defy the crown, and he assures me that the young squire Fulke is up to the task of rooting them out.

It seems too, that his faith in the boy was well placed. Lord Fleming has reported that Fulke has successfully integrated himself with two squires named Old Guy and Baby Man. An odd pair, I seem to remember them from several reviews as being quite unremarkable. Hopefully in the coming weeks, Fulke will uncover who is behind these attacks so they may be brought to heel. River suggested a round of "questioning," but I quickly dissuaded him of that foolish notion. I love my husband, but for the life of me, he has absolutely no subtlety. Regardless, I plan on continuing to keep an eye on both potential crises and will act as I always do, as protector and steward of the realm.

Ad maiorem Dei gloriam regnum,

Queen Moon Butterfly

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco Diaz, Journal Entry #2 Dartuk 16

I'm so stupid. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! For a guy that's averaging 3-4 hours of a sleep a night, one would have thought I would have enough on my plate to deal with. What with my training with River, 8 solid hours of piano practice a day, and trying desperately to try to find enough time for Star in between both of those commitments. Now I just agreed to teach Star and Eclipsa Tang Soo Do…

Eclipsa caught me in the rose garden today taking a few minutes to practice my kata before I went down to the music room. For some reason, she seemed a bit more interested today in my training than usual. In hindsight, that should have been a warning sign… But since I'm denser than a neutron star sometimes… I didn't recognize the danger. Well after a weird Q&A session, Star jumped out of the rose bushes and I nearly jumped out of my gi. After that, it was all over… Star asked me for some lessons for the both of them, and stupid me, agreed. That girl can talk me into anything at this point, I swear! Why a girl that can bench press twice my body weight and can already can kick butt without her wand needs to know a martial art? I do not know. But we start tomorrow, so I suppose I'll find out.

So now I have three lessons a week to plan starting tomorrow. Can't wait… To be honest, thinking about the next two weeks scares me. I mentioned in my last journal entry that I was feeling run down and tired. Now? I'm officially exhausted. My hands have been acting up more as well. Cramps, aches, and tension, I've got all three. And while Fulke's salve does the trick, it seems like the pain is coming back sooner every time. Last night the pain came back so badly, it woke me up. It felt like fire shooting up my arms, and I've never had my hands act up this badly since I first started playing. Back then of course, I had could just take a break. Now… all I can do is grit my teeth and push through.

I haven't felt this tired since the Neverzone. One time on the fire plane of Golgorath, I spent six weeks tracking a Heckapoo clone that I knew held the location of several more. She was a wily one, always using the constant ash storms to cover her tracks over that ruined and blasted landscape. I thanked whatever higher power would listen every day for that set of magical seeker stones I won in that bar on Vintal though, as they allowed me to track her through even the thickest ash blizzard.

When I finally cornered her on the furnace peak of Mount Cindarr, I was so worn out that she almost gutted me with her poleaxe. My reflexes were slow that day, and when the fight was over and I finally blew out her flame, I had several new scars to add to my collection. Blowing out that flame was particularly satisfying I'll tell you that. I don't like to think of my time in the Neverzone much… I did so much there that I was not proud of. Things I had to do to survive and hopefully one day get back to Earth and Star… We weren't dating then, but I knew even back then she was the most important person in my life.

Funny thing though, Star seems to romanticize that place as some "Wild adventure." But I can assure you that it was a struggle to survive every single day. Never enough food, never enough sleep, never enough security. It wore me down in ways I didn't know even could be worn down. Some days, it felt like I'd never see Earth again. Those were the tough ones, when I'd all but given up hope of seeing my parents, or my friends, or Star ever again… Someday, when I'm ready, I'll tell her all about it. It might save me a fortune in therapy bills, now that I think about it.

I saw Jackie today. Star borrowed my scissors to go pick her up for a "Planning session" for her unity party idea. I think she's staying over, so I'll need to make sure Jackie knows about Star's little night excursions. It was great catching up after not seeing her for a couple weeks. They sat with me for a bit while I practiced, and Jackie seemed to really like what I was playing. Seems like I'm getting pretty close on most of the pieces, which means this won't be for nothing. Tonight after my evening practice, I'll go spend a few hours with her and Star to have some fun. Maybe just acting like a teen again will relieve some of the pressure after a second grueling week in a row. Hrm, well that about wraps my week up; maybe Eclipsa was right, this did help…

Good night Journal, see you in a week. If I survive…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Dartuk 18, Mewni Wilds.

We've been traveling through the wilds of Mewni for over a week now. Ever since our flight from those brats, it's been one long, exhausting day after another. Oh, what a terrible and cruel… is that right? Hrmm, yes it will do for now; what a terrible and cruel fate has befallen me! Forced to flee for my life from the only home I've ever known, and now, reduced to scavenging and stealing like a petty criminal! It is a wonder we're even alive, what with the clumsy foraging abilities of that loathsome troll…

But I will have my revenge… Oh yes I will! When the time comes, I will destroy that Princess. I will grind her beneath my heel and show everyone that I cannot be dismissed or defeated! It will be so sweet, and once more, my fortunes will rise as I reclaim my rightful place.

But enough rhapsodizing on my sweet revenge. Today, I discovered an unusual structure as we searched for more meager berries and fish. It is a large stone building built into the rock face of a small mountain. My companions… were hesitant to enter, afraid as they always are. But something inside compelled me to continue forward, and I soon found that the place was an abandoned monster temple.

It's old. Very old by the looks of the carvings on the wall that seem to leer at me from every available surface. It has a haunting, macabre quality to it. Like it was designed to frighten the worshippers that congregated there. Creepy or not, it will provide shelter from the elements, and with fall on Mewni fast approaching, I need to find a place to stay warm at night. Thankfully, it also has a source of fresh water, which has been rather hard to find recently up in the mountains.

In any event, I've sent the "Help," if you could even call their clumsy attempts at assistance that, to Quest Buy. We have run out of money, so they are to steal parts and supplies that we shall need to settle into this place for the winter before making a hasty retreat. My machine requires repairs, and before I can enact my plan, it must be FULLY OPERATIONAL! Only then will I finally have my ultimate revenge on Princes-

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

King River Johansen's Meat Record, Entry #1245 Dartuk 21

Delicous! Absolutely delicious! That dear, fine, young man has introduced me to an entire new world of meat possibilities! Today, the young chap treated Star, Moonpie and myself to an, "All-You-Can-Eat" buffet! Oh my word… The delightful samplings there were enough to make me as giddy as if I were a teenager again! Earth meat is stupendous! I cannot thank him enough for introducing me to this new universe of possibilities!

There is chicken, and pork, which tastes very similar to our pig-goat here on Mewni, and then there was the "Prime Rib." A most delicious meat if I have ever sampled one! It melted in my mouth with a succulence rarely found in the tougher game meats on Mewni and I could not help myself but to sample it more than once. I do believe the attendant peasant was less than pleased with me taking the entire tray back to the table, but he doesn't understand. I am a Johansen! And we must feast to keep our warrior spirit alive and ready for battle. What does he know of the needs of a warrior, what with his pitiable green smock, and pimpled visage?

In hindsight, however, Moonpie was right… I should have "Restrained my enthusiasm." How was I to know that they would take offense to Star and I sharing fourteen ice cream sundae's? And really… who can blame a King for eating all of the buffalo wings! They're delicious, spicy, tangy treats that titillate my tongue with the most fascinating heat! I have entrusted Marco Diaz, my daughters Royal Squire and…boyfriend with procuring me these delightful treats each week and he assures me they are very common on Earth.

Thankfully, the local constabulary was more than understanding after they escorted the three of us to the local guard post. Moonpie paid them their "fine" in gold crowns, and we were released from their dungeon to be on our way. I say, for a dimension that prides itself on freedom, they are more uptight than I would have suspected about overindulgence of food at the "buffet." Marco says it wasn't the amount of food I ate, but the manner in which I did it. Poppycock if ever I heard it. Why once, King Pony Head and I feasted for two days straight at the fall corn harvest festival and received nothing but adoration from the crowd!

And Marco… It has been over a month since the boy came to live with us full time. I must say that he continues to prove himself every day to me. He was just the pick to guide my daughter on Earth, and it is no small wonder that Star took such a shine to him. Every day in his lessons, he always tries his best, and I have found the boy to be skilled and intelligent. An extremely capable warrior for his age, I find myself strangely comforted at the thought of him as my successor as King of Mewni, despite wanting to break his spine for the indecent things I am sure he is doing to my precious Baby Girl. As ever, Moonpie reminded me to be calm in regard to such things, as it is no worse than she and I did when we were their age… That woman is infuriatingly right too often!

In any event! I must be off. Marco Diaz has volunteered in the Royal Kitchens to treat us to something called, "Chiles Rellenos and Birria Tacos." I have no idea what those are, but from the mouthwatering smell that's been wafting from the kitchen all day I suspect I will be most pleased!

Until we Meat again,

King River Butterfly, Lord Protector of Mewni.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco Diaz, Journal Entry #3 Dartuk 23 7 Days left…

Fucking Baby Man. I have a week, ONE WEEK left to practice for the most important and defining moment of my musical life, and what happened yesterday? That murderous, idiot squire of Lady Whosits, Baby Man, caught me in the hallway by myself and wanted to have a little fun. Fun in his mind being beating me to a pulp… I had almost forgotten how stupid Baby Man is, because I gave him the ass kicking of his life.

I have had it with those squires. Old Guy… Baby Man… they killed innocent monsters as casually as slaughtering livestock. They're cruel and evil…and I took great pleasure in taking him apart piece by idiotic piece. He's strong, but he's slow. I dodged his punches and softened him up with a series of punches to hiskidney before taking him to the floor with a sweep kick to his knees. I don't really remember what happened after that. But I know that when Star pulled me off him, he was an unconscious bloody mess, and my hand was broken in three places.

Queen Moon gave me a little bit of a lecture on restraining myself in the future inside the castle as she fixed my hand, and I can't blame her… I acted like a barbarian, and I feel ashamed of my actions. Baby Man is a scumbag and he deserves everything that's coming to him for what he did, but I'm not the person to dispense give it to him. Mewni has laws just like Earth, and I must have faith in the process or else I'm no better than they are. But man, it felt good. It felt so good to give that brute a taste of the pain he's inflicted on others…

Sensei Brantley always said, "Master your anger before your anger masters you," and I'm sorry to say that I failed to control it yesterday. It's always there lately, bubbling away just under the surface, and it doesn't take too much to bring it out. My meditation has helped, but with me getting four hours of sleep a night or less, it can only do so much. Hell, I was short with Star the other day when she was pestering me about our next Tang Soo Do lesson. I apologized and she said it was fine, that she knows how much pressure I'm under… But I could see the hurt in her eyes.

And my hands… God my hands hurt constantly. I have my dexterity thanks to the salve, but my hands hurt every single minute of the day now. When I spar with River, they roar at me every time our practice swords meet. When I play, it feels like tendrils of flame are licking their way up the back of my hands and onto my forearms. And when I hold Star in my arms, the heat of her body makes me want to curl up and lay on my hands until they just. stop. burning. Every hour, I'm reminding myself that it's just one more week and I'm counting the seconds at this point.

Well its 3 A.M. and Star has finally returned to her bed from…wherever she was. Now, I can sleep and look forward to another long, long day.

Eyes on the prize, Diaz…eyes on the prize.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Chapter 34, Dartuk 26

Dear Dairy,

I'm worried about Marco… He's been pushing himself WAY too hard for weeks! I just wish he'd stop being such a Marco for one day and sleep. He needs to rest, and I keep telling him that, but does he listen? Noooo. Stupid stubborn boyfriend! I'm supposed to be the stubborn one in this relationship and Marco's supposed to my super sweet boyfriend that always does his best to help me out! Doesn't he know that I just want him to be happy here on Mewni with me? I feel like I'm watching him drown and there's nothing I can do…

He's so sullen and angry lately, it almost feels like I'm dating Tom again… Three days ago, I pulled him off Squire Baby Man after that idiot tried to mess with him in the corridor. I guess he forgot Marco is a black belt. Marco had beaten him so badly, he's still in the infirmary with Higgs. And the look he gave me when I pulled back; I was honestly a little afraid. I know he didn't mean to, that he was just caught up in the moment. But I've never seen Marco that angry… I'm seriously starting to worry.

I don't care if the nobles don't accept him. And if Duke Appleton messes with him again, I'm going to make him regret even being born… What he needs is to sleep and center himself. I wish I had noticed this sooner, because I feel bad for asking him to teach Eclipsa and I Tang Soo Do. He has enough on his plate with his frantic preparations for the recital and lessons with my Dad. But of course, when I brought it up and told him it was totally cool if we pushed the lessons off until after his recital, he refused. He actually got a little mad at me… I think it was the first time since we got back from the Sandwich Dimension.

Marco has always been a bit tight lipped about his feelings when he's suffering. But I watch him when he's not looking sometimes, and I can see how much pain he's in. The other day when we were cuddling during, "Relationship Thursday," I held his hand and heard him whimper in pain. I know he's doing all of this to try to fit in, but it isn't worth it if he ends up destroying himself over it. Tomorrow I'm going to make him go to bed after dinner and tell dad he can't make it to his lesson in the morning and I'm not taking no for granted.

Marco aside, it feels like I am finally making progress with my plans to hold a unity party for the Mewman royalty and monsters. Jackie came by last week and helped me work out some of the trickier details. She was a TOTAL lifesaver. With Marco too busy to help plan this thing, I need a helping hand and Tom's never been very interested in party planning. Janna would likely turn it into some kind of crazy Halloween themed horror show, and Pony Head makes literally everything about her. I love her, but this party has to be about everyone, not just my bestie from Mewni.

I have Marco's band playing. That is… if he ever finds a drummer. I talked with Hobbs; and he agreed to cater the party on the sly, so that my parents don't get wind of this. Something tells me Mom and Dad wouldn't be cool with me having a super-secret party where half the guests are monsters. Dad just plain doesn't trust them, and I think Mom still has a lot of bad memories from Toffee's first war on the Mewmans. But it's just that kind of thinking that I hope to change, ya know? We need to start listening to each other so that together, we can build a better Mewni for EVERYONE.

Now I just need to find a place we can hold the party without getting busted by the Magical High Commission or my parents. Jackie suggested Earth, but most of the guests won't have dimensional scissors, and it would take too long to ferry everyone back and forth. So I'll keep an eye open. Once Marco's done with his recital, we can go out and look for something together. I've been missing my snuggly little cinnamon roll… Mama Star's not getting the quality Marco time she needs, so once this recital thingy is over, he's mine! ALL MINE!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco Diaz, Journal Entry #4 Dartuk 26 27

She's coming for me… But I won't let her take me! Star cornered me after dinner saying I should sleep… That I should rest… How can I rest when I'm so god damn close! I've gotten all the songs down; I've practiced them until my fingers felt like they'd fall off! I just need two measly days… TWO! To lock everything down before my recital. But would she listen? No!

So I ran! I used my scissors to slip up to my room in an instant and went to grab my keyboard. She was ready for that… I should have seen that coming with River being who he is, but I'm not thinking my best right now. Still! I managed to dodge two net traps and a bear trap that would have broken my ankle if I stepped in it, to finally grab my keyboard. Well she must have anticipated my moves because the second I touched my keyboard; beanbag monster and that porcupine beast dropped out of the ceiling to try and stop me!

The beanbag tried to eat me, probably Star's idea to "capture" me, while the Porcupine monster guarded the door. But I'm no slouch myself you see… I grabbed my keyboard and journal, knocked Beanbag out of the way with a roundhouse kick as he tried to capture me in his mouth, and managed to dodge the porcupine with a spin move that got five me five barbs in the back of my hand for my trouble… But I was free! Out the door and on the run! Only catch is, I lost my scissors in the fight. They must have fallen off my belt during the scuffle and so now I'm trapped on Mewni…

That was all two hours ago. Now I'm holed up in the attic space above the royal dining room. It's actually pretty nice. Good lighting of the sunset through some small windows, a reasonably comfortable built in bench to sit at, and best of all its nondescript so Star can't use her spying spell to find me! Marco Diaz… you are a genius! Now Journal, I know what you're thinking… You're thinking that I'm overreacting. That I'm taking things, too far… but let me tell you something Journal! I will take things as FAR AS NECESSARY to make sure this recital goes well. If I have to go to the Neverzone for a year and practice, I will! But don't you judge me you judgy, Judge!

Shit. They've found me! I can hear Star pounding on the trap door to the crawl space. I couldn't grab my headphones when I left my room, so they must have heard me. I pushed some old furniture over the trap door, but it's only a matter of time now. Star's way too strong to be stopped by things like locks. They're though! Gotta H-

Hi Marco,

This is your loving girlfriend Star Butterfly making a little note here for you when you wake up. Please know that I did this for your own good. You need to rest and were acting crazy tonight. A Day off for you to sleep won't kill you and besides, I've been listening to you practice and you have it, so STOP WORRYING. I love you very much, so when you make your next entry, know that I only read a little of your diary okay? Just a teensy, itty-bitty bit. So don't get mad. I'll be by your side when you wake up, I promise.

Love you L'venok,

Star Butterfly <3 XOXO


	12. Concertos and Crossbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LordCornwalis here with another chapter of In the Pale Starlight! It’s finally here! The long awaited “recital” chapter. I know I said it wouldn't be a month, but seriously this is over 30k words so cut me some slack! I was initially unsure how many pieces I wanted to include, or even what pieces those should be as I wanted each one to have it’s own unique impact on a specific character. So I sat down, listened to probably a hundred or so classical pieces I could think of, and made some selections of the ones that moved me.  
> I have to say that I feel like each one was a great fit for what I wanted to accomplish and the feelings I wanted to evoke in the character as well as the readers! So I would HIGHLY recommend listening to each piece before reading that section of the story, or at least playing it while you read. I know I often insert music into this fic, but here I think it’s doubly important to frame the scene for you.  
> Now, I’m going to be honest here and say that this chapter was absolutely one of my favorite things I’ve ever written in fanfiction. It’s got action, it’s got drama, it’s got our two favorite cuties being head over heels in love with each other. Plus, it has the return of a certain evil Baron that I had so much fun writing in chapter 8! It’s got pretty much everything you could want!  
> Not to mention its over 30k words long! I promise, next chapter won’t be as huge as this one, I just couldn’t find a spot to stop without splitting the story into two pieces which I tend to not like to do for single chapters. So enjoy, my wonderful readers, and as always, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, or leave a REVIEW if you liked it! I live for those little hits of dopamine when I see someone favoriting the story! Also! A shameless plug for my co-authored story: The Once and Future Queen. If you like my scribblings here, you’ll definitely like that story as well!  
> Musical Credit:  
> Katyusha For lyrics: “Katyusha” Red Army Choir, Anthology No. 4 written by Matvay Blanter. To find it, search Katyusha and Victor bob. It will be the first hit. For the Piano arrangement I specifically would like you to listen to as Marco plays: Search Katyusha, SheetMusicBoss as they have the best of the bunch. Great channel, check them out!  
> For the Classical pieces, which are all public domain, I’ll list the piece and then which youtube channel has the specific composition I’d like you to listen to. All should be very easy to find if you just search the piece name and channel.  
> Chopin, Nocturne in E Flat Major op. 9 no. 2 - Rousseau is gold standard.  
> Vivaldi, Summer 3rd Movement: Presto - Again Rousseau is the good stuff.  
> Vivaldi, Winter 1st Movement: Allegro non molto - Rousseau again  
> Liszt, Liebestraum No. 3 (Love Dream) - Rousseau, seriously check their channel out!  
> Brahms, Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Kassia is the channel. Another great piano channel!  
> Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement - Rousseau has an amazingly soulful version of this one!  
> Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata 2nd Movement. Again Rousseau is the go to here!  
> Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement. This one is special. This a performance by Valentina Lisitsa which is also her channel name. She is an absolute virtuoso on the piano and she blows me away with this rendition of an already amazing Beethoven piece! I cannot recommend this specific version to listen to enough as you can see the skill involved on display and it is IMPRESSIVE.

They were beautiful… Floating across the sky like lazy, sentient clouds; Marco couldn’t keep himself from staring at the massive jellyfish-like creature that was drifting across his field of vision. They were enormous and hovered so low that when he reached out to touch them, his fingertips actually grazed the shiny smooth texture of their tentacles. 

“Wow…” he gasped, staring at his hand in wide-eyed awe after the creature had floated away. Blinking slowly, he turned his head and looked around at his surroundings. Everywhere, massive pink and purple crystals jutted into the sky, their gleaming facets glimmering in the violet tinged starry sky. *Splash*, the sound of liquid at his feet made him look down and for a moment he was speechless.

 _Is that…water?_ he thought, bending down to run his fingers through the yellow liquid. He was startled to find that when his fingers dipped below the surface, he didn't feel any wetness. Instead, a gentle warmth and light tingling seemed to envelop his hand. “Mmm, feels nice,” he muttered to himself before a smaller splashing behind him made him turn.

“Hello,” said a tiny baby unicorn.

“Um, hi,” said Marco, kneeling now as the smiling baby unicorn slowly approached him. It was white with a striped golden horn and a brown mane. “Do you, uh, know where I am?”

“You’re in the Realm…of Magic!” it answered, hopping up and down excitedly in glee.

“Oookay… I don’t know what that is. But do you know how I got here? Because the last thing I remember is my girlfriend blasting open the trap door to where I was hiding and knocking me out with some kind of spell. _Thanks for that Star…_ ” he added that last part under his breath.

“Ooooo, you musta come from the sky, mistah. Like the otha one,” the little unicorn giggled.

“Other oneeeeee,” came a chorus of high pitched voices as more than a dozen other small unicorns surfaced in the golden liquid.

“Woah, okay guys, relax. Getting a little _Children of the Corn_ here.”

Suddenly, there was a burbling and rushing of golden water as a large white unicorn rose slowly from below. It looked like a bigger version of the first baby unicorn he had met, though its eyes were completely featureless and glowed a soft pale gold color. Jumping back and falling into a defensive stance, he felt himself relax almost immediately as the unicorn continued to gaze at him softly. There was a strange sense of familiarity about the creature in front of him; it made him feel at ease and content, similar to how he was whenever he and Star were alone together just relaxing.

“Who, are you?” it asked in a flat monotone.

“M-Marco Diaz,” he managed to stammer out as he watched the little unicorns surround him.

“You weren’t who we were expecting Marco Diaz. I’m afraid I’m going to have to send you home now. Humans don’t belong here.”

“Wait! Who are you waiting for? Maybe I can, uh, can help you find them?” He didn’t know why, but he was close to panic at the thought of being sent home. It was as if his very essence was begging to stay, and the thought of leaving almost brought him to his knees with anxiety. A low rumble above him made him look up in alarm, as a massive purple and gold portal swirled into existence.

The large unicorn simply tilted her head and blinked slowly before answering, “Not. You.”

“Goodbye new friend!” shouted all the small unicorns in unison. 

With a deafening roar, a geyser of gold liquid boiled up at Marco’s feet, carrying him up and away from the circle of unicorns. Screaming, Marco shut his eyes in terror as the force of the geyser rocketed him high in the sky. He felt himself tumbling wildly, almost vomiting when he chanced a quick peak before tightly shutting his eyes again.

“GAH!” he shrieked, jerking awake with a start, and nearly tumbling out of the bed in a mass of tangled sheets. Righting himself, he noticed a teddy bear with an eyepatch and pegleg wave to him before sprinting out of the room. “Uh, Okay… Well that _had_ to have been one of Star’s,” he said, noticing almost immediately now that he was more awake, the piece of paper that was stuck to the side of his sweaty face. Peeling it off, he smiled, recognizing Star’s curly handwriting immediately as his bedroom door was slammed shut behind the retreating teddy bear.

_Dear Marco,_

_I hope you slept well! I’m stuck helping mom with some boring royal garbage first thing this morning. I’ll be up as soon as I can break away from her. Don’t mind the bear if you notice him, I asked him to keep an eye on you while you slept and to come get me as soon as you woke up._

_Lots of love,_

_Star XOXO_

Laying back down, he rubbed his eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. _Was that just a dream?_ It was too fantastical to be real… most likely the product of his completely overworked and exhausted brain. _But it had felt so real,_ he thought, remembering the warmth and tingle of the liquid gold as he had run his fingers through it, and the vivid, almost garish colors all around him.

Stretching, he yawned and checked his alarm clock, it read 9:10 A.M. It was almost time for him to get up and start his day. If he was lucky, he might be able to sweet talk Hobbs into making him some pancakes, though failing that, he’d settle for a bowl of Sugar Seeds. _Just five more minutes…_ he thought, yawning widely as he closed his eyes and rolled over, only to find the side of his face pressed against the cool leather cover of his Journal.

Opening his eyes in annoyance, he grabbed the journal thinking he’d just put it back on his nightstand when a rather unpleasant thought struck him; _I was in the middle of writing this when Star burst in and knocked me out. I wonder…_ Flipping open his journal to the last entry, he snorted with annoyance when he saw Star’s curvy, slanted writing under his final ranting entry. “So much for privacy…” he muttered. However, when he actually read her entry, he felt the anger at her invasion of his personal thoughts melt away. Afterall, his last entry had been near manic. Full of paranoia and desperation, it was probably for the best that Star intervened when she did. 

***BANG*** with a sound like a cannon shot, his door burst inwards, slamming so hard into the opposite wall, one of the hinges broke. 

“AHHHHH!” Marco screamed shrilly, jumping so violently at the sudden shock that this time, he tumbled out of the bed and landed with a hard thud on the floor with only his legs sticking out from the small mountain of blankets that buried him.

“Sorry, I sometimes not know own strength. I put it back, dah?” came an familiar, heavily accented voice from the hallway.

“Buff Frog?” said Marco from under the blankets as he tried to dig himself out.

“Karate Boy!” shouted Buff Frog, stepping into the room, a wide smile exposing his pointed yellow teeth. Bending down, he dug and pushed at the blankets before grabbing Marco and helping him stand up. “Is doing me good to see you again! I only just get to castle at Star Butterfly’s invitation, and I hoped I see you as well.” Pulling Marco into a crushing bear hug, he mercifully released the weezing teen after only a few seconds.

“Hey Buff Frog! Great to see you. What does Star need you for?” asked Marco, now acutely aware that he was wearing nothing but a pair of jockeys as the cool air raised gooseflesh all over him.

“Star Butterfly invite me to castle today. She say it ‘very urgent,’ but not explain. So I come at once. Little bear with eyepatch lead me here. Very strange…” he explained, laughing to himself as Marco heaped some blankets over his shoulders in an effort to cover himself.

“Well I just woke up, I haven’t seen h-” he began, before a loud shout of “MARCO!” from the doorway caused him to jump slightly. In a flash, a streak of blonde hair crossed the room and a pair of slim, yet incredibly strong arms wrapped themselves around him. The force of the impact knocked him back into his pile of blankets, and before he could say anything, his lips were captured in a quick series of kisses. “Star, hey… I’m okay.”

Star pulled back at his words and glared at him for a moment as he swallowed hard. He knew those sky-blue eyes, and the piercing look they were giving him right now gave him more than a little shiver of dread. They both knew that his erratic behavior over the past few weeks was going to be discussed when they got a moment alone together. “Feeling better now?” she asked, giving him a slight smile, relieved to see the massive, dark circles under his eyes beginning to fade and noticing now that his eyes were no longer bloodshot and wide with barely suppressed panic.

“Oh, much better, Star. It feels good to finally get a full night’s sleep,” he sighed before planting a quick kiss on his grinning girlfriend’s lips. “What? What is it? Do I still have sleepies in my eyes?

“How long do you think you’ve been asleep Marco?” Star asked, her face now positively bursting with excitement.

Looking at the clock over his shoulder, he took a second to do the math in his head. “Well, it's a little after nine right now, and you broke down the trapdoor to the attic like Jack Niccholson in _The Shining_ around nine… Thanks for that…by the way, Star. I don’t think I’ve ever come so close to wetting myself then when you were kicking in that door. Sooooo like, twelve hours? 

“Try more like 36 hours, Marco.” she said, now helping him up and back into bed.

“WHAT! Oh God, Star! I couldn’t have slept that long! That would mean the recital is in, like, a day now!” Frantically, he made to get up, but Star pounced on him like a cat, and pinned his arms and legs down to the bed.

“Marco! Chill! You’re going to be fine. You were a wreck when I hit you with that sleep spell. You were shouting and waving your own shoe at me,” she said, her eyes full of concern now as the unpleasantly familiar panic returned to her boyfriend’s eyes. When he continued to struggle, however, she did the only thing she could think of to calm him down and pressed her lips softly against his. It was a move she’d used before when he seemed inconsolable, and just like that time on the riverbank; she felt him slowly begin to relax, the fight leaving his arms and legs as he wrapped them around her and kissed back.

“I, will be outside then,” said Buff Frog, slowly edging out of the room before dragging the broken door noisily closed behind him.

They continued like that for several blissful minutes, Marco relishing in the close physical contact with Star as their lips remained gently pressed against one another. These weren’t the fiery, passionate kisses she usually gave him when no one was looking…no, these were compassionate and gentle, charged with her intense burning need to lift him up whenever he struggled and they comforted him more than words ever could.

Finally propping herself up on her elbows, Star looked down to see her calmed and serene looking boyfriend and frowned. “Marco? Why do you feel like you need to keep pushing yourself so hard for me? You know I love you right? You’ve always been worthy of my love, and I want you to know that I would do anything to make sure you were happy here on Mewni with me.”

“Of course I know you love me. You say it everyday…” blushed Marco, now finding it had to look her in the eyes.

“Then why did you almost work yourself to death this past month over this concert and me?“

“You read my whole journal didn’t you?” he deadpanned, giving her an exasperated look.

“I’m sorry about that Marco, but you were acting BANANAS! Remember how unhinged Mina sounded that day in the park? Well you didn’t sound a heck of a lot different… You shouldn’t have stayed up while I portalled! I told you, I can handle that. I’ve been in the library every morning before my lessons with Mom researching what may be causing this.”

“And have you found anything? Literally, anything at all to explain why this is happening!” he said, anger now tinting his words to Star’s surprise, who arched an incredulous eyebrow at him. “Because from where I’m standing, you’re no closer to an answer than a month ago. So I have to watch you, the most important person in the entire Multiverse to me, disappear into a portal every night and pray that you make it back. That something won’t happen to you, or, or your Butterfly form won’t wear off and strand you somewhere I can’t reach. Every night it’s like I’m holding my breath for two hours until that portal opens and you float back to bed.” Marco did his best to keep his brittle voice from cracking completely, as he felt his eyes well up.

“Marco…” began Star, before he cut her off. “I can’t just let you do this alone, Star… This isn’t like the Blood Moon Ball where it was just Tom being a possessive jerk, and me being too jealous to let you recognize that for yourself. No, this is different! And even if I physically could, I couldn’t sleep or rest knowing you’re who knows where, doing God knows what!”

“I know it’s hard, Marco. But please, I just want to keep yo-”

“Safe. I know Star…” Marco wiggled out from under her and stood as she sat on the bed looking somewhat chastised.

Staring out the window, he took a deep breath to buy him a moment to organize his thoughts and wipe away the tears that were already running down his cheeks. In his rare moments of clarity over the past month, he had often trod over these now very familiar thoughts. It was something he felt he _needed_ to share with her, but part of him was terrified of how she may take it. “Star, do you want to know why I’m pushing myself so hard? With the recital, the lessons, keeping an eye on you?”

“Why?” came her simple answer, as he saw tears roll down her heart-stamped cheeks.

“For me, Star… I need this…for me. I need to prove to everyone, including myself, that I’m more than just your boyfriend. That I deserve to be here because of the things I’ve done. Appleton, the nobles, Manfred, all the knights and squires except Fulke? They all think I don’t belong here. That I’m just some dumb kid from Earth who’s conned you into falling for him so I could worm my way into the Kingdom. I need to show everyone that, Marco Diaz is…” he swallowed hard, forcing down a sob as he struggled to finish his thought. “That I’m here because I can stand on my own two feet… That I’m bringing something to the Kingdom…to our relationship.”

It was a revelation for Star, and instantly, it all made sense to her. Why he’d always pushed himself twice as hard as he needed to even when she pleaded with him to take a step back and rest. Why he never complained about his schedule and stoically endured a workload that almost put him in hospital. Feeling her heart break with the realization of why he had endured this crushing burden, Star was on her feet in an instant; wrapping her arms around his trembling form as the dam holding back his lake of tumultuous emotions broke. She let him sob into her shoulder, rubbing his back and letting her own tears fall as she held him. Marco was her rock, her safe harbor in the storm tossed waters of her life. But sometimes even rocks needed to be supported, and never one to hesitate when it came to Marco, she simply let him cry.

“Don’t say that, Marco. You bring so much to this… to us…” she whispered, squeezing him tight and running a hand up into that soft brown hair she loved so much. “Everyday I get to wake up and spend time with the best boyfriend in the Multiverse. Someone who loves me just for who I am, someone who cheers me up whenever I’m sad or stressed, and someone who is _always_ ,” she paused to turn his face and kiss him as tenderly on the lips as she could, “there for me.” After a moment, she felt relieved when he returned her smile with a watery one of his own, seemingly calmed down after her reassurances.

“Sorry for crying on you,” he sniffed, looking at the large wet spot on the poofy shoulder of Star’s green dress.

“It’s fine Marco,” she smiled, wiping away some tears still clinging to his eyelashes before giving him another reassuring kiss.

“Do you understand now though?” he asked after they had broken apart. “Why I felt like I needed this for me?”

“I do,” she nodded, “but is it worth destroying yourself over? Because I don’t think so. Remember the people that matter to you Marco. Those people love you. Me, Dad, Mom, Eclipsa and Fulke. Don’t forget the people that know you belong here…that believe in you.”

He frowned at her words, feeling an intense feeling of shame wash over him as he looked into her concerned blue eyes. “I’m sorry Starlight… You’re right, I took it too far… I promise I’ll try to restrain myself in the future a little more.”

“I think your Marco moments are pretty cute, but notttt when they last a whole month.” Star giggled, nudging him on the shoulder and grinning.

“Thanks for, uh,” _knocking some sense into me? Listening to me? Making me feel better? All of those things?_ His thoughts raced, trying to find the best answer he could for her until he settled on the simplest; “Everything. I love you so much Starlight,” he finished quietly as he found her hand with his own to hold.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door startled both teens, seeming to break the romantic spell as they jumped apart slightly. “Come in, Buff Frog,” Marco called out.

The large frog monster walked in, smiling as he saw both teens now looking happy and not on the verge of a panic attack. Quickly, his eyes flicked to a spot on the bed between them where their fingers were still intertwined. “Sorry if I intrude on special moment. Is heartwarming to see you and Karate Boy finally admit feelings for each other. Take long enough,” he laughed.

“We’ve actually been together for over a month,” said Star, giving Marco a sappy look before standing facing their guest. “But now that Marco’s awake, I have something for you, Buff Frog.”

“For me? What is it?”

“Kneel, please,” commanded Star as she pulled her wand out of her purse and cleared her throat. Wordlessly, Buff Frog sank to one knee and bowed his head before Star continued. “For your meritorious actions during the Battle for Mewni, and your invaluable assistance to the Butterfly Royal Family therein, I hereby bestow upon you, the Order of Mewni, 2nd Class. Additionally, I hereby appoint you to the position of Royal Monster Expert. Do you accept?”

“Dah, I do.” said Buff Frog, smiling ear to ear.

“Then rise, Buff Frog, and receive your medal and appointment.”

Marco always loved when Star got “Queenly.” Hearing her use words she never did in her everyday life was like seeing Toffee in a Hawiian shirt. Unexpected, but somehow still funny. However, for all Star’s proper language and attention to detail, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her bounce on her heels, smiling ear to ear while she pinned the silver medal with a beautiful sapphire in the center to his vest. Once pinned, he clapped enthusiastically along with Star, as a gushing Buff Frog professed his thanks. Walking over to them and throwing an arm around their shoulders, he led them all into the hallway, “I think I’m going to treat all three of us to some brunch Nachos. I haven’t eaten in almost two days, I need some food.”

Star’s giggle caused him to pause and look at her quizzically. “Perhaps, Karate Boy put on pants before going downstairs?” suggested Buff Frog as Star burst out laughing.

“Oh, yeah… Right. Be right back!” he called over his shoulder as he rushed back into his room to change.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

* **Thunk** * the dull, basso sound of a crossbow bolt slamming into a target dummy made of straw and wood rang out loudly in the the dilapidated warehouse. A tall, middle aged man dressed in dark clothing grumbled to himself as he set down the sleek looking crossbow, before walking the length of the building to check the dummy.

“Still pulling to the left…” he muttered, taking a small roll of cloth and measuring the distance from the center of the dummy to the embedded bolt. It was a small deviation, an acceptable level of inaccuracy especially given the weapons rather…unique features, but it still concerned him. _No room for screw ups in this line of work. I have to hit the target the first time,_ he thought worriedly.

Carefully, he extracted the bolt and inspected it for defects. If the shaft wasn’t perfectly straight, or the flights weren’t equally distributed around the nock, it would pull in flight. Seeing nothing wrong with the bolt, he returned to the stand where his specially modified crossbow sat on a cradle. The weapon was his pride and joy, a masterwork of engineering, and as far as he knew the only one like it on Mewni. He had designed it years ago, during his time apprenticing for one of the Castle Butterfly’s smiths in the armory and now, as he ran his fingers lovingly over it’s dark polished stock and the stout brass fittings, he felt that familiar sense of predatory excitement begin to stir inside.

A knock at the warehouse’s bolted door broke him from his silent reverie and he hurriedly threw a sheet over the crossbow before striding across the room to check who was knocking from the hidden peephole. Standing outside were two people, his current client, a mid-level lowlife named Jakes and… He narrowed his eyes at the sight of an older man, probably in his late 40s, dressed in the finery of a noble. Disfigured by a streaking, fern-like scar that covered most of the right half of his face, his appearance was made all the more distinctive by a white leather eyepatch with a diamond inlay that sat over where his right eye had been.

At first, he didn’t recognize him, there was no one he knew with an eye- With a start, he hurried to the door, hastily pulling the bar aside and pulling the heavy door open. Stepping into the open doorway, he leaned against the jamb and nodded to his unexpected visitors. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed company, Baron Appleton.”

“Isn’t it customary for a friend to invite honored guests into one’s home on Mewni? Or have I been away so long that even common courtesy and manners have fallen by the wayside,” said the Baron, his remaining eye fixed on the assassin in the doorway as Jakes let his good hand wander lazily towards the grip of his sheathed dagger.

“Friend? Sure…whatever you say Appleton,” he muttered, stepping aside so the two guests could enter, “but tell your little creature there to stop reaching for the knife, unless he wants to lose the fingers on his good hand as well…” Jakes jumped slightly at his words, scowling now as he let his hand fall limply to his side.

When he had shut and bolted the door behind them, he turned and let out a snort of annoyance before speaking, “I didn’t recognize you at first Cecil. What happened to your face? And your eye?”

“I would watch that familiar tone if I were you, Rolfe. I am still a titled member of the aristocracy, and as such, I am due a certain degree of…respect, from the common folk.” said Cecil, a distinct coldness in this tone.

“Ha! If you wanted respect, _My Lord_ ,” mocked Rolfe, waving his hand with a flourish and a scornful bow, “then maybe you shouldn’t have turned your Barony into a criminal enterprise and scarpered off to Galafamor…”

“You dare!” shouted Cecil, and this time, Jakes drew his dagger to step between the two other men.

“You’re just another lowlife criminal, Cecil. Like your friend here,” nodded Rolfe, “and like me. Only thing you got is a helluva lot more coin than either of us combined, and a small army of goons to do your bidding. Now why don’t we dispense with the bullshit, and you tell me why you’re here?” Muttering something about “Rudeness,” Rolfe watched as the Baron crossed the room with Jakes and sat at a scrubbed wooden table. Not waiting, he joined them at the table, steepling his hands and frowned at Ceil expectantly.

“I have a new target for you, Rolfe. It's short notice, but I need the job done right so I’ve come to you. Whatever petty job Jakes may have retained your services for can wait,” said Cecil, pulling a black compact out before turning it to face the assassin.

Rolfe said nothing for a moment. Instead, he studied the photograph intently. _He looks like…_ but he didn't finish his thought as Cecil’s noise of impatience snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking back to the expectant noble, he voiced his concerns, “The Earth kid? Princess Star’s new suitor? How do you expect me to get close enough to him with all the guards? And when do you need this supposed ‘job’ done?”

“Tomorrow.”

When the Baron’s face remained impassive, Rolfe felt an indignant rage bubble up from inside. “Are you fucking joking, Cecil? I study my target, plan my killings meticulously for at least a week before I make a move, and now you’re asking me to infiltrate Butterfly Castle, evade the couple hundred or so sentries, never mind the servants and the _MAGICAL_ royal family… Just to stick a knife between the Diaz kid’s ribs? You've been hitting the Pixie Dust too hard again, you have…”

“The short notice won’t be an issue, as Diaz is giving a recital tomorrow for the entire court, Rolfe, so he’ll be exposed. I’ve already arranged for you to gain entry to the castle as part of my Nephew’s retinue, and with your wonderful little contraption over there,” he jerked his head towards the sheet, under which the crossbow was hidden, “I believe there will be ample opportunity.” As he finished explaining, he tipped a leather satchel he had extracted from his pocket, spilling a veritable cornucopia of cut gemstones onto the wooden table. 

For a moment, Rolf was speechless. Cecil seemed to have most of the plan already worked out, and judging by the the quality and quantity of gems on the table, was willing to pay far above his usual fee for assassinations. Pursing his lips as he plucked a particularly juicy looking stone off the table, he spent a moment to check its quality as he mentally worked out the rough details of the plan in his mind. “Why tomorrow?” he added, after he had put down the jewel, satisfied it was authentic.

“My Cousin, wishes for it to be…public. A message, so to speak. I must say, I quite agree with him on this matter, though my reasons for seeing the boy dead are much more…personal,” said Cecil, touching his eyepatch gingerly.”

“Well since you’re paying me an obscene amount for this job, who am I to refuse, eh?” Rolfe laughed loudly and clapped his hands together causing both Cecil and Jakes to smile wickedly at his acceptance of the contract.

“Excellent. It’s so good to see the spirit of greed still alive and well on Mewni,” grinned Cecil as he and Jakes stood up to leave. “Someone will be by tomorrow to collect you for the job around 4, so be ready.”

He watched the two walk to the exit before letting themselves out, however, Cecil turned halfway through the door, and called over his shoulder. “Do make him suffer Rolfe… Afterall, I have this,” he pointed to his scarred face and missing eye, “to repay him for. Him and that bitch, Princess Star.”

Dusting off his hands after the Baron left, Rolfe walked back over to stout wooden door and threw the bar to lock it. “Pompous ass…” he muttered to himself as he returned to his work bench and more importantly the sheet covered crossbow. Pulling the cover off, he sat down to tinker with the sights, once more feeling that deadly purpose beginning to creep up his spine. _Gotta get this drift under control,_ he mused to himself as he began the laborious process of sighting in the crossbow. He had a long night of work ahead of him if he wanted to make sure things went smoothly tomorrow, but he would relish it; already thinking with glee the screams and shouts his deadly strike would elicit from the shocked audience.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“Star, I’m going to need you to explain this to me again. Because it sounded like you want my help to steal your mother’s personal diaries to see if there was any useful information in there about your nightly, um, trips.” said Marco as they walked up the stairs of the library together. They had just left Buff Frog to settle into his new office after a productive breakfast together, and Star had excitedly dragged him to the royal library in order to show him something, “Really cool.”

Now, as he faced her on the spiral staircase halfway up the side of the library, he could hardly believe what she was asking of him. Looking for answers in the private collection of her Mother was one thing, but entering the royal apartments and physically stealing from the Queen was quite another. He wanted to be there for Star no matter what, but this was a big ask even for her. “You do know that your mom and dad are like two of five people in this entire dimension that like me, right? I really don’t want to ruin that considering it’s at River’s mercy we can even date…”

“Okay, when you put it like that it sounds bad. Buttttt, I’m almost through my mom’s special section in the royal library, and I haven't found any mention of spontaneous butterfly monster transformations. I’m out of ideas, Marco. So you gonna be my lookout or what?” she asked, stopping them both on the stairs and fixing him with a serious look. When he frowned and looked to the side, she decided to double down, adding, “Oh please, Dad loves you and you know they’ll know whose idea it was if we get caught.”

Taking her hands in his, he blew out a breath before answering, “Star, you’re my best bestie, my mess up twin, my ride or die chick,” he paused at an odd look from her, taking a moment to think of a better way to explain it. “I don’t know, it’s something Janna said once, I just liked how it sounded,” he smiled as she giggled. “But what I meant is, that you’re my soulmate Star, and I want to help you out any way I can. So…despite my better judgement… I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”

“YES! YES!” shouted Star, dancing in place on the stairs and planting a quick kiss on his lips, “just Marco and me, cat burglin our way to answers about my freaky night portals!”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, smiling as he leaned in for another brief peck, “though, maybe save that dance for your mom when she catches us and skins us alive.”

“Relax Marco, I've done way worse stuff and it’s been fine. Now, c'mon! I want to show you something!” Grabbing his hand, she sprinted up the last two floors of the spiral library stairs, dragging her panting boyfriend to the very top, just shy of the door to her mother’s private section.

“Okay, so I didn't tell you about this because you were too busy losing your mind over the piano recital, but to get into this part of the library, you have to be able to transform into that butterfly form. Wellll, at first, I thought I was out of luck because I only seem to do that at night, but after a few tries I managed to do it!

“What! You can transform into your butterfly form at will now?” Marco’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked her up and down. “That’s amazing, Star!”

“Uhhh, not exactly, no. I can’t do it all the way… But watch this!”

Stepping back from him, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Over the last month, she had tried a hundred different techniques to call forth the transformation. But in the end, thinking about the times Marco had been injured and the feeling of righteous anger that those incidents had sparked in her always seemed to work best. Summoning those images once more into her mind, she felt the familiar tingling sensation deep inside her chest grow, until waves of power began to flow towards her arms and legs.

*FWOOSH*, a brilliant flash of golden light, made Marco step back from her and shield his eyes. When the spots cleared, he found himself staring at the odd sight of his girlfriend, half transformed into her golden butterfly form. “Looklooklook! I can almost do it at will!” said Star, smiling ear to ear.

He couldn't help but be awed by the sight before him. Her green dress had turned gold, with a lighter wavelike pattern along the hem, and while she still only had two arms, one of her eyes had been replaced with a golden, four-pointed star instead of its usual features. Moreover, he could feel the magic power radiating off of her in waves of tingling heat that rolled over him like he was standing in front of an open fire. He found like so many times where Star was involved, that he was short on words; simply uttering a soft, “Wow…”

“I just wish I could transform fully. I keep getting stuck halfway! It’s like I know what to do to make it happen, but there is some kind of block when I try to push past this halfway point. It's been a month, and this is still the best I can do…” she said, staring at her hands and shaking her head in disappointment. He could hear the frustration in her voice at her lack of progress, and knew that for Star, who was naturally an impatient person, it had to be maddening to be stuck in one place or a month. He wished he had anything remotely productive to help her out with her transformation, but instead, he found he could only nod before asking, “Is that what you wanted to show me?”

“Partly, but I also wanted to see if I could get you in the library with me so you could help me finish looking for answers.” She reached out her hand, which was glowing a faint gold, “Take my hand okay? I’m going to try something.” Half expecting to be burned or electrocuted, Marco tentatively reached out and gently took hold of her hand, finding instead, that it felt pleasantly warm and soft. “Hehe, feels weird,” he grinned at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay Marco, so I’m going to try to extend my aura around you so we can both pass through the door. Just hold still,” instructed Star as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard, willing her power to push itself into his hand.

“AHH SHIT! FUCK!” screamed Marco, tearing his hand away like he’d just touched a red-hot piece of iron and held it against his chest. He fell back hard against the stone wall, eyes closed as he took deep, labored breaths. In his cradled arm, his hand was trembling violently, wisps of smoke or steam rising from the skin of his exposed hand.

“Are you okay? What happened?” asked Star, half panicking as she tried to get him to show her his hand. “Please, Marco… Let me see your hand.” Gently she took ahold of his wrist and examined his hand, feeling a wave of nausea and guilt as she saw the damage. His fingers were red-raw and shiny, like they’d been burned, and up the back of his hand and forearm were a series of thin, winding red streaks, that looked like forked lightning.

“When you concentrated, * **Argh** *,” he managed to say through gritted teeth, “what was that? It felt like I’d just put my finger in an electrical socket.” 

_I did this…_ the nasty thought in her brain kept repeating over and over as she held his hand as gently as possible. She’d been careless with her magic and once again, someone else had paid the price. _I hurt Marco,_ she thought, the horrible well of guilt in the pit of her stomach roiling and threatening to overflow into a full blown panic. She thought she’d grown past that, become responsible enough with her wand and innate magic that she could avoid hurting people around her. Afterall, wasn’t responsible use of her powers, part of being a better princess? And now in her excitement to find answers, she’d injured Marco… “Pegasus feathers, Marco. I am so, so, so, sorry! This is my fault. Please, just hold on okay? Just…” But she trailed off as an overwhelming wave of guilt stole the words she was going to say. 

“Moon,” he groaned, through clenched teeth, “need…your mom.”

Helping Marco to his feet, she hurried down the stone stairs, stumbling repeatedly from the awkward gait of half-carrying him. Every bump and jostle seemed to elicit another groan or whimper of pain from him, and she felt her heart breaking as her eyes burned with tears. _Just hold on,_ she thought as she pushed down another wave of gut-rending guilt. Steadying him after a particularly uneven step, she placed a reassuring hand on his chest. _His heartbeat is going crazy…_ she noted, taking a moment to stop and let him lean against her heavily. “I gotcha Marco, just…hold on… We’ll go get my mom and she can fix your hand, ok?” _His hand! Oh corn…how is he going to play tomorrow,_ the thought almost made her heart stop. _He’s gonna kill me if he can’t play…_

“Hello? Is anyone up there? I was walking by the library and heard a scream.”

“Oh thank Mewni!” Star shouted, glad to hear a familiar voice as she and Marco stumbled off the last step toward a startled Eclipsa.

“Star, Marco, what is goin-” began Eclipsa, before noticing Marco’s burnt and scarred hand. “Oh my… How did that happen?” Gently, she helped Marco lay on the ground and very carefully, she pushed his sleeve up, hearing Star gasp at the sight of the burn’s winding tracks halfway up his forearm. They looked horrendous now, having darkened ominously. 

“It was all my fault,” croaked Star, her eyes brimming with tears. “I just wanted to get him into Mom’s private library to help me finish looking for information about my night portalling.”

“I don’t *Tchiss*,” Marco hissed, his face whitening with agony as Eclipsa gently splayed his swollen and burnt fingers apart, “blame you. We had no, shit…” he grit his teeth in pain. “No idea th-” 

“Your what?” interrupted Eclipsa as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small jar of ointment before gently dabbing some of it onto his injured hand. “Easy, Dear… It’ll be alright. Just let me apply this,” she said to Marco in a soothing voice as he held Star’s hand and clenched his jaw against the pain. “Star, please start at the beginning if you would. I need the whole story.”

And so Star explained the events of the past month: her unexplainable transformations, how Marco was trapped on Galafamor and his rescue by Tom, April and herself, how she had failed to find any explanation as to why she was seemingly the first Mewman princess to go through these unexplained transformations. She was slightly hesitant at first, afraid of what Eclipsa might say in response to her efforts to keep the events of the past month secret, but when the older Butterfly showed no judgement or inclination to scold her for her secrecy, the floodgates opened and she found herself expressing the maddening level of frustration she felt at being unable to get a single answer.

“Well, it sounds like you two have had quite the adventure over the past month. I had wondered why I was seeing much less of Marco in the rose garden lately,” said Elicpsa, pausing to check on a still grimacing Marco. “Has anything changed in the past month? Think hard, it may be something easily overlooked, Magic can be fickle and extremely subtle at times.”

Concentrating hard, Star paused as she examined the memories of her transformations over the past month. Admittedly, there wasn’t very much to remember as she had been asleep for every one of her nocturnal metamorphoses, but one particular time about two weeks ago stuck out. It only lasted a moment, but she remembered hearing a familiar voice in the brief instant she was awoken during her transformation back to normal. The memory hit her like a slap in the face and she started at the remembrance, shouting, “Glossaryck! I heard Glossaryck that night when I was transforming back!”

“But, Star he’s dead. You told me he died when Ludo destroyed the Magic Instruction Book,” added Marco, his voice sounding less strained as the ointment did its work.

“I know that Marco, but what if he’s not! What if he’s trapped somewhere and he’s trying to call for help? Eclispa!” she shouted, staring the smiling former Queen in the eyes and feeling a rising frustration at her continued, calm demeanor, “we need to help Glossaryck!”

She made to stand up, to spring into action like she always did when a friend was in danger, but Eclipsa put a steadying hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down to sit. “Star, calm down. We have no idea where he may be currently, and charging off randomly will help no one. However, I think I have a way that we may be able to solve this mystery of yours and possibly rescue that esoteric little rascal at the same time.”

“You do! What is it!” said Star, a grin spreading on her face for the first time since she’d burned Marco’s hand. Between them, even Marco perked up, eager to see an end to the worrying nightly excursions she was going on and the prospect of seeing the eccentric little blue man again.

“Tonight, when you go to bed, I want you to think of Glossaryck. Recall your fondest memories of him and hold the image of him in your mind as your drift off to sleep. For you see Star, magic suffuses both the waking and unwaking worlds,” explained Eclipsa, her face lighting up as she laid out her plan. “And if my hunch is correct, and Glossaryck is indeed attempting to reach you in your sleep, then having those memories of him will make it much easier for him to reach you. With any luck, he will be able to make contact and guide you to him.”

“Woahhhh,” gasped both Star and Marco together, sharing an impressed look before Star spoke up again. “You’re a total genius, Eclipsa. I didn’t know magic could do any of that stuff.”

“Hasn’t, Moon…taught you these things? The nature of magic? The 42 elemental truths? The Skywyne treatise on time and space?” asked Eclipsa, sounding more and more incredulous as Star continued to shake her head.

“I’m mostly interested in _offensive_ spells. You know… narwhal blasts… warnicorn stampedes… stuff like that. I get frustrated with the more boring stuff, and Mom’s not exactly the most patient teacher…” shrugged Star, miming blasting something with her wand.

“I like the flashy stuff too,” giggled Eclipsa, “but it’s important to have a firm grasp on the theory as well you know. I shall have to speak with Moon about this, but nevermind that now.” She smiled at Star, who seemed to relax slightly before both of them looked down at an uncomfortable looking Marco. “Marco could you be a dear and try to move your fingers? The ointment should have taken effect by now.”

Marco grimaced as he tried to his best to flex his red and swollen fingers. “The pain’s a lot better, but the swelling and red marks are still there. And I can’t really move my fingers. I don’t think…” Marco’s words trailed off as his eyes went wide in alarm at a sudden realization. “I can’t play like this! My fingers barely move! Guys, I have my recital TOMORROW! Ya gotta get me to the infirmary so Queen Moon can fix my hand,” he said, his voice rising to a panicky plea. 

“I’m afraid…that won't be possible,” said Eclipsa, her face looking somber as she gave him the bad news. “Do you see those branching, red lines running up the back of your hand? Those are scars from a sudden, violent overexposure to magic. Moon will be able to treat them, but the process is very painful and takes days of intense treatment. There’s no way she will be able to treat you in time for tomorrow evening. Marco, I am so sorry…”

Star felt her gut wrench with guilt as she watched the dawning horror on Marco’s face at Eclipsa’s news. She had ruined everything. _Stupid. Reckless. Star. Screwing things up as usual,_ she thought as the bottom of her world seemed to drop away. She couldn’t face him. Couldn’t look her best bestie, her boyfriend, her _soulmate_ in the eyes as bitter tears began to well up. “Marco…” she said, her voice sounding hollow and brittle as she spoke his name like a plea for forgiveness.

“Can _you_ fix my hand?” Marco cut in, staring intently at Eclipsa.

“I’m rather embarrassed to admit this, but I'm not great shakes at wandless magic. I can only manage simple spells, nothing so complex as what you ask of me now,” she answered, blushing slightly at the admission.

Star looked on between Marco and Eclispa as guilt over his injury ripped and tore at her heart. _Eclipsa can fix this, but she would need my wand,_ she thought as something more than guilt seemed to make her chest tighten. She had only known Eclipsa for a short time, barely three months since that fateful meeting in the rose garden, but she had become something like a cool, wise aunt to her in those scant months. Always quick to offer some poignant advice, or just to act as a friendly ear for her to vent to, Star felt like she could trust the so called, “Queen of Darkness.”

Yet still… Her Mother’s words of warning seemed to ring out in her mind as she contemplated her next move, _“Eclipsa is evil, Star. I know you don’t believe it now, but if you wait to find out the truth for yourself, it will be too late.”_

 _No, I caused this. If I have the power to fix it just by letting Eclipsa borrow the wand for a single spell, then so be it,_ she decided as she wiped away her tears and nodded in grim determination. Reaching into her yellow purse, she grasped the handle of her wand and pushed away any remaining doubt.

“Here. Take it,” interrupted Star, holding out the wand and staring at a shocked looking Eclipsa, “just…fix his hand. Please.”

“Star?” asked Marco, a warning note in his voice as he looked between the two royals.

“Are you sure? Moon would have kittens if she knew I even touched this, nevermind actually casting a spell with it,” asked Eclipsa.

“Star you don’t have t-” Marco started, but Star cut him off with a tearful look. “Marco, I did this to you. You aren’t going to miss your performance because I was too reckless to know when to stop pushing with this stupid butterfy form thing. I need to make this right, okay?”

He could only nod in response as he watched Eclipsa reach out and grasp the wand. In a blinding flash, the familiar shape of Star’s wand was replaced with what looked like an old fashioned parasol in shades of purple, with a winged crystal orb at the end. She gave it a small wave, before twirling it through the air, a shower of dark indigo stars trailing behind it.

“I haven't held this wand in over three hundred years. It feels…strange to hold it again, if I’m honest,” she said, sounding more like she was talking to herself than either of them. In a quick motion that made Marco do a double take, she darted her tongue out and snuck a quick lick of orb at the end of the wand and smiled, “Mmm, still tastes like Snookers… Delicious!”

“Mine tastes like caramel corn!” giggled Star. 

“Strange how that works isn't it? Now, to business then, shall we? I can certainly heal your hand Marco; in fact, I have just the spell in mind. But I must warn you it is dark magic and with that, there’s always a price to be paid.”

“W-What kind of price?” he asked, now feeling a little unsure.

“It depends on the type and magnitude of the spell in question. For this though, I wouldn’t worry. Probably no more than a few hours off your life expectancy.” 

“I, uh…can’t tell if you're kidding or not,” he chuckled nervously.

“I’m not, Marco. Now shall we get started?”

Marco nodded slowly, taking Star’s hand in his uninjured one as he laid back on the polished marble floor. Standing, she leveled her wand at his hand and recited the incantation, “ _Darkness reigns in the dead of night, so take what is wrong and put it right. To beat back Death’s hand, as black as coal, now take this one and make him whole!_ ” A ribbon of jet-black light shot from the end of her wand, wrapping itself around his forearm and hand tightly before slowly sinking in like ink through a sieve. When it had all absorbed into his skin, both Marco and Star were astonished to see his arm completely unblemished.

“It feels…great,” smiled Marco, flexing and rolling his fingers as he continued to stare at his hand.

“So you can play then?” asked Star, more than a little eager to hear that everything was going to work out fine.

“Yeah, there’s like no pain at all. Thank you, Eclipsa. I really can't express just what this means to me.” 

“It was nothing. Just happy to help is all,” she answered, smiling that knowing smile that always made the hair on the back of his neck prick up. “And this, Star, I believe belongs to you,” she added as she handed the wand back to her.

With another flash, the parasol was gone, and once again the wand took on its more bubbly appearance. Star didn’t say anything for a moment after she had taken the wand back, instead she just helped Marco to his feet and threw her arms around him. Finally, after a long minute of murmured apology and his repeated efforts to assure her he didn’t blame her, Star looked up from his shoulder and mouthed a silent, “Thank you,” to a touched looking Eclipsa.

“I think I’ve taken in enough air dears. If you’ve no more need of me, I’ll be heading back to my tower now.” She turned to leave, feeling that the two lovers could use some privacy when Marco called to her, “Eclipsa, I’d love it if you could come to my recital tomorrow. It’s at 7 and I’m sure Star could sneak you in without her Mom noticing.

“It would be an absolute honor, Marco” said Eclipsa, nodding to him before slipping silently from the library.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“Sorry, Mom! Sorry I’m late!” shouted Star as she pushed through the throng of muttering nobles gathered at the base of the throne’s dias.

It had been three hours since her time with Marco and Eclipsa in the library that morning, and the two of them had spent the intervening time in his room, enjoying some well earned rest as they bashed each other’s skulls in, in Immortal Kombat. She was thrilled to have her Marco back to his usual sweet self and not the touchy, perpetually cranky Marco of the last month, and while he may have been distracting her with kiss after kiss, she still managed to win more than she lost.

Unfortunately, his distractions had seemed to work a little too _well,_ as Star had soon succumbed to his tender diversions, and the two had spent the rest of the morning and lunch on the love seat making out with one another. Only when Moon had sent a page to physically knock on Marco’s door and break them out of their amorous trance, did Star realize she was over half an hour late to her Mother’s court session.

“Star, you are over forty minutes late. Where have you been?” chided Moon as her daughter hurriedly settled herself into her small throne to the right of her parents.

“Sorry Mom… Marco and I got caught up, uh, uh… Helping Buff Frog settle into his new office.”

Fixing her beet-red Daughter with a piercing look, Moon merely rolled her eyes, choosing not to pry further as she was certain it was nothing nearly so innocent.

“Very well then,” said Moon, now addressing the gathered crowd of nobles, “if there is no further issues that require the Crown’s attention, I only have one final thing to announce before I declare this session at a close. As I am sure you are all acutely aware, Marco Diaz is set to perform his piano recital for the _entire_ court tomorrow evening in the royal theater. The performance is scheduled for 7, and I expect to see each of you there to welcome him as our soon-to-be newest member of court.”

“You expect me to subject myself to that human mongrel’s tuneless brayings?” came an arrogant voice from the crowd.

Opening her mouth the chastise the rude noble, she was cut off by an amused sounding Duke Appleton, “Now now, Lord Miton. I’m sure you didn’t mean to insult the Kingdom’s donkeys.” 

“Here we go…” muttered Moon under her breath as she watched a smug looking Duke Appleton step out of the crowd of whispering nobles. Gathering her strength, she took a moment to breathe before plastering on her best “Queenly” smile and addressing him, “Duke Appleton, it is always a pleasure for the Crown to hear your…opinions on the matter. But I have already spoken on this subject. Attendance is compulsory and further discussion on this matter is closed.”

To her surprise, Appleton neither protested nor did he make any veiled threats. He simply smiled a satisfied, predatory smile, and bowed slightly. “Of course, Your _Highness_. I look forward to hearing the boy’s… Swan song.”

_There’s the Appleton I know and hate,_ thought Star as she narrowed her eyes in dislike at her cousin. She had no idea what a “Swan song,” was, but knowing Appleton, it was nothing good. Making a note to ask Marco about it later, she watched as her Mother dismissed the petitioners and nobles and motioned for her to join her by River.

“Star, where is Marco right now?” asked Moon, smiling as she picked something up from the small table next to her throne.

“He said he was going to do one more run through his recital this afternoon, so probably in the same place he’s been for the last month when he wasn't sleeping or getting pummeled by Dad,” she grumbled. 

“Haha! Oh Pumpkin, he’s giving almost as well as he gets these days,” chuckled River. “Now I’m off to the Kitchens! Hobbs tells me he’s found a new way to cook corn! It’s called a tor-teeee-ah,” said a positively giddy sounding River, “apparently Marco taught him.”

“Oh yeah, Tortillas are sweet, you’re gonna love em! Just wait till he makes you his ‘Super Awesome Nachos!’” 

“Ooooohhhhhh, those sound delightful! I’ll have to try them straight away!” 

*Ahem*, Moon cleared her throat to steer the conversation back on track. “Darling, as delightful as these Earth dishes sound, I really must insist Star and I get going. I have a hundred things to attend to before tomorrow’s event, and I have very little time. Have fun with the cook, Dear.”

“Come Manfred! You can help me sample these, sumptuous delicacies! Ta-ta Moonpie, Star,” waved River as he sprinted off in the direction of the royal kitchens as a puffing Manfred chased after him. “Coming Sire!”

“I love your Father, Star. But sometimes…sometimes I wish I wasn’t the only adult in the room,” muttered Moon as Star giggled into her hand.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Taking a quick break after wrapping up his second run through of Brahm’s _Hungarian Dance No. 5_ , Marco stretched his shoulders. He was finally feeling completely satisfied with his performance and for the first time in over a month, was actually looking _forward_ to tomorrow evening. * **BANG** * the door to the music room flew open and smashed against the wall as a startled Marco toppled off the piano bench with a shout of alarm. “Marco!” shouted Star as she lowered her boot and skipped into the music room, “Mom wants to see youuuu.”

“Ugh,” groaned Marco from the floor, “could you have knocked? Or maybe, ya know…used your hands?”

“I’ve been asking that question since she learned to walk, Marco,” said Moon with a less than amused look on her face.

“C’monnnn Marco, it’s way more fun to open doors my way!” she said, pulling him to his feet and dusting him off.

“My daughter’s preferred method of opening doors, notwithstanding, I came to give you this. I just received it back from the royal printers,” said Moon as she stepped up to the two and handed Marco a velvet covered folded program.

On the front, embossed in gold leaf was the title: _An Evening of Ivory and Melody, A Classical Piano Concert_ , over a subtitle that read: _The Butterfly Royal Family is proud to present: Marco Diaz in his debut performance on Mewni_. Edged in gold, the program was beautiful, and as he opened it his hand trembled. Inside was a listing of all the pieces he would perform and he lovingly ran his finger down the selections.

“I…” he began, before walking slowly over to the piano bench and sitting down.

“Is something the matter? Did they missprint it? I triple checked the list you gave me,” asked Moon as Star rushed over and put an arm around him.

Marco shook his head and looked up, his eyes glittering and overbright, “No, it’s…beautiful, actually. Thank you, Que-, thank you, Moon.”

“Then what’s wrong?” pressed Moon, now feeling concerned for the boy. She had noticed his deteriorating mental state over the past month, and while Star had assured her that a long sleep was just what Marco needed, this display was certainly troubling.

“It’s just…real now. Like tomorrow is it. Tomorrow all this hard work either pays off. Or…it doesn’t,” he explained, wiping his eyes and chuckling darkly.

“Do you feel ready?” asked Moon.

He only nodded as he continued to run his thumb over the golden words on the cover of the program. _They’ve done so much for me… I don't’ think I could ever repay them,_ he thought, a smile forming as he stood up.

“Marco?” Star’s voice was slightly unsure as she watched him cross the short distance to her Mother and wrap her in a tight hug.

Moon was at a loss for words for a moment. Not only was she surprised when Marco, whom she had only ever seen be physically affectionate with her daughter hugged her; she found she was not the least bit uncomfortable at the gesture from the boy. _He really is a wonderful match for Star, and he’s going to make a perfect addition to the family,_ she thought happily as she wrapped her own arms around the red-hoodied boy to return his hug.

For her part, Star was shocked, too stunned to do anything more than squeal in delight at the affection between her Marco and her normally reserved mother. Feeling an overwhelming urge to join in the love fest in front of her eyes, she swooped in and wrapped her arms around both of them with a cry of, “Huuuuuggggssss,” that made both Moon and Marco laugh.

When they’d broken apart, it was Moon’s turn to dap away a tear that had gathered at the corner of her eye. “Marco, I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done for my daughter and Mewni in the last year. You’ve exceeded even my loftiest expectations, and I’ve come to think of you as a member of this family.” Moon paused for a moment, letting what she had said sink in as she watched Marco’s eyes widen in shock. “I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow, even if you don’t change a single mind about your worthiness; you have River and I’s full support.”

“Thanks again, f-for everything.” stammed Marco, swallowing hard to push down the wave of emotions that were threatening to swamp his composure. “I’ll never be able to repay you for all the things you’ve helped me with, but I’ll do my best to try.”

“There is no thanks necessary, Dear. Just continue to be the upstanding and wonderful young man you are now, and I will consider that all the repayment I could ask for,” assured Moon as she laid a hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a small smile. “Now, I must be off. I have a very important meeting with Spymaster Fleming, and there are a number of things I must finalize for your performance tomorrow. See you both this evening at dinner.”

As Moon strode out of the music room, Star called after her with a cheerful, “Bye Mom! See you at dinner!” before dropping her voice conspiratorial and giving Marco a meaningful look. “What do you think Mom’s meeting Fleming about? Think it has to do with Appleton and the trouble he’s been stirring up with the monsters?”

“Definitely. We told your parent’s all about what is going on and our suspicions about Appleton,” nodded Marco.

“Yeah, and she totally dismissed us! ‘I can’t jail Appleton without any proof, Star… It would cause more harm than good, Star… Blah, Blah, Blah,Blah, Star...’” she said, mocking her mother’s voice. “I should have blasted him when he threatened you in the hallway last month…”

“Star I think-” began Maco before being cut off by a suddenly excited looking Star. “You know what we need to do, Marco? We need to find our own proof! We need to get out there and bust this whole thing wideee open,” she finished, pounding her fist into her palm.

“I don’t think your Mom would appreciate us interfering with an official investigation. I think we should really just leave it to Fleming and Moon.”

“C’monnnn, where’s your sense of justice! We need to stop Appleton sooner rather than later, and Mom is going to take forever. If you and I get actual evidence, we can destroy him! Get his title stripped, or even get him thrown in the dungeon!”

“I hate the guy too, and trust me, I would love to see him get exactly what he deserves but…” Marco trailed off as Star cocked her head at him in confusion. “Come with me, okay?” Holding out his hand, he looked at her meaningfully until she reached out and took it.

“Where are we going?”

“My room, I have something to show you,” he explained as he pulled her out of the room at a jog.

“It’s the middle of the day, Marco. Kinda early for it don’t ya think?” asked Star, blushing hard.

“Not that, Star…”

Twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting on Marco’s bed with four pieces of folded paper between them. Star had just put down the last one, and was looking somewhat shocked. “So, now do you understand why I think we should wait on making a move on Appleton?” he asked as he gathered up the papers and refolded them.

“So let me get this straight…” said Star, tapping her chin and narrowing her eyes at him. “You’ve been getting these letters for a month…and you’re just now telling me about them?”

“Well, I was kinda busy, Star. And like the letters said, Fulke is fine, he’s just sending these letters to me as a precaution in case Appleton discovers why he’s really there.”

“Still would have been nice…” she grumbled. “He’s my friend too, ya know?”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m trying to move past ‘Bananas’ Marco, but I have a feeling you're not the only person I need to apologize too. You know i would have told you if anything looked suspicious? Besides, Fulke said he’d have something interesting to report next week and I swear the moment I get the letter, we can read it together,” he explained, growing more and more uncomfortable under her annoyed glare.

“What do we always say, Marco?” she cocked her head and pursed her lips.

“Star, don’t eat that. It’s not food?” he added, grinning slightly as he noticed her mouth twitch upwards.

“Ok, but besides that…” she groaned.

“Best besties don’t keep secrets…” he said, sighing resignedly

“And neither do boyfriends and girlfriends, Marco. And since we’re both, it counts…like extra.” She held her hands wide apart as she looked at him. He could tell she was still grumpy, though now the distinct underpinnings of a smile at the corner of her lips was showing.

“I know, and I wanna make it up to you okay?”

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that, Diaz?” smiled Star, letting all pretense of annoyance drop now that he was about to cave in and give her what she desperately wanted.

“Well we did miss lunch… So how about I whip us up some nachos?”

“Mmm, just what I had in mind,” she giggled as she pulled him in for a long, soft kiss, “and after that, you’re mine for the rest of the day. No piano. No thinking about evil Dukes. I'm not even gonna let you worry about Fulke. After the last month, you’re taking a moment to breathe before your big performance tomorrow. So today, let Mama Star take care of you,” she purred, tracing a finger down his chest.

“Yes, please.” Marco blushed, nodding vigorously.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rolfe sat at the workbench, finishing packing the final break down and concealment of the pieces of his crossbow. In front of him, five pieces already lay concealed in magic pockets of his embroidered doublet. Frowning as he fitted the last piece in place, he ran a finger over the warnicorn and shield crest of House Appleton and wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Bloody nobles and their endless squabbles,_ he thought, laughing to himself quietly as the bitter irony of the job in front of him was not lost on him.

“Pays the bills though,” he muttered as he remembered the small mountain of jewels Cecil had tipped onto his table as payment for the job.

But still… Something nagged at him. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. A sort of hesitance gripped him he had never felt before in the 23 years he had been a professional assassin. It wasn't the short lead time, nor was it the fact that he was doing a job for a man he utterly detested. Rolfe was never one to let personal feelings get in the way of a fat payday. No, it had to be... _The boy,_ he thought, his eyes widening as the answer finally came.

Fishing in his pocket for a moment, he pulled his compact out and opened it to the picture of the “Target” that Cecil had sent him. There was nothing immediately remarkable about the boy. Brown hair with a light tan complexion, small beauty mark below the right eye… The eyes, that had to be it. Looking closer, he saw that they were a pleasing chocolate brown, and in that moment of realization he felt a pang in his heart.

They were the same eyes as his younger brother Stig. Color, shape, hell he even had the same shape eyebrows… It had been 25 years since he last saw those eyes, so full of happiness and life. But that was before… before the monster’s had come to their village and slaughtered half the inhabitants. Supposedly it was a random attack, as many were in those dark days, but Rolfe knew the painful truth.

He had beaten it out of a monster when he returned to the village to find it burning. He’d caught a few last scavenging worms that were rooting around among the blackened and charred bones of his friends and neighbors. He killed them without mercy, relishing in their deaths as a salve for his own rent and sundered heart, and by the time he’d finished it and drove his blade through the last of their ghoulish hearts, he knew. He knew they’d been there on Toffee’s specific orders, in retaliation for the local lord’s raid on several monster villages in the area.

This massacre hadn’t been a random act of violence during a bitter war… No, this had been deliberate. A targeted retaliation that led to the muder of his family and neighbors, and Rolfe had sworn that day that he would get revenge on Lord Mildrew for his reckless act that had cost so many their lives. Vengeance he got only two years later when he put a bolt through the snobbish pretty boy’s throat as he addressed a crowd in the village around Butterfly Castle.

He’d relished the killing, and he'd soon found he gained a taste and talent for it; putting out his shingle as a killer-for-hire for hire, and joining the Assassin’s Guild. _But that was over twenty years ago…_ he mused, feeling a pang of nostalgia for his murdered brother and the simple life of a blacksmith he’d been denied so long ago. 

“Reminiscing about old times?” came an oily voice from behind him. Whipping around and drawing his dagger, Rolfe didn’t relax when he saw a smirking Jakes eying him from an open, blacked out window.

“I’d forgotten you were once the best cat burglar in Mewni before you moved up in the world, Jakes.” he scoffed, eyeing the thin, rat-faced man as he seemingly cased the workshop looking for valuables.

“What do you mean ‘were’? Snuck up on the great Rolfe Bruer didn’t I?” said Jakes, his yellow-toothed smile widening even further. Looking between the open compact on the assassin’s desk and the pensive look still lingering on Rolfe’s face he asked, “He does look remarkably like Stig, doesn’t he?”

“Jakes, we may have come from the same village, but if you ever talk about my brother again, I’ll kill you where you stand…” growled Rolfe, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Now tell me why you’re here and get the _fuck_ out.”

“Easy there Rolfe, I meant no disrespect. Just an interesting observation is all.”

“There’s a resemblance, but only a passing one,” he muttered as he sheathed his dagger, “now get to the point.”

“I brought you a present,” offered Jakes, his smile turning downright evil as he reached into his pocket, “for the boy. A little…personal touch I’d like you to add to this job. That bastard took three of my fingers and I want to repay the favor.” He pulled a small phial of acid green looking liquid and gave it a slight shake.

“What is it?”

“Ogon venom. Even a deep scratch and the boy will die screaming in agony. It’s 100% fatal and even better, there’s no known antidote.”

Rolfe didn't reply as he studied the wretched man in front of him. He’d never liked Jakes, not when they were neighbors in the village, not during all the unpleasant encounters he’d had with him during his time as an assassin, and not now when he was delighting in the prospect of the boy’s suffering. Rolfe killed clean and quick. A strike to the heart or head usually, as they were invariably fatal blows. But now, the vile man in front of him was asking that he deliberately avoid a quick killshot and instead wound the boy to die a lingering and slow death…

“Give it here,” he held out his hand before Jakes dropped the small container in his open palm. Anger was flaring in him. An old anger that drew his mind back once more to the burning and smoking village and the moment he’d found Stig’s body in the remains of their home. He hadn’t died easily, and his body had been covered in wounds and deep cuts; no doubt from his desperate attempt to defend himself and their parents from the raiders. No, he wouldn’t draw out his target’s suffering to satisfy the vanity and petty vengeance of a pathetic man like this.

“Knew you’d see it my way…” laughed Jakes as he turned to leave, satisfied at the horrific death he had orchestrated for the boy.

Setting down the phial as his rage boiled up, Rolfe snatched up a crossbow bolt from the workbench before crossing the room in three steps. “Jakes!” he called to the man, who turned just as he swung his arm down to drive the steel tipped bolt through his eye in a spray of blood. He fell back, clutching at his ruined eye as she let out an inhuman scream of pain. Ever a man of his word, he swiftly drew his dagger and opened the screaming man’s throat from ear to ear, silencing the wailing as Jakes’ body fell to the ground to twitch and bleed out.

Wiping the blade on his pant leg, he gave the corpse one last contemptuous look before turning back for the workbench. There were a hundred things left to do until he took his place as one of Appleton’s retainers, and- _Damn, gotta find a new workshop_ , he thought, as he watched the pool of crimson growing slowly under Jakes’ lifeless body.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“Hey, uh Star, can you hold up for one second?” asked Marco, as a confused looking Star sat up from where she’d been kissing up and down his neck.

“What’s wrong?” she cocked an eyebrow, “I finally got you right where I want you after all those video games. Which I totalllly kicked your butt in, by the way.”

“Isn’t modesty part of being a ‘better princess’?” he chuckled, now rubbing his hands along her legging covered thighs just below her skirt.

“Mmm, only during my official duties. I’m still allowed to tease my boyfriend whenever I want,” she giggled, diving back in for a deep kiss that made Marco’s head spin.

Panting slightly as they broke apart, Marco took a moment to be serious. “Can we take a quick break from kissing for like half an hour?” he asked, quickly scrambling to clarify when he saw the crestfallen look on her face. “N-Not that it’s not amazing, Star! There’s just something I want to do tonight...um, before the concert tomorrow.”

“What’s that?” she asked, looking mollified.

“I…” he began, working up the courage to ask something of her. “I’d like to go visit Higgs. In the Infirmary. It’s my fault she’s in there, and I feel terrible that she’s been in a coma for a month because of what I did,” he explained.

“Marco, she tried to kill you and Fulke. I say she got what she deserved,” huffed Star, looking grumpy. “Higgs was lucky I wasn't there. I would have narwhal blasted her into next week!”

“I know you would, Star. Blasting people is your go to move,” he said, smiling slightly as he stared up at the ceiling now as he thought about that day in the tavern. “But it doesn’t change the fact that she got a really raw deal from Sir Stabby and the other squires. It was her dream to be a knight, and I can’t help but feel like I had at least a little something to do with taking that away from her.”

“Marco, listen to me. You didn’t do anything but defend yourself… You have _nothing_ to feel bad about.” Star leaned down, brushing the soft brown hair away so she could look deep into his eyes. _Pegasus feathers, I could stare into those beautiful eyes all day…_ she thought, and she meant it too. She lived for little moments like this. Moments spent alone with him, away from the pressure and stress of being a royal, where they could enjoy being in love and focus every part of themselves on making one another happy. 

_“_ Starrrr, you in there?” he called, booping her nose and jolting her back to reality.

“Marcooo, I was having a moment there and you just ruined it…” she groused.

“Sorry. But think of it another way. What if someone took me away from you? Whether or not you had anything to do with causing it. What would you do?

“I would hunt them to them to the end of the Multiverse and erase even the memory of them…” answered Star so seriously that he was taken aback.

“Oooookayyyy, well as dark as that just was… Do you understand now why Higgs maybe got a little nuts when she lost her chance at the only future she’d ever known?”

She didn’t respond right away, and Marco knew exactly why. He could always tell when her gears were turning. Sometimes it was the way her eyes would look up and away, and other times it was the perfect stillness on her otherwise animated face. Finally after a long moment, she simply nodded and slid down his body to lay her head on his chest. “Just five minutes, Marco. Let me listen to your heartbeat for five minutes…and then we can go down to the infirmary,” she whispered.

“Sure, Star,” he whispered back, feeling her nuzzle his chest lightly in response as he ran his hands through her soft blonde hair.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Thirty minutes later, after Marco had finally sweet talked a very reluctant Star to get off his chest so they could head down to see Higgs, the two teens strode into the dimmed infirmary ward.

“I’m sorry but there are absolutely no visitors after seven, I cannot permit- Oh, Princess Star, my apologies. Of course you and your guest are permitted,” said a healer, who had run up to them in an attempt to shoo them away.

“And you areee?” asked Star, not recognizing the face of the healer.

“I apologize, Your Highness,” he bowed low to her. “My name is Galen. I started a month ago to replace Healer Merek.”

“Princess Star is fine, I don’t bother with all that ‘Your Highness’ junk,” she waved dismissively, “Marco here wante-waitttttttt where is Merek? Did he quit?”

Galen just shrugged, “Nobody’s heard from him in a month. He just stopped coming to work. No one answered the door at his home when we knocked. I just assumed he moved on to another village and neglected to tell anyone. So Chief Healer Merryweather called me back from my work in the outlying villages to replace-”

Leaning in, Marco kept his voice low, “Star, wasn't Merek the one you instructed to tell you if anyone came to the infirmary after Higgs was brought in?” She nodded slightly as Galen continued to explain how he’d gotten the position. “I’ve seen enough movies to know that Merek didn’t just leave town… Something bad happened to him. You keep talking to this guy, see if he’s seen anything unusual, I’m going to check on Higgs.”

“Right,” she whispered, turning back to a still rambling Galen. 

Excusing himself, Marco headed straight for the only occupied bed in the ward. Ducking around a set of privacy screens, he steeled himself for what he might see. However, when he looked at her, he could have sworn she was just sleeping. She was lying still and breathing softly, the blankets folded over just below her bare shoulders and Marco noted with an impressed nod, that the only remaining evidence of the terrible wound he had dealt to her was a thin red line that ran down her chest and under the covers.

Standing there, gazing at her as she lay in bed, Marco felt a deep sadness settle over him. _She lost everything…_ he thought, from his discussions with Fulke when they’d been able to spend time together, Marco knew that becoming a knight was the only thing Higgs cared about. And now she was laying here unconscious, possibly never to wake up just because she’d stood up for what was right. Slowly, he pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat with her.

After letting Galen talk himself into silence, Star spent several minutes questioning him about any unusual happenings that he may have noticed. Unfortunately, the healer didn't have any answers, and soon she dismissed him to return to his duties. Walking over to where she’d seen Marco disappear behind a privacy screen, she was just about to inform him of Galen’s lack of any useful knowledge when the sight of him shocked her into silence.

He was sitting facing away from her, his hand resting lightly atop Higgs’, and he was speaking very quietly. Star cocked her head and cupped an ear to listen as he spoke. “I… uh, I don’t know if you can hear me Higgs. But I want you to know that I’m sorry I did this to you. I know Star tells me I shouldn't feel bad… That it was self defense. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m walking around and living my life and you’re lying there with your life in pieces.” Star felt her own throat tighten with emotion as his voice cracked slightly. “We never got along, and I know you think I don’t deserve to be with Star. Or hell, even on Mewni…” he said thickly, “but I promise you, that I’m going to make them pay: Appleton, Babyman, Old Guy, Sir Stabby. I’m going to make sure they all go to the dungeon for the innocent’s they’ve killed and make sure they make you a knight. I swear it on my honor as Star’s Royal Squire.”

Walking up to him, Star laid a gentle hand on his shoulder smiling as Marco looked up with watery, red eyes. “I’m with you every step of the way, L’venok . We’ll do it together just like we always do, and make sure that Higgs didn’t stand up for what’s right for nothing. Now c’mon, Mom wanted to have dinner with us, and after that, I say we spend the rest of the night watching your favorite Mackie Hand movies and cuddling.”

“Heh, Deal.” he said softly, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“Dude, you were supposed to bring something formal with you. Star said this concert was a, ‘fancy thing,’ and we needed to get dressed up,” said Jackie, eyeing Janna as they rounded the last corner to the Diaz’s house. It was late afternoon on the day of Marco's concert, and Jackie was concerned that her friend would embarrass Marco if she showed up in her usual yellow skirt and olive green jacket.

“Psh, the last thing fancy that I owned, I outgrew in the third grade,” she scoffed. “Besides, Star can just zap me up something quick that that ‘Radiant Shadow Transform’ or whatever.”

“Haha, alright,” laughed Jackie, fighting hard not to roll her eyes as she and Janna walked up the front entrance and knocked on the door. She’d known Janna since kindergarten and even then, the girl had had such a laissez-faire attitude about life, it was startling. That is, of course, when she wasn’t actively causing chaos. The door swung open after only one knock as it was already crowded with people eager for their arrival. Jackie greeted Feguson, Alfonzo before hugging a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. while Janna contented herself to a simple, “Hey,” for the entire room.

“Excellente! Everyone made it on time. Star and Mijo should be here in just a moment,” clapped Raphael.

“Janna, honey. Where’s your dress?” asked a concerned Angie, noticing the lack of a garment bag over her shoulder.

“Eh, Star’ll sort me out. Don’t worry Mrs. D.” smirked Janna just as a ripping sound signaled the opening of a swirling pink and blue portal in the middle of the living room. Out of the portal bounded a grinning Star, holding her arms wide.

“Everybody ready for a great night!” she shouted in her usual excited voice as everyone cheered.

“Star? Where’s Marco?” asked Angie. Looking mildly concerned as the portal winked shut behind the mewman princess.

“Oh, his fitting with the royal tailor ran late. They had some trouble replicating some of the earth clothes he wanted. After that, he’s going to pick up his piano lady.”

“Piano lady?” asked Ferguson, a confused look on his face.

“That a euphemism?” asked Janna, laughing.

“No she’s a woman, Janna,” corrected Star as Janna burst into gales of laughter. 

“You mean Mischa? His piano _teacher_?” asked Angie, talking loudly over a still snickering Janna, hoping to clarify what Star meant.

“Yeahhh, I think that was her name. Tall lady, grey hair, kinda reminded me of my mom with a funny accent,” she ticked off the features she could remember on her fingers.

“I didn’t know Mischa was coming tonight. Oh Raphael, It will be wonderful to see Marco’s teacher again!” said Angie, clasping her hands together happily. “You know…Star, I never thought about it like that before, but now that I am... She is kind of like your mother,” she giggled. “Both of them are quite strict and can be demanding at times. But I know Marco appreciates the structure. He always craved it as a child.”

Star didn’t have the heart to correct her, feeling like it was better if she left Angie and Raphael with their outdated view of Marco intact, rather than rock the boat by telling them what an adventure craving, swashbuckling, hunk he had grown to be. _Okay maybe, no, definitely leave that last one out of your description to his parents, Star,_ she thought, shaking her head to clear the tantalizing image of Marco shirtless and sprawled out on the bed under her out of her mind.

“Star, dude? You’re chewing on your wand,” said Jackie, giggling slightly as she put out a hand to gently push the wand down.”

“That’s because she’s probably thinking about Marco shirtless and waiting for her in bed tonight,” said Janna, sharing a high five with both Alfonzo and Feguson.

“Hooookay, let’s get going then shall we?” interrupted Angie, worried at the level of red still rising in Star’s cheeks.

“Totally, totally, totally,” muttered Star, forcing her embarrassment down. “Now come on, there’s drinks and snacks we can have before we all get changed for the big event tonight. Mr. Diaz, my dad wants to talk to you about Pozolee? Marco said it's a corn dish, but that he doesn't know how to make it well and he told my dad to talk to you about it.”

“Si! Pozole is muy delicioso! I used to make it for the three of us once a month before you came to live with us! I would be most happy to teach him how to make it!”

“Oh he’ll be so excited, my dad loves corn even more than I do! Now let's move it out people!” she shouted as she cut open another portal and shepherded the group through to the castle.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“Okay, okay… I got my outfit squared away, haircut done, shoes polished, and Star’s picking everyone up from Earth. Time for a little road trip,” Marco said as he checked off all but one final box on his to-do list and pulled the scissors off his belt. A quick swipe later, and he was stepping out onto the busy sidewalk as all around him, pedestrians turned and gawked at the swirling portal. “Let’s seee,” he muttered, taking a moment to check his bearings and finding a street sign that he couldn’t read.

_I never did learn the cyrillic alphabet,_ he thought as a he took his phone out and took a picture to translate it to the latin alphabet he was used to. Noting he was on Pyatnitskaya Street, he entered the information and Mischa’s address into his phone’s map function and was happy to see he was only four blocks from his target location. _I’m getting good with these,_ he grinned to himself as he replaced the scissors back on his belt before setting off at a brisk walk in the direction he needed. Looking around as he mingled with the other people on the sidewalk, he took in the sights; marvelling at the beautiful architecture and ornamentation that adorned most of the buildings. In a way, it almost reminded him of Mewni, especially the churches with their onion domes and gilded trim.

After ten minutes and a small amount of searching, he rang the buzzer to her apartment and waited. When the door opened to reveal his music teacher smiling and holding her arms wide, he wasted no time in stepping forward and wrapping the elderly woman in a tight hug.

“Privet Marco,” she said, holding his shoulders and leaning back to get a good look at him. “I still can't believe how you have grown over last year. So handsome and strong!”

“Privet, Mischa,” he answered, focusing hard on making sure he pronounced the word correctly as she would always scold him if he mangled the little Russian he knew. “I see you’re all ready for my recital tonight,” he added, looking at his teacher in an elegant, black floor-length ball gown that complimented her slim figure quite nicely despite her advanced years. “You’re going to have all the nobles swooning over you if you aren't careful.”

“Hush Marco, I am past caring about such things. I only want to see you play and see this ‘Mewni’ for myself.”

“Well there’s no time like the present, so shall we?” he pulled his scissors out and cut a return portal for them.

“It is safe, dah?” she asked, apprehensive at the strangely glowing portal now in her entryway.

“As safe as walking through a door, I promise.” Holding his arm out, she inclined her head towards the portal and smiled, threading her own his. Together, they walked through the portal, Mischa closing her eyes tight in anticipation of some discomfort as the blue light washed over her.

She needn't have worried however, for the moment the blue light faded from in front of her closed eyes, she felt a cool breeze on her skin and the sounds of people all around. Looking around, she saw she was standing at the front gate of an enormous castle that rose high into the sky, pink and blue onion-domed towers glinting in the setting sun. The sight took her breath away, and Marco let her take in the sights around them for over a minute as he watched her head turning this way and that.

“It is like fairy tale from book when I was little…” she gasped, “You were not kidding when saying you were dating princess from other dimension. I had assumed you were playing joke on me.”

“I had the same reaction as you the first time Star took me here. It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he asked, smiling at the look of pure wonder and joy on his music teacher’s face. “But nope, no joke. Star really is a princess and this is her parent’s castle on Mewni. Now, let’s head inside, I’m sure everyone is waiting and I know my parents are looking forward to seeing you.”

Nodding to the two guards as they opened the front gate, Marco led Mischa inside and up to the grand entrance way. Once inside the castle, an unusually cheerful looking Manfred led them to a well appointed reception room where the rest of the guests were sitting and talking with Moon and River.

“Mijo!” shouted Raphael, racing a grinning Star to scoop him up in his arms and hug him tight. “Su Madre and I have missed you so much! And Mischa too! Dios Mio! What a wonderful surprise,” he said putting Marco down and scooping the slightly off put Mischa into a bone crushing hug of her own.

“It good to see you too, Raphael. And Angie, still beautiful as ever,” Mischa said dusting off her gown as a happy Angie took her turn hugging and greeting her.

Marco spent the next five minutes introducing his other friends to Mischa. It seemed that he had done such a good job hiding his piano playing, that outside of his parents and Star, no one even knew he’d had a piano teacher. Finally, after everyone from Earth had been introduced, he walked Mischa up to Moon and River. “Mischa, I’d like to present you to Queen Moon Butterfly and her husband King River,”

Mischa bowed low and smiled as she gazed at the two monarchs. Instantly, she could tell which one of them was truly in charge, as the friendly, but still somehow stern look on Queen Moon’s face made it plain to her that this was a kingdom ruled by their queens. River, on the other hand, was lively and jockular, already joking with a bemused looking Marco as he stepped forward and shook her hand.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mischa. Marco has been rather…tight lipped about where he acquired such masterful skills on the piano.” said Moon, taking the elderly woman’s hand after she had straightened from her respectful bow. “But I am delighted to finally meet the woman responsible for nurturing such a wonderful talent.”

“It is pleasure to meet both of you. Your daughter Star seems to be excellent companion for Marco. Bring him out of shell. He used to be too shy, never take chances. I glad to see Star make him live as I knew he could.”

Marco heard Star let out a noise somewhere between a happy sigh and a snort of laughter as she listened in on their conversation. “I wasn’t that shy…” he whispered in her ear as she looked at him askance. “Marco, you once told me you left your own surprise birthday party because it felt ‘too crowded.’ That’s shy.” she giggled.

“You know, in home country, we had king and queen also. But in Russia, they called Tsar and Tsarina. But that was long time ago, before Bolsehvicks seize power of course.”

“Oh, and what happened to them?” asked River, perking up at her words.

“It sad story, but entire family was shot and buried in pauper’s graves in woods.” explained Mischa, looking awkward as she told the story.

“Ah, would you care for a tour? I believe Marco and our other guests need time to change and get ready for the concert this evening,” interrupted Moon, eager to change the macabre subject and get on to more pleasant topics. “River and I would be happy to show you around the castle and of course invite you to sit with us in the Royal Box this evening.

“It would be my pleasure,” said Mischa, before turning to Marco and pulling the boy into one more hug. “I will see you for warm up this evening. I think we go with normal routine, dah? You have not forgotten words I hope.”

He simply nodded and smiled to her, “I haven't forgotten Mischa, not after you made me practice them about a thousand times.”

“Without effort, Marco, you not pull fish from pond. Always remember this.”

“Sensei Brantley says something similar,” Marco said, clearing his throat and trying to do his best impression of the irascible sensei of his dojo, “Fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times.”

“That was Bruce Lee, dude,” added Jackie, as Janna burst out in a fit of giggles.

“Are you sure Sensei Brantley taught you anything? And it wasn’t just you teaching yourself through those ‘How to Karate’ tapes he always kept around?” mused Janna, as Marco blushed scarlett.

“Okay, that’s enough embarrassing my boyfriend Janna, let’s all go upstairs and get changed now.” said Star, stepping in and guiding Janna and Jackie towards the stairs so they could get ready for the evening as the rest of the group followed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rolfe kept his face impassive as he mingled with the rest of Duke Appleton’s retinue in the crowded reception room in Butterfly Castle. As Cecil had promised, a servant had come to fetch him at four and brought him to join both Appletons at a posh looking inn nestled in the shadow of the massive palace. He’d said nothing to the servant, merely nodding in response to the sparse questions he was asked as he was led into the room where the other retainers were finishing preparing for the concert. It seemed that he had been the last member of the group William and Cecil had been waiting for, as soon after, they had set out for the Castle.

Getting by the guards at the gate was laughably easy, as they only bowed in trained deference to the group of jewel-encrusted nobles as they strode confidently through the open front gate. _“Act like you belong and you can get in almost anywhere,”_ Stig had told Rolfe once after he’d snuck into one of Lord Mildrew’s lavish parties. It was a lesson he’d never forgotten, as he’d made several high profile assassinations simply by acting like he was a member of the staff and using that access to lethal advantage.

Now, as he made pointless small talk with people he’d rather stick a blade into, he ran his fingers down his embroidered doublet. It was an act of habit, something he always did on the job when his nerves were raised, and he felt them settle when his fingers bumped over the slight raises in the fabric of the six magical “pockets” where the pieces of his crossbow resided.

“Are you prepared?” came the cool voice of Cecil Butterfly from behind him.

“I am.” answered Rolfe, not even bothering to hide the annoyance and distaste in his voice.

“Good, I want this to go smoothly, Rolfe. No screw ups… The boy dies, or there won’t be a place in the multiverse my nephew and I can’t find you.”

“Don’t threaten me Cecil, I don’t react well to them,” he growled back, not even bothering to turn around and face the elder Butterfly who’s murderous stare he could feel on the back of his neck. “You’ll get your wish. I’ve never once failed to kill my target.”

The Baron was silent for several moments, likely mulling his response before he continued in a dangerously low voice. “Rolfe, I tolerate your insolence because of your skill, and usefulness… But you are testing my already limited patience,” he fairly growled. “Now, _if_ the guards ask, you are a minor earl from west of Castle Appleton. Your name is Wilfred Bottomsly, and for corn’s sake, try to behave as if you have some class, Rolfe. They’ll never believe you are a noble unless you _act_ the part.” Forcing his rising temper down, Rolfe nodded and muttered a simple, “Understood,” as Cecil laughed softly and walked back to converse with the Duke. _And if you threaten me again…_ Rolfe thought, smirking slightly at the image in his mind of the look on the pompous fool’s face as he drove a dagger through his throat.

On the other side of the room, Queen Moon looked on in anger as she spotted both Appletons conspiring with one another. “Moonpie…” whispered River as he made to take her hand, but she took off in a brisk walk toward the two nobles, a deep scowl on her face. “Cecil…” she said icily, as she swept to a stop in front of them. Beside her, a panting River glowered at them, deciding it was best to let his wife handle this exchange. 

“Your Highness…” bowed Cecil, keeping his voice level and subservient in the face of both Monarchs.

“You have a lot of daring to come here after I stripped you of your land and castle. I should have you dragged to the dungeon in chains for ever coming back to Mewni,” said Moon.

“Queen Moon, please.” interrupted Appleton, stepping between the two, “Cecil is here as my guest. I have invited my Uncle back to see the _miraculous_ talents of the future King of Mewni.”

“I see…” There was something about the way the Duke said that, that made the hair on Moon’s arm stand up in warning; but by the same token, almost everything about Duke William Appleton made her uneasy. _He’s like a hungry kobadragon… Always stalking and scheming for what he wants next._ “Very well, William. In keeping with the spirit of togetherness this evening, I will…allow Cecil to remain and see Marco play.”

“Your Majesty is _most_ gracious,” bowed Cecil again as Queen Moon gave them both one last scathing look before walking away.

“Soon enough, Cecil,” whispered Appleton, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Soon enough, the upstart boy will be dead, and then we’ll wipe the smile off their smug faces as you and I bring back the dignity and respect the Butterfly name is due.”

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Shrugging his shoulders as he slipped into his black tailcoat, Marco smiled at the proud look on his Father’s face as he let the elder Diaz adjust his white bowtie. “Oh, Mijo…” he sniffed, stepping back and admiring how handsome his son looked standing there, “I’ve never been more proud of you.” Everything his son wore that night: his glossy black patent opera pumps, pleated black dress pants, white wing collared dress shirt and matching waistcoat, the matching cufflinks and mother-of-pearl studs over the buttons on his shirt, and the sleek black tailcoat. All of it seemed to Raphael, as emblematic of how far his son had come since that fateful day Star Butterfly had entered all of their lives.

“You’re growing up so fast, Mijo. I am so proud of the man you are growing into…” Raphael wiped a tear away as an embarrassed Marco stood awkwardly.

“Dude... It’s hard to even recognize you from a year ago,” said Fegruson, swinging in for a high five with Marco.

“Yeah, it's like you’re living a life out of a D&D,” added Alfonzo, giving two thumbs up at him.

“Thanks guys. Hey, why don’t you three head down to the box with Moon and River. I’m going to check on the girls and Mom.”

“Sure, Mijo. I know Su madre will be just as proud as I am to see you. See you on stage,” his father sniffed, pulling his son in for one last hug.

“See Jackie? I told you Star would pick out something nice!” laughed Janna, as she looked down and grinned at the fluffy pink dress she was wearing. “Nice touch on the sash, by the way.”

“Anytime, Janna,” giggled Star, appraising her handiwork. “You know…for someone who wears the same outfit everyday, you pull off a ball gown quite nicely.”

“It does look good. But Janna, what’s going to happen to your ‘street cred’?” asked Jackie, smirking with amusement.

“Eh, nobody on Mewni knows me except who we came with. I know you won't say anything, and Ferguson and Alfonzo know what I’ll do to them if they say a word to anyone about this. So I think my secret’s safe.”

“You knowwww Tom’s coming tonight right?” asked Star, a mischievous smile on her lips, “in fact, he should have already arrived by now.” Janna snapped her attention immediately to the grinning blonde as a horrified expression dawned on her face.

“You gotta change it! Tom can’t know I like pink! Make it black, hurry!” she pleaded, grabbing Star by the front of her dress and pulling her close as a shocked Jackie looked on.

“Janna, dude…relax. He won’t care if you’re wearing pink. Besides you two aren’t even dating yet. Just doing creepy stuff in the Underworld,” said Jackie, putting a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her. “And…isn’t his hair pink?”

“It’s salmon, if you really must know,” corrected Janna, sounding uncharacteristically annoyed with the laid back skater girl.

“Hmmm,” murmured Star, tapping the end of her wand against her chin in thought. “Janna, I’m gonna be honest here and tell you should keep the pink. Besides, I know Tom likes you already. He was talking with Marco about it a few weeks ago, and I overheard while they were on the phone. So you got nothing to worry about.”

Looking somewhat calmer, Janna let go of Star and stepped back. “I just don’t want my-” 

A sudden knock, interrupted their conversation as Marco’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Star? Is everyone decent?” he asked, opening it a crack. 

Turning when she heard a knock on her door, she called back to him, “We’re all ready, Marco, you can come in.” Smiling as she watched the door swing open, she quickly felt her pulse race when she saw him in his outfit for that evening. Used to nobles wearing the finest clothes adorned with cut gemstones, she still felt her heart seize at the sight of Marco in his tuxedo. It was like the first time she ever saw him in his prince outfit the night of her Princess Song, but magnified ten times because now… Now his heart truly belonged to her and no one else.

“How do I look?” Marco asked, spreading his arms and twirlingslowly for the three girls and his Mother.

Angie was almost speechless in the face of her son dressed for that evening. Stunned for a moment, she managed a choked, “My little boy…” before looking between her son and a staring Star. She could feel the unspoken intensity between the two young lovers. _I think I should give them a moment,_ she thought as she crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Marco. I’ll see you on stage okay? Love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

Reading the moment as well, a blushing Jackie, dressed in the same sequined green dress she wore to their first date, leaned in and whispered, “You look amazing, dude. Can’t wait to see you strut your stuff in front of everyone and show them all how us Earthlings do it,” before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the forehead. Smiling at himas he worked his mouth in slight confusion, she just winked and followed Angie into the hallway.

Shaking his head slightly, he gave the only other person in the room besides his girlfriend a meaningful look, “Janna, can I have a moment alone with Star?”

“S-Sure, Diaz,” an equally beet-red Janna stammered before departing.

“You look…” began Star as she walked towards Marco.

“Amazing,” he finished, as he met her halfway across the room. She was in her “princess dress” as she had dubbed it, though it wasn’t quite what he remembered. This dress was longer, ending at her ankles and it was slightly more form fitting in the bodice. The familiar shades of light and darker blues were there, but everywhere, small embroidered jewels glittered and winked at him in the light of the room. Reaching out and cupping his cheek, Star gently guided his face down to hers, pressing her lips gently against his in a tender kiss that made the both of them feel light as a feather. “Couldn’t let Jackie out kiss me, now could I?” she beamed as he leaned into her soft hand. “You’re going to be amazing, Marco. I just know it.”

“Thanks, Star. I actually feel really good about tonight,” he said, putting a hand over hers on his cheek. “Guess almost losing my marbles will be worth it after all.” When she didn’t smile, however, he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that was much more passionate than the gentle embrace a moment before. Slipping his arms around her, he worked his lips against hers hungrily, feeling the fire in his chest growing at the feel of her body against his and the heat in her kiss as she returned it.

Breaking apart and panting slightly, he laid his forehead against hers and spoke quietly so no one in the hallway could overhear, “I love you, Star Butterfly. And when this is over, if Glossaryck is alive, we’re finding him and bringing him home. I promise.”

“I love you too Marco Diaz,” she giggled, reaching up and fixing a stray hair that had been dislodged in their passionate embrace, “and it’s a deal. Now shall we go knock these nobles’ stockings off?”

“Definitely,” he said, “but there’s just one last thing to do before that.”

“What’s that?” asked Star.

“Come with me and I’ll show you,” he said, holding out his hand for her to take.

“Wait! I almost forgot! I got you something for tonight,” she said, turning quickly and running over to her bedside. She returned with a beautiful white flower whose petals were patterned with swirls of bright silver and gold. “It’s a Queen’s Lily. I picked this from the royal gardens for you. It’s supposed to bring good luck to anyone who wears it.” In a small flash, Star had zapped the flower onto his lapel and smiled at him.

“I-It’s beautiful, Star. …Thank you,” he managed to stammer out. “I didn’t have time to get a boutonniere for my outfit tonight and you…just… Wow.” He stared at the six beautiful, white petals that were brushed in brilliant swirls of gold and silver before looking up into her shining blue eyes.

“A favor from a fair princess, is something every brave squire should have before a test of bravery and skill,” she purred at him. “Now c’mon, let’s head downstairs and you can show me that last surprise before you have to go on.” 

After leading them down to meet with the rest of the group from Earth in the royal box high up on the wall of the concert hall, Marco led an intrigued Star backstage. There, sitting proudly in the middle of the polished wooden floor, was the gleaming black grand piano and a smiling Mischa who had already propped open the cover and fall board.

“Ah, you are here! Excellent,” called Mischa, gesturing to the bench. “Please, sit. Let us get you warmed up for big recital. Star, you may come stand by me while Marco prepares.”

Excitedly jogging over to the elderly woman, Star watched as Marco swept the tails of his jacket back before settling onto the piano bench. Stretching his fingers for a moment, he spent several minutes playing scales and arpeggios until he felt like he was ready for what he knew Mischa was expecting.

“I take it you are ready then?” asked Mischa as Star felt the anticipation rise in her throat.

_Music cue: Katyusha Reminder there are two sources here. One piece is strictly for lyrics if you care to hear the Russian pronunciation and main source, “Sheetmusicboss” is the actual piano melody part that Marco plays here._

_Hope I pronounce all the words right…_ he thought as he nodded and began to move his fingers. Sweeping into a series of smooth arpeggios and accenting chords as the song opened, he grinned when he saw Mischa moving her hand in time with the melody, always an approving sign he had come to realize. After the opening bars, he settled into the main body of the song, his left hand began the melody and his right the accenting syncopation. Star was immediately enraptured, having never heard this particular piece before, and when Marco opened his mouth and began to sing along with the tune, she felt a thrill run through her body.

“ _Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, Na vysokij bereg na krutoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, Na vysokij bereg na krutoj”_

He sang the words in russian just as Mischa had taught him, paying special attention to how they rolled off his tongue as he switched his hands and prepared for the second verse. This time his right took up the familiar bouncing melody and his left slipped into the chords that underpinned it as the second verse came up.

“ _Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila, Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla, Pro togo, kotorogo liubila, Pro togo, chi pisma, beregla. Pro togo, kotorogo liubila, Pro togo, chi pisma, beregla.”_

Closing his eyes, Marco switched his hands once more, letting his left hand pound out the melody of the base quarters in a fortissimo. It was coming back to him now as he sang,his tongue feeling more limber as the words poured out. Besides things like greetings, please and thank you, it was all the Russian he knew; but determined as he was to not let Mischa down, he articulated each word to the best he knew how.

_“Oj ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia, Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled. I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche,Ot Katyushi peredaj privet. I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche,Ot Katyushi peredaj privet.”_

Star couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he broke into an improvised section of the piece. He let his left hand run wild in an exaggerated series of arpeggios as his right continued the tune of the song. She loved when Marco sang, and it had been over a month since the party at Jackie’s. Leaning close to Mischa, she whispered low, “What is he singing about?” just as Marco began the fourth verse.

“ _Pust'on vspomnit' devushku prostuiu, Pust'uslyshit, kak ona poet, Pust'on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, A liubov Katyusha sberezhet. Pust'on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, A lyubov Katyusha sberezhet.”_

“It song from old country. About young woman named Katyusha. She sing song of love, on riverbank, to her lover who is fighting for motherland far from home. She promises to be faithful to him until he return from war,” Mischa explained. Star’s eyes went as round as saucers as she listened to the melodic piano and Mischa’s explanation. “When I little girl, Father used to sing it to me whenever I sad. It always make me smile. He say, ‘Smile little Kroshka. You have family that love you, food on table, and roof over head. All other things not worth crying over.’”

Star smiled as she listened to her explanation. It felt bittersweet to her ears, and though Mischa didn’t elaborate, Star was an excellent reader or character from her years of exposure to double-speaking nobles. She could tell that there was something deeper to its meaning to the Russian woman than that. Deciding that now wasn’t the time to press, she whispered back, “That is adorable!” just as Marco began the final verse.

“ _Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, Na vysokij bereg na krutoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, Na vysokij bereg na krutoj”_

Finishing the last verse, Marco broke into a stylized version of the melody as his fingers flew across the keyboard, drawing out the end of the song in an extended coda that mimicked the main melody in a dramatic manner. When he finally let the last notes fade away, Star clapped excitedly and ran over to hug him tightly. “You were amazing as always, Marco,” she breathed into his ear, kissing his cheek before letting go for Mischa to wrap him up in a hug of her own.

“I have never heard you play this song so beautifully before, L’venok. Well done!” said Mischa. She was smiling at him, but he could see the gathered tears at the corners of her eyes. It filled him with a sense of pride and sorrow, knowing that the song he just played for her made her remember the mother she had lost when she was very little. He smiled back at her, fighting his own emotions as he pulled the woman he had missed so dearly for the last year into his arms for another tight embrace.

“Thank you for everything you’ve taught me,” he choked out, feeling his composure slipping fast as squeezed harder.

When he finally released her and wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks, Mischa fixed him with a meaningful look and put both her hands on his shoulders. “I know since you were little boy, you would go far in world. You have the hands of artist and the spirit of lion inside of you, though not so little anymore, eh, L’venok,” she laughed. “I have taught you all I know. And now, I will listen as you teach all of us about your heart through power of music. Always remember this, L’venok; Princess Star not only one in room who make magic.”

Standing, Mischa looked to Star who was dabbing at her eyes furiously. “If you would Star, it is time for Marco to shine and us to take seat in box. Lead way please,”

“Right… totally, totally,” nodded Star, giving Marco one last soft kiss before leading Mischa out of the room.

“Master Diaz, I shall signal to begin your introduction in five minutes. Please be ready,” came the pompous voice of Manfred as he stepped from the other side of the stage into view.

Standing, Marco nodded to the Queen’s majordomo and stepped to the side of the stage to be introduced. _Alright Diaz…it’s now or never. Time to show everyone you belong here_ , he thought, steeling his nerves and standing a little taller.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Pegasus feathers! I will KILL Tom if he misses this!_ thought Star frantically, fidgeting with her gilded program and watching in nervous anticipation as the royal blue curtains swept aside to reveal Manfred on stage with a beautiful black grand piano. She’d taken her place next to her Mother and Father, with Mischa seated next to her. Looking down the line, she saw the rest of their Earth friends and Marco’s parents seated in a line of down from her, while a conspicuously empty chair sat on the other side of Marco’s parents where a small folded paper sign read: Prince Thomas Lucitor.

Pushing that thought out of her head for a moment, Star mentally went over everything else she’d had to attend to that evening. _Marco squared away? Check. Everyone else seated with programs? Check. Make sure guardsman Todd is stationed on the east corridor entrance so Eclipsa and Buff Frog can get in no problem with? Check._

“Oh corn… I sound like Marco,” she whispered to herself as Queen Moon quieted her with a small, “Shh.”

“Sorry, sorry everyone,” came the apologetic voice of Tom as she looked over to see him slip through the curtain of the royal box behind them and take his seat. “Sorry I’m late Star, Dad needed my help with some lost souls the tallymen couldn't locate. It ran late, but I made it!” he flashed her a thumbs up she returned, before they were both loudly “Shushed” by Queen Moon.

“Sorry Mom,” giggled Star, happy now that everyone Marco had invited was finally situated. _Tom is in for a real surprise_. _I don’t think he even knew Marco played piano until he got the invite._ The thought made her almost shiver with anticipation of the treat they were all about to enjoy.

Just then, the lights dimmed as a spotlight lit Manfred from above. “Your Highness, esteemed lords and ladies,” he said, bowing low to the crowd, “I would like to thank you all for coming. Her Majesty, Queen Moon Butterfly, would like you all to welcome Mr. Marco Diaz, who will be playing a selection of Earth music this evening on an instrument native to his dimension known as the piano.”

Clapping enthusiastically, Star was happily surprised when she heard significantly more applause than she had expected from the large crowd of nobles, and she wolf whistled loudly as Marco crossed the stage to stand in front of his instrument. _That’s my wildman_ , she thought with a flutter of her heart as he swept into a perfect bow in front of all the nobles, before settling himself onto the bench.

“We must hurry, Buff Frog! It will be starting any second now,” panted Eclispa as she and Buff Frog skidded around the corner into the empty hallway. Ahead, a lone guard was standing in front of the first of several roped off staircases that led to private boxes along the walls of the concert hall.

“Dah, I hurry, I hurry.” he called back as they slid to a stop in front of the pimpled guard.

“Password?” he asked, looking between the odd pair.

“Baby dolphin giggles,” said Eclipsa.

Without a word, the guard unhooked the velvet rope and gestured for them to proceed.

“Thank you, Todd,” called Eclipsa as she hustled up the stairs followed closely by a huffing Buff Frog.

“I owed Princess Star a favor. But if anyone asks, I was in the bathroom when you snuck up here! Got it?” he called after them.

“We already forgetting how we get up here,” laughed Buff Frog as the guard turned back around to resume his watch.

Once settled into their comfortable velvet seats, Eclipsa reached down and smiled when she found the two programs Star had stashed under the seat. Handing one to Buff Frog, they had just opened their programs when a spotlight snapped on to illuminate Marco alone on stage at his piano, hands poised over the keys. 

_Music cue: Chopin, Nocturne in E Flat Major (Op. 9 No. 2)_

Taking a deep breath and keeping his eyes focused on the keys and away from the silently watching crowd, Marco began to play slowly, his fingers playing the notes in a bare, unembellished style. The piece was a personal favorite, and he’d chosen it for it’s subtle simplicity and elegance as an opening for his concert. Something to whet the appetite of the audience and leave them hungry for more. The melody was tender and ethereal, and after the first measure he repeated it’s haunting notes, though this time embellishing it with more keystrokes and chromatic elements. It made him think of floating away on a cloud while spending some quality introspective time with himself.

As his performance washed over the audience, Jackie found herself taken away by the piece. A lot had happened in the past two months that seemed to be sitting uneasily with her as she listened to the melancholic tune floating out from the piano on stage. It cast her mind back to think about a time when the boy playing for them all had been hers; _Am I not as cool with this breakup as I thought I was?_ Her thoughts raced as she pictured the smiling face of Marco from half an hour ago in Star’s room. _That smile used to be for you,_ whispered an ugly voice inside of her.

It was true of course, that in the three months they were officially “dating,” he’d spent almost half of it away on Mewni, but there were plenty of tender moments they had spent together. Parties at her house where they danced the night away, passionate make-out sessions in her room, or ensconced in a comfortable corner during those aforementioned parties. She cherished those memories with him, and it shocked her at how raw the feeling of loss still felt now that she was on Mewni and witnessing the intensity between her recent ex and Star.

Wiping away some tears that did not go unnoticed by Star, she shook her head gently clear her mind and focused hard on the reasons why she had ended their relationship in the first place. _He was never yours to keep, Jackie. You were always just borrowing him until he and Star figured out they needed each other._ The thought wasn't pretty, but in her heart she knew it was the truth. All she could do now, was live with her choice, happy in knowing that she’d given Marco the push he needed to make a move on the mewman princess.

Marco felt the tension melt away from him as he played the final notes of Chopin’s most famous piece. It had unsurprisingly remained for longer than usual this time due to the enormous importance of the concert. But as always, with a successful first piece under his belt, the anxiety gripping his stomach in a vice, unclenched and he felt his spirit soar as a strong applause filled the hall.

_Music cue: Vivaldi, Summer 3 rd Movement: Presto_

Shaking his hands out, Marco waited for the applause to die down before diving into his second selection. Originally a concerto for violin, and part of a larger work known as _The Four Seasons_ , he had found sheet music adapting the third movement for piano a delight to play. His fingers moved quickly, playing the sixteenth notes beautifully as the piece continued its syncopated melody. It was a fast piece, counterbalancing the slow melancholic Chopin tune he’d just finished, and he smiled to himself as he swung his hands in a long chromatic shift.

Janna watched Marco from the box with wide-eyed appreciation. She knew he had been taking piano lessons since he was eight, but she had no idea he had anything close to this level of skill. The fast, engaging strains made her think of many of the more elaborate pranks she’d pulled on him in their younger years. Like the time she’d tied a realistic rubber Rattlesnake to his ankle in homeroom and he’d sprinted three blocks before realizing it wasn’t real. “Classic Diaz… _”_ she chuckled to herself quietly.

_Things are so different now…_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. The thought disturbed her more and more as she brooded on it. For almost a decade, Marco had felt like an old pair of boots to her: safe, comfortable, predictable. But in the last year he’d changed so much she could barely recognize him sometimes.

The paradigm had shifted it seemed. No longer was Marco the quiet, awkward kid that was an easy mark for her relentless amusement though pranks. No, now he was confident and skilled; brave and sensible. It was like watching a goofy looking caterpillar break out of his cocoon and become a noble butterfly… Which, of course, had been all Star’s doing. Her other best friend besides Jackie, Star had wrought such an unrecognizable change on the half-latino teen, that it was almost scary.

But Janna was flexible. Adaptable to almost any situation, she decided that there was no use fighting the tide. She would adjust her expectations of Marco, and let their new dynamic shake itself out. Smirking to herself as she enjoyed the last few bars of his rendition of the Vivaldi composition, she clapped along with everyone else, happy now that she could expect new and exciting things in the future of her friendship with Marco.

_Music cue: Vivaldi, Winter 1 st Movement: Allegro non molto_

Slowing down now, Marco transitioned smoothly into the first movement of Vivaldi’s Winter Concerto. Opening from a single repeated note and gradually adding more as the bars progressed, he savored the speedy descent into broken arpeggios as the force of the music intensified. Gradually, he increased the forcefulness of his playing in a fortissimo as he reached the iconic call and response section of the first movement Vivaldi had originally intended for violin. He’d always loved that particular section, and surprisingly it sounded almost as powerful when played on piano. So powerful in fact, that he felt a chill run through him as his fingers pounded hard through that section.

He hated the boy with a vehemence that made him almost shake. The upstart. The interloper. The possible ruination of all he had worked so hard for… Appleton ground his teeth, seething with rage as he watched Marco on stage. He’d expected a mediocre performance from a mediocre man. Something for himself and all the other nobles to point at and mock. But as he sat there in his comfortable seat next to his uncle, he knew this performance was something much more than he had anticipated. 

“ _Let him prove that he is unworthy in front of everyone, so that there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that he is undeserving of Princess Star’s affections,”_ Appleton shook his head, feeling humiliated as his words to the other nobles were being flung back at him in the face of Marco’s impeccable performance. He hated to admit it, would never give it voice… but he knew that the boy was doing the very thing he had feared, and was winning over many of the softer nobles.

Many he could count on would not be swayed by this performance, having decided that an alien from another dimension could never be trusted to inherit the kingdom. Yet still, more would find it in their heart to accept the boy after he demonstrated once more, his skill and acumen. _I should have gutted the usurping worm the moment I saw him in the training yard that day._ The thought felt like a stinging rebuke to Appleton, and he tore the gilt program in half in his frustration.

_But no matter…_ he thought, forcing his anger down. The boy's death was assured. Cecil had taken care of all the arrangements, and hired the best assassin on Mewni to ensure it was done right. Soon, he’d be nothing more than a memory; just one more obstacle in his rise to power that he had overcome. _I wonder how my dear cousin will take the news,_ he thought as a wicked smile creased his lips. Entertaining himself with thoughts of Star losing her mind at the sight of Marco’s bloody, lifeless body, he remained still as Marco finished the piece and applause burst all around him.

_Music cue: Liszt: Liebestraum No. 3 (Love Dream)_

Dabbing a drop of sweat from his brow with a white handkerchief, Marco embarked on a piece he wholeheartedly loved. Unlike most of the songs he knew, Libestraum relied on a combination of notes played by both his left and right hand to play the extremely simple melody. It was buried, under the flourishing arpeggios his right hand would play, but if one listened they could pick it out from between rising and falling of the embellishing notes. It was a refrain he would repeat six times over the course of the song, and he smiled as his fingers worked the keys, producing a soulful, dreamlike quality for the audience.

Closing her eyes, Eclipsa was immediately swept up in the dream of the music sounding from Marco’s piano. It was both beautiful and sad at the same time, seeming to magically take her mind back to a time when she was last truly happy. A time when she had thrown off the shackles of her mother’s final wishes and made a choice to be free and live for herself, and no one else; a choice that had name: Globgor.

It had been three hundred years… But in her mind’s eye, she could see his smiling face perfectly. Picture the toothy grin he would give her whenever she entered the room down to the single, chipped tooth he had on his bottom left canine. It had been several lifetimes since she’d gazed into those hypnotic yellow eyes, held his soft hand in hers, or felt his touch on her bare skin. The pain of it had almost been too much to bear when she had first been uncrystallized, and as she heard Marco change key and begin again on the mournful refrain after a dream-like cadenza; she squeezed her eyes closed tighter, feeling her mask of emotions slip. _I miss you more than words, my love…_ she thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Here” came the soft, accented voice of Buff Frog as Eclipsa opened her eyes and saw the frog-like monster holding out a stained handkerchief.

Taking it and dabbing her eyes of the tears still clinging there, she handed it back and smiled, “Thank you Buff Frog, I got swept up in the emotion of the song. Silly me.”

“Is not silly… Karate Boy play beautifully. I have never heard anything so wonderful in entire life. Only music in swamp was banging on dead log or whistling. I think this much better.”

“I certainly cannot disagree with you there, Buff Frog. Marco is a wonderful young man, and a perfect match for Star.”

“I know Star and Karate Boy well. They like two kreplach in same soup,” smiled Buff Frog as he watched Marco finish the piece to enthusiastic applause.

_Music cue: Brahms: Hungarian Dance No. 5_

_It’s time,_ thought Marco as he took a deep breath and prepared for what was the second most difficult piece he was going to play that night. Letting his fingers begin, he focused hard on his hands as he played faster and faster as the song demanded. A lively 2/4 time signature forced his hands to fly over the keys as the song repeated its refrain.

He’d included this song, because he wanted to showcase a classical piece that was not traditional. Something a bit more lively that you could easily dance to in an effort to show the mewmans that not all classical music had to be soft or sad. Some pieces could be joyful and full of life, much like the vivaldi piece he played earlier and he smiled as he felt his fingers tapping out the quick sixteenth notes in perfect time with the rhythm in his head.

River beamed with pride as the fast paced piece of music seemed to fly at him from the stage. He closed his eyes and in his mind could picture the recent sparring sessions with Marco in his mind as clear as day as the fast paced music roared. The boy was lighting quick with the blade, as well as fist and foot, a fact River had many bruises as proof of. _Another six months and I don’t think I’ll be able to best him one on one,_ he mused with a smile.

He could remember more than one long discussion he had had with Moonpie over the subject of the “Diaz boy.” For as much as some might have wished, King River Butterfly was nobody's fool. He had seen the twinkle in his daughter’s eye when she looked at Marco as early as the first day he had spent staying with her, and Marco’s family on earth when Moon had banished him. Initially, he was concerned. Humans were, on the whole, weaker than mewmans and the dimension didn’t contain a drop of magic as far as he knew.

“Wait and see,” was all his wife had said when he’d broached the topic with her the first time; exactly traits that were his weakest. But waited he had, watching with satisfaction as they grew closer and closer, both demonstrating time after time that they would put everything on the line for each other. …Until that fateful day that he had left Mewni, and Star had been so broken he was worried she would never fully recover.

But ever the resilient girl, his daughter had managed to pull herself together, throwing herself into an ill advised rekindling of her romance with Prince Lucitor, a boy whom River thoroughly felt was a poor fit for her. _And yet…he came back,_ he thought, _and to stay this time_. He’d never seen Star happier than in the last two months since Marco and she had declared their love for one another.

Looking at his beloved Moonpie as Marco finished the piece, he could not ignore the striking similarities between their respective relationships. Both had been forged in the fires of adversity, both had found a strength that exceeded the sum of its parts in their partner, and both would do anything to keep each other safe. River could envision the next several years in his head almost effortlessly. Star and Marco would continue to grow closer, sharing all the joys of love with one another until Marco finally worked up the nerve to ask River and Moon for Star’s hand in marriage. _There certainly will be wedding bells before too long_ , he thought happily as he joined in the enthusiastic applause now ringing throughout the hall.

_Music cue: Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata 1 st Movement. _

He was down to the first movement of the final piece he had selected to play that evening, and Marco smiled to himself as he felt the eagerness burning within him to play it. It was technically the most simplistic of the music he was going to perform that evening, but it had a magic to it he had rarely seen in all the music he had ever listened to. Slowly he began, his right hand playing the iconic triplet pattern, or _rhythmic ostinato as Mischa would always correct_ , he thought with a smile while his left hand played muted chords in accompaniment.

As the measures wore on and he introduced the restrained melody interspersed through the iconic triplet notes, he closed his eyes. He didn’t need them to play this particular piece, as he could feel the music inside him, and knew it as intimately as he knew the features of Star’s beautiful face. Restrained and haunting, the harmonies of the first movement still gave him goosebumps even after the thousandth time he played it. 

_Mother…_ the image of Comet, flashed across Moon’s mind as she listened to the breathtakingly beautiful melody that she had heard Marco perform only once before. Just like that time in the music room, the tune took her back to her teenage years just after she had lost her mother to Toffee. Busy as she was, Moon always took a moment each day to think about the mother she had lost. _Star would have absolutely adored her…_ she thought, as hot tears spilled down her cheeks to run over the magenta diamond pattern there.

She had loved her mother dearly. Spending hours with Comet the Chef, cooking her iconic pies and other delicious magical treats. Her mother had always believed that good food could help bridge any gap between two groups, and that the breaking of bread was the first step in peace between mewmans and monsters. The memories came flooding back to her in an overwhelming rush of emotion and she barely stifled a pained sob by biting her knuckle hard. Taking River’s hand in hers, she squeezed it tightly and felt him reassuringly return the pressure as she did her best to blink back the tears that continued to fall. “I miss her too, Moonpie…” came the comforting voice of River from beside her as he flashed her his own watery smile.

Mastering herself, she looked down the line of seats towards Marco’s friends and family as the boy on stage continued to play. Unsurprisingly, the piece seemingly had affected everyone, as she saw Marco’s parents dabbing at red rimmed eyes and all of his young friends blinking hard to fight back the wellspring of emotions she had no doubt had sprouted in each of them. Poor Prince Lucitor, however, seemed to be most affected; his eyeliner running crazily down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly into his hands. _Poor boy, I shall have to summon a steward to help him freshen up before the reception,_ she thought with a small smile as Marco shifted seamlessly into the second movement of the _Moonlight Sonata._

_Music cue: Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata 2 nd Movement._

Switching gears, Marco dove headlong into the second movement of the iconic Beethoven piece. It was his least favorite of any of the compositions he was playing this evening, and he included it more for completion’s sake than anything, but still it was a pleasant enough minuette if taken on its own. He let his fingers play the notes as accented pairs, his hands very close together as the bass clef’s notes were shifted very near to the treble clef. The effect was a bright, very danceable piece of music that worked well as an “intermission” of sorts between the melancholic first and stormy third movements.

“It’s time.” whispered Cecil, as Rolfe nodded and stood. Silently the assassin slipped out from between the rows of seated nobles, doing his utmost to remain as unremarkable as possible. Striding confidently up the plushly carpeted aisle toward the back of the concert hall, he let himself out into the hall where a waiting Manfred nodded at him.

“I need to use the lavatory, can you point me in the right direction?” Rolfe asked.

“It is on the west side of the gallery, My Lord,” answered Manfred. “I will show you the way.”

“Thank you, but I believe I’ll manage on my own.” It was a code phrase that Appleton had set up in case Rolfe felt he required Manfred’s assistance in getting the job done. He had feigned gratitude at the offer of help, but in truth, he had always, and would always, work alone. Partners, or worse yet…hired goons, only served to complicate things. And during a job where a single mistake could get him killed or botch the job and his reputation, he knew that working alone was the only way to minimize risk of failure.

Leaving a stony faced Manfred behind, Rolfe turned the corner and headed towards the west gallery. Continuing on past the restrooms, he spotted two guards lazing against the wall next to the entrance to the long gallery hallway. _Bored guards… This is almost too easy,_ he noted. Putting on a slightly stupid looking face, he slipped a hand into his pocket and palmed the chunky gold signet ring he had stashed there specifically for this purpose.

Adopting the staggering gait of a drunk, he approached the guards and called out to them, “Excushe meh, guardsh?” he asked, holding out the solid gold ring to them. “Have youse seen whosh ring thish belonsh too?”

Chucking to each other, the guards approached and, much to Rolfe’s satisfaction, seemed unable to keep their eyes on anything but the huge gold ring he was waving in their faces. “We know who that belongs to,” said the first guard, a smug grin on his face as his greedy eyes took in the beautiful piece of jewelry in the drunk’s unsteady hands.

“Yeah, why don't you leave it with us, and we’ll make sure the proper party receives it,” giggled the second, his greedy smile only half concealed.

“Whoopsh,” muttered Rolfe, dropping the ring and stumbling slightly.

“Don’t worry, My Lord. We’ll take it from here,” the first guard said as he bent down to pick it up.

It was just what Rolfe had been waiting for, and he struck like lightning the moment their eyes were off him. Drawing the concealed dagger he had hidden up his sleeve with a flick of the wrist, he had buried it to the hilt in the second guard’s throat the moment the first had knelt to collect the ring. Before the first even knew his partner had been killed, Rolfe had pulled the dagger free and drove it straight down between the vertebrae of the bent over guard, killing him before he could even look up to see what the commotion had been about.

Dragging the pair of bodies behind the door to the gallery, Rolfe jogged down the hallway until he found the correct staircase. Quietly, he hurried up the carpeted stairs until he was behind the ornate curtains separating the box from the landing. From the otherside, he could still hear the boy playing, though if he had to guess the piece was in its final measures considering the slow, ringing, sustained notes.

_Just one piece left,_ he noted, remembering from the program that the _Moonlight Sonata_ consisted of three movements. Unbuttoning his doublet, he shrugged out of the garment and laid it inside out on the floor. Reaching into the hidden pockets, he had the pieces of his crossbow laid out on and ready for assembly in seconds just as he heard the applause die, and the notes of the final movement begin. Smiling at himself at the prophetic irony, he began to assemble the weapon that would end Marco Diaz’s life.

_Music cue: Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata 3 rd Movement._

Readying his hands over their start position, Marco breathed deeply as he prepared to share with the audience, the piece that had so vexed him over the past month. He had let no one hear it, not even Star, as he was determined to master it and unveil it as a fitting climax for the concert. He was confident in his ability to play it, but still his heart pounded, and he took a few seconds to steady his hands before unleashing them.

Ferocious and powerful, his hands were a blur as his fingers worked the keys at speed only a month ago, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to play at. Ripping off lighting fast arpeggios one after another, he felt his heart thudding in time with the loudly accented notes that gave the piece such a unique flow. It was as if his fingers could summon a storm, and as they worked the keys, he reveled in the chills that ran down his spine as poured on the speed.

Star had no words. The energy and tempestuous nature of Marco’s playing was something she hadn’t expected in the least. Whereas the first movement had moved her emotionally with its melancholic tone and structure, this one made her heart flutter with anticipation. _I’ve never heard him play anything as beautiful as this,_ she thought, feeling the music wash over her in a series of intense, rolling waves as Marco alternatively slowed and then played even faster than before. Smiling to herself as she watched him on stage, she could feel the sharp, loudly accented notes grabbing her attention like an auditory sap in the face.

Nocking a bolt into the flight groove of his crossbow, Rolfe closed his eyes for a moment and let the stormy, frenetic notes of Marco’s playing wash over him. It was a shame to kill someone so talented, as even though he was an assassin, Rolfe had enjoyed the boy’s performance that night immensely. Many of the pieces he had played had made Rolfe think back on his life to a time before he took up his deadly vocation; to a time where he and his brother Stig would enjoy quiet nights around the village campfire, as Stig played his lute and Rolfe would sing traditional mewman folk songs for the villagers to dance to.

_Don’t get wistful old man, you have a job to do,_ he reminded himself as he slipped out from behind the curtain and set the crossbow on the railing. He sighted in on the target who was still bent over the keys, hands zooming up and down the ivory, and even at this distance he felt his heart wrench as continued to watch. _He looks so much like you, dear Brother… It is almost like seeing you in the flesh again. But I know that isn't possible._ Rolfe was frightened now, feeling his hands trembling as his inner thoughts tore at his resolve to do what he’d been paid to do. _I wish I didn't have to do this… That things could be different. But, I made my choice long ago…_

He blew out a calming breath and steadied his racing heart. Shouldering the crossbow, he laid his finger lightly on the trigger and waited as Marco finished the piece in a rapid fire coda that thrilled him despite the impending shot. Appleton had instructed him that he should make his kill during the applause for maximum effect; so he waited as the crowd broke into wild acclaim. Closing his other eye, he fixed the sight on the center of Marco’s chest and applied gentle pressure to the trigger in preparation of the kill shot.

Eclipsa stood and clapped as hard as she could. Marco had transported her over the last hour with his performance, and she was brimming with pride at the boy for a flawless achievement in the face of such enormous pressure. She watched as he slowly stood up from the piano, chest heaving from exertion and face streaked with sweat before he walked to the edge of the stage and bowed low.

“Who that on balcony across from us?” asked a concerned Buff frog, drawing her attention away from a still bowing Marco and pointing to a crouched figure across the concert hall in a private box opposite theirs.

Eclipsa squinted, straining to make out the shape in the dim light, but when the spotlight swept by to illuminate Marco, she recognized the danger at once, “Buff Frog it's an assassin! We must do something, he’s going to kill Marco!” she shouted over the din of the raucous applause.

“Get help, Eclipsa. I will deal with assassin!” he shouted before crouching deeply and launching himself clear across the gap towards the private box with the would-be-killer.

Rolfe almost missed it, only a flash of green in his periphery saved him from being completely blindsided by the large frog monster. But in the startling instant he realized he was being attacked, he flinched; pulling the trigger too late as he began twisting away from his incoming attacker.

* **CRANG!** * Marco was spun to the ground as the bolt that was meant for his heart sailed high and to the right, digging a deep trench through the flesh and fabric of his shoulder before slamming into the ivory keys of the grand piano. It shredded over half of them before skipping off and embedding itself in the glossy black finish of the key block as pandemonium erupted all around him. 

Rolfe grunted as Buff Frog landed a hard right hook to his shoulder, jumping back and drawing his dagger. “You’re dead, monster,” he growled as he lunged forward and slashed Buff Frog across the chest.

Hissing in pain, Buff frog stumbled back hard against the railing, as he looked down quickly and saw a deep gash already staining his tunic red. “I not letting you kill Karate Boy, Assassin!” he snarled. Jumping high, he leapt over Rolfe’s next lunging thrust, landing behind the startled assassin just as a blast of blue magic tore away half the railing in an explosion of splintered wood.

“Argh,” Rolfe screamed, feeling the long jagged splinters dig into the side of his face as he tried to shield himself from the blast as best he could. He was blinded by pain for a moment, and he swung his dagger wildly in an attempt to keep Buff Frog away from him until he could regain his vision. Seeing an opportunity however, Buff Frog crouched low and leapt towards the still reeling assassin, driving his shoulder into the man’s chest and bull rushing him off the balcony to crash into the wooden seats below.

“Summon the guards immediately!” shouted Moon as she lowered her still glowing palm. She’d been the first on the balcony to spot the commotion, and when she’d spotted Buff Frog battling a figure that had just shot Marco with a crossbow, she sprang into action to assist the monster as best she could from this range. Beside her, she noticed her daughter had jumped to her feet at the sound of the bolt hitting the piano, her hand already pulling her wand from her clutch.

“ _Radiant Rainbow Shield!_ ” screamed Star, swinging her wand up. Instantly, a curved shield of rainbow-hued light covered Marco on the floor of the stage as she snapped her attention back to the still struggling assassin that Buff Frog now had pinned to the floor by his throat. Leaping forward to vault the railing, Star summoned Cloudy to break her fall, not even looking back as Moon attempted to call her back with shouted, “Star! Wait!”

Star could feel the rage inside of her howling for retribution as she stepped off a panting Cloudy and into the chaos of the crowded concert hall floor. She could tell Marco was injured by his slow, stilted movements from behind the shield. But he was sitting up and applying pressure to his shoulder, and for now that seemed to be a good enough sign to her that she could deal with the would-be assassin first.

She roughly shoved several panicking nobles to the floor as she attempted to push her way through the frightened crowd. It took less than five steps before her nonexistent patience broke, and with a snarl of frustration she slammed her wand into the floor at her feet conjuring a wave of dark purple magic that pulsed out from beneath her. It ripped through the crowd, throwing everyone between her and the struggling pair on the floor fifteen feet through the air to crash down all around her.

She narrowed her sky-blue eyes in cold fury, the wand in her hand glowing such a dark purple, it was almost black. She was done with it all. Done with the constant interference in her relationship by people that had no business sticking their upturned noses into her private matters… Done with the whispers and rumors… and now, someone had had the audacity to try to take away her Marco because _they_ felt he wasn't worthy.

_Well, Fuck. That._ she thought, her fury rising even higher as she shot a deathly glare at Duke Appleton. _I’m going to end this filth for what he almost did. And then, I’m going to beat the truth out of Appleton,_ she resolved, and with a flick of her wrist, fired a lasso of dark light that lanced out to where Buff Frog was holding down Marco’s attacker. The dark band shoved Buff Frog aside violently before wrapped itself around the man’s chest and pinning his arms to his side. Rolfe screamed in pain as the coils of dark magic flashed, searing his flesh and burning his clothing. With a grunt, she yanked hard and ripped the man from the floor to fly at her, still bound neck to knee in her magic.

* **Crack** * the sound of breaking bones rang out over the din of the crowd as Star threw a punch with every ounce of strength and rage she could muster. The assassin flipped end over end, ragdolling into a row of seats as Star released the bindings and turned to face his sprawled body. Walking slowly towards the bloody and broken form, she didn’t notice that the crowd had gone deathly silent as the waves of magic radiating off over body physically pushed them back; she only heard the blood pounding in her temple as she stood over the wheezing and shattered man who had almost taken the light of her life away from her.

How he was still alive, Rolfe didn’t know. He could smell the metallic tang of blood mixed with the stench of seared flesh, both of them his own, and there wasn’t a single part of him that was anything but intense pain. Blind in his left eye, he knew the force of Princess Star’s punch had shattered the left side of his face as the agony radiating from the ruins of his cheek made him want to vomit. Feebly, he tried to reach for the dagger he had tucked into his belt, but her keen blue eyes had seen his shaking hand inching towards the ivory handled blade and a swift stomp had crushed the bones there, rendering his hand useless. _So this is how it ends…_ he thought bitterly, fighting against the darkness that was narrowing the vision in his one functioning eye to a small circle, _killed by the nobles I’ve always hated._

Kneeling down, Star gripped his torn and bloodied collar and dragged him off the floor to face her. “Why,” she growled as he fixed her with his one good eye, “why did you try to kill Marco. What did he ever do to deserve this…”

Rolfe smiled at her, or at least he tried to, as only the right side of his face seemed to respond at all. He wasn’t sure he could even talk, as his jaw felt like it was now only a collection of fragments that used to resemble a mewman jawbone. But still, he had to try and get a last word in. Delirious from the pain, he suppressed a scream as he forced his shattered jaw open and grunted more than spoke to her, “For, money… * **urgh** * and Stig, * **ungh** * you royal, Bitch.” Seeing her tighten her jaw at his insult, he summoned up the last of his strength, pulling his lips back in a pained rictus grin and spat a mouthful of blood onto the front of her dress.

Star roared in anger, pulling her fist back to end the vile man with a single punch just as three pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her and dragged her off the broken man. She struggled violently against whoever was holding her. “Let me go! He doesn’t deserve to live!” she shouted, reaching out to try to get a grip on the assassin.

“He’s not worth it, Star,” the soothing voice of her mother whispered in her ear, causing her to cease her straining to finish the job. Going limp in her mother’s arms, she turned her head and saw Marco slowly standing up through the rainbow shield. “Now go to Marco, and get him to the Infirmary. The knights and I will handle this filth.” She looked back to see her mother in her butterfly form and felt some of the still smoldering rage drain away at the look in her mother’s concerned eyes.

If it had been any other person, she would have torn herself free of their grip and finished the assassin who was unconscious and bleeding on the ruins of the floor in front of her. Even now, part of her was screaming for his blood for daring to try and kill Marco. But the kindness and concern she could see in her mother’s eyes grounded her and quelled her need for revenge. Star knew now from their time in the music room yesterday, just how much Moon cared for Marco as well, and it was this knowledge that made her simply nod before the elder Butterfly released her grip.

*Tchiss* Marco hissed in pain as he stood and pulled his hand away to see his fingers sticky with blood. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he saw a dark red circle staining his dress shirt that was slowly expanding from the deep tear that creased the top of his shoulder. He looked up to see Queen Moon in her six-armed Butterfly form, holding Star back from a limp figure on the ground as the crowd of nobles looked on in shocked silence.

“You alright man? That looks really bad,” came Tom’s concerned voice as he landed next to him from his flight off the royal box. He kept looking back to where Moon was supervising Lady Whosits and Sir Dashing as they loaded a broken and burned looking assassin onto a floating stretcher.

“I’ve had, *ugh* a crossbow bolt through the shoulder a while back so this, Shit!” Marco swore as Tom gently lifted his hand up to get a look at the wound on his shoulder, eyeing the slowly expanding red stain and torn flesh with worry.  
  


“Yeah… Well human’s don't have anything close to the recovery powers of a demon, so let me help okay?” offered Tom. When Marco gave a short, pained nod of assent, he tore the white sleeve off of his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around the deep gash in his friends shoulder before tying it off under his arm. “That should help slow the bleeding until we can get you some real treatment.”

“Thanks, Tom.”

“No problem, buddy. Can’t let my best pal bleed out on me, who else am I going to get to play Call of Duty every weekend? Janna hates video games.”

Opening his mouth to reply, he was cut off by a familiar voice’s loud shout of, “Marco!” that caused both teens to look over and see Star sprinting at them. She vaulted the orchestra pit easily, a feat that was impressive even without the restrictive gown she was wearing, before landing gracefully and running over to pull Marco into a ginger hug. “Are you okay?” she whispered in his ear as he nodded against her shoulder. She was trembling in his arms, clearly still incredibly worried about his near death experience.

“I was so worried when I saw you get hit…” she managed to say after stepping back and taking his hand in hers.

“I know Star. I, uh… saw what you did to that assassin guy,” he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so mad before. It was actually pretty scary.”

“Dude you should have seen her when she thought I’d kidnapped you last month. She went full butterfly mode on my ass,” chuckled Tom. “I almost peed my pants when I saw that. Thought for sure I was going to end up like Toffee.”

“Psh, Tom, don’t exaggerate. I probably wouldn’t have killed you. Just like broke all the bones in your arms and legs or something…” scoffed Star as both teens shuddered.

“That’s terrifying, Star.” added Marco, feeling a chill run down his spine as he thought about the things Star would do to keep him safe.

“Man, they’ll be talking about this concert for years!” laughed Tom as he put an arm under Marco’s good shoulder and helped him down off the stage. “You’re a total legend!”

“Infirmary first, gush about Marco’s piano playing ability later, Tom. Got it?”

“Got it.”

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“HE FAILED!” roared Duke Appleton as he hurled his goblet of wine into the fireplace in his guest suite in Castle Butterfly. At his feet, a personal valet lay dead, the fire reflected in his open, glassy eyes. Elsewhere, the room was in shambles and all around the raging noble lay broken and shattered pieces of furniture and decorations. His uncle just stood by and let his nephew rage, a mute witness to the carnage. “Cecil you said he was the best assassin on Mewni! How was he bested by that bumbling fool, Buff Frog!”

“William… Calm yourself! You accomplish nothing by raging and storming like this!”

Whipping around, Appleton gave Cecil such a scorching look, the Baron took an unconscious step back. In a flurry of violence, William seized the small writing desk, one of the few survivors of his earlier rampage, and flung it hard into the fire to watch it shatter and burn in the tall flames. Feeling the modicum of relief the act of destruction had given, he blew out a breath as he regained control of his emotions before looking his uncle in the eyes and trying to put voice to his frustrations. “Cecil. Tonight was supposed to be our moment of _TRIUMPH_ over the boy. To rid ourselves of his pestilential interference of _both_ our plans for Mewni. And now… Now we have failed utterly. And to make matters even worse, we have tipped our hand to the Queen! They will know someone is after the boy’s life now and make things extremely difficult in the future for us to get close enough to finish him.”

“It is certainly a setback, William,” agreed Cecil as he sipped from his goblet of wine, “but you must be patient. I have as much or more of a reason to wish the boy dead, but we must accept reality on reality’s terms. Raging and storming will get us _nowhere.”_ Cecil was relieved to see his nephew’s face relax somewhat from the look of twisted fury he’d had only a few moments before.

_He never takes setbacks easily, not even when he was a child,_ he thought, thinking of years ago when William had been little and he’d had to scold the boy for mistreating the servants when they wouldn't bend to his every whim. “ _If you wish to be a successful Lord, you must surround yourself with key people that are loyal to you above others,_ ” he’d instructed. Now that William had grown into one of the most powerful men on Mewni, he was saddened slightly to see that the Duke had only partially listened to his advice from so long ago as he often let his arrogance interfere with his better judgement.

“What of Rolfe, Uncle?” William’s voce snapped the older man out of his nostalgic remembrances.

“What about him?” Cecil asked, seeming confused at the question.

“What do you mean? The man can implicate you! And to a lesser extent me! We have to ensure his silence.”

“Ooh, he’ll die for his failure, William,” chuckled Cecil, catching on to what William was alluding to. “But we don’t have to worry about Rolfe giving the game away. He’s a special case you see…”

“How so? Because I cannot move my time table up if Queen Moon makes an open accusation. She already has one or more moles sniffing around Castle Appleton. If they catch wind of what we have planned…” said William, fixing his uncle with a warning look.

“Rolfe won’t talk for two reasons. The first, is that it is a central tenet of the guild to never reveal your client even in the face of death or torture. They are fanatical about keeping the identity of their employers secret, even if it costs one of their own his or her life. It’s good for business you see? Makes clients more likely to hire a service they know will protect them from any blowback,” explained Cecil.

“And the second?”

“Ah, the second reason is much more… personal. He lost his family in a monster attack he blames on the hubris of the nobles. He hates the Queen and her family even more than we do, if you can believe it. He may be a killer for hire, but he takes a special pleasure whenever he takes a job that will weaken the aristocracy of Mewni. You should have seen his face when I told him his target was the boyfriend of the Crown Princess…”

“Hrmh,” Appleton let out a small snort of disbelief at his uncle’s words. “Well see to it that the man dies sooner rather than later. Men have a funny way of forgetting their vows in the face of the chopping block, Cecil…”

“Don’t worry, it will be taken care of,” he assured. “Now, what is our next move?”

“That’s easy,” smiled the Duke wickedly. “Now we get our house in order. We will return to Castle Appleton and root out the mole that the Queen has dispatched to spy on us, and…” he paused as an idea struck him, “and have Manfred wake up Squire Higgs. I think it’s time for her to get the revenge she was so unjustly denied…” 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marco watched silently from a cushy armchair in Queen Moon’s office as his Mother paced back and forth. He was surprised she hadn’t worn a hole in the plush carpet, and he shared a worried look with Star and his Father who sat on either side of him as they waited for Moon and River to return. “I’ve never seen Mom so mad,” he whispered to Raphael who was watching apprehensively.

“Si, Mijo. I don’t think I have either,” he nodded.

It had been several hours since the attempt on his life, and after a quick examination and healing session from Moon, he had bid farewell to his earth friends and Mischa. They had been understandably upset about the attack, but he reassured them he was fine, even going so far as to show a disbelieving Mischa the fresh pink skin where only minutes before a deep wound had been. After calming them all, they spent several minutes congratulating him on his amazing performance.

It was Mischa though, that Marco valued the opinion of more than anyone else and when she embraced him in a strong hug, whispering, “You played like Mozzart himself guide your hands,” the two had shared a tearful, minute long embrace. In fact, by the time he had given all of them emotional hugs and sent them back to Earth, there wasn’t a dry eye among them. Even Janna, whom Marco had been sure was incapable of feelings more complicated than smug satisfaction, had wet eyes when he pulled away from her.

Now, after waiting in the comfortable private office of the Queen for the last hour, Angie had become impatient and began to pace. “I don’t understand. Why would anyone want to hurt my son?” she said, frustration showing in her voice.

“Angie, uh it’s kind of comp-” began Star before the door swung open and River and Moon strode in.

Looking up, all four of them waited expectantly as River shut the door and Moon cleared her throat. “First of all, I would like to congratulate you Marco on an absolutely stunning performance. I have been interviewing witnesses for the past forty minutes and I can tell you with certainty that you changed many minds tonight. Most of the nobles I spoke with are of the opinion that you demonstrated prodigious skill and courage and have assured me in private, that they will not be supporting Duke Appleton’s formal protest of your elevation to the court.”

At her words, Marco felt a wave of relief wash over him as he felt Star’s hand slip into his own and squeeze as Moon continued. “I have also had your attacker remanded to the dungeons, and provided enough medical care that I am confident he will not die from his injuries. I intend to get some answers from him when he is conscious.”

“Why would anyone try to kill my son! I want some Goddamn answers! ” shouted Angie.

“Honey, please…” said Raphael, trying to comfort his wife as he got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“NO, Raphael! Someone almost killed my baby boy tonight, and I want to know who, so I can make sure they never hurt anyone again,” she growled, twisting away from his hand and narrowing her eyes. “I never would have agreed to let Marco come to Mewni if I knew it was this dangerous…” she trailed off, thinking hard.

“Angie, I understand your concern for your son’s safety. I consider Marco a part of my own family as well, and I assure you I will not rest until I’ve brought who orchestrated this heinous plot to justice.” 

Despite the tension in the room, Marco couldn’t help but smile as he and Star shared a meaningful look at Moon’s words. She’d said as much yesterday in the music room, but to hear her say it again in a stressful moment and in front of his parents no less…

“Thank you, Queen Moon… but I think…” Angie trailed off and gave Marco a hard look before deciding on something. “I think it would be best for everyone if we took Marco back to earth.


	13. "I love her and that's the beginning and end of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the long delay between the last chapter and this one, but my collaborative story with Ronald Reagen was a whopping 49k words that took about a month and a half and was so massive, I had to split it into two chapters. But! I'm back and now, I present to you, the next exciting installment of In the Pale Starlight. Bit of a warning for those of you not inclined to enjoy spicy subjects, Marco and Star will be getting hot and heavy this chapter as they face a possible separation so ye be warned! Anyways, I hope you love the chapter as much as I loved writing it and as always, please leave a review, follow and fav if you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S. Ronald and I will begin principal writing on the next Once and Future Queen chapter under our shared account of LordRonaldwalis on fanfiction, so be on the lookout for that in the coming weeks and if you haven't already, please head on over there and give it a read. I'm confident you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Music Credit:
> 
> Lauper, Cindi. "Time After Time." She's So Unusual. Record Plant, 1983. Track 4,Apple Music.
> 
> Piano tutorial for "Time After Time" can be found on YouTube channel for Welder Dias Piano. Just search the channel name, piano tutorial, and the title of the song, "Time After Time."

"I think it would be best for everyone if we took Marco back to Earth." There was a moment of stunned silence in the room as Angie's words hit Marco like a hammer blow and he physically staggered in the chair at the idea of being separated from Star. To be torn away from her, pulled from the company and comfort of his best friend and the woman he loved… It was unthinkable, incomprehensible… To his left, Star squeezed his hand, shooting him a nervous look he didn't even notice as he continued to stare at his mother.

"Angie… I," began Moon, looking almost equally as upset as Marco at the prospect of him leaving Mewni. "I don't think there is a need to go quite that far. I can assure you that we will continue to provide every protection possible for Mar-"

"Queen Moon, I am sure you have Marco's safety at heart," interrupted Angie, throwing her son a worried look. "But I am his mother, and I know what is best for my baby boy. Raphael and I have always allowed your daughter and my son a fair degree of latitude as he has always been quite independent, not to mention Star's… unique abilities. But this time I'm afraid I have to put my foot down." Marco watched Angie turn and face him and when their eyes met, he grimaced, noticing her face seemed set and lifeless. It was almost as if she were wearing a mask, however, when she spoke to him her voice was hard-edged with barely suppressed worry. "Marco, I want you to pack your things and say your goodbyes. Tomorrow morning we'll head back to Earth."

"Honey?" asked Raphael, giving his wife a searching look and recoiling slightly when she glared at him in response to his unspoken question.

Marco couldn't think straight. He could barely breathe as everything around him seemed to stop. His parents had always been very permissive, letting Marco come and go as he pleased at home and never really refusing him anything, as they knew his natural caution tempered his more rebellious teenage tendencies. So seeing Angie now, putting her foot down over something was more than a little shocking.

He just sat there, still as a stone as his mind reeled from his mother's words. He was torn between his duty as her son and his own wishes, fighting down an urge to rage and scream, all while his mother looked at him impatiently for his answer. Flicking his eyes to the left, he saw Moon looking disappointed but seemingly unable to voice any more dissension with his mother's decision. Behind her, River looked much like how Marco felt he probably looked, his face drained of color and a look of shock replacing his usual grin. Even his massive beard and mustache seemed to droop at Angie's decision.

It was Star who seemed to find her voice first, standing and looking at Angie with disbelief on her face. "Angie, I know tonight seemed super scary and dangerous. And I'm sure you're worried, but I know who is behind all this and I'm going to take them down to protect Marco!" she said, perhaps a little more forcefully than she otherwise might have.

"Star…" said Moon, looking annoyed now, "We have no proof as of right now that Duke Appleton is behind this. I have told you before to let River and I handle this. I certainly suspect him of some involvement in the attempt on Marco's life tonight, but without hard evidence, I cannot have him imprisoned. He is an extremely powerful man and charging off and causing a major incident with the nobles is not the way to go about getting justice."

"Mom, you KNOW it's Appleton!" she shouted. Reaching down and taking Marco's hand once more, she gingerly helped him to his feet. "What's the point of being Queen if you won't even protect people? You said yesterday that you considered Marco part of the family. I don't know about you… but I try to keep the people I love safe."

"Star, that is completely out of line. You know I care about Marco's safety every bit as much as you do!" fired up Moon, but her daughter had already directed her attention at Angie.

Squeezing Marco's hand to reassure her seemingly overwhelmed boyfriend, Star fixed Angie with the most serious look she could before taking a deep breath and speaking, "I love your son, he is my best friend, my partner, and my rock." She smiled at Marco, who seemed to be listening very hard to her words, "I promise to do everything in my power to keep him safe, but please, please don't take him away from me… I need him."

Angie smiled sadly as she saw the pain written large on Star's face. Her voice sounded near panic and she seemed to be holding back tears. Sighing sadly, she frowned, wishing she could give the mewman girl a different answer, but she had made up her mind. "Star, I love you like the daughter I've never had. I would never forbid you from coming to Earth to continue seeing my son and you are welcome to visit anytime and for as long as you like. But…" her words trailed off as she swallowed hard and steeled herself to reiterate her position, "I just don't feel that Mewni is safe for Marco right now. I mean someone just tried to have a 16-year-old boy assassinated for God's sake! I hope you understand that I'm only doing this because I have Marco's best interests at heart."

Hearing both Star's plea and his mother's sad, almost pained refusal, both of which were thick with barely restrained emotion, seemed to snap Marco out of the panicky spiral he had been locked into for the past few minutes. _Star really cares that much…_ The thought was simultaneously comforting and heart wrenching, knowing that his mother planned their imminent separation. He thought back to all the craziness of the past two months since coming to Mewni: the close calls with death, the threats, both veiled and overt from Appleton and a host of other menacing characters. And of course, the inherent risk of just being around an accident-prone magical princess.

_The old me would have run away screaming at any one of the things I've been through since coming to Mewni,_ he thought as he remembered just how risk-averse he used to be before Star came along. He used to be so concerned about safety and getting in trouble, too worried about rocking the boat to ever enjoy the view. _But I'm not that person anymore…_ he reminded himself, as he thought of how he'd faced and overcome challenge after challenge, faced down fear after fear in his time with her. He'd given everything up to come here and be with Star, made the choice to go to Mewni and embrace the chaos. To challenge himself to grow into a better man than he could have even imagined just a year ago.

He couldn't just stand by and meekly let his mother control his life simply because she was afraid he may get hurt. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist as a fire of anger ignited in the pit of his stomach. Deep down he knew his mother was only trying to keep him safe from harm, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered in the heat of the moment, was her attempt to pull him away from Star. And for Marco, it was one final push too many for his composure to hold after a very long and very trying evening.

"No," he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Excuse me?" asked Angie, unable to keep a note of shock from entering her voice at his defiance.

"I said NO!" shouted Marco, glaring at his mother, "I'm not going back to Earth, Mom."

"Oh yes you are buster. I am your mother and I know what is best for you. I raised you, clothed and fed you, made sure you had a warm bed to sleep in every night for the last sixteen years! Heck, you are only here in the first place because your father and I agreed to let you go…" Angie was livid as she counted off the reasons why he should listen to her on her fingers. Everyone else in the room, including Raphael, could only look on in stunned silence as the normally laid back and friendly Angie Diaz grew increasingly angry with her son. Narrowing her eyes at her son, she took a step forward and pointed at him, "You are going to come back home to Earth where it's safe, and that's final!"

"Keep me safe?" laughed Marco, a bitter, almost unhinged laugh that drew a worried look from Star. "Were you keeping me safe when you and Dad turned a blind eye to Ludo attacking every other day? Do you know how many bruises I got fighting him and his henchmen? How many times I almost got stabbed or smashed?" Marco's accusatory voice was tight with anger as he leveled a finger at his mother and continued his rant. "Were you keeping me safe when I was kidnapped and almost crushed to death by Toffee? Or how about the time I got crystallized by that psychotic idiot Rhombulus! Did you even ask about that stupid Naysaya that as on my neck for a week telling the whole damn school my depest insecurities?" Breathing hard, he paused and turned to give Star a reassuring look. "But do you know who helped me through ALL of that? Who risked her life over and over again to keep me, _ **SAFE**_?" Marco spat the word out like a curse, noticing with dark pleasure that his mother seemed to flinch at the word, "Star did. So you'll excuse me if I think it's a bit rich that you want to drag me back to Earth to keep me _safe_."

What followed his words was the loudest silence Star had ever been a witness to. Angie's mouth worked soundlessly as she struggled to form a response to his stinging rebuke of her parentage. Slowly, Raphael stood up and walked over to take his wife's hand and look sadly at his son. There were tears in his eyes as he gazed at Marco, barely believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. "Mijo… Don't you want to come home? To be safe with your family?"

"Dad…" he sighed, taking a moment to look meaningfully between both his parents and Star. He gave the latter a small smile when he saw the look of worry on her face. "I'm not the same Marco I used to be. I love you both, but… Earth isn't home anymore… Not for me at least."

At his words, a shared gasp went around the room. Raphael buried his face in his hands, choking back a loud sob, while Angie looked as if he had slapped her. Star watched in silence as Marco turned away from his parents, her heart breaking at the look of anguish on his face as he sprinted by her towards the door of Moon's office. She wanted to call out to him, to make any sound at all to let him know that she understood the terrible choice he was facing, but something inside of her compelled her silence. Instead, she could only watch impotently as he threw open the door and sprinted out of sight down the hall.

"Perhaps…" began Moon, stepping in and holding out a small handkerchief for a now sobbing Raphael, "it would be best if we tabled this issue for the evening. A good night's rest might result in clearer and calmer heads when we discuss this at breakfast."

To Star, it looked for a moment like Angie was going to protest, to perhaps demand that Moon have Marco dragged back so she could make him leave that night. But instead, she simply nodded sadly and agreed, "I think you're right, Queen Moon. I can't believe I lost my temper like that with Marco. It must be these maternity hormones…"

"You're pregnant!" squealed Star, forgetting for a moment the very serious argument that had just taken place. She was clapping excitedly and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet when her mother shot her a stern look that quelled her excitement faster than if she'd been doused with a bucket of ice water.

"Yes, Star, but please promise me you won't tell Marco right now," said Angie, smiling nervously as she dabbed at a few errant tears on her still sniffling husband's cheeks. "I don't think he needs any more on his mind right now…"

"Star, why don't you go find where Marco has gone off to and make sure he is alright," offered Moon in a voice that brooked no argument as she met her defiant looking daughter's eyes. Emphasizing her point, she slipped an arm around Star's shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"Just a sec, Mom," she said as she ducked Moon's arm and hurried back over to Angie, who looked up from a quiet conversation with her teary-eyed husband "Are you really going to make Marco go back to Echo Creek?" she asked.

"Star, honey…" sighed Angie, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I just want to keep my son safe. I don't know what is happening on Mewni to make someone want to kill my boy, but I think the best thing for everyone would be if we took him back with us. I promise you can visit him every day if you want, you can even have your old room back to stay over whenever you want to as well," she said, forcing down a pang of sadness when she saw Star's sad frown. "Could you do me a favor and please tell Marco that I'm only doing this out of concern for his safety and please tell him that I'll let you see him whenever you two want okay?"

"I-I'll try," stammered Star, blinking back the tears that were building behind her eyes.

Before Star could turn away, however, Angie leaned forward and pulled the surprised, but grateful princess into a tight hug. "Thank you, Star" she whispered, "I want you to know, I don't blame you for any of this." Feeling her nod against her shoulder, she released her surrogate daughter and watched her hurry out of the Queen's office. Taking her still crying husband's hand, Angie guided him over to sit heavily in one of the comfortable armchairs. Turning to face Moon once more, she asked the question she had been burning to ask since they'd all entered the office. "Just what has my son been getting up to?" she demanded, "I've heard a lot from Marco, but I don't think he's told me the whole truth…"

"This…might take a while," sighed Moon, conjuring a tea set and more chairs for her and River. "Let me start at the beginning."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

*Clack Clack Clack* The sharp report of Manfred's polished boots echoed down the hallway as he made his way towards the infirmary. Slipping the small note from his pocket, he unfolded it and scanned the neat, cramped writing of his true master for the third time: _Wake her and bring her to me._ He'd felt a growing dread since the failed attempt on the interloper's life, nervous of any possible blame he may face. Duke Appleton took a dim view of failure, and his punishments for those who fell short of his expectations were violent more often than not.

When he passed two guards in the hallway, he gave them a meaningful nod, and immediately, they fell into step behind him without a word. They were two of the small coterie of guards he'd bought and paid for, acting as informants and occasional muscle when he required it. Five minutes later he motioned for the two guards to take up positions on either side of the infirmary entrance as he gently pulled open the door and silently slipped inside. It looked the same as the last five times he'd visited, dark and quiet, with Higgs' bed shielded by white privacy screens. Nearby, a candle burned as the healer on duty hummed to himself. _Probably busy with paperwork,_ mused Manfred as he slipped the lead sap out of his pocket and set off silently towards the healer.

The poor healer never heard it coming, he simply slumped forward onto the desk when Manfred's sap struck him with a muffled *Thump*. Checking to see if the man was still breathing, Manfred was satisfied the healer would live before he went about massaging the crime scene. He had regretted having been forced to kill Merek, as strictly speaking, they had been casual friends for several years in their mutual service to the royal family. But he was a loose end and Manfred, always a fastidious man, did not allow loose ends in either of his two jobs.

Reaching up with his dagger, he unscrewed the corner of the heavy wooden shelf that hung above the healer's head, stepping back just as the screw let go. Several large glass jars of herbs and various ointments slid off the falling shelf to smash on the floor around the healer, spattering him with their contents. _Should be good enough,_ he nodded checking the scene several times before he was satisfied that the guards would conclude it was an accident.

Hurrying over to where Higgs was lying, Manfred paused as the clouds shifted to reveal a full moon of stunning crimson, its scarlet rays streaming through the large glass windows of the infirmary to bathe the entire room in ruby light. It was simultaneously beautiful and terrible, making the hairs on the back of his neck above his ruff tingle, as if some great, dormant power was straining to be unleashed. He stood there, transfixed for several moments as his thoughts were seized by vivid and terrifying visions: smokey flames, the screaming of wounded soldiers and villagers, Butterfly Castle in ruins, its proud turrets and towers shattered and broken. The worst of all though, was seeing himself sprawled on the shattered marble floor of its entranceway, his face frozen in death, lifeless eyes fixed in an unblinking stare. The chilling sights were enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut and turn away from the sanguine light in fear. He braced himself against Higgs' hospital bed, breathing hard to steady his racing heart until the clouds swallowed up the baleful moon once more.

Chancing a fearful glance over his shoulder once the light had faded, Manfred blew out a relieved sigh. _What were those terrible visions?_ He trembled as he struggled to banish the blood-soaked images from his mind. Was that to be his fate? Killed in his service to Appleton? _Or perhaps…by Appleton?_ His mind suggested darkly, the image of the dead valet he'd had to dispose of before both William and Cecil had returned to the north swimming before his eyes. No, he wouldn't allow that dark fate to befall him; he'd worked too long and too hard to fail before reaping the rich rewards the Duke had promised him. _And duty will get me there,_ he thought with a self-satisfied smile.

Reaching into his tunic, he slipped a small glass vial out and uncorked it before tipping the unconscious Higgs' head back and opening her mouth. He counted out three drops under her tongue, enough to wake her slowly from the poison without shocking her system. He waited impatiently, checking his magical pocket watch over and over as Higgs began to slowly rouse herself from the grip of the poison. Small twitches and unintelligible sounds gradually gave way to confused sounding mumbles and clenching fists before finally Higgs' eyes opened slowly to gaze at him.

"M-Manfred," she croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse as her eyes finally focused on his face. She made to push herself up onto her elbows, but he put a hand on her chest to press her gently back into the bed.

"You have been in a coma for over a month, Higgs… You must refrain from unnecessary exertion. The medicine the healers have given you has prevented your muscles from atrophying, but it will still be several days before you have your old strength back," he explained, offering her a cup of water which she greedily drank. "What is the last thing you remember?" he added once she'd finished the small cup of water.

"Marco…" growled Higgs, her teeth gritted in anger. "That magic sword of his cut through mine and into my shoulder. I thought…" she trailed off as she reached over and felt the spot on her shoulder where an ugly red scar was all that remained of the once terrible wound. "I thought I was dead… I passed out I think." She looked from her exposed shoulder back to Manfred, "How did I end up in the castle infirmary?"

"I was supervising the kitchen staff as they made purchases to restock the castle larder, and I noticed the smoke from the fire. I ordered the guards to search the burning inn for survivors and they found you. I had you brought you back here to be healed so I could get your side of the story and perhaps…" Manfred paused to arch a knowing eyebrow at Higgs, "Make things right. I mean…left to die in a burning tavern. Not exactly the actions of a gentleman and certainly not ones of the future king of Mewni."

He knew he had her the second he spoke those words, seeing the muscles in her jaw clench so hard he thought she might have cracked a tooth. Higgs' eyes, already flinty and hard from the memory of her battle with Marco, met his own, and he almost recoiled in fear. _Just like Duke Appleton's_ , he couldn't help but make the comparison as she seemed to nod to herself, clearly coming to a decision in her mind. "Come with me, Higgs," he held out his hand, "I have someone that would very much like to see you again."

Hesitating only for a moment, Higgs reached out and let him help her up from her hospital bed. _Good or bad, I want payback and this is my only option_ , she thought, feeling a thrill of anticipation run through her at the thought of finally paying Marco back for ruining her life. She watched as Manfred pulled a pair of dimensional scissors off of his belt and cut a swirling portal before allowing him to lead her carefully through it on wobbly legs. When they'd crossed over and the bright light faded, Higgs looked around and noticed they were in the most beautifully appointed study she'd ever seen. A thirty-foot high ceiling soared overhead, with gracefully curved beams of dark polished wood reflecting the roaring fire in the massive hearth. But it was the stained glass windows that finally gave away where they had portaled to, for each one depicted the crest of the Appleton family.

"Ah, Manfred. I see you've brought my honored guest. You may leave us," came the cold voice of Duke Appleton as he stepped out from behind his wingback chair in front of the fire.

"Yes, Your Grace," bowed Manfred so low, his plumed hat brushed the polished wooden floor before scurrying out of the room.

Higgs, who had immediately kneeled in deference to the highborn lord in front of her, couldn't help but feel awed by the Duke's presence. He stood there, regal in his white and blue furs, silhouetted by the roaring flames in the massive fireplace, its orange light glinting off the gem-studded pommel of his sword. She trembled slightly as he approached her, his hand drifting almost casually to his longsword before stopping and staring her down. "Poor Higgs…" he said, a mocking tone in his voice as he watched for any sign of defiance in the redheaded girl. "Deprived of your lifelong dream to become a knight. Tell me, girl…" Appleton narrowed his eyes at the visibly shaking former squire in front of him, "How many times has the Diaz cur beaten you? Twice now if I am not mistaken."

"Y-Yes, Your Grace," stammered Higgs, as the Duke began to slowly circle her. Her legs were already burning fiercely with the effort of keeping her upright, screaming in protest at being forced to hold this uncomfortable position after so many weeks of disuse.

"And Sir Stabby informed me of your willful defiance during his raid on the monster village. I ask you, what use is a servant to his master if they do not obey?" At this, he slid his blade out of its scabbard, the room filling with the quiet sibilance of steel rubbing against steel. He examined the finely polished blade for a moment before gently laying its ice-cold tip against the side of her face. "Do you know the name of my sword?" he asked, his vivid blue eyes shining with an inner malevolence as he watched her legs begin to shake with exertion.

" _S-S-Sorrow_ , My Lord," she answered, stammering as tendrils of cold fear radiated out from where the uncomfortably cold metal was pressing against her cheek.

"And do you know how it came to get that rather… _grim_ name?" he pressed, slipping the tip of his sword down her cheek and pushing the shoulder of her hospital shirt aside with it to see the ugly scar there.

"No, Your Grace" grunted Higgs, focusing hard to keep her lets from giving out

"My father named it so after he killed my uncle Dorian. In those days, Dorian was the patriarch of the Appleton family. And for years he had been squandering our lands and fortune as he licked the boots of Queen _Comet Butterfly_." Appleton said the name of the former queen with an edge of disgust in his voice. "A queen so weak, she couldn't even protect herself from a magicless monster. So my father did what had to be done and took the reins of my family in his own hands, driving this very sword through my uncle's heart to take back our destiny… Not because he wanted to, but because he had too. And so he named his sword _Sorrow_ to forever remind himself of the act of fratricide he had committed; the price of securing my family's future legacy."

Appleton paused for a moment as he watched Higgs begin to sway, her legs shaking ever more violently as their weakened muscles threatened to give up. "Which brings me to the topic at hand, legacy," he chuckled. "I have decided that despite your numerous failings, Higgs, I will offer you the chance to prove you are worthy of knighthood once and for all… To prove that you deserve a place among the exalted ranks of The Order."

Higgs' heart leapt in her chest at the glimmer of hope Appleton was offering. _Lady Higgs_ , she thought, savoring the sound of her would-be title in her mind. She had been broken when Sir Stabby had banished her from the barracks, doomed to life as a low-life mercenary, or worse… An enforcer for criminal scum like Jakes. But now, Appleton was offering her a second chance. Holding out her miraculously resurrected future like a glittering jewel to be won. She made up her mind at once. In fact, it might have been more accurate to say that there was never really a choice to begin with; for this was everything she had ever wanted and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way again. "What do you ne-Whoa!" she said, her words cut off as her calf cramped and she nearly toppled to the floor.

"Careful Higgs," warned Appleton, moving _Sorrow's_ tip to the soft hollow of her throat, "if you fall… You die." Smiling wickedly he continued, his voice now taking on an almost paternal air. "In life, we are always being tested, from the moment we are born to the moment we die. Consider this your first with me. Remain kneeling in your weakened state until I dismiss you and prove to me that you have the will for what I ask of you."

Slowly, Higgs nodded while a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. The ache and burning in her legs were becoming unbearable and her legs were beginning to sag under her own weight. Swallowing hard, she met the Duke's cold eyes and answered, already knowing what the noble was asking of her. "You want me to kill Marco, don't you?"

"Precisely, _Lady_ Higgs. Finish what you started in The Frisky Warnicorn and your future will be sweet as a cloudberry pie." Sheathing his sword, Appleton held out his hand and presented his sapphire encrusted signet ring for Higgs to kiss. "Do you swear to me to destroy the boy? To serve me faithfully and without any of your previous…recalcitrance?"

The Duke waited expectantly as Higgs slowly reached up to take his hand gently in hers. _Just kill Marco…_ The thought was comforting to her, knowing she could both get her revenge and put her future back on track with a single stroke. The only part of the arrangement that made her uneasy was swearing fealty to him. While knights of The Order could be assigned to specific nobles and were bound to obey them, their ultimate loyalty was sworn only to the current reigning monarch. _To swear loyalty to Appleton,_ she paled slightly at the dark implications unspoken in that promise.

Her muscles screaming in protest,Higgs felt like she was near collapse. She was swaying noticeably now, but she fought with every fiber of her being to remain upright and prove her determination to Appleton. It seemed poetic to her, that finally the physical agony she was feeling reflected, in part, the emotional pain she had been suffering since being dismissed from her position as squire. Appleton could end all that anguish and give her what she had always wanted. _Then why am I hesitating…_ a voice in her mind whispered.

Higgs felt a rising panic at her wavering resolve. _NO! I won't throw away my future over some vague fear,_ she thought, deciding at that moment that she would swear any promise, pay any price, to see her dream come true. She could face down any consequences after she had become a knight and had her revenge on Marco. Forcing herself to straighten and remain still, she gave him the answer he knew was coming with a simple, "I swear." Leaning forward, she sealed the pact with a kiss on the cold metal ring, her hard, green eyes blazing in the firelight.

"Then rise, Lady Higgs, and see yourself renewed in my service. Manfred will show you to your chambers, and tomorrow we shall begin your training to finish that foolish Earth mongrel once and for all," he said, helping a panting Higgs to her feet. "You are dismissed," he added, watching as she let herself out of his study before returning to his desk. Quickly slipping his pixie compact out of his pocket, he dialed the number, smiling when the image of Cecil appeared on the screen. "Another piece is in place, Uncle, have you secured their services?"

"Not yet, William," said Cecil whose smile faltered slightly at the display of annoyance from his nephew. "But do not worry, It is merely a matter of price at this point. You'll have them there soon."

"Excellent."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey, it's Marco. I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll call you right back." Star growled at the voicemail, slamming her compact shut and shoving it violently into the pocket of her dress before turning the corner. "C'monnn, where are you, Marco," she hissed under her breath as she stormed past several guards who had stopped to make way for her. She was beginning to get frustrated, feeling like this was the 100th corridor she'd been down since trying to find Marco over an hour ago. Pulling out her and wand once more, she slipped into the nearest empty room and raised it up, intoning the now-familiar words. Like always, the room darkened ominously as a swirling cloud of dark smoke and gold coalesced into an iris around which an image of Marco should have appeared… "Nothing!" she growled, frustrated that for some reason she could not understand, he still seemed immune to being tracked via her spying spell. She had even asked Eclipsa, the inventor of the spell, why it wouldn't show her Marco when he was alive and in the same castle, but she'd had no answers. She could only speculate that perhaps there was some kind of outside force blocking the effect of the spell, though who or what might be capable of that she did not know.

Squeezing the wand so hard in her hand it shook, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and push down her rising frustration. _I know he's in the castle… but where?_ she mused, going over in her head all of the places she'd already searched: Marco's room, her own, the rose garden, the royal dining room, the- "The MUSIC ROOM! I am so stupid!" she shouted, slapping her forehead with her free hand. How could she have forgotten to check the room he'd spent the majority of his waking hours in for the last month! Grinning with excitement, she tore down the hallway towards the stairs with only one thought on her mind. _Hang on Marco, Mama Star's coming to cheer you up!_

"Marco!" she shouted, kicking open the door to the music room and stepping into its pitch-black interior. With a wave, her wand became a flashlight, its powerful beam sweeping side to side in the eerily quiet and dark room. Even though she knew she was safe in the castle, Star couldn't help but feel a little on edge as the hairs on the back of her neck pricked in fear of what malevolence might be lurking just out of sight. "Marcoooo," she called, her voice no longer the confident shout it had been moments before. Listening hard, she was greeted with only the sound of her footsteps on the stone floor.

Pushing past the various musical instruments, she headed towards the door to the stage, easing it open quietly and calling to him once more with a slightly more confident voice. Here the lighting was better, with the crystal sconces along the wall bathing the backstage area in low, warm light. Walking to the curtain she pulled it aside and stepped onto the stage where only hours before Marco had been mesmerizing them all with his masterful piano performance. Scanning the empty seats, she saw no sign of her bestie, only the half-destroyed box Buff Frog had fought the assassin in. _Pegasus feathers that was too close…_ she thought with a shiver, knowing it was only by Buff Frog's action that the assassin had missed landing a fatal blow.

Thinking about the traumatic events of that evening, her eyes naturally followed the path of destruction, from the railing of the box down to the pile of smashed seats below where they had both tumbled. It seemed her mother was keeping the scene of the crime untouched until morning, as the areas where Star had destroyed the seats around her and thrown Rolfe after punching him were untouched by steward's hands as well. Not wanting to stare any longer at the remnants of the attack that almost took Marco from her, she turned to leave before a gleam of light caught her eye. Turning her head, she saw it was the grand piano, still sitting defiantly in the middle of the stage, its lid propped open.

Like a moth to a candle, Star felt drawn to the ruined instrument, the damage becoming more and more apparent as she approached. Many of the keys had been shredded by the crossbow bolt, chips of ivory and ebony wood littering the ground around the piano. One side of the keyboard block had almost been torn away by the final impact of the bolt; it hung at a crazy angle, the deep impact wound where the iron-tipped projectile had finally come to rest gaping like some obscene battlefield wound. Tentatively, she reached out and ran her fingers along the undamaged keys, noting the cool, smooth feel of them on her fingertips.

Pressing her finger down, she listened to the high, clear note as it rang out, the sound giving her chills as she remembered the magic this instrument had produced at Marco's masterful hands. _Marco…_ she sniffed loudly, worried about where he had disappeared to with only his thoughts for company. She needed to find him and talk about what had happened tonight in her mom's office. She was terrified that he was going to be forced to leave, but if she was honest with herself; a small part of her knew he'd be much safer on Earth even if it meant a physical separation. Wiping away a tear that had caught in her eyelashes, her gaze fell on a sight that made her heart ache all the more. It had been easy to miss at first, but looking closely at keys nearest the destroyed ones, she saw several dark red splotches of dried blood that had stained the pristine white keys an ugly red. Deciding then and there that she wouldn't rest until she found and talked with him, Star took one last, sad look at the destroyed piano before hustling out of the concert hall and back towards her room. _It's time to get organized,_ she thought, smiling at the familiar words Marco had once uttered so long ago in Quest Buy.

Hurrying into her room, Star quickly shut the door behind her and began her familiar pacing back and forth in front of her pixie mirror. "If I were an upset teenager with an overdeveloped sense of safety where would I be…" she said to herself, tapping her cheek with a finger as she continued to pace. Just then, a cool breeze from above lifted her hair, causing a ripple of gooseflesh to shoot down her arms. "What the?" she said, looking up and seeing the curtains of Tiffany the Mermaid's tank fluttering slightly. Deciding to investigate, she climbed the spiral stairs to the second floor and looked around. There, just out of sight from an observer on the first floor, was a door at the very top of the stairs that was standing half-open. Feeling a glimmer of hope that she might have found her quarry at last, she picked up the pace, nearly sprinting the length of the last set of stairs until she reached the door to the loft above her room.

Pushing it the rest of the way open, she stepped inside and looked around. Aside from racks of winter clothes and a few of her old toys from when she was a kid, the spartan space seemed empty except for a small square hatch to the roof that was propped open. "Marcooo?" she called out, waiting with bated breath for any kind of response.

"I'm out here, Star," came the thick sounding voice of her boyfriend from outside on the roof.

Marching over to the short ladder, she climbed its rungs and pushed the hatch open before carefully stepping onto the relatively flat roof of her tower. Less than fifteen feet away, was Marco, his back to the hatch and looking very peculiar. He was still wearing his shiny black opera pumps as well as his fancy black dress pants, but had changed out of his blood-soaked dress shirt and jacket, now only wearing a worn out and threadbare I "heart" karate t-shirt. "Radiant Shadow Transform" she whispered to herself, waving the wand over her own heavily soiled ball gown and turning it into a comfortable set of fleece pajama bottoms and a long white t-shirt with a pink heart on the front. Satisfied with the change in attire, she padded over before plopping down right next to him and giving his shoulder a gentle nudge with her own.

"Heh," he laughed quietly at the gesture, "what took you so long? I figured I'd only be up here a few minutes before you kicked the hatch open."

"Spying spell is still busted," Star grumbled. "And my room is actually the first place I loo-HEY!" She turned and glared at him, "Why didn't you wait for me in the hallway! You knew I wouldn't let you deal with this all by yourself." Waiting for an answer, she felt she'd been knocked sideways when Marco turned to give her a weak smile and she saw the fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. "Oh, Marco…" she gasped, any final trace of annoyance at him vanishing the instant she saw his pain-wracked face.

Sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Marco reached down and threaded his fingers through hers as he watched Star's face fall. "Sorry Star, I just wanted a bit of alone time to think, but I'm glad that you're here now," he said, giving her a better smile this time.

"What, uh, what were you thinking about?" she asked, feeling a nervous thrill run through her as she worried what he might say.

"About us, about what my mom said, about the bad stuff that seems to keep happening…" he answered, pulling her hand into his lap. "I uh… I really wish I hadn't yelled at my mom like that. I know she's just worried about me, but I've never seen her put her foot down like that over anything. Still, I said some really hurtful stuff tonight. I'll apologize tomorrow morn-"

"Your mom is pregnant!" blurted out Star, before gasping and covering her mouth. "Oh corn… I wasn't supposed to say anything… Macro you gotta keep your mouth shut!"

"What!" shouted Marco, jumping halfway to his feet before a desperate Star pulled him back down next to her. "Since when? Did she say how far along she is? Is it a boy? A girl? I have so many questions!"

Star could recognize the beginning of a Marco moment when she saw one and so, while he continued to mutter questions to himself, she gently reached over and turned his face to plant a long, soft kiss on his lips. It seemed to do the trick, for when they broke apart several blissful moments later, the panicky look in his eyes had subsided. "Chill, Marco… One problem at a time okay? Just promise me you won't say anything about the baby until Angie says something. Okay?"

Marco didn't answer right away, he seemed to be mulling something over in his head as they sat there in silence. Finally, he nodded to her and laid back on the roof before blowing out a loud breath. Staring at the cloud-covered moon, he thought of all the amazing things he'd seen and done and the friends he'd made since Star had come into his life. "I can't go back to Earth…" he said, his voice full of emotion.

"I don't want you to go either, Marco, but your mom sounded really serious," said Star as she laid down next to him on the roof, laying her head on his shoulder. .

"Star, do you remember our first date? And when you told me that if Moon and River didn't approve of our relationship, you'd leave Mewni to come live with me on Earth. That you'd give up your claim to the throne if it meant us staying together?" he asked, turning to face her as the clouds began to shift above them.

"Of course I remember! That was the most perfect day ever!" She smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips which made him blush. "And for the record, I still would give up my throne if it meant being with you," she reassured him.

"Wellll, it's like that with me too," he said. When Star didn't immediately seem to understand, he thought for a moment, searching for a way to better explain what he meant. "Star, giving up all this and going home to Earth… That would be like death for me." He frowned at his own words before continuing, "I gave up _everything_ to come here. I had no idea what to expect, or if you'd even want me to be around after what happened at the end of the school year and me leaving without talking about your confession. But I did it anyway, because I couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

Star scooched a little closer and slid her hand onto his hip as a ray of moonlight began to shine down on them. She could tell he was close to breaking down, his voice brittle with suppressed emotion. Still, she couldn't help but feel the connection between them in that charged moment. _Marco gave up so much to come to Mewni,_ she thought, before another voice in her head corrected her. _Not to come to Mewni… To be with you,_ it whispered, and she knew right then that she could never stand to see him pulled away from her. Slowly, another thought dawned on her as she remembered his words from earlier. "Sooo when you said Earth wasn't home anymore…" she started, her voice trailing off as the light around them flared into crimson brilliance.

Marco smiled as he turned to look at the Blood Moon in the sky currently shining down on them both. When he turned back to her, he was still smiling, though now there were glittering tears in his eyes that twinkled in the light like ruby shards as they fell. "Star…" he said her name in a quiet voice, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would lose all remaining composure, "home isn't Earth or Mewni…" He paused to push down the boiling emotions in his chest before continuing, "It's wherever you are." He trembled as he said those words, the truth behind them so raw it was almost overwhelming.

Star said nothing, she couldn't. Moved by his words beyond the ability to form any of her own, she merely threw herself forward and encircled Marco in a tight hug before pressing her lips against his. She could feel her own tears mingling with his now as they kissed, her hand immediately finding its way up into his silky brown hair as her tongue begged entrance at his mouth. He responded in kind, gripping her lithe body and pulling it onto him as he slid his tongue against hers in their familiar, sensual dance.

Bathed in the ruby light of the Blood Moon, they remained locked in their fiery embrace as the minutes passed. Marco felt no desire at all to break apart from Star while the scarlet light shone down and, judging by the enthusiasm with which Star was kissing him, the feeling was mutual. Finally, however, a large bank of clouds passed in front of the moon, and the darkness of the night returned. Pulling away from his panting girlfriend, Marco felt that same sense of almost delirious happiness as the night of their mutual confession. Squeezing her tight in another loving hug, he leaned close and nuzzled her cheek, whispering a soft, "I love you, Star Butterfly." Star, who was smiling ear to ear purred back a soft, "I love you too, Marco Diaz," before running a thumb along his smooth tan cheek and adding, "and I promise you… I won't let anything separate us."

"Good," he said, shivering as a cool breeze kicked up to cut through his thin t-shirt. "But maybe we should go inside? I'm starting to freeze out here." Kissing her one last time, he stood up on the roof and helped Star to her feet. Together they trekked back down the ladder and into her room. *Knock Knock Knock* a series of loud knocks came from the painting of the sea captain on Star's wall. Both teens turned at the noise which repeated after several seconds of silence.

"Is someone knocking on that painting?" asked Star, a confused look on her face as she slowly headed over to the portrait.

"Well that painting talked to me last year when you went to the Blood Moon Ball. Sooo, probably? I mean nothing about you or Mewni really surprises me anymore…" deadpanned Marco, watching as she hurried up the stairs.

"Hello?" called Star to the painting, listening hard as a muffled voice said something unintelligible from the other side.

"Maybe invite them inside?" suggested Marco, shrugging when she gave him a confused look.

"Come In!" she yelled, stepping back as the portrait swung open and Eclipsa crawled through. She was wearing her pink pajamas with white fuzzy slippers and had her hair tied up with a headscarf. Standing up and dusting herself off, she closed the portrait behind her as both teens looked on in amazement. "Whaaaaa," began Star before Eclipsa answered her unspoken question.

"Secret tunnels dear. The castle is riddled with them if you know where to look," she said, winking at Star who was too busy excitedly whispering, "Coooooool" under her breath to respond. Turning to Marco, she beamed with pride, "Marco, you were magnificent tonight! I have never heard anything half so good from the court musicians!" she gushed, hurrying down the stairs to pull the smiling boy into a hug. "And I am so glad you are okay. Nasty business, that assassin. I was just glad I spotted him when I did and had Buff Frog with me to intervene. Otherwise…well, we all know what might have happened."

"I supposed I owe you a big thanks then," he said, grinning at the former Queen of Darkness, though inside he couldn't help but feel that familiar tingling. _She always seems so prescient…_ The thought was certainly a troubling one, as she could easily use that knowledge to cause untold amounts of trouble for both him and Star. _Considering_ _Moon doesn't know half the mischief Star and I got up to on Earth as well as Mewni…_

"I take it, your parents were less than alright with the events that transpired tonight?" asked Eclipsa once they had broken their hug.

"Understatement of the year," muttered Marco, frowning as he plopped down on Star's bed. "Mom wants to take me back to Earth and we had a huge argument about it in Moon's office. I said some…unkind things to her that I feel terrible about."

Marco saw a shadow pass across Eclipsa's face when he said that and her gaze seemed to soften as she studied him. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Marco. I used to quarrel with my mother Solaria all the time. We had very different views on how monsters should be treated. For instance, I believe they should be included in mewman society and given all the rights and privileges therein. My mother…on the other hand, believed that the only good monster was a dead monster. You can imagine some of the fights we used to have when I was young over the subject. I believe that the library had to be remodeled after one of our more…lively arguments," laughed Eclipsa. "Reminiscences aside, I wish to tell you this. Just as I told you when you had doubts over Duke Appleton's threats, you cannot let other people's fear stand in the way of getting what you want. You came to Mewni to be with Star, so be _with_ Star. If your mother truly understands you, she will accept your decision."

"Wow…" he mouthed, floored by her words. "Eclipsa, um, thank you for the advice. Star and I came to the same conclusion on the roof a few minutes ago actually. But your support means a lot to m- us," he quickly corrected when he saw Star had joined their conversation.

"And Star," said Eclipsa, turning towards the grinning princess, "I know we haven't seen much of each other over the past month, but I must commend you on your initiative to gain the other nobles' support for monster rights. Now regarding your choice of venue for this 'Monster Ball.' Might I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, I've been look-waittttt," said Star, a suspicious note now in her voice. "How do you even know about that? I've only told Marco and Jackie. Can you read minds?!"

"Nothing so dramatic, I assure you," laughed Eclipsa, her pale violet eyes twinkling with mischief. "I just happened to run into Ms. Lynn Thomas one afternoon while I was watering my roses. She seemed excited at the prospect of helping you both organize this party for monsters and mewmans."

"Yeah, Jackie's been a great help," agreed Star, choosing not to comment on how Jackie would have been in the rose garden when they had spent almost the entire time in her room or in the music room with Marco. Instead, she focused on Eclipsa's offer of a place to host the party asking, "So you have a place in mind where we can host it?" At her question, Marco leaned in. He had been feeling guilty for being too busy to help Star plan more, but now that the recital was in the books, he knew it was time to get serious in helping her get their unity party off the ground.

"I do indeed. Northeast of here, through the Forest of Certain Death, is an abandoned temple. It is old, being built by the monster civilization that existed before the mewmans came to Mewni, but it will serve well. It has a large open floor plan which would serve well as a space for a party, and perhaps the somewhat familiar surroundings would help put the monsters at ease."

"Sooo, how do you know about it?" asked Star, curious now at a look on Eclipsa's face she couldn't read.

"It's rather personal… But you two have been my closest friends since I was uncrystallized, so I suppose I can tell you." Eclipsa's face took on a sad countenance as she retrieved a poofy armchair and sat in front of Marco. Wordlessly, Star slid next to him on the bed and the two waited for her to speak with bated breath. "Years ago, after I had my precious baby Meteora, I decided I could no longer tolerate living with that repugnant man, King Shastacan. So I took my daughter and fled to live with my true husband, Globgor. That monster temple was my home for several blissful months before the Magical High Commission and my ex-husband…" Eclipsa scowled as she spoke those names, "came for me. They crystallized me, without a trial might I add, and did corn knows what with my poor daughter and husband."

Star gasped at her revelation, her hand gripping Marco's, who himself felt sick to his stomach. "That's awful," he said, making a mental note to stop by Hekapoo's dimension to ask her about it.

"It was," sighed Eclipsa, blinking away tears, "but it was over 300 years ago. Nothing but ancient history now I suppose… I'm sure my husband and daughter are long dead." As one, both Star and Marco got up and wrapped their arms around a somewhat startled Eclipsa.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," murmured Star.

"It's quite alright, dears. I've shed my tears over my lost family," said Eclipsa, hugging both teens tightly. "Now, I simply wish to help you in your quest for a better Mewni for everyone. So that what happened to my family, will hopefully never happen again." Ending her hug, she gave both teens a reassuring smile as they wiped their eyes. "Let's talk about something happy. Marco, have you secured a drummer for this band of yours? I have been brushing up on my guitar skills and look forward to having people to play with. We're going to rock everyone's world at this party!"

"Uh, no, Eclipsa sorry. I'm still looking for a drummer, but I've been picking a few songs we might play. Just gotta get used to this keytar, you'd think it wouldn't be that different, but man it's a whole new world compared to the piano." Marco mimed holding the keytar to Eclipsa showing her the vertical arrangement and alternative hand positioning.

"I…don't think I'm familiar…" she said, looking confused.

"IT'S LIKE THE BEST INSTRUMENT IN THE MULTIVERSE!" squealed Star, bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Is it now," said Eclipsa, arching an eyebrow in mild disbelief, "perhaps you would be so kind as to retrieve it so I might witness it for myself?"

"Oh, uh, well," he began, trying to think of an excuse to get out of playing in front of an audience when Star settled the matter for him.

"Marco's really good at the keytar already, wayyyyy better than Oskar. Just wait, He'll blow you away!" she said, still bouncing on the bed as she helped a tired Marco to his feet. "Go grab it, I'll get things ready here!"

"Star, I'm really tired and it's been a _super_ long night already," he said, trying to sit back down before his girlfriend got on a roll.

"If you are too tired, we can certainly do it another-" said Eclipsa before Star jumped in excitedly. "Pleaseeee, Marco? Just one song and then I won't ask again for anything for the rest of the night!" she pleaded, giving Marco her classic "Puppy dog eyes."

To his credit, Marco lasted a whole ten seconds before he broke and nodded. "I'll go get it," he grumbled.

"Yaaaaay!" yelled Star, wrapping both arms around his neck and peppering his face with several kisses. Releasing her boyfriend to retrieve his instrument, she pulled her wand out before positioning Eclispa a safe distance away. _"Super Sparkle Stage Summon!"_ she shouted, waving her wand violently as a small stage appeared in front of them in a giant puff of purple smoke. Glittery and covered in her familiar motif of hearts and rainbows, it had an amplifier and a small set of lights for the performer.

"Impressive work, Star," nodded Eclipsa clapping politely just as the door opened and Marco walked back in. He had the instrument slung over his shoulder like a rifle, and as Eclipsa took a closer look, she noticed it looked like someone had taken an electric piano and crossbred it with a guitar. The effect was impressive she had to admit as she admired the sleek lines of the instrument. Her eyes roved from its blacked out keys, and the splash of red that ran along its outer edge to the various buttons and screens that glowed softly.

"Alright, I got the keytar. Took a minute to find some batteries for it that were charged, but…" Marco trailed off, noticing the glittering stage that now dominated the middle of the room. Stopping to admire the newly formed stage for a moment with an impressed sounding, "Nice work, Star," he stepped onto it and plugged in the keytar with a neon pink patch cable. Taking a moment to find the right settings, he reached down and played a few quick notes, satisfied with the positioning of the strap before looking up and frowning. "Star, you're drooling," he said with an amused shake of his head.

Looking over, Eclipsa saw that Star was indeed drooling, chewing the bulb of her wand as she made a series of happy noises. With a look of mixed concern and delight, Eclipsa reached over and gently pulled Star's hand down. "There we go, all better," she giggled as the mewman princess shook her head as if coming out of a daze.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts… You just look sooo _hot_ with that thing on Marco," she gushed, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Fantasies more like," muttered Marco, which caused Eclipsa to break out in a fit of laughter. He waited for her to titter into silence before getting into position. "So originally I learned this song for my mom since she's a big fan of Cindi Lauper," he said, feeling a fleeting sadness as he thought about their earlier fight. His sense of embarrassment rising as he stood there on stage with both Star and Eclipsa watching expectantly, he decided to just go for it.

_Music cue: Time After Time_

He began to play, his fingers playing the iconic opening notes in a slow melancholy. He'd chosen to keep the music a clean piano rather than trying to replicate the original synthesizer tones, and as he began to sing he knew in his heart he had made the right choice.

" _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you. Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind. Suitcases of memories, time after. Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. Then you say, 'go slow,' I fall behind. The second hand unwinds."_

He smiled as he began to play the chorus slightly louder and faster, feeling all the fatigue from the night's trauma drain away as he continued to sing.

" _If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after Time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time."_

He slipped effortlessly into the instrumental break between the chorus and the second verse. He could see Star's face shining with admiration and love as she watched him play. Next to her, a smiling Eclipsa knew that while perhaps Marco had learned this song for his mother, he was playing solely for Star tonight. As the instrumental part ended, Marco who was now smiling ear to ear began to sing the second verse.

" _After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey. Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay. Secrets stolen from deep inside. The drum beats outs of time. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time."_

He readied himself for the second and longer instrumental break. This time, he threw in a little more embellishment on the keys, adding a few soulful arpeggios as both of his hands gently played the soft notes. Finally, he began the final bridge and chorus, just as the lights from the stage came up and the room seemed to dim in sympathy with Star's happy mood.

" _You say, 'go slow,' I fall behind. The second hand you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time."_

He let his voice fade off into silence as he repeated the final lines several more times while Star fanned herself, tears in her eyes. "Marcooo, that was amazing!" she yelled, jumping up off the bed to race over and pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "That was beautiful," she whispered into his ear. Feeling his arms return her hug, she shivered in unexpected pleasure as his fingertips grazed her wings through her t-shirt. Gasping lightly, she pressed herself against him a little harder, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

"Once again, Marco, you have impressed me immensely. In fact, that is twice in one night," said Eclipsa as she clapped in appreciation. "I must say, I had quite the good feeling after Star told me all about you. I dare say being in a 'band' with you will prove to be very interesting. Corn knows I could use the change of scenery," she giggled, as Marco struggled to thank her through the mass of his girlfriend's blonde hair.

Gently extricating himself from Star, who "humphed" at this rather intimate hug ending earlier than she wanted, Marco set down the Keytar and grinned awkwardly. "I'm nothing special…" he said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Marco!" admonished Star with a gasp, punching him in the shoulder so hard he stumbled off the stage. "Oh, sorry…" she apologized, helping him back to his feet as Eclipsa burst out into another fit of restrained giggles.

"Don't sell yourself short young Marco," she said to him after she'd gotten her laughter under control. "You are kind, generous, loyal, and strong. Mewni could use more people like you. I suspect if it did, it would be a much better place for everyone." Marco didn't quite know what to say, he was so overwhelmed with gratitude he simply smiled as she pressed on. "Well dears, I think I've said all I wanted to tonight. Thank you for the impromptu performance, Marco, but I believe I must be getting back to my tower. It wouldn't do for the guards to notice my absence, it may make sneaking out in future…problematic." She gave the two teens a cheeky wink before strolling back upstairs towards the portrait of the sea captain.

"Bye, Eclipsa! Thanks for all your help tonight!" waved Star cheerily as Marco simply gave her a small wave and a smile. When she'd climbed through the hole in the wall and shut the portrait after her, Star sighed happily and laid her head on Marco's shoulder. "She's right you know," she said softly, running her hand gently over his lower back.

"About me? I don't know… Everybody keeps saying all this stuff about me, but I'm just me, ya know?" He shrugged before leading the two of them back to her bed. "I just try to treat other people the way I'd want to be treated and make sure the people I care about are safe. I don't really think that's something special." Flopping backward onto the bed, he stared at the sea green canopy above him, noticing the twinkling crystals there that glowed dimly. _Beautiful,_ he thought as he gazed at the glimmering sight before him. They looked like a vast starfield in the low light of the room, their lazy sparkling lulling him into a relaxed, calm state. And when Star joined him on the bed, her body pressed tightly against his side as she snuggled close, he couldn't think of a better way to end a simultaneously terrifying and amazing day.

"Marco, what's poking me?" she asked mischievously, waggling her eyebrows at him when he picked his head up to look at her.

"It's not what you think!" he said, blushing as she snickered and slid her hand across his stomach.

"It's fine if it was," she purred, leaning in and giving him a smoldering look.

"Pervert…" he teased as he reached down into his dress pants and pulled out a small box. "I actually got this like 5 months ago, um, right after Valentine's Day when I had to go to Quest Buy for that special wing powder you were too embarrassed to buy…"

"That was a very personal and intimate issue, Marco…" Star grumbled. "Next time when you get dry and itchy skin by your wings, you can tell me how it feels."

"Human boys don't have wings, remember?" he said, shaking his head as he held out the box to her. "But back to the subject at hand, I just couldn't find a good time to give it to you. I was with Jackie… And then all that craziness with Toffee happened… And then the last month I've just been so focused on getting ready for the recital tonight it sort of slipped my mind… Sorry." Marco looked sheepishly at Star, whose face was impassive as she gently took the box from his hand.

Slowly, she lifted the small velvet lid and gasped as its contents were revealed. Nestled on a small silk pillow was a beautiful pendant on a silver chain. It was divided into halves, one milky white crystal, and the other black obsidian in the shape of two commas chasing one another in a circle. In each half, a smaller circle of its companion material was inlaid. "I hope you like it," added Marco as she gingerly lifted the necklace out of its box and held it in her hand like the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"I love it," she said after several long seconds, and when she looked up at Marco, he was surprised to see her eyes shining once more with unshed tears. "I absolutely love it," she gushed, hugging him tight and turning so that he could help her fasten it around her neck. Turning back to him and holding up the pendant so she could view it from all angles, she asked a question that had been nagging at her since she first laid eyes on it. "So besides being like reallllly pretty, does it mean anything? Because I feel like I've seen this design somewhere before."

"It's a Yin-Yang symbol. It's a part of Chinese culture and it symbolizes the dual nature of the universe. Here," he said, taking the symbol from her and pointing out the two competing parts, "you can see both light and dark competing and complementing each other. But I like to think of that symbol as representing us. You, the light side with your energetic nature and no-fear attitude towards life. And me, the dark side, cautious and grounded. Together we complement each other perfectly, just like in the Yin-Yang."

"And what about the small bits of light and dark in each color?" she pointed out, her voice almost breathless with emotion. Marco turned to her and smiled, giving her a soft kiss before answering, "Ah see that's the beauty of the symbol, Star. Each of us, though our friendship and now…more, has left an indelible mark on the other. You taught me to be more spontaneous and not worry so much, and I like to think I've tempered your more… risky nature," he said, blushing as he laid the pendant back on her chest.

Without another word, she stood up and held out her hand. Taking it he let her pull him to his feet before she pressed herself against him. There were a few moments of awkward silence as Star looked anywhere but at him, seemingly psyching herself up to say something. Finally, she spoke up, and what she said surprised the hell out of him. "Soo, I've been thinking about us…physically," she ground a toe into the carpet as she continued. "I love you so much, Marco, anddd since this might be the last night we're on Mewni…"

"Wait, 'we're'?" he asked, confused at her choice of words.

"Yes, 'we're.' I decided that if your mom forces you to go back to Earth tomorrow, I'm coming too. I'll go back to school with you and we can see all our Earth friends every day again. It'll be just like before Toffee attacked, but wayyy better because we're dating now!" Star's eyes sparkled like the crystals on her canopy bed as she laid out her plan, and Marco knew immediately that there would be no talking her out of it.

He was touched of course that she would come back with him to avoid a major rift with his mother, but now Marco was worried about how Moon and River would react. _There's no way this isn't going to blow up in everyone's faces…_ he thought with a grimace. Surprising even himself though, he found that he didn't really care what Star's parents thought of her decision. They had promised each other on the roof that they wouldn't let anything separate them again and he meant to keep that promise, come what may. "Alright," he nodded, smiling at Star's relieved face, "we're then. What were you thinking about?"

"I want to have sex," she said, as plainly as if she were telling him the weather outside.

Marco had no words, he just stared straight ahead as Star became increasingly nervous with his silence. _Sex_ , the thing he'd been fantasizing about doing for years in his more private moments. He knew this was going to come up eventually with her, as their physical relationship had been moving in that direction ever since Jackie's end of summer party. But hearing his girlfriend say the words aloud… Actually witnessing Star Butterfly, the Crown Princess of Mewni tell him she wanted to have sex with him made it real in a way he hadn't anticipated. _Keep calm, Diaz. It's just sex… You've already done everything else with her, just one small little step more._ His heart was racing, a mix of nerves and desire as he thought about what she was suggesting.

"I-I-It's fine if you don't want to yet," Star stammered, looking mortified at his continued silence. "I know it's a big step, and today has been totally crazy beyond even our usual level of insanity… I just thought… In case something happened tomorrow…that we would always have tonight." Her face was beet red as she tried to articulate her reasoning, her voice becoming more and more hollow with every second.

Marco, who hadn't said anything for almost half a minute as his thoughts whirred and raced through his mind, finally turned his attention back to his faltering girlfriend. She looked very small standing in front of him as she tried to backpedal from what she must undoubtedly be thinking was a huge misstep. He knew he wanted this as well, knowing he was ready after the initial shock of her request wore off and he could think clearly. And so, he gave her the only answer he knew she'd understand wasn't just him trying to make her feel better, a kiss.

Stepping forward, he slid his hand against her scarlet cheek and smashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss that made his stomach do flip flops. Instantly, Star reciprocated, throwing her arms around his neck as she melted into his body. Soft lips slid against one another as they both moved to deepen their embrace, heads tilting to the side and mouths opening to allow their tongues to slip into one another's mouths. They stood there in her room, locked together as the heat between them rose ever higher; when Star finally pulled her lips off of his. Panting, she gave him a sultry look as the lights in the room seemed to darken to give them more privacy. "So, I take it, that's a yes?" she asked, running a hand down his chest and rubbing his abs through the thin t-shirt he was wearing.

"Totally, totally, totally," he answered, laughing at the face she made when she recognized he was imitating her. Deciding to make up for his light-hearted teasing, he slid a hand down her back and gave her firm rear end a playful squeeze.

"Mmm, much better," she moaned quietly, pushing back into his hand. Deciding that two could play at this game, she reached down and found the buttons to his dress pants. Her nimble fingers made short work of the fasteners there and very soon, a soft *fwump* signaled their impact with the floor. Not missing a beat, she slipped her hands up and lifted his t-shirt over his head. When he'd pulled his arms back down and was standing there in just his socks and black boxer briefs, she bit her lip as her eyes roved over his exposed skin. "Pegasus feathers," she whispered to herself, finding his lips again with her own and steering them towards the bed as their kissing intensified.

Marco felt drunk with desire as he slipped his nimble tongue into Star's mouth once more. It seemed like it was what she had been waiting for as she immediately ran her teeth along its length, making shivers run up and down his spine. His skin felt like it was on fire as her hands stroked his bare chest, every now and then sliding much lower to run along his toned stomach and dip, just briefly, into the waistband of his jockeys. To his credit, however, he was giving almost as well as he was getting, one hand squeezing and massaging her small breast through her t-shirt as she moaned into his mouth. "Marco," she managed to say breathily against his lips as they continued to kiss, "I want you so bad right now."

"Ungh," he groaned in pleasure as Star let her hand slide lower than before, this time wrapping her fingers around his excitement and squeezing it gently. "W-Want you too," he panted back, his own hand trembling as he found the hem of her t-shirt. Lifting it, he caught a brief glimpse of her pert breasts, pale in the dim light, and felt his desire rise ever higher. "So, beautiful," he managed to whisper to her as they came together once more, the skin to skin contact almost too much for him. "W-Whoa!" he cried out as his foot tangled in a discarded dress and he tumbled backward onto the bed. Landing flat on his back as his foot flung the dress into the air, he and Star shared a stunned look at one another before they broke out into a massive fit of laughter. Star was laughing so hard, she followed him into the bed, flopping next to him and clutching at his body as they both writhed with mirth.

Finally after they had both guffawed themselves into a happy silence, Star went to resume the frenzied kissing of earlier, but Marco stopped her with a finger. "Star, do you have protection?" he asked, deflecting her pink lips before he was swallowed up by his desire once more.

"Sure, I have my wand, and there's like ten swords and maces hidden around this room," she answered, as if she couldn't believe that he would even ask something so silly.

"No, no, no," laughed Marco, "I mean for this." He motioned between the two of them, clarifying when Star still didn't seem to understand. "You know, so you don't get pregnant? I think River would tear me in half like a phone book if I got you pregnant right now…"

"Ohhhh," she nodded vigorously, "thanks for reminding me. I got a little caught up in the moment there for a second." Slipping off the bed, she retrieved her wand from a nearby pile of clothes. "I learned this from Festivia's chapter," she gave him a mischievous look and waved the now glowing wand over her stomach. " _To lie with my lover I wish once more, let me lie fallow I implore,_ " she muttered the spell, happy with the results as the gem pulsed with a purple flash. "There we go, safe and sound for the next twenty-four hours." When she looked up and caught Marco's curious eye, she merely laughed as she pushed the rest of her clothes off. "What? She liked to party… Guess part of that were some wild orgies in the castle. I wish I'd have let you read it before the book got destroyed, Marco, it was pretty steamy," she purred as she crawled back into bed with him.

"When did you look that spell up?" he asked as she grabbed his jockeys and pulled them down, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their forgotten clothing.

"I've had it handy for a while now… Just in case…" she whispered, planting a line of kisses along his chest and up his neck. Marco felt the flames of want roar back into being the second her lips touched his skin, and he instinctively reached out to run a hand up her creamy thigh as she reversed course, kissing lower down his chest and onto his stomach just as he turned his hand to stroke the silky smooth skin of her inner thigh. "Higher," Star implored as her lips reached his waist and her hand encirclied his shaft, beginning to stroke it up and down.

Heart beating like a jackhammer, he pushed his hand that last few inches, cupping her smooth, wet sex in his hand. It burned hot under his fingers, and he heard her moan his name as he began to rub and slide his fingers against it. His fingers slick with her excitement, he felt his need for her burning like a fire in his chest as he explored her core, sliding a finger between her smooth, slick lips. Star mewled with pleasure as he began to work his finger in and out of her sex, quickly adding a second when she began to roll her hips against his pumping digits.

"You feel so gooOOD!" he almost shouted, his voice hitting a near-falsetto as Star moved her mouth those last few inches and engulfed his manhood in her mouth. The intense pleasure was familiar, as they'd spent almost every night of the past month enjoying each other's bodies in this way; but somehow tonight, it felt even more pleasurable to him. "S-Star, *pant* I wanna, *pant* try something," he managed to gasp out as she lifted her mouth off of him.

"What?" she asked, giving out a surprised, "eek!" when he gripped her hips and pulled her body on top of his. She caught on to what he wanted quickly, straddling his head with her milky thighs, and positioning her glistening flower right over his hungry mouth. Not wanting to wait any longer, he dove into her sex, his tongue sliding against her smooth folds as the haze of lust in his mind made his head spin. Star moaned low and long before resuming her own ministrations. And together, they stayed like that on the bed for several minutes, their bodies writhing in ecstasy as each focused on giving as much pleasure as they could to the other. Marco was perplexed then, when suddenly Star rolled off of him, panting heavily. Getting up on her knees, she pushed him back flat when he went to sit up before throwing a leg over his lap and balancing above the tip of hishardness. "Are you ready?" she asked, her chest flushed and heaving as she reached down to stand up his length.

"I don't know if I've ever been more ready for anything in my life," he whispered to her, giving a reassuring smile, and squeezing her leg. He watched then as she positioned her hips, gasping as she lowered herself down onto him, feeling his length engulfed in the near scalding heat and pressure of her tight sex. She panted at the bottom, letting herself get used to the feeling of being so filled as the initial pain of him inside of her slowly morphed into electric pleasure. Marco held his breath, not daring to ruin the most intimate moment of his life with something as needlessly distracting as breathing. Finally, after almost a full minute of Star panting and adjusting to their coupling, she looked up into his eyes and he felt his heart swell when he saw nothing but love and desire there.

Her cheeks were glowing a pale pink now, casting them both in their rosy luminescence. And as she raised herself up before crashing back down onto him, he knew that there was no turning back now. Slowly, she began to ride him, planting her hands on his firm stomach to help her lift herself up and down on his length. Marco slid his hands up her taut thighs, and gripped her slim hips to help her rhythm. And as she began to pick up speed, moaning and panting as she was filled over and over, the clouds seemed to part once more and pale white light streamed in the windows to illuminate her. He watched in amazement as she arched her back, her lithe, pale body a work of sculpted marble in the moonlight. Running his hand up her flat stomach, he began to stroke her sensitive pearl in time with the rhythm of her hips, and was rewarded with Star's frantic panting as she rode him hard and fast. Suddenly the pressure on him increased and he felt a blossoming warmth around his excitement as she climaxed, shuddering and jerking on top of him. "Oh, Marco…" she panted after she had collapsed on top of him, wiggling her hips playfully as she kissed his lips.

"Can I have a turn on top?" he asked, grinning at her lustily when he felt her starting to work her hips slightly on his shaft. Returning his look of pure want, she nodded her assent and kissed him as he gently rolled them both over, giving a moan of longing when his sex slipped out of hers. Getting to his knees, Marco felt desire like he had never felt before for the princess under him. It was beyond anything they had shared so far, and he couldn't help but drink in her beauty as she lay on the bed underneath him, legs splayed open, entrance swollen pink with her arousal.

"I love you so much, Starlight," he said as he guided himself back inside of her.

"Love you too, L'venok," she hissed in pleasure as she felt him fill her once more.

Starting slow, Marco worked himself in and out of a panting Star, a sheen of sweat beginning to form on both of their bodies as they joined as one, again and again. After several minutes he found himself bent low over her, gripping her hips and pinning her to the bed as she attacked his mouth with hungry, forceful kisses. Over and over, she panted his name, her leg sliding up to trap him and pull him deeper inside of her. For her part, Star did everything she could think of to increase both of their pleasure. She began to raise her hips up to meet his now forceful thrusts, reveling in the small explosions of pleasure that would blossom in her every time he pierced into her sex.

"You, *pant* feel so, *pant* good inside, *pant* me," she moaned to him as he began to thrust hard and fast.

"So, *pant* good," he moaned back, knowing that the end was coming. He was nearing his limit, feeling the building pressure under his stomach as Star's molten insides drove his pleasure ever higher.

Writhing in ecstasy under him, Star mewled and whimpered, panted and moaned as Marco drove himself into her core over and over again. His pace was fast now, reaching deep inside of her as his hands roamed all over her body: touching and caressing her breasts, rubbing her stiff nipples, and sliding against her sweat-slick hips. It was driving her mad and then suddenly, like a bomb going off she reached the end of her endurance. "M-M-Marco!" she screamed, arching her back and throwing back her head as she clenched down hard on him, her climax making her body go rigid.

It was too much for Marco, who had been hanging on by a thread at this point. The second round of vice-like pressure and the flood of her red-hot nectar around his length proving to be his undoing. With a grunt and a shudder, he pushed himself as far as he could into her, panting as he filled her with his essence. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing each other tenderly as they slowly floated back to earth. Finally, Marco rolled off of her, still breathing hard as he stared at the still twinkling canopy above. "That was…" he began.

"Amazing," she finished, reaching down to find his hand and take it in hers. They lay there on the bed, shoulder to shoulder enjoying the happy silence for several minutes before Star rolled onto her side to snuggle closer. "Thank you for sharing that with me," she purred as she ran her hand lightly across his chest. "No regrets right?" she added, looking slightly nervous.

As before, Marco answered her question with a kiss, though this time it was less fiery and much more tender. "Star, the only regret I'll ever have regarding you, is that I didn't recognize my feelings for what they were before I ended up hurting you by dating Jackie. If I had known, we could have gotten together so much sooner," he said, smiling wistfully. "But tonight…" he kissed her once more, "well besides almost being killed, tonight was the second-best night of my life."

Rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, she sighed happily. "And what was the best night, Diaz? If you say the Love Sentence concert, I'm going to punch you," she laughed.

"No, no," he reassured her, "it was the night we went to Neonia and I told you I loved you for the first time. It was the biggest risk this 'safe kid' has ever taken in his life and I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way as me because you had gotten back together with Tom." He frowned as he remembered the heart-stopping terror he had felt that night just before he'd broken down in front of Star. It had felt like he was being physically pulled apart and it had taken every ounce of his courage to face his fear of ruining their friendship to tell her what he swore he would.

"Hey, hey, no frownies," she said, looking alarmed at Marco's crestfallen face. "Just think of what happened as a lesson for both of us. We _both_ made mistakes and dated the wrong people. But, we found each other, didn't we? I think dating Tom and Jackie showed us exactly what we were missing. And don't worry about not getting together sooner, we have the _rest_ of our lives to make up for lost time. So turn that frown upside down, because you're all mine mister and Mama Star's not letting you go anywhere!" She finished her pick me up by pulling him in for another long and tender kiss. Excusing herself to grab her wand again, she poofed up a fluffy purple comforter for the two of them before slipping back into Marco's arms and snuggling against his warm body. "Stay with me tonight?" she asked as she sighed contentedly.

"I'd love to, but what about your night portalling?" he asked, thinking with a shiver about his time on Galafamor.

"Way ahead of ya, Diaz," she answered, and with another wave of her wand, a soft, silken rope materialized around Marco's midsection. He followed its length with his eyes, seeing that it was tied securely to a stone column in her room. "Just a little insurance in case I go all 'Rawr' butterfly monster tonight and you fall into another portal," she giggled. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his arm and pulled it tight around her midsection, scooching back until she felt like she was being properly spooned. "There we, *Yawn* go, all set now. Good night, Marco," she yawned sleepily. pulled his arm around her.

"Good night beautiful," he whispered back, realizing just how bone-tired he was now that the adrenaline of that evening's carnal activities had left him. Closing his eyes for a final time that night, he knew that he was in for a rough morning. Convincing his mother to let him stay on Mewni was going to be a tall order, but he took comfort in knowing that no matter what happened, he'd face it with Star by his side.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Awesome feelings, nothing's gonna take us down. At first I turned my head but then, you really turned my day around." Yawning, Marco groped around in the tangled sheets for his phone, finally finding it and dismissing the alarm. Besides him, Star, who had been awoken by the alarm as well, rolled over while he was fiddling with his phone and smiled at him through bleary eyes. "Morning, Wild Man," she said, grinning and sitting up

"Good morning Star, I ho- HAHAHAHAHA" he burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. To say her hair was a mess, would be the understatement of the month. It was a tangle of snarls and knots, matted to the side of her head where she had slept on it and yet, somehow poofy with barely contained frizz.

"What's so funny?" she asked, frustrated that she was missing out on a good joke somehow.

"Star," he wheezed through the giggles still gripping him, "I've heard of bed hair, and I've heard of sex hair, but you take it to a whole new level."

"Well when you have hair down to your knees," she grumbled at him, though he could spot the gleam of amusement in her eye, "let's see what your hair looks like after what we did last night."

"I'm not complaining," he quickly corrected her, "and last night was something I'll never forget an-" But his words were cut off by a surprise kiss from Star. "You're so cute when you get flustered, Marco," she said against his lips before going in for another long, tender kiss. When she pulled back, her eyes flicked down to his lap and she gave him a knowing smirk. "I don't think we have time for a round two right now, but tonight…" she purred, giving his excitement a playful tap.

"Starrrr," he warned, his cheeks glowing incandescent with embarrassment. "I'm a teenage boy, it's like this every morning…" He wanted to sink down into the covers and not resurface for a few hours. Maybe his parents would just give up if he refused to resurface for several days.

"So you're saying that I didn't do that to you? I thought you said I was beautiful…" Star looked hurt when she said that, her face creased with a deep frown.

"No no no no, you are! I just…wanted…" he stammered out, desperate to correct himself before trailing off when he finally noticed just how hard she was trying to keep her look of consternation fixed onto her face. "Oh very funny, Star, Ha-Ha…"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she gasped through a fit of giggles that had her almost bent double on the bed. "You're just so fun to tease sometimes. I think all those trips to the mall with Janna wore off on me…"

_I'm going to have a serious talk with that girl,_ he thought ruefully as he slipped out of bed and collected his rumpled clothing from the floor. He might have felt slightly better about her teasing if he had noticed the ogling stare Star was giving him from her position on her bed. "Hey, I'm gonna grab a quick shower and get dressed for breakfast, meet back in twenty minutes?" he asked. When she didn't answer him, he turned around, shifting his clothes pile to cover his unmentionables and noticed she was staring at him as she bit her finger. "Did you hear me? Hello? Mewni to Star!" he half-shouted. When she didn't answer, instead only mumbling something about how " _Karate does a boy good…_ " he knew he needed to take drastic action.

"Star, I need to confess something. I'm actually Ludo in a Marco-suit. You had sex with Ludo last night… Surprise!" he said, giving her his best Toffee impression. That seemed to do the trick, breaking her out of her Marco-induced fantasies and she shook her head slightly before answering him. "Sorry, I got lost staring at your cute tush," she giggled, slipping out of bed and padding over to him.

This time it was Marco's turn to get lost in fantasy as he watched her slim, athletic body cross the room to him. She looked like a goddess come to life as he drank in her small curves, his jaw hanging half-open in stunned awe. The irony wasn't lost on Star, who threw an extra sway into her hips as she crossed the room, finally giving him a poke to bring him back to reality. "Mewni to Marco…" she teased back, winking at him when he finally snapped out of his hips induced stupor.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Let's meet back in say 40 minutes? I'd like to shower and pack some clothes just in case Mom puts her foot down. Why don't you do the same and we can head down to breakfast together."

"Sounds great!" she answered, pecking him on the lips once more before watching him make a frantic dash to his room. _I could watch that butt all day,_ she thought hungrily as he disappeared through the door to his room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

And then, after I threw him clear across the room into a china cabinet, the cheeky boy hit me with a flying kick so hard he knocked out my tooth!" shouted, River, laughing uproariously as he tipped back a massive tankard of orange juice. "Your son really is quite extraordinary, Angie, I don't know if I've ever met a more naturally gifted young man. He is a perfect match for Star, whom I'm sure you're well aware of, has a knack for getting into trouble no matter which dimension she is in." He laughed once more, as Angie and Raphael looked on, a mixture of appreciation and shock on their faces.

'I believe what my husband is trying to say is that Marco is more than capable of looking after himself," cut in Moon as she rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. I know last night was very frightening, and I must admit even I was caught off guard. But I assure you, Angie, that this will never happen again. I've assigned some of our top people to root out the cause of all this trouble on Mewni and with the assassin in custody, it is only a matter of time before we learn who the mastermind behind all of this is."

Angie, who still looked slightly shell shocked from the events of last night as well as her chat with Moon long into the early hours of the morning, smiled sympathetically. "I still don't know… I mean from what you told me last night, Marco has been blossoming here. He was always so quiet and reserved as a little boy, his transformation since Star came into our lives has been nothing short of miraculous." She looked at Raphael, who nodded in agreement with her, adding, "Si, Mijo was muy reservado. He has blossomed like la mariposa!"

"Yes, from what Star has told me, he has grown immensely as a person in the past year. An impressive transformation into a, uh…" she trailed off as she shot Raphael a quizzical look.

"La mariposa. It is Spanish for Butterfly," he clarified, looking a little sheepish at his choice of words. River howled with laughter at this, putting his tankard down and holding his stomach as his deep belly laughs boomed around the room. Even Moon couldn't seem to suppress a wry smile at Raphael's wordplay.

"Angie," said Moon, sitting forward in her chair and adopting a more serious tone. "I assure you, I will do everything in my considerable power to ensure Marco's safety on Mewni. I also wish to add that I do not believe taking Marco home to Earth would increase his safety. In fact, I feel that in this case, the opposite is true. Short of forbidding our children from seeing each other, something I am not prepared to do given the events of the past year; I believe whoever is behind the attack last night will likely try again. Many nobles feel that Marco's romantic involvement with Star constitutes a direct threat to the future of Mewni. It would be far safer for him to remain in the Castle, surrounded by guards and under my watchful eye."

Angie listened as the Queen explained her reasoning, weighing the woman's arguments in her mind. She wanted Marco to be happy and knew that remaining with Star was likely the key to that, but the need for his safety to be ensured kept cropping up in her mind like a nagging infection. Looking at Raphael, who gave her a reassuring smile, then sighed, finally making up her mind. "You promise to do everything you can to keep Marco safe while he's here?" she asked Moon.

"On my honor as Sovereign of the Butterfly Kingdom, I swear to you both that I will protect him as if he were my own son," she said, answering Angie in her most regal voice.

"Alright, Fine. Marco can sta-" * **BANG** * the door to the royal dining room burst open with a loud crash as Star stepped through. She was straining as she walked, a massive backpack that was extremely overloaded with various items ranging from maces to makeup kits. Panting, she dropped the pack with an ear-splitting crash of shifting and falling items. Behind her, Marco strolled in and helped steady her before she was pulled over by the collapsing backpack. "Good…morning, Honey," she greeted her son, not quite sure what to make of what she was seeing.

"Good morning, Mom…" he said, steeling himself for what he knew was coming next. His heart was beating a conga as he stood there but when he felt Star's soft, warm hand slip into his, he felt the cold knot in his stomach lessen slightly. _It's now or never_ , he thought.

"Marco, your father and I had a long talk with Queen Moon and King River last night and we've deci-" started Angie before Marco cut across her. "Mom, I'm really sorry about last night. I lost my temper with you and said some really hurtful things that I didn't mean…" His eyes fell to the side as he said this part, remembering the angry and saddened face of his mother. "But um… If you won't let me stay on Mewni well…"

Sensing his flagging will, Star spoke up, finishing his sentence for him. "If you have to take Marco back to Earth, I'm coming too. We talked about it last night and decided that wewon't be separated."

"That's…fine dear, but we've already decid-" said a confused Angie before Moon interrupted, now looking positively alarmed. "Star, what is the meaning of this? Go back to Earth? Out of the question! You have responsibilities to Mewni: your duties as Princess, your magical training, not to mention the situation with the nobles. If they saw you returning to earth right now it would raise serious questions about the legitimacy of the succession."

"Mom," sighed Star, before sharing a meaningful look at Marco who nodded to her in encouragement. "Look, I promise I'll still come to Mewni for my lessons and junk, but we don't want to be separated. I hope you understand."

"But Star, your duty…" Moon could hardly believe the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. She knew Star cared fiercely for the human boy, but she didn't expect anything like this.

For her part, Star was close to tears as she watched her mother's face run the gamut of emotions from offended, to angry, and finally, to sadness. Pressing on with the speech she had practiced in front of her mirror that morning before joining Marco in the hall, she spoke once more. "I love Mewni, Mom… But, I love Marco more." A gasp and sob rang out in the dining hall, this time belonging to River who had been listening with growing unease.

Standing to her considerable height, Moon pointed an accusatory finger at her daughter and fired up at once. "If you think I'm going to let you shirk your responsibilities to the kingdom, Then you have another thing-"

"MARCO CAN STAY!" shouted Angie, who had stood on a chair and was shouting now so she could avoid being talked over for the third time this morning. She didn't want to see a repeat of last night between Star and her mother, so she spoke loudly and clearly to make sure both teens understood what had already been decided. "Marco, Queen Moon, and I have talked it over and your father agrees; you can stay on Mewni. On one condition…" she held up a finger.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! He shouted before running over and pulling both of his parents into the tightest hug he could manage. "What's the condition?" He asked excitedly, eager to agree to almost anything that would allow him to remain.

"You _and_ Star have to come over for Sunday dinner every week. I want to hear about your week and if anything crazy has happened to you, I want to know about it, mister… Got it?" she said, counting off her demands on her fingers as he eagerly nodded along.

_I can stay. I can STAY!_ He roared in triumph in his mind as he pulled Angie into another hug. "I agree! I agree!" he said into her shoulder, relieved tears streaming from his eyes as the patter of feet signaled Star's arrival to make it a four-way hug. Soon all four of them had tears in their eyes as they continued to hug and murmur muffled apologies for their behavior the night before.

Moon looked on as the Diazes and her daughter continued their embrace. Her anger at Star's decision seemed to be draining out of her as she watched, replaced only by a sense of longing sadness. She knew she was witnessing an exemplary moment of maternal affection. And it cut deeply to know that in the nearly 17 years she had been Star's mother, she had only shared a handful of those moments with her daughter. _Angie makes it look so easy…_ she thought bitterly, knowing that while Marco's mother had nowhere near the responsibilities of running a kingdom, Moon had too often used duty as a shield to avoid dealing with the more…difficult aspects of motherhood.

"Are you alright, Moonpie?" asked River, knowing that pained expression on his wife's face all too well. He'd seen it an awful lot over the last year and a half.

Sighing, Moon looked at him sadly and nodded. "I supposed it is a ruler's lot in life to be forever torn between their family and their duty. Sometimes I just wish…" she trailed off as she dabbed at her own moist eyes. "Well, nevermind. Just the sad ramblings of an old woman…"

"Nonsense, Moonpie," reassured River as he took her hands, kissing her cheek when she leaned down. "You are as beautiful as the day I asked you to marry me. Now, why don't we go join our daughter and the Diazes and enjoy a lovely breakfast?"

Feeling a genuine smile on her lips for what felt like the first time since the end of Marco's concert, she nodded in agreement. "I'd love that, River."


End file.
